


Lost And Found

by JoeNeal



Series: Happy Endings [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake Amnesia, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, teen neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 112,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the FBI agent Peter Burke finally got a lead on the famous Neal Caffrey, he thought he struck gold but what followed afterwards was not What Peter had imagined in wildest of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"FBI! Drop your weapons!"

FBI agent Peter Burke's voice boomed in a secluded warehouse in the city. The White Collar division had received an intel on Neal Caffrey. Yes, the famous Neal Caffrey who was a conman, a thief and a master art forger though the FBI never got any solid proofs against him other than for bond forgery. They didn't even know what he looked like and how old was he. But with only a few days left before Christmas ,Peter thought this was the best gift he could get.

Peter had decided to immediately grab the opportunity to nab the criminal, proof or no proof and so he was at the warehouse in a record time. Well, keeping in mind the traffic, the slippery roads because of the snow and the signals. He had been very careful when he had come barging into the warehouse with his team because as an FBI agent, he knew he couldn't afford to think that it was going to be easy. So he had estimated at least more than a couple of criminals to be present at the warehouse. Instead the sight that met him made him cringe and he cursed himself internally for not being careful enough.

The warehouse was buzzing with a truckload of men. Damn! He cursed again. But what was done was done. They were already in the building and there was no going back. He yelled again,

"FBI! Freeze!"

The men stopped doing whatever they were doing and turned to face the law, their eyes locked but then instead of heeding Peter's command they opened fire! Peter mentally kicked himself for a millionth time for not coming prepared for this outcome. He hoped that after all this mess they were still able to apprehend the famous Neal Caffrey for whom they had come for.

Peter and his team fired back and then chaos ensued. Each man was firing and trying to dodge the bullet at the same time. While the FBI agents were aiming for spots that were less deathly, the criminals were firing to kill.

Peter had his gun aimed at one of the perps and was about to fire when suddenly another perp came in line of his vision and kicked the gun out of his hand. Peter quickly recovered and punched the perp in the stomach. The latter doubled over in pain and Peter then hit him hard across his face with a right hook. The perp lost his balance and went down on his knees and Peter quickly produced his set of cuffs and tied his hands behind him. The man glared at Peter but he ignored him.

One for the good guys! He mentally congratulated himself. He then let his eyes roam around the warehouse and saw with satisfaction that his team was winning. He then started to look for his gun. He whirled around and saw it lying a few feet away from him.

He walked towards it and that was when he heard somebody scream.

"NOO!"

Even before he could turn around to check out who had screamed, Peter felt himself being grabbed by the waist and then he was propelled sideways and he felt his feet airborne and then he landed hard on the ground on his side. He lay there in that position and took a few moments to control his breathing. Then he felt something heavy pressing him down. It wasn't too heavy but still Peter could feel the weight enough.

He turned slightly into a more manageable position and saw that a boy was lying across on top of him and he seemed to be unconscious. He gently grabbed the boy's shoulders and laid him on his back.

Peter gasped. He was horrified to see the unconscious boy. The boy was a teenager and seemed to be around 15 and 16. He had a mop of brown curls but that was not what had horrified Peter. Blood was oozing from the boy's temple. His entire left side of the face was covered in blood. Had he been shot? Peter had heard gunshots in the distance but he couldn't tell if a particular gunshot was fired in his direction or if this boy here had taken the bullet for him.

But then he thought about how he was grabbed and thrown to the ground and how this teen was sprawled across him. Yes, definitely the kid had saved him. There was no doubt about it in Peter's mind now. Peter bent down to look closely at the wound. He softly grabbed the teen's chin and rolled his face on his right so that he could look at the gash on his temple on his left side properly.

Peter sighed in relief and sagged to the ground. The bullet had just grazed the temple. It wasn't serious. It was like one of those wounds which just bled more than the actual injury. But then the teen was unconscious and wasn't showing any sign of coming around and that had Peter worried enough.

He quickly pulled out his cell and dialed 911 and gave them the location of the warehouse and also described the condition of the boy. Peter's eyes again roamed around and saw that his team had apprehended most of the criminals. But yes, much to Peter's dislike, more than two of the members of his team were injured in the process.

Agent Diana Berrigan came towards him and spoke, " Boss, we managed to get them but we think that the main perp escaped. "

Peter nodded in satisfaction. At least the entire operation wasn't a failure. " What about Neal Caffrey? You got him? "

Diana shook her head, " No idea Boss, we are taking the lot to the Bureau and are going to interrogate them there and find out if anyone of them is Neal Caffrey. "

Peter nodded again and remained silent. His eyes went unintentionally towards the unconscious kid. Where the hell was that medical team.

"Who's the kid?" She asked in worry at the sight of the bleeding unconscious teenager.

Peter was startled by Diana's voice. He had assumed that she had left him and gone to the van. He rubbed his hand across his face and sighed,

"I have no idea Diana. He just saved me by taking the bullet that was meant for me. The paramedics must be here in any second." Peter paused and then spoke again as an afterthought, "I think he must have been kidnapped and kept here. His parents must be worried sick about him. "

"Yeah, but it's good that we are here now. After he's treated he can go home. "

Peter nodded and he was relieved when he heard sirens approaching in the background. The kid was going to be alright. The paramedics arrived and laid the unconscious teen on the stretcher, inserted an IV and loaded him in the ambulance. The medics carried the injured FBI agents in another ambulance too and took off to a nearest hospital.

Diana took her leave too and promised Peter to report back to him as soon as she got some information on the caught perps. Peter then walked out to his Tauras and also headed to the hospital where the paramedics had taken the teen who had saved his life.

...

Peter reached the hospital in ten minutes. It was snowing softly so he wasn't hindered much by that. He then went in and asked the receptionist about the teen who had been brought there with a gunshot wound. The receptionist told him to wait in the waiting room and that somebody would come soon and meet him and let him know about the boy.

Peter then went and sat in one of those plastic chairs in the waiting room and waited for the doctor. It was pretty chilly in there. Peter wasn't sure if the chill was because of the winter or the thought that boy was unconscious because of him. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Now that everything was over he was really tired. He really wanted to head home to his lovely wife but he didn't think he could just leave the boy on his own when the kid had risked his life for him.

He pulled out his cell and dailed El's number. His wife answered on 2nd ring.

"Hey hon!"

"Hey El.."

"Don't worry, hon. I haven't made dinner which means I was not expecting you to come home for dinner." El said sensing the hesitation in her husband's voice.

Peter had to smile at that. He knew his wife definitely had made dinner and was waiting for him so that they could spend some time together but for his sakes she denied it.

"Yes.. Actually that's exactly why I called El. I will be late so please don't wait for me. "

"It's okay honey. Busy catching the bad guys? "

"Yeah.. Caught most of them but right now I am in a hospital.."

"Wait.. Hospital?.. Are you hurt honey?" Worry clear in her voice.

"No.. No.. It's not me.. I am fine.." Peter rushed to assure his worried wife.

"Then what are you doing there Peter?"

"Actually.. We had a lead on Neal Caffrey.."

"Of course.. It had to be Neal Caffrey!" El sighed.

"Well.." Peter didn't comment on his wife's comment. If he was obsessed with Neal Caffrey then he was! There was no use denying it.

"Yeah..so we went to the location and then we were met by more criminals than we had anticipated and there was this chaos and then suddenly there was this boy. He pushed me away and took the bullet himself..so I had to be here to ensure that he was okay."

El gasped softly. " How is he doing Peter? How old is the boy?"

"He seemed to be around 15 and 16 , El. But don't worry honey, it's just a flesh wound. I'm sure he's fine." He better be.

"I'm coming over there Peter.. Just message me the address.." And even before Peter could retort El had disconnected the call.

Peter combed his hair with both hands and sighed. He should have known. El had weak spot for kids. She would do anything for them. Maybe it was because they didn't have kids even after all these years of their marriage. No! No use going there. Peter quickly sent the address to his wife and laid back his head and closed his eyes again.

...

Peter was jerked awake by the ringing of his cell. For a few seconds he was confused as to where he was and what was happening. But then he got his bearings back and realized that he was still in the hospital. He must have dozed off. He checked the time and it proved that he had indeed slept but only fifteen minutes had gone by. He fumbled for his cell and answered,

"Burke."

"Peter, we interrogated everyone who we captured." Agent Clinton Jones' voice floated over the phone.

"Good..good.. So did we get who we wanted so badly?" Peter asked rubbing his eyes.

"Um.. Nobody is here who goes by the name Neal Caffrey.."

Peter groaned. Great! Another failed operation. " It's okay Jones. Keep them there. I will talk to them in the morning. "

"Peter.. "

"By the ways did you get to know the name of the kid who saved me? I'm sure his parents are going through hell right now." Peter asked , not having listened to Jones calling his name.

"Yes Peter, we know what the name of the kid is. You are going to be just as shocked as we are."

Peter frowned, " What is the name of the kid? Who is he Jones?"

"Well.. According to everyone who we caught tonight, they all have unanimously agreed that he's Neal..Neal Caffrey."

Peter was stunned by this revelation. That kid who had saved him was the famous Neal Caffrey? The thief, the art forger, the conman! How was that even possible? He's only a kid! How can a kid in this age be a criminal when most teens in his age are going to school, dating and playing baseball!

"Peter..Peter..you there?" Jones voice brought him back to the present. Apparently Jones had thought that Peter had disconnected the call.

"Yes.. I'm here.. You are sure Jones? Are you hundred percent sure that the boy in the OT is Neal Caffrey?"

"Yes Peter..everybody has confirmed that he indeed is Caffrey."

Peter nodded, " Okay Jones.. Good work.. "

Peter really didn't know what else to say to Jones. He was still not able to grasp that they had finally caught Neal Caffrey and the cat and mouse game that the two were playing for God knows how long had finally come to an end.

But if he was being true to himself then he definitely wasn't happy. He always thought that the moment when he caught Neal Caffrey was the moment he treasured for life. But instead he felt cold inside. How was one supposed to arrest a kid? And the kid who had saved his life too? But then another thought crept into his mind. So what if he saved your life? Caffrey was a criminal and you definitely aren't supposed to have a soft spot for him. Peter was surprised by this that he infact had a soft spot for the kid. Maybe it was because he had saved him. Yes, that had to be the reason, Peter forced the thought.

...

When finally the doctor came in to meet him in the waiting room, Peter was still seated in the same position. He was still wrapped up in the fact that they had finally caught Neal Caffrey.

"Hello.. I'm Dr. Colin Grant.." The doctor spoke in a slightly higher tone in order to catch Peter's attention.

Peter was startled from his thoughts and quickly got out of his seat and asked,

"How is he doctor?"

The doctor smiled. He had a kind smile that immediately relaxed Peter.

"He's fine. The bullet had grazed his temple. We have cleaned the wound, stitched it and bandaged it. Though I must say it might leave a scar. "

Peter nodded, " Thank you so much doctor." Peter let out the breath that even he didn't know was holding.

"He's still unconscious. I'm positive that the bullet didn't do any damage internally but because he's unconscious we will have to wait until he wakes up so we can know more about the damage. That is, if there is one."

"Of course doctor."

The doctor faltered. Peter guessed there was something that the doctor wanted to say so he asked,

"Is there anything else doctor?" He asked encouragingly.

"Yes..yes I am afraid there is something I did like to tell you agent Burke."

Peter only nodded and waited for the doctor to continue.

"We have treated the boy for his bullet wound but we also came to know after thorough examination that he's malnourished too. It seems that he hasn't eaten properly in more than a week. His sugar levels were very low."

Peter gasped in disbelief, " What? .. "

"Yes.. We have started giving him the necessary fluids. I am sure they will improve his condition immediately."

"Thanks doctor. I actually didn't know anything about it. Actually he's.. He's a criminal and I just.."

"I understand.. " The doctor smiled. " There is another thing that I did like to draw your attention to. "

"Yeah.. Of course doctor, what is it?"

" There are marks on his body that shows that he was abused. Some are fresh while the others have faded but are still there."

Peter was stunned to hear this. Not only was the famous criminal a kid but he was abused too. What was the mystery behind the kid?

"Now since you are an FBI agent Mr. Burke, I did like you to investigate about this. Whoever is behind these definitely should be behind bars. He is after all just a kid." The doctor continued after he didn't get any answer from the Agent.

Peter nodded numbly. But then another thought horrified him. He had to know.

"Was he.. Um was he.." Peter just couldn't continue but the doctor seemed to understand his dilemma and spoke,

"No.. Agent Burke, he was not abused sexually." The doctor assured him.

Peter sagged in relief. He didn't know why but he just wanted the kid to be safe. He wanted to protect him from the entire world. The feeling was so strong that it took his breath away.

"Thank you, thank you doctor! "

The doctor smiled once again. " we are shifting him in a private room in a few minutes. A nurse will come and let you know about it and then you can see him."

Peter nodded.

...

Peter Burke entered the room where Neal Caffrey was kept in as soon as the nurse told him that the patient was awake. Upon entering the room his eyes locked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Even El didn't have such brilliant shade of blue eyes. The kid himself looked like an epitome of innocence. Peter suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. If anything Neal Caffrey was definitely not innocent.

Neal was wearing the hospital gown and had bandage on his temple. The kid looked very young like this. But there was this charm in his face that Peter was unconsciously drawn towards the kid.

He instinctively smiled at the kid. The kid seemed to be alert but he didn't return the smile.

He padded towards the boy until he was only a foot away from him.

"How are you feeling kid?" Neal didn't reply.

"So we finally meet." Peter said after a few seconds of silence.

The boy kept staring at him and didn't respond in any other way.

" I never thought that I'd be able to catch you. But you proved me wrong. The famous Neal Caffrey finally apprehended by the FBI." Peter went on undeterred and he gestured with his hand that he was talking about the kid himself.

The kid stared long. Peter was getting frustrated by this. He ran a hand through his hair. He was about to speak again but then the kid spoke,

"My name is Neal? " he had this look like he was confused as hell.

Peter scoffed at the kid. He sure was one hell of a conman. "Yes you are Neal ..Neal Caffrey."

Neal screwed his face in confusion and remained silent. Peter rolled his eyes. The kid sure could win an oscar for his performance.

"Alright, Caffrey. Admit it that your name is Neal. All your fellow criminals have already admitted that."

"Criminals? " Neal's eyes widened. " I am a criminal? ..but..but I don't remember anything." He said in a scared tone.

"You can't fool me Caffrey. You are a conman and have conned many in your life but just give it up. No use acting like you actually don't remember anything." Peter replied with a shake of his head.

"I swear.. I swear.. I don't remember anything. Is Neal really my name? Am I a criminal? What crimes did I commit?" He asked and then his eyebrows shot up so high that they disappeared beneath his mop of brown curls.

"Did I kill anybody?" He was shaking now and Peter was starting to think that the kid wasn't acting after all and so he was really worried now and he immediately pressed the call button and waited for the doctor.

...

Dr. Colin Grant came inside and immediately took Neal for thorough examination of his head to access the damage done by the bullet after Peter told him that Neal didn't remember anything, not even his name.

The doctor had asked Neal various questions and Neal had answered them correctly but they were all general questions. When asked any personal question his face had gone blank. He had trembled like a leaf in the stormy weather.

The doctor had then decided to go for MRI to know the exact condition of Neal. Peter was left alone in the room and had been asked to wait for the answers.

That had been an hour ago and now Peter was getting antsy. He had called El to know where was she as she hadn't yet come to the hospital. El had told him that she was stuck in the traffic because of the snow. Peter had then asked El to be more careful on the road. He now just wanted to know how was Caffrey doing.

...

Neal was wheeled back into the room and the doctor had followed him. Neal was propped on the bed in a sitting position. He still had that blank confused and terrified look on his face. Peter found it hard to look away from the kid but he somehow managed and turned to the doctor expectantly.

The doctor sighed and spoke,

"It seems Agent Burke that Mr. Caffrey here is suffering from amnesia."

Peter's eyes widened and it was a miracle that they didn't pop out of his head. "What?" He turned back to Neal who was looking like a lost puppy.

"Agent Burke, the MRI scan has reported nothing but the brain is a complicated organ of the body. Nobody can be sure how it works. But at present I am pretty sure that Neal is suffering from amnesia because of the bullet to his head. "

Peter only blinked in shock!

...


	2. Chapter 2

 

...

Peter only blinked in shock!

But then quickly recovering himself he spoke to the doctor,

"Um.. You know Doctor, he's a criminal. A conman! He lies for a living!" Peter purposely kept his eyes trained on the doctor despite hearing a sharp intake of breath on his left side. He knew he was being outright blunt but come on, this was Neal Caffrey that they were talking about. How was one supposed to trust him.

The doctor glared at Peter and opened his mouth to answer but Neal beat him to it.

"I am not lying.. Please believe me please. I really don't remember anything about me. If I did why would I lie? What's in it for me?" He gritted his teeth.

Peter tried hard not to roll his eyes. He was sure that Neal remembered everything and was just acting and conning him but Peter didn't think it was the best thing to say right now seeing how it was disturbing Neal.

"You don't trust me. Do you?" Neal asked. He was way beyond annoyed. The agent was being unfair to him. The pain in his head flared up and he clutched his head tightly between his hands in an effort to stop the intense ache.

Both Peter and the doctor were on his opposite sides in a flash. Peter felt a pang of guilt for putting the poor kid through this. What if the kid had truly lost his memories and not to mention that it was solely because Neal saved his life.

"Relax Neal.. Just relax okay.. I'm not doubting you, alright. You just keep calm. " Peter stretched out his hand and placed it on Neal's shoulder and gave a squeeze, a gesture to comfort him in order to calm him.

"Yes Neal..don't think much about your memories. Just take it easy. " Dr. Grant supplied too. Neal nodded and finally dropped his hands on his side. He eyed Peter apprehensively. Peter conveniently ignored it even though inside he was cursing himself for not handling the situation well.

"Why don't we carry this conversation outside, Agent Burke.." Dr. Grant insisted pointedly.

Peter nodded immediately. He really didn't know how to deal with kids and those who suffered from amnesia were just too much. He gave Neal's shoulder another squeeze and both he and the doctor left him in the room to talk.

...

Peter straight away asked the doctor once they were outside the room,

"Are you sure Dr. Grant that he is suffering from amnesia?"

"Yes Agent Burke, I am fairly sure that he does not remember anything about himself. While he remembers everything else, like today's date, the year, the president of America and stuff like that but somehow he has totally forgotten about himself."

Peter sighed, " How bad is it doctor?" Really, such things can only happen with Neal Caffrey.

"I cannot accurately tell you when will his memory come back. He might remember everything the next minute, or he might not remember at all."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Well.. I already told you Agent Burke that the way ones brain works is really complicated. So I really can't say when will his memory return." The doctor answered patiently. Why was the agent so not trusting!

"Okay, I guess you are right Dr. Grant. It's just that he's a criminal, so it really is a little hard to digest this info."

The doctor nodded, " I understand." Finally the Agent believed him! "Other than that Neal is doing fine but I did like to keep him for the night because of his head injury. By morning he will be discharged and you then you can send him to the juvie. "

Peter frowned. " Juvie?"

"He's a criminal right? You only told me that so I was guessing that he'd be going to Juvie looking at his age."

"Of course the Juvie.." Peter replied tightly. Why did his heart constrict at the thought of sending Neal to the juvie? He was a criminal and the right place for the criminal was behind the bars, then why did imagining Neal behind them saddened him.

"Alright then, if you need me for anything just call me. " Dr. Grant said. Peter nodded. " and please be gentle on the kid, Agent Burke." The doctor added before taking his leave.

"Yeah ..yeah I will."

...

Peter was about to enter Neal's room when El called out his name. He turned to face her and after she accessed him thoroughly making sure that he was truly okay, he was immediately wrapped in a warm hug.

"How is he? " El asked breaking the embrace.

"He's fine El. Infact he is awake too. " Peter replied.

El sighed in relief. "Did you inform his parents? Are they here already ?"

Peter chuckled, " Slow down hon. There's something I gotto tell you."

El hummed and waited for Peter to continue.

"The boy in there, who saved my life, he's..he's none other than Neal Caffrey."

El gaped at her husband comically. If the situation wasn't serious Peter would have laughed at the sight.

"Neal Caffrey?.. The.. Neal Caffrey?" El asked in a shocked voice. Peter nodded.

"But ..but.. He's only a kid Peter! How can he be Neal Caffrey? I mean I was thinking like he did be a little older.." Or more older, Peter thought.

Peter sighed, " Me too El! And there's one more thing..." El raised her eyebrow in anticipation. " He seems to have lost his memory too because of the bullet that hit him."

El's hand flew over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" Peter cringed. If this was the reaction already from his wife, he really didn't want to see how she would react when he told her about the juvenile center.

"The doctor says he's fine other than that.." Peter purposely left out the details of abuse and Neal being malnourished. No use worrying El more than she already was. He would speak to her about it later.

El nodded in relief. " When are they discharging him Peter?"

"Um.. They are keeping him here tonight just as a precaution. Tomorrow he will be sent to the juvenile center." Peter winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth because the deadly expression El was giving him was enough to make him shudder.

"Juvenile center?" El exploded. " Are you seriously telling me that Neal is going there? "

"He's a criminal El." Peter defended himself but he didn't like that at all.

"Well.. Do you have one solid proof against him? " El challenged him.

"Yes El.. He can be sent there for Bond forgery..."

El sighed, "No ways honey.. He's not going there. And that's final! He's lost his memory, he just can't be sent there. That place is not for kids like him. Plus Christmas is around the corner. He seriously cannot spend his Christmas there all alone. He's only a kid and no kid should go through this."

"You haven't even met him El!" Peter said incredulously.

"He saved your life Peter and he's a kid. That's enough for me."

"It ain't that simple El.."

"Then do whatever it takes to make it simple Peter..." Her tone didn't leave any place for further discussion. " I am going in to see him." El walked past Peter and entered the room and Peter had no other option but to follow her in..

...

Neal was still seated in the same position that Peter had left him in. Neal heard the click of the door and knew somebody was coming in to see him. He averted his eyes from the opposite wall that he was staring and locked them into a pair of beautiful blue eyes of a woman who entered the room.

His breath caught in his throat even as he continued to stare at the woman. Not only she had beautiful blue eyes but also a kind smile. He was suddenly reminded of his mother and words flew out of his mouth even before he could stop them.

" Are you my mom?"

Neal's eyes held so much hope that it broke El's heart. As soon as She had entered the room she was instantly mesmerized by the intense blue eyes that were staring at her. Her heart thudded loudly. The more she looked at Neal the more she felt drawn to him and the yearning for a kid of her own increased tenfold. Neal, with his brilliant blue eyes, curly brown hair and a charming face was absolutely adorable. And then Neal spoke and yes her heart broke because she knew what she was going to reply to the boy , it was definitely going to break his heart too.

Peter too was rooted to the spot after hearing Neal's simple yet loaded question. He was sure that after hearing the question, El's heart must be thudding painfully. It would have definitely reminded her that she still didn't have anybody to call her Mom. It's not that they never tried but it just didn't happen for them. Afterwards it became like an unspoken agreement between them , not to discuss about it.

Seeing at the raw emotions playing on El's face Peter decided to answer Neal on her behalf because he really didn't think she would be able to do so but then she surprised him and she spoke.

"No..sweetie.. Actually I'm not.." El's heart stopped at the disappointment that showed on Neal's face but she continued steeling herself, " Actually I'm Elizabeth Burke, Peter's wife." She smiled kindly at Neal.

"Peter?" Neal asked in confusion.

Both El and Peter looked at each other. Peter's eyes widened. He now realised that he never told Neal about himself. He turned to look at Neal who was staring intently at the couple.

"I'm Peter.. Peter Burke."

Neal nodded, " So ..who exactly are you? You said I am a criminal, then what are you? A cop or something?"

Peter sighed, " Yes Caffrey, I'm an FBI agent. "

Neal nodded again and then his face screwed in confusion, " Where are my parents?"

The couple shared a look. Peter had spent years researching about Neal. He never knew anything about him until recently, that too he only came to know his real name. Neal always used so many disguises that it was not easy to know his real name but they had succeeded finally. But other than his name and the crimes he committed, Peter didn't know anything else. Even learning about his age had come as a shock to Peter. So now he didn't have any idea about Neal's parents, that is if they were with him in first place because if the kid at this age was doing what he was doing then surely his parents mustn't be with him. Peter didn't really know how to tell a memory less Neal about it.

El then silently gestured Peter that she would handle the situation. She closed the distance between her and Neal and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You just concentrate on getting better sweetie, we will talk about the rest later, alright. " She placed her hand on top of Neal's in an comforting gesture.

Neal stared at the hand and found that it was extremely soothing. He wanted this woman who reminded him of his mother to stay here forever. He wanted the soft touch of her hand to stay with him forever.

"Okay.." Neal nodded. He didn't press the question because he really didn't want to upset the woman.

El smiled and Neal's heart melted at that. " So... Just get better. They are going to keep you here tonight and will be discharging you in the morning. We will then go home, alright."

"Home?" Both Peter and Neal simultaneously spoke. While Neal's tone was that of confusion, Peter's voice was panicked.

"Yes honey, HOME, where else?" El challenged her husband.

"But El , he's a cri.. " Peter cringed when he saw the hurt look in Neal's eyes. Even El was glaring at him. No, this wasn't a good time to remind that Neal was a criminal.

"But El, he cannot just come home with us. It's all complicated. It's.."

Neal interrupted Peter giving him a much needed relief, " Um.. You said I am a criminal, shouldn't I be sent to juvie or something? I mean that's where fifteen year old criminals go right? "

Both Peter and El's eyes widened, " You remember your age? " Peter asked. Seriously the kid was conning them if he remembered his age.

Neal's eyes widened too, " Um, yeah.. I remember being fifteen. My birthday is next month. I will be sixteen then." He then frowned, " but that's all I remember, nothing else.." He brought his hands to his head, and rubbed in circular motion, as if nursing a bad headache.

"Neal, sweetheart, it's okay, don't stress. You will remember everything soon. Okay, just relax. " El's voice was soothing and it immediately released some tension that Neal felt building in him.

He nodded and dropped his hands on his lap and El immediately squeezed them in comfort.

"Now, why don't you lie down and try to get some sleep, sweetie, you must be tired." As if on cue, Neal yawned and El smiled and Neal just wanted to melt in that smile.

El made Neal lie down and covered him with the sheet and gave in to the urge to kiss him on his forehead. When her warm lips caressed Neal's forehead, an involuntary tear slipped from the corner of his eye and his squeezed them shut. They couldn't see what this was doing to him. Hell, he couldn't let this happen to him either. He just couldn't keep relating this lady to his mother.

A few seconds passed but Neal could still feel the weight on the bed other than his, he knew Mrs. Burke was still sitting there. He opened his eyes saw her smiling at him. Damn!

"Will you stay Mrs. Burke?" His eyes shot wide at what just slipped out of his mouth. He never meant to say that, the words just came tumbling out. What he wanted to say was that she could go, he was fine.

Now his heart was racing, what will she think? Why would she stay with a criminal? He was a criminal right? That's what Peter had told him. He thought she would laugh at him but then she smiled again.

"Of course Neal, I'm not going anywhere. Just go to sleep. And call me El or Elizabeth, alright?"

"El.." Neal said softly. El smiled. " That's better. Now close your eyes." Neal nodded and closed his eyes. El caressed Neal's hair softly and after a few seconds his breathing evened out indicating that he was asleep.

Peter was stunned by how his wife could handle kids. She had just met Neal but it seemed now like they both knew each other for ages. Now that Neal was sleeping, he asked what he wanted to urgently.

"El.. You were serious about bringing him home? El we cannot take in a criminal. "

El sighed, "Peter, he might be a criminal, but right now he doesn't remember any of it. He's really scared and vulnerable now. You really think juvie is a good place to send him?"

Peter frowned. If he was honest to himself, then even he didn't think Neal should be in Juvie. The kid looked so innocent. Okay, he knew Neal definitely wasn't innocent but right now, the kid didn't remember that. He then decided to talk to Reese about taking Neal home.

He finally gave in, " Alright El, if that's what you want."

El smiled and stood up and crossed the distance between her husband and enveloped him in a warm embrace. " Thank you so much Peter. This is going to be the best Christmas ever." She murmured. She didn't know why but she just felt the need to keep the sleeping kid happy.

...

Neal's eyes opened and he blinked to adjust to the darkness. Judging by the darkness he knew it was late hours of the night. His eyes wandered around the room and he could make out a hunched figure in the chair on his right side. He blinked again a few times to adjust and finally saw that the hunched figure was none other than Peter Burke, the FBI agent. He sighed. He must have been a little loud because next moment Peter's eyes opened.

Peter winced at the pain in his neck because the chair was definitely not a good thing to sleep on. His eyes then fell on Neal who was looking at him.

" Hey.." Peter said awkwardly.

"Hey .." Neal replied.

"How are you feeling Caffrey.."

"Much better." Silence fell over between the two. Peter was thinking of ways to talk to Neal but just couldn't come up with anything. But apparently Neal had something to talk about.

"Peter..where is El?"

"She left." Peter replied but then immediately regretted his words. The way Neal said "Oh." Was so very sad. Neal had thought that El had left him in spite of telling him that she'd not leave.

"I mean..she went home to decorate your room. She's super excited about you coming and staying with us. " Peter rushed. Peter didn't mention that he yet had to talk to his superior Reese Hughes about it.

El really didn't want to leave Neal but then she really was excited about this whole thing. She wanted to make sure that Neal felt at home. She was sure that she would return before Neal woke up. But Neal had other plans.

Neal's face brightened up at that and it filled Peter's heart with warmth. But then Neal's lips began to curl downwards and Peter was heartbroken at the scene. He really was amazed at how in a few seconds the kid had done weird things to his heart.

"What is it Caffrey?"

Neal remained silent for a long time and Peter was about to give up the question but then Neal was speaking softly.

"I.. You..you told me that I am a criminal but still you are taking me to your home instead of the Juvie. I really don't know how to thank you Peter."

Peter waved his hand in dismissal, " Don't worry about it much okay. You just concentrate on getting better. "

Neal nodded. They remained silent for a few minutes and then Peter spoke,

"I want to thank you for saving my life, Caffrey. Really, thank you. If you hadn't taken the bullet for me then you wouldn't have been here."

Neal frowned, "Is that why I am here Peter? Nobody told me about it."

Peter replied nodding, "Yes Caffrey. We were at the warehouse. There was cross firing and you pushed me away and took the bullet aimed at me. "

Neal smiled, "Well, I really don't remember saving you Peter. So no thanks required."

"No kid, you don't remember about yourself because of me, because of saving my life. I really cannot thank you enough."

Neal sighed, "Alright Peter. I accept your thanks."

Peter relaxed but then added,

"And Caffrey .." Neal hummed.

"It's Agent Burke to you, alright." Peter admonished him.

Neal smiled, " Whatever Peter! "

Peter huffed, "I'm serious Caffrey."

"Okay Peter.. And it's Neal to you." His smile widened.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Rest Caffrey..I don't know about you but I can manage with some sleep."

Neal nodded, "Good night Peter." He closed his eyes but the smile remained intact. Peter couldn't help but smile too.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos :-)


	3. Chapter 3

 

...

"Do you even know what you are doing Peter? "

Peter frowned. Of course he knew what he was doing but apparently Reese Hughes, his superior didn't know. Okay okay, Reese knew exactly what Peter was doing, it's just that he didn't think it was a sane decision.

"Yes Reese, I know you are not happy about it but what other option do we have?"

Reese raised his eyebrow. "Neal Caffrey is a criminal and you know where criminals are supposed to be, right Peter?"

Peter sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy task convincing Reese about Neal living with him. Temporarily but living with him nevertheless.

"What are we supposed to do? Send him to a Juvie? He doesn't even remember his name. He's very vulnerable right now and you know Reese, what kind of a place is Juvie. Plus the main point is we can keep an eye on him. You know, be there when his memory returns. We can then send him to his rightful place."

It was Hughes time to sigh now. He rubbed his face with his hand and spoke, " But why your place Peter? He's a criminal! Have you even asked El ?"

It was El's grand plan from the beginning but Peter didn't want to say anything in that matter now so he just nodded.

"El's okay with it. You know how much she loves kids. And as to why he will be living with me and El, Reese you know that kid in that room is suffering from amnesia because of me." Peter was still feeling guilty about being the reason for Neal's lost memories.

"But the kid inside that room ain't just any normal kid. He's a criminal. He can be dangerous. I am not willing to take the risk Peter."

Hughes could could be stubborn as hell sometimes. Peter tried once again.

"I know he's a criminal Reese. But trust me, that kid inside is any average teenager right now. And even if I agree with you and not take him home, where will he go? We can't send him to a Juvie. Can't arrange a foster home immediately, plus, can't take the risk of sending him there. God knows what will happen there. We definitely cannot let him go on his on. "

Reese nodded, "Okay, what about your safety?"

"Reese you know I can very well take care of myself from a fifteen year old kid." Peter replied in exasperation.

Reese didn't reply and Peter urged on, " Come on Reese, it will be okay. My eyes will be on him constantly. I will be careful."

Reese finally consented. " Okay okay Peter. I will arrange for the necessary paperwork. Just be careful alright?"

Peter sighed in relief. " Yes , yes definitely Reese."

"You know you cannot keep him in your home forever right?" Reese spoke after a slight hesitation.

Peter's heart suddenly clenched at the thought of Neal leaving his home already. He couldn't understand why he felt this sadness, after all he shouldn't care about Neal, he was a criminal. But still.

Peter rubbed his face with his hand wearily, "Yeah I know. The doctor isn't sure when will his memory return but he is optimistic about it. And plus I will also be working intensively to gather more information about Neal. I'm sure I will come up with something valuable. I mean you know like information about his past, his parents. "

Reese nodded, " Hopefully you are right Peter." Peter returned the gesture and nodded too.

"Relax Reese, it will turn out just fine." Peter assured his superior even though he himself wasn't feeling that assured.

...

When Peter entered Neal's room, he saw that the kid was all set to go. Of course Neal's clothes which he had been wearing were stained with his own blood so they had discarded them. El had gone on a shopping spree ever since declaring that Neal was going to stay with them. So now Neal was now clad in a heather gray shirt and blue jeans. He was sitting sideways on the bed with his feet dangling. He smiled brightly as soon as his eyes met Peter.

"Seems like you are all set to go?" Peter asked chuckling.

"Yeah.. It kinda gets boring here and please don't make me remind you of the stuff they call food here! " Neal wrinkled his nose.

Peter laughed. "Alright Caffrey, then let's get to a place where they actually serve food. Let's go home."

Neal's eyes shone brightly on hearing that he was going home. He knew Peter could have easily sent him to the Juvie but he didn't.

"Thanks Peter.." He said softly.

"What for?" Peter asked in confusion.

"For everything." Peter nodded awkwardly. He didn't know how to respond to that. He knew taking Neal home was a big decision but the kid was in need of help and so he gave him. He didn't think he did anything out of ordinary.

The nurse came in with a wheelchair and Neal snorted.

" No way! I am not sitting in that! " He then clucked his tongue.

Peter chuckled. " It's the rule Caffrey! You're going to have to sit on it. No other choice!"

"Uh huh.. No Peter. Not happening! " Neal replied stubbornly.

"It's Agent Burke, Caffrey!" Peter said without much heat. " You do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice completely." He finished.

"Peter.. Are you challenging me?" Neal asked raising his eyebrow.

Peter nodded and folded his hand across his chest in challenge. Neal didn't take his challenge seriously and just sat there waiting to see what would Peter do.

Peter then suddenly dropped his hands to his side and came forward and without warning carried Neal in his arms. Neal protested angrily but Peter didn't pay attention to him and sat him in the chair. He then looked at Neal smugly.

Neal huffed in irritation. " Not fair Peter! At least you could have warned me! "

"I did warn you, actually! " Peter replied smugly.

"Yeah whatever! " Neal got out of the chair to walk out but was suddenly hit by dizziness. He swayed and then his legs gave out and he flopped back on the chair.

Peter put a gentle hand on his arm. " You okay, kid?" His voice was filled with concern and Neal actually flinched. He was never used to being cared by anyone like that.

Peter noticed Neal flinch but didn't loose his hand from where it rested. " You are still lacking in nutrition Caffrey. You hadn't eaten properly the whole week. You are on pain meds too. Just don't strain yourself okay. " his voice was soft and soothing so Neal didn't retort back and just nodded.

"So you ready to go home?"

Neal smiled that stunning smile which warmed Peter's heart and he took that as a yes to his question.

...

Neal was asleep the moment the wheels rolled on the road. Peter kept glancing at the sleeping con. He was still not able to believe that such an innocent looking kid could be a criminal. He didn't even know how Neal turned into a criminal in first place. He was only a kid. Whatever the reason was, Peter vowed to find out everything about him.

Peter reached home and parked his Tauras. He was about to shake Neal out of his sleep when the kid stirred. He yawned and opened his eyes and saw Peter looking at him.

"Morning Peter! I see you are admiring intelligence." Neal smirked.

Peter rolled his eyes. " Come on Caffrey, we are home. And for the millionth time, its Agent Burke."

"Of course Peter." Neal laughed and got out of the car. He stopped short as he saw the house he was standing in front of. "It's beautiful Peter. You have a beautiful home. " the words came out even before he could stop them but somehow he didn't regret them.

Peter smiled. " Its the people living in it that makes it beautiful kid. " Peter walked forward to go inside but stopped when he felt Neal still standing by the car.

"What?"

Neal faltered before speaking, " I really don't have words Peter.. But still thank you." He was embarrassed by this. He didn't knew how Peter would take it.

Peter sighed and walked up to Neal and squeezed his shoulder and spoke, " Come on kid.. Don't want to keep El waiting."

Neal smiled at the thought of meeting El again. He nodded and walked beside Peter and entered home.

...

As soon as Peter and Neal entered the house, Neal was enveloped in a warm hug by El. Neal stiffened at first. Not knowing how to respond to the hug. He hadn't been given such warm hug by anyone in a long time. He had almost forgot how to return it back.

But then instinctually his hands wrapped around El and he hugged her too. He could have sworn that this was easily the best thing that happened to him today. Only his mom had given him hugs like these.

El was the first one to break the hug. She smiled brightly. "Welcome home Neal. "

Neal didn't trust his voice not to waver so he just nodded. Peter's heart warmed too at the scene. But then he decided to diffuse the emotional moment.

"El .. I'm home too..where's my hug?"

El swatted his arm lightly and giggled. She then engulfed her husband in a tight embrace. "Welcome home Hon!"

Peter replied smiling, "It feels good to be home honey. "

El broke away and lead Neal directly to the kitchen.

"I'm sure you must be hungry Neal. I have prepared lunch. I really didn't know what you would like so made what I thought you would like..but if you don't like it.. You can.."

"I will like whatever you have prepared El." Neal cut off El's rambling. He found it so sweet and touching. El had worked so hard to prepare lunch for him. Him who was a criminal. So yeah definitely Neal would like anything El made for him.

The lunch had gone pleasantly. All three of them chatted amicably. Well Peter and El doing most of the chatting while Neal because of his lost memory had nothing much to share.

Peter talked about his work and El about her event management stuff. Neal had been very attentive and listened to them patiently. He had polished off whatever was served to him and infact had asked for doubles of everything hesitantly. While El had readily served him, she kept shooting worried glances at Peter. The kid was eating like he never had eaten in his entire life. Peter had subtly shook his head, silently letting El know that he would talk to her about it later.

...

Peter had then gone back to work as he hadn't been to the bureau yet to question those perps that they had caught last night. El stayed home deciding to work from there only, the main reason being not leaving Neal alone, given his state of mind and plus Peter was not comfortable leaving Neal alone all by himself.

Both El and Neal had talked for a good amount of time. They were still engrossed in their talk and didn't see the golden retriever that came sprinting out of nowhere and jumped on Neal. Neal at first was startled by the sudden attack. But then a few seconds passed and Neal realized that it was not an attack because the dog was licking his face affectionately. He giggled.

"Whoa!" He scratched the dog's ear and patted him softly. "Who are you buddy. Where did you come from?"

El who watched the entire scene fondly replied. " He's Satchmo.. Our boy.."

"Hey.. Satchmo.." Neal repeated the dog's name and the retriever licked him some more. Satchmo was totally taken by the charm of Neal Caffrey.

"I didn't know you had a dog El! " Neal said still giggling at the dog.

El frowned, "How would you know about that Neal? Your memory is gone right? And even if you did remember everything how would you still know about Satchmo?"

Neal stopped playing with Satchmo, his face had gone blank. After a few seconds he tried to reply as he saw El was waiting patiently for his answer,

"I..um..." He faltered.

El smiled and squeezed his hand gently, " Relax sweetie, I know your memory is jumbled up right now. Don't stress too much alright. " Neal sagged in relief and nodded.

...

It was dinner time by the time Peter parked his Tauras near his house. He had rushed through the interrogation as fast as it could have been possible. The perps didn't give away much to Peter's frustration but they all readily agreed that the kid with them was indeed Neal Caffrey. Peter then decided not to waste anymore time on them and head back to home. Sure Neal had lost his memory but he really didn't like the idea of a criminal alone in his home with his wife. He was constantly expecting a call from El telling him that Neal was conning everyone from the beginning and was now on the run!

The home was very silent to his liking. He unlocked the door and entered. The living room was empty but he could easily hear El and Neal's soft laughter floating from the kitchen. He sighed in relief. He then was suddenly gripped by guilt. He should give the kid a break. He definitely didn't seem to remember anything. He was just any normal kid right now. He should stop doubting him.

"Honey!" El called out from the kitchen and Peter was brought out from his thoughts. He padded towards the kitchen and was surprised at the scene in front of him. El was preparing dinner while Neal was chopping vegetables apparently helping El. He shook his head in disbelief. How had the two become so close.

Neal raised his head and smiled at Peter, " Evening Peter!" He had greeted Peter with such ease and it felt so normal! Peter thought that Neal was exactly the thing that completed his home.

Quickly Peter got rid of those thoughts. From where did they come anyway?

"It's Agent Burke, Caffrey." He growled but his eyes twinkled letting Neal know that he definitely didn't mind being called Peter.

Neal giggled and it was like music to the ears of Peter and El.

...

The dinner again went smoothly. Neal and Peter both then helped El clean the kitchen and clear everything. Then they settled on the couch with bowl of pistachio gelato as a prize for Neal for obediently taking his pain meds. The gelato was Neal's favorite according to El. Peter just rolled his eyes but accepted his bowl any ways.

Peter claimed the right on the remote, deliberately reminding El and Neal that since he had been in the Bureau working hard. Neal scoffed at Peter but Peter ignored and continued to say that he needed to watch the TV for a much needed break. Both El and Neal unwillingly agreed and forcibly watched some stupid baseball game.

Soon the gelato was gone. The days activities had finally taken its toll on Neal and he was getting sleepy with each second. He was wedged between the Burkes so he couldn't stretch and since it was his first day with them , he really didn't know how to ask them politely that he wanted to go to sleep now. He stifled a yawn by covering his mouth with his hand. He blinked a few times to clear his sleep filled eyes and concentrated on the stupid game. Well tried to. He lost the battle quickly and his eyes shut down and unconsciously his head came to rest on Peter's shoulder.

Since Peter was so engrossed in the game, he never noticed the weight of Neal on his shoulder. He felt a gentle tap on his right knee and he flicked his eyes from the hand on his knee to the person to whom the hand belonged. He quirked his eyesbrow in question. El flicked her thumb to Neal who was sleeping soundly with the warmth of Peter's shoulder as his pillow.

Peter's gaze then turned towards the sleeping con. He whispered, " He must be really tired. Today was really a hectic day for him. Plus the painkillers and sedatives did the trick."

El smiled lovingly at Neal. She then looked at Peter and spoke, " Wake him up so he can go sleep in his room."

"His room?" Peter asked rolling his eyes. El glared at him. " okay okay. His room it is." Peter said in a placating tone. He shifted slightly and brought his left hand on Neal's left lap and shook it gently.

"Caffrey.. Caffrey ..come on buddy, wake up." Neal didn't move. Peter tried shaking leg once again but this time a little more harder but Neal didn't budge. He sighed.

"Looks like Caffrey will have to spend the night on this couch. "

"What? Are you serious Peter?" El shot him another glare.

"What? It's not my fault that he's not waking up El. What else are we supposed to do?" Peter whispered harshly.

"Peter, honey, he just got discharged today from the hospital. It's freezing cold outside. I'm sure his body is still weak. Don't you think he needs a warm cozy bed instead of this couch?"

Peter looked down at the sleeping teen. Neal was definitely in deep sleep. He wouldn't even know on what he was sleeping but Peter knew the kid was still in pain and weak. Yes, he definitely needed to be in the bed and not here when it was snowing outside.

"No I don't think we should leave him here." He finally replied.

El nodded and smiled. "Well then are you waiting for?"

Peter frowned and then his eyes widened. "Oh..no! No ways, El... I'm not carrying him upstairs."

"You want me to carry him?" El asked skeptically. As if it were even possible.

"Alright, alright! " Peter shifted Neal's head that was still resting on his shoulder towards El who cradled his head between her shoulder and hand. He then got up and stretched. He then leaned down and placed his right hand under Neal's back and left hand under his knees and gently lifted him into his arms.

Neal didn't even stir and slept on. He snuggled into Peter's chest. Peter just rolled his eyes because apparently his wife was finding all this very funny because she was giggling.

"Aw.. I knew you'd always be a great father hon!" El said amusingly.

"Shut up El." Peter replied in mock anger. He then turned and was about to head upstairs when suddenly El stopped him.

"Hon wait!"

Peter turned to face her again and that's when he heard the click of the camera on El's phone.

"El!" He glared at his wife.

"Sorry, hon, but this is so cute. I got to have a picture of this moment." El replied giggling.

Peter huffed, "Whatever." But inside his heart felt fuzzy warm as he looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms. He just couldn't understand how the sleeping con managed to make a place in his heart just after meeting him only yesterday. Maybe it was because all his career he was obsessed with him. His sole purpose in life was to find him? Whatever the reason be, Peter couldn't deny that Neal definitely held a special place in his heart.

He carried Neal to his bedroom and laid him on the bed gently and El had followed them , covered him with a soft icy blue color blanket. Neal remained asleep and unconsciously snuggled deeper into the blanket. El's heart melted at the sight and she leaned in and kissed Neal on his forehead.

"Good night baby."

Peter too felt the sudden urge to repeat El's gesture but controlled himself in the last second and went outside before he could give in to his urge.


	4. Chapter 4

...

Neal's eyes flew open. He was met with darkness. His heart was racing. Neal was sure that the way it was racing, it could have easily won a gold medal at the Olympics. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. Where was he? Confusion clouded his mind. It seemed like a room but it definitely wasn't his. He shot upwards throwing the blanket away in which he had snuggled in.

Though his vision had adjusted to the darkness, he still couldn't understand where he was. His head began to ache as he tried to remember something, anything that would tell him where he was. Automatically he grabbed his head between his hands and pressed in an effort to ease the pain and closed his eyes. He winced in pain. The area where the bullet had hit was still fresh and it hurt like hell when touched.

Suddenly everything came back to him. The warehouse, the bullet, the hospital, Agent Burke, El. His lips automatically curled upwards in a smile when he thought of El. But then his eyes shot open again. Once again his eyes wandered around the room. He was in Burkes home. But how in the world did he end up here in the room? As far as he could remember he was watching some stupid baseball game on the TV. Excellent! Peter must have carried him again. He felt like a baby. He groaned. He must definitely not give anymore chances to Peter to carry him like that. He was fifteen for gods sake!

He wiped the sweat on his face with his sleeve. It was freezing outside but he had woken up in cold sweat. He must have had a nightmare, he realized. Nothing new about that. Nightmares were his frequent friends.

Suddenly, just sitting on the bed, thinking about the past events was unnerving him. The darkness was suffocating him. He needed to do something. He immediately shot out of the bed and started pacing. Still he felt his nerves thrumming. He had to calm down. Panicking wasn't going to help. But first he needed to get some light in the room. He saw a table lamp on the bedside table. He quickly reached for the switch and clicked it on.

There! Much better, he thought. The light wasn't too bright but enough to illuminate the entire room. He turned and looked around to check out the room which was going to be his. Even if for a little time, it was going to be his.

It was a medium sized room. The double bed in which he had been sleeping was propped up in the middle against the opposite wall of the door. There were side tables on each side of the bed. There was a cupboard on the left of the bed. The bathroom was on the same side. On the right was a study table and a chair. The entire room was painted in blue and white. It gave out the feel of the ongoing snowy season.

El definitely knew how to decorate the room. Neal smiled as his eyes took in every single detail of the room. It was just perfect. When the Burkes would have a child, Neal was sure that the child will definitely hit gold. He felt a pang of jealousy at the unborn child. A tiny part of him wanted to be that child of the Burkes. Alright not tiny, more than tiny. The way his time was going with Peter and El, it felt so natural.

He shuddered and it had nothing to do with the weather outside. He shook himself out of those ridiculous thoughts. Never in their sane minds , will Peter and El ever think about letting him to live here forever. He had to stop being delusional. Plus even if they did somehow want him , things weren't that easy. He was a criminal but no that wasn't it, he had more pressing issues which he really didn't feel like indulging in right now. He started pacing again.

Pacing wasn't helping. He needed to do something else. He quickly strode over to the window which was on the left side of the bed. He opened the window and was immediately hit by the freezing air. It was snowing lightly. Wherever his eyes travelled, the area was covered with white pearly snow. He kept staring for a few moment but then again his mind wandered around those thoughts which he wanted to just bury them for good.

He then suddenly whirled around and headed for the door. He didn't know what he was going to do once he was outside his room but still he felt like he needed to get out. His hand reached for the knob but then removed it away. Peter and El must be sleeping now. No use disturbing their sleep too. He turned around again. Again he clutched his head hard with his hands ignoring the pain when his fingers brushed the hurt temple. He then let out a frustrated sigh. He pulled his hair. Everything was so screwed up.

He started pacing again. His eyes then fell on the study table. He quickly got there and pulled open the top drawer and sighed in relief. There inside were a stack of plain papers. He quickly pulled out a sheet and placed it on top of the table. He then rummaged through other things in the drawer. He finally found what he was looking for. A pencil. He pushed the drawer shut and pulled the chair and plopped down and rolled the pencil in his hand.

He turned his head to his right and looked out the window. The swirling snow was making his stomach do flip flops. He quickly turned away. Bury the thoughts, he ordered himself. He was aware of the room was becoming cooler and cooler because of the open window but the coldness he felt inside couldn't match that. He let the cold seep into his body.

The pencil rolled into his hand unconsciously. He stared down at the blank paper and then he started to draw. Then all the thoughts which he wanted to chase away, which were just not leaving him, disappeared just like that. His hand began to move on its own. He kept drawing, pausing only to concentrate on how he wanted some strokes to go.

Drawing and painting always soothed him. Calmed him. He felt like he could just loose himself in the world of colors. Art gave him the much needed relief that he always begged for.

He didn't know how long had his hand been moving on the paper but when he flicked his eyes back to the window, he noticed that dawn was just breaking. He yawned for the first time since he had gotten up from the nightmare. He frowned. Now that the drawing had been completed, he was feeling much better. So now when he thought hard about what his nightmare had been, he just couldn't remember. He crinkled his face to remember something but his mind remained blank.

He shrugged his shoulders. He knew nothing good was going to come out by remembering the nightmare. So he just let it be. And it wasn't that it was the first time he had woken up to a nightmare. His eyes then finally fell on the paper on the table. His eyes went so wide that Neal was afraid that they may pop out of his head. He stared at the drawing in front of him and kept staring as if mesmerized by it.

He shook his head in disbelief. How in the world had he managed to draw what he had drawn. He had never intended to draw that particular piece of art. He quickly grabbed the paper in his hands and stared some more. He then suddenly decided that he couldn't keep it. He couldn't let Peter and El see it. He was sure they would mock him. He then nodded and began to tear it into million pieces but then at the very last second decided against it.

So what if they would ridicule him. So what if this piece of paper meant nothing to them but just a piece of paper. This very piece of paper now meant a lot to him. He couldn't tear it. No, he just couldn't. He stared again at the drawing and a lone tear escaped his left eye and dropped on the paper. He sniffed and then placed the paper back on the table and gently pressed his shirt sleeve on that single drop of his tear to wipe it.

The salt water had gone when he removed his sleeve but it had still blotched the paper. He smiled sadly and then pulled the drawer and pulled out the stack of papers and placed his drawing first and replaced the stack on top of it. When he would leave this house, he would take the drawing with him. He gently pushed the drawer back.

He yawned again. He turned around and shivered. He finally registered how cold the room had become. He was still only wearing the grey shirt and blue jeans. He hugged himself tight as another shiver went through his body. He went to the window and stared in the increasing day light for long seconds. He then yawned and was really tired now. His head was throbbing again. He massaged his head with his hands and involuntarily moved towards the bed. As soon as his knees hit the edge of the bed he flopped on to it face down. God! He was so tired and his headache was increasing by the second. He sighed.

It was morning now and he knew that the Burkes would be waking up soon. He knew he would have to go downstairs too but he thought he would just close his eyes for a few minutes and be up as soon as he heard movement beyond his door.

"Only for a few minutes." Neal mumbled to himself closing his eyes sleepily. In the next second he was out like a light.

...

Next time Neal opened his eyes he was surprisingly warm. Actually he felt funny. Outside he felt cold but inside he was feeling warm. He coughed a little. He turned his head slightly to check the time on the alarm clock resting on the side table. He pinched his eyes shut. His head throbbed. He opened his eyes slowly to look at the time. It was ten minutes after ten. He groaned. He had slept for almost four hours. He pushed himself to a sitting position. He laid his head back on the headboard.

He suddenly remembered the open window and turned to check and it was closed. Great! Either El or Peter had come inside when he was dead to the world. Then another realization hit him. He was sure he had flopped on the bed on his stomach and had slept but when he woke up he was on his back and his head was back on the pillow. Superb! Definitely the work of Peter.

Neal got out of the bed. He shivered. Great! Feeling weird, check. Sore throat, check, shivering, check. Definitely signs of fever. He shook his head. Nobody ever gave a damn about his fever and he was sure nobody ever will so he just ignored it and headed for the bathroom. He decided to shower first and then go downstairs and face the music. He was sure Peter would be mad at him. He had been careless and had left the window open but last night he really wasn't in right frame of mind. He smiled. Peter would be mad but he knew how to melt down his anger.

...

Neal bounded down the stairs and came to a halt near the kitchen. El was busy cooking something and it smelled delicious. But at the same time his stomach churned at the thought of eating anything. He knew why he was feeling like this but he didn't think it would matter so kept it to himself. El's back was turned to him. He hesitated first but then cleared his throat and spoke,

"Good morning El." proud that his voice was strong and not squeaky.

El turned around and automatically she gave Neal her dazzling smile and Neal's hesitancy evaporated.

"Hey Sweetie.."

"Hey.. Where's Peter?" He was seriously hoping for Peter to be gone for work. But then his hopes crashed as Peter rested a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke,

"I am right here, Caffrey. "

Neal turned around and came face to face with Peter. " Good morning Peter.." He flashed his charming smile which he was sure nobody could resist.

Peter just rolled his eyes and by passed Neal and went to stand next to El. Seriously Neal was in trouble now. "It's Agent Burke." Neal just snorted.

"We heard you in the shower, so I thought why don't I make you a breakfast, you like pancakes right, dear?" El said smiling.

Neal nodded, "I love them El." He didn't want to upset her, even though he didn't feel like eating. He just hoped that whatever he ate stayed in his stomach.

"So why don't you just grab a chair and sit down. " El suggested.

Neal nodded and took a chair and sat down. He squirmed a little as he was acutely aware of Peter's eyes on him from the start.

"How did you sleep last night Caffrey?" Peter asked.

Great! Just the question Neal was dreadful of. "I slept like a baby Peter." He smiled at him.

Peter moved away from the counter to which he was leaning and came and sat beside Neal.

"You want to tell me the truth buddy?" Peter asked with concern written all over his face. El too left whatever she was doing and took a chair and sat on the other side of Ne al. Awesome. Now there was no going out. Neal had to reply.

"Um.. I...couldn't sleep last night.. I mean I slept at first.. On the couch..and I am sure that an angel lifted me up and took me to the room." Neal smiled.

Peter just rolled his eyes and pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest and gestured Neal to continue. He wasn't going to let go that easily, no matter what flattery was thrown his way.

Neal sighed audibly, " I.."

"Neal, honey, I had come inside your room earlier today. You were sprawled across the bed. You were shivering a little. The window was open too. I had to call Peter to lay you properly on the bed. " El spoke. She then frowned. Her hand went up to Neal's forehead and Neal flinched at the sudden reaction but then her hand felt good so he relaxed.

"You are warm." El said again. " I think you've got fever. " Peter looked at Neal with concern too.

"It was snowing last night, it's still snowing. I am sure the fever has to do a lot because of the window you left open, buddy."

Neal became nervous because of the attention he was getting. Never in his life , for as long as he could remember, anybody had cared for his health. He gently pulled El's hand away but kept holding her wrist for comfort and spoke,

"It's nothing serious El.. I am fine. " He smiled. He didn't want to worry them unnecessarily. A little fever was not going to kill him. He had faced worst. He then decided to change the topic of his fever, " I.. I actually had woken up from a nightmare and then just couldn't sleep so I spent the time looking out the window. But then I felt sleepy after some time and just crashed on the bed. Totally forgot about that window..sorry." He didn't let them know about the drawing. No use being ridiculed at.

El's forehead wrinkled in concern, " Neal, baby.. You should have woken us. We would have helped you, sweetie."

"Yeah buddy..we are always here for you. You ever have any problem just come to us." Peter squeezed Neal's shoulder in a comforting gesture and he smiled too and Neal thought that it was the best smile he had ever seen.

"Yes, sweetie, we will help you out in any manner possible." El supplied too.

Neal's eyes watered. Great! Just great! So what if the Burkes cared for him. He couldn't let it get to him. Never. He had to have some self control. But then he would have bet his entire life's worth that both El and Peter's eyes were suspiciously shining brightly and were filled with nothing but affection for him. Damn! Screw the self control thing!

Peter then suddenly asked though it was more like a diversion from the mushy environment. "Wait.. You said you had a nightmare? Did you remember anything? Did anything from your past come back to you?" Peter's eyes were hopeful.

Neal stiffened at first but then immediately relaxed. "Um..no Peter.. I don't remember anything yet." He lowered his eyes and his bangs fell down covering his face. He looked so innocent that Peter couldn't doubt him even if he wanted to.

"Okay, okay..relax Caffrey.. Everything will be fine." He said to ease Neal's tensed posture. Neal nodded slightly.

El got up and hugged Neal warmly. She frowned even more. Neal was definitely warmer than usual but she let it go for now.

"Relax honey. Enough talk now. Let's eat those pancakes now, right."

...

Neal successfully managed to eat his share of pancakes without throwing up. He really didn't want to worry Peter and El because of his silly fever so he was glad that he went through the food without any mess. He felt his fever rise a little but he hid it expertly from the Burke couple.

After the breakfast he and Peter settled on the couch while El got busy clearing the kitchen. El decided that after clearing the kitchen she would check Neal's temperature.

Peter turned towards Neal and said, " Caffrey there's something I want to talk to you about."

Neal nodded, "Yeah sure Peter, what is it?" He was confused about what Peter wanted to talk to him now? He just thought that whatever it was, he would just say it quickly and get over with it because he was not feeling too well. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He cursed himself for leaving the damn window open.

Peter let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hand , "Caffrey, I hope you know that you will not be staying here forever. It's only a matter of time before your memory returns. I surely hope that it returns pretty fast. " Neal only nodded, already hating where this conversation was going and waited for Peter to continue.

"As soon as your memory returns you will be sent to the Juvenile centre. You will be charged with bond forgery. " Peter paused. He too hated himself right now for telling Neal about all this but he knew he didn't have any other option. Neal had to know, he had to be prepared for the worst.

Neal nodded again and smiled. He could easily see that Peter was not liking the conversation too. He knew Peter was preparing him for the worst. As if he didn't know that already.

"It's okay Peter, I understand."

Peter mock glared at him, " Agent Burke! " Neal smiled and nodded , "Of course Peter." Peter rolled his eyes but then again got serious and continued,

"We also don't know anything about your parents, Caffrey. It would really help us to know about them. Looking at your age, your parents must be with you. Plus somehow I don't see you an orphan."

Neal's smile suddenly disappeared. He really didn't want to talk about his parents right now. Peter on the other hand, looking at Neal's white face felt sorry for him. Surely the kid must be dying to know about his parents. His parents must be worried about him too.

"We are trying our best to find anything about them." Peter rushed in hopes of placating the teen. Neal's face remained passive.

"But we are hoping that your memory returns soon so that we can know everything about you. And to help you with your memory, I'm going to take you to the Bureau tomorrow. The men who were with you in the warehouse, we are still holding them there. Maybe looking at them will trigger your memory."

Neal nodded slowly. Things were going way too fast. He needed to go to the Bureau but not so soon. He wanted to melt in the love and concern that the Burkes were showering upon him a little more. He didn't want to leave them. Yet.

What was he supposed to do now? Getting the opportunity to go to the Bureau so easily had surprised him. But he was not prepared. Not yet. But if he didn't go then he knew what consequences he was going to face. God! He was stuck between rock and a hard place. His head began to throb more violently. His stomach felt queasy. His breakfast threatened him to show itself again. He shivered violently.

Everything started to spin. His hands flew to clutch his head to stop the dizziness. Somebody was calling someone, maybe calling his name. He wasn't sure. The spinning increased at double speed and everything darkened. He shot out of the couch. Big mistake. His world went out of control. He didn't know which side was up and which down.

He swayed dangerously and somebody grabbed him by his elbows. He tried to jerk away but the hold on him was strong. Oblivion was calling him with a strong force. He tried to free himself from the hands that were grabbing him and this time he succeeded. Another big mistake. The floor came rushing to him and he surrendered to the darkness completely even before he met the floor.

...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic :-)

...

Peter was horrified. One minute Neal was listening to him and the next minute he seemed to be in horrible pain. He called out, "Caffrey.. Caffrey.."

Neal didn't respond, only jerked his hands upwards to cradle his head painfully tight.

Peter was more than worried now. "Hey Neal, buddy, you listening to me?"

Neal didn't seem to hear anything that Peter was saying. Peter called him again. Neal didn't respond. He then shot out of the couch and Peter followed suit too. Neal swayed dangerously and Peter grabbed him by his elbows but Neal tried to shook him away but he held him strongly. But then when Neal tried it the second time, Peter was not able to keep his hold and Neal was free from his grasp and then to Peter's utter horror, Neal went down in a heap. He was not moving and fear spiked in Peter. What the hell just happened?

"Neal!" Peter yelled. He crouched down by Neal's head. He gently rolled Neal on his back. Neal's face was flush and covered in sweat. How did his condition worsened so quickly. Peter touched his forehead and instantly realized that Neal's fever had gone up. Damn!

Peter then yelled and called El who came running. She too was shocked as she took in the scene.

"Peter, what happened to Neal?" She asked scared.

"I have no idea what happened El but I think its because of the fever.. You just start the car, we are taking him to the hospital. Go! " El nodded and didn't waste any more time and took the car keys from the coffee table and rushed outside.

Peter gently slipped his one hand under Neal's back and the other under his knees and carried him in his arms and rushed outdoor towards the car mindful of the slippery snowy path. He seated Neal in the backseat of the car and climbed himself in. El who had already started the engine, drove the car towards the hospital.

"El, just drive as fast as possible. He's burning up." Peter shouted from the backseat.

"Yes, I am trying Peter. What happened to him suddenly?" She asked again now that they were in the car. She looked through the mirror and saw that Neal was covered in sweat. She bit her lip in worry.

"I have no idea what happened El." Peter repeated again and paused. He scrubbed his face with his free hand. "One minute we were talking and then the next minute it seemed that he was in immense pain."

El nodded and gripped the steering wheel tightly as the car took a very dangerous turn. The roads were slicked with snow so she was being careful. "I knew it. I knew he was too warm. Why did I listen to him and didn't check on his fever soon." She said cursing herself.

Peter shook his head. "Not your fault El. I didn't think too much about his fever too." El nodded and blinked back the tears. "It's not like we have experience in dealing with kids and that too kids with fever."

"Not now El. Please." Peter pleaded. El nodded again. She didn't know why but seeing the unconscious teen in the backseat just constricted her heart. She let out a silent prayer for Neal's wellbeing.

Peter then looked down at Neal. He prayed silently to whoever was listening. Please be alright Neal. Neal's head rested on Peter's shoulder while Peter's arm had swung around Neal and was cradling him very acutely aware of the heat radiating off his body. Neal remained motionless throughout the trip. The snow didn't prove much of an hindrance. They reached the hospital within ten minutes. Peter gently freed himself from Neal and rushed into the hospital and within a few seconds he was back with its staff and a stretcher. The staff quickly led Neal to the recovery room and asked the extremely tensile Burke couple to wait in the waiting room.

...

Both El and Peter sat in the waiting room, arms tangled with each other. None of them spoke anything. Only waited for someone, anyone to bring them the news of the teen who had come to stay with them only two days before and somehow had created a special place in their life. The Burke couple jumped from their seats as soon as they saw Dr. Colin Grant come into the waiting room after an hour. Both of them spoke the the same thing at the same time.

"How is he doctor?"

The doctor smiled and both their shoulders sagged in relief because they knew if the doctor was smiling then it had to be a good news.

"He is absolutely fine. " The doctor assured.

"You are sure Doctor?" El asked.

"Yeah, you sure? I mean he's completely fine?" Peter added.

The Doctor smiled again, "I am absolutely sure he's fine Agent Burke. It's just a simple case of cold and fever. Yes, his fever was very high when you brought him here but we have registered effective medications and wrapped him in cooling blankets. His fever has already come down considerably. His chest is a little congested. But not to worry, we have given appropriate medicines for that too. "

"Why did he faint Doctor? Was it because of the fever?" Peter asked.

"Yes, fever can be the reason. Plus his blood pressure was a little too high for comfort. I think he's taking too much of a stress. I'm guessing he's trying hard to get his memories back."

Peter was lost in thought about what the doctor had suggested. He then remembered that he had told Neal about meeting the men from the warehouse. Peter had thought then that it would help Neal but never realized that it would have negative effect on the teen.

"We will be more careful about it, Doctor. We will see to it that he doesn't stress much over it. " El replied breaking Peter's train of thoughts.

Dr Grant nodded. " He's still unconscious right now because of the medications and will probably remain that way as we have also given him sedatives so that he spends more time sleeping. It will help him recover quickly. "

"Thank you so much Doctor. " El said.

"When can we see him Doctor?" Peter asked.

"We are shifting him to a private room in ten minutes, you can see him then. We are going to discharge him in an hour. You can then take him home. " Dr. Grant answered.

Both El and Peter gasped. " In an hour? But .. He's still unconscious and under medication, why are you discharging him so quickly?" El asked.

Dr. Grant replied smiling, " I assure you that Neal's fine Mrs. Burke. I'm positive that his health will improve rapidly if he's resting at home. I'm sure you will take good care of him. And I'm just a call away if you need me. "

Peter nodded, " Alright Doctor, if you are positive about it then we will take him home." He was still doubtful.

Dr. Grant nodded, "Yes, I am positive that Neal will do much better at home."

"Thank you, Doctor. "

"I am guessing that it's your first time bringing in a feverish kid to the hospital." Dr. Grant said.

Peter nodded and muttered, "You don't say."

Doctor chuckled, "Relax Agent Burke, the kid is absolutely fine. Its just a little fever."

Both El and Peter finally seemed to be convinced that Neal indeed was okay as they smiled after what it felt like ages.

...

After two hours Neal was discharged from the hospital. The doctor described the do's and don't regarding him. Both Peter and El listened attentively. They both mentally vowed to take care of the teen until he was okay. The nurse then wheeled Neal out of the hospital to the waiting Tauras. He was barely conscious when they had left the hospital and he was so out of it because of the meds that he didn't even register the trip from hospital to the home. Peter then carried him again to take him to his room. Honestly Peter was increasingly liking it. Carrying the precious bundle in his arms filled his heart with a warm fuzzy feeling. He knew El cherished the scene too. He then decided to change Neal's clothes into something more comfortable. He had been wearing a red T shirt and blue jeans and black winter jacket.

As soon as Peter had removed the shirt he was horrified to see the marks on Neal's body. The marks that told him that the kid was abused. Yes the doctor had told him about it earlier but he was looking at them for the first time. Anger boiled in Peter. Anger towards the monster who had done this to Neal. He then heard a gasp and realised that El saw the marks too.

"Peter, are they..are they cigarette marks..along with other marks..." El stuttered, tears filled in her eyes.

Peter sighed in defeat. He really didn't want El to see the marks. " Yes, El. They are."

"Oh my gosh! He was hurt!" She said and then her eyes widened. She had to know. " Peter, Peter..was he.."

"NO!" Peter replied harshly but then softened his voice. He was not angry at El but at the monster who hurt Neal. "No El. He wasn't abused in that way." El nodded.

"But Peter, who would want to harm such an loving kid?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea who El. I promise you that I will find them and give them the dose of their own medicine." Peter replied adamantly.

El nodded again and came forward and wrapped Peter in a hug for the much needed comfort. "Relax, El. He's with us. He's safe now." El hummed. Peter broke himself from the hug and then changed Neal's clothes and made him wear a set of grey T Shirt and pyjamas.

El then gave him the prescribed medicines. Even though Neal was sleeping he swallowed them without any resistance and Peter laid him in the bed and then covered him with the blanket. El made sure that the window was closed. The couple then stared at the sleeping teen for a long time and then El suddenly came forward and ruffled Neal's sweaty hair and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Get well soon baby."

Peter watched the scene silently and mentally seconded El's wish. El then ran her fingers through Neal's hair once more and then the Burke couple left to let Neal sleep peacefully.

...

Throughout the day both the Burkes took turns going into Neal's room and checking his temperature. Neal's temperature remained constant but it was not alarming. Peter decided to skip office for the day and El too postponed all her events. Later they had a quiet dinner. The kitchen felt strangely empty. Empty without Neal's cheerful voice and musical laughter. Both Peter and El didn't talk much but were wrapped up in their thoughts. Neal had been staying with them for only a couple of days but the way they were worrying about him the whole day felt like they knew the kid forever.

Both of them wanted Neal to be alright desperately as both of them couldn't see him in pain but both of them didn't voice their thoughts fearing that what the other would feel about it. Fearing that the other will ridicule them after all it was only a couple of days and it seemed odd to both of them that in such an short time the kid had made a permanent place in their hearts.

...

It was dark when Neal's eyes opened. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He was still feeling groggy but was more alert than he had been the whole day. He felt warm but it was not like the uncomfortable feeling that he had been experiencing in the morning.

He eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he realized that he was back in the winter wonderland, the secret name he had given to his room because of the theme. He wrinkled his face in confusion, how did he come back here? And why was it night suddenly? The last thing he remembered was that Peter talking to him about going to the Bureau.

Suddenly he felt like he was not the only one in the room. He twisted his head a little to his left and was surprised to see El sleeping. She was curled up on her elbow with her head resting on the palm of her hand while the other hand was tangled in Neal's hair. Strange. He hadn't felt the weight of her hand before. His eyes stayed on the sleeping form of El and then they watered. Neal quickly blinked them.

He then heard a shuffling sound on his right. He turned and gasped softly. Peter was asleep on the chair. Neal smiled at the scene. Peter was obviously struggling to sleep in a comfortable position but sadly he was not able to find one. Neal's heart warmed. He felt ridiculously safe between El and Peter. A few tears rolled down from the side of his eyes and disappeared in his hairline.

He then let out a contented sigh. He had not felt this safe in a long time. Deep down he knew that this safety was only temporary but he was more than glad to take it, even if for a short period of time. He really couldn't believe that in just a couple of days the Burke couple had given him what he never got in his almost entire life. Love, affection and safety. He knew he was not here for that but he couldn't help it. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of being special to someone even though it was bound to cease. He yawned and felt his eyes drooping. He unconsciously went to grab the hem of El's shirt and curled his fingers around it and closed his eyes and was asleep in a few seconds.

...

Next time Neal opened his eyes, the room was filled with morning light. He was feeling much better than he had felt yesterday. His headache was now dulled too. He got out of the bed and decided to freshen up before heading down. Heading towards the bathroom he noticed the wallpaper clearly for the first time. Yesterday he wasn't feeling too well so he hadn't paid much attention. The entire walls were painted in blue and white with small snowflakes scattered around the walls. It was so very beautiful. Really, El was an genius.

He came downstairs freshly showered. He wore a blue V neck T shirt and black jeans. He was also wearing his black winter jacket. When he reached down, he went straight to the kitchen knowing that El and Peter, both would be there. He was not disappointed as he saw El making breakfast and Peter sitting on a chair solving crosswords.

He stared at the couple a little longer and sighed. What kind of life would it have been if he really was their kid? Would it be exactly like this if he were born here? Suddenly he realised that once again he was going where he didn't want to go. Quickly he shook himself from such thoughts. Where did such thoughts come from anyway? He already had..No! Stop! He ordered himself. Focus on the matter more important.

He was pretty nervous about what he was going to ask Peter but he knew that he had to do it. He had no other choice. El's back was to him and Peter was engrossed in his paper so they both didn't notice him. Neal cleared his throat to gather their attention. The couple immediately stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Neal.

Peter dropped the newspaper on the dining table, got out of the chair and padded towards Neal and asked, "Caffrey, you are awake? How are you doing kiddo?" His gaze filled with concern.

Before Neal could answer El darted towards him too and placed her hand on his forehead. She frowned, " You are still a bit warm, Neal."

Neal couldn't contain the smile at her motherly concern. It felt so good. "Relax El, I'm feeling better now."

Peter scoffed , "You said the same thing yesterday too. Tell me how that ended huh? "

Neal smiled sheepishly, " Sorry, I got you both worried."

Peter replied, "Worried is like a tiny word to describe how we felt Caffrey. Your fever spiked up and you fainted and we had to rush you to hospital, kiddo."

Neal gasped softy, "So sorry. The trouble I caused you guys." He then screwed his face in confusion, " I don't actually remember any of it. "

"Yeah you were unconscious like I just said and then were on meds, so that's why you don't remember anything." Peter supplied.

"Oh!" was all that Neal could say. Then suddenly his eyes widened, "Wait! Don't tell me that you carried me again?" He asked horrified.

Peter and El both laughed. "In your words, kiddo, an angel lifted you up." Peter answered. Neal groaned but then smiled. He was liking the feeling of being pampered.

"Really sorry, guys for causing so much trouble." He said feeling really guilty for putting both of them in such a situation.

El smiled too, "It's okay sweetie but please be more careful. We both don't like seeing you in pain honey."

Neal's smile faltered a bit. Really, what good deed had landed him here? " Relax, really, both of you. I'm fine. Actually I wanted to talk to you Peter."

Peter nodded, "Yes, What is it buddy?"

Neal hesitated before speaking, "Um.. Yesterday, ..you said about going to the Bureau. Can ..can we go today?"

Peter looked skeptical. "You sure, you want to do that, Caffrey?"

El jumped in before Neal could answer, "Yes sweetie, don't pressure yourself into remembering things. We don't want you to get ill or hurt because of that."

Neal sighed, "I'm fine. I really want to go to the Bureau. I want to remember something, anything. Anything at all."

The couple were still not sure about it but the look of determination on Neal's face made them to agree with him. Peter and El looked at each other and then Peter got up and spoke,

"Alright Caffrey, after breakfast we will go to the Bureau. But.. Only if you are ready."

Neal smiled and replied nodding, "Thank you."

Peter then lifted his forefinger and pointed at Neal warningly, "If I notice that you are getting stressed out then we will be out of there in a blink of an eye. Got it?"

Neal smiled at the protective instinct of Peter. He raised his hand and replied solemnly, "Got it. Scouts honour!"

Peter snorted and didn't say anything.

...

Peter kept glancing at Neal who was fidgeting constantly in his seat. His left leg was bobbing up and down relentlessly. Peter could tell that Neal was very nervous. He figured it must be because of the prospect of meeting his fellow criminals. Peter then frowned. He had found the conman at the warehouse and had assumed that he and his buddies were together. Even those perpetrators had said the same thing too. What if he was wrong? What if Neal wasn't with them. Well they were going to find that out soon right!

Peter glanced again and still couldn't believe that the kid who was sitting beside him was the famous conman. His eyes once again went to road and then to Neal who was now constantly changing channels of the radio. God! The kid was a nervous wreck.

Peter sighed, "Stop it Caffrey ! Can't you just play one station? I mean how hard can that be?"

Neal's hand stilled but his leg was still bouncing , he replied non chalantly or tried to, "Can't decide what to keep Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You are a conman and can't even lie properly."

Neal grinned, "Must be because of the memory loss."

Peter smiled, "How about a sports channel?" He wanted to ease the tension in Neal.

Neal wrinkled his nose, " If I wanted to sleep Peter, I would've just asked you to sing a lullaby to me."

Peter laughed but then frowned. Neal was still bouncing his leg. He stretched out his right hand and placed it over Neal's leg and Neal stilled his bouncing. He stared at Peter.

"You don't have to do it you know. You can take your time. I'm in no rush to bring your memories back." Peter said softly.

Neal sighed. Peter was so trusting but he didn't know that he had to be at the Bureau.

"I want to Peter. I want to remember and if that means that I have to meet those men then I will."

Peter nodded, " You sure about it?"

"Yeah." Neal replied softly.

"You do know what will happen if you remember right? "

"Yes I do."

"I will make every effort to make sure that you don't end up in the Juvie." Peter said squeezing Neal's leg to show his support.

Neal smiled at Peter. Even though he was a criminal and Peter was an FBI agent, he cared for him. This thought warmed Neal's heart.

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. Peter kept glancing at Neal who had his eyes glued to the passenger side window, apparently enjoying the soft falling snow. They reached the FBI building and Peter parked his Tauras. He was about to open the door when he heard Neal's soft voice.

"Will you miss me?"

Neal asked so softly, almost like an whisper that Peter almost didn't hear what he said. Almost. Peter stiffened at the question. He kept his eyes on the door handle while his right hand clutched the steering wheel tightly.

Neal's heart stopped beating. What kind of an stupid question did he just ask. Why would Peter ever miss him. It had only been two days since he was living with him and El. It wasn't like they were living together like for ages. How could he even think about something like that. But in his foolishness he had asked the damn question. Great, just great! Now all he had to do was wait for Peter to laugh at him. So he waited.

Peter slowly turned he face Neal and their eyes locked. Peter felt his mouth go dry. His heart constricted at the thought of returning to the home where there was no Neal Caffrey. He knew Neal was waiting for an answer and he was not about to disappoint him. So he spoke softly but clearly, his voice thick with emotion,

"More than you can imagine, kiddo."

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

...

"More than you can imagine, kiddo."

Neal only nodded as he really didn't think any words would come out of his mouth. Peter was apparently satisfied with the nod because he was smiling. Neal sighed in relief.

Peter was indeed satisfied. He wasn't good when it came to showing emotions. So he was more than happy to take the nod rather than the mushy talk. "Come on Caffrey, don't want to be late." Peter said to diffuse the moment.

Neal smiled and nodded again. "Of course Peter, don't wanna be late."

"Agent Burke!" Peter huffed in mock annoyance. Neal's smile only widened. "And it's Neal to you, Peter."

Peter just rolled his eyes.

Peter and Neal exited the Tauras and headed for the FBI building. Even though it appeared that he was calm ,Neal's mind was still reeling from the answer Peter had given him. Neal didn't know what made him ask such an question but he was genuinely surprised by Peter's answer.

Peter told him that he would miss him. Neal never expected him to say that but still it made him happy beyond belief. It made him feel like he mattered to somebody after all. After his mum was gone, nobody ever cared about him.

The sound of the elevator's ding pulled Neal out of his thoughts. He blinked and realised that they were already at the 21st floor of the building where the White Collar division was situated. He turned his eyes on Peter who looking at him with a worried expression. He was holding the elevator door open for Neal to step out. Now that they were here Neal was tensed again.

"You okay buddy? " Peter asked worriedly. Neal nodded. " You have been quiet all the way up kid."

Neal gulped slowly and shook his head, " Yeah.. No .. I am good Peter."

Peter nodded even though he was hundred percent sure that Neal was not good but he let him be. He mentally decided at that moment that if Neal's condition deteriorates he will call this whole thing off the next minute.

Neal finally stepped out of the elevator and pocketed his hands to hide them from Peter as they were shaking badly and followed Peter inside the White Collar division. Neal felt his nerves skyrocket as soon as he entered. He could feel everybody's eyes on him.

Neal scolded himself. Come on Neal, you can do it. You are much stronger than this. You have faced much worse than this. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he rammed straight into Peter who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Neal's eyes widened and he sputtered,

"Oh.. I'm so sorry Peter." Peter smiled in return and squeezed his shoulder and Neal felt himself relaxed immediately.

"It's okay buddy. Just relax okay, relax." Neal nodded and followed Peter up the stairs and into the room which was labelled as Conference Room.

There were three agents already waiting for them. All of them focused their gaze on Neal as soon as he entered. He squirmed under their gaze. Nobody uttered a word and Neal turned to Peter for help and Peter replied smiling,

"Caffrey, this is Reese Hughes, my superior. " Neal looked at the man with greying hair and smiled at him and spoke timidly," Hello Sir."

Hughes nodded and replied with a question, "Caffrey, how are you feeling now?

"Much better Sir."

Peter then introduced Neal to the other agents present, a female agent, Diana Berrigan and a male agent, Clinton Jones. Both the agents smiled warmly at Neal in effort to put him at ease as they both could clearly see that the kid was a nervous wreck.

"You are beautiful Diana." Neal spoke in his charming voice to Diana as she looked more intimidating.

Diana raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, " Caffrey, no need for any flattery. Won't work on me. I'm not going to arrest you. Yet." Neal blushed. Diana smiled.

Jones spoke, "It's good to finally see you in flesh Caffrey."

Neal smiled. His tensed muscles immediately relaxed. All the three agents suddenly didn't seem intimidating at all. He could easily feel that these people were kind just like Peter.

"I'm glad you finally had the luck to meet me in flesh, Agent Jones." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jones chuckled, "Yeah right, Caffrey."

Diana then stepped forward and spoke to Peter, " Boss we are ready when he is."

"Peter you sure the kid is ready right? " Reese Hughes asked.

Peter turned to Neal and locked his eyes into the blue ones of Neal and asked , "You ready Kid? " To everybody else it seemed that the agent was asking simple question to the con but Neal understood that Peter was asking through his eyes that if Neal didn't want to do it then he didn't have to do it.

Neal felt strangely comforted by this gesture but at the same time he was tense again. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to do it but he knew he had to. He had no other option. He knew that this was the plan from the beginning. Go to the Bureau, meet the perps and then excuse himself and then.. He stopped his thoughts. One step at a time. He straightened himself and nodded to Peter ,

"Yeah, I'm ready Peter." He replied in a voice much stronger than he felt. Thankfully Peter didn't notice.

"It's Agent Burke, buddy!" Peter said in a stern voice only to ease Neal's tensile mood.

Neal instinctively smiled. Peter sighed in relief. His mission was accomplished. "Come on Caffrey."

Peter and Agent Barrigan then led Neal to the interrogation room. They came to a halt in front of the mirror through which Neal could easily see the men present at the warehouse that day. Peter had already told him that it was a one way mirror which meant that Neal could see the criminals but they couldn't see him.

Neal was wedged in between Diana and Peter as if they were both protecting him from something bad. He smiled internally. He was aware of Peter and Diana's unwavering gaze on him even as he continued to stare at the men on the other side of the mirror.

Neal's heart was thudding violently. It was like it was threatening to burst out any minute. No he wasn't ready for this. No, he didn't want to do this. No, he didn't want to give up the warmth and affection of Peter and El. No, he was not about to burst the beautiful bubble, he was in. No!

"No!" He shouted loudly. He then realised that he had indeed spoken the word. He started to tremble. Peter and Diana both were looking at him in confusion. He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Neal?" Peter's doubtful voice floated in his ears. He opened his eyes and kept staring straight. Then even before either of the Agent could blink, Neal bolted from there. He ran, he ran hard. He bounded down the stairs and was out of the Bureau in a flash. Instead of waiting for the elevator he took the stairs. He descended two steps at a time.

He knew he was being stupid. 21 floors weren't an easy task but he didn't want Peter or any other agent to catch him for that matter. He knew Peter would come running after him. Neal wanted to put as much as distance possible between them.

He reached the ground floor in a record time. He turned his head and was satisfied when he saw that nobody was behind him yet. They must have taken the elevator, Neal mused. The elevator was showing floor no. 21 sign. Quickly he shook himself from thoughts and put a burst of speed and ran. He ran out of the building and kept running. His ears could clearly hear the loud crunching noise of the snow beneath his shoes as he ran.

He didn't know how far he ran but then his lungs protested angrily. He couldn't draw any of the much needed oxygen. His feet finally came to a complete stop. He was panting heavily. He bent slightly and pressed his palms to his knees and breathed heavily. After what seemed like ages, Neal's breathing finally was back in control.

He straightened up and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness passed over him. Must be because of the fever he had yesterday. But then his eyes shot opened. What did he do? What a stupid thing to do! He had gone to the Bureau with a purpose in mind but he just ran away. Oh God! He was screwed! Another thought crossed his mind. What would Peter think?

No! He exclaimed loudly. He couldn't afford to get into the bad books of Peter. He had to go back. Yes, Peter will understand. He can make Peter understand. He took a deep breath and turned. He started walking towards the Bureau again.

...

Neal had not even crossed a mile when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. A large hand came around his throat and was choking him. Neal opened his mouth to cry for help but then the other hand came up and clamped his mouth shut. Neal's eyes widened in fear.

"Shh..Boy! Don't utter a word." The man holding him whispered in his left ear. Neal turned as white as a sheet. He now knew who his attacker was. He could have recognised that voice from anywhere.

Neal was then dragged into a deserted alley and towards the waiting van at the end of it. The man released Neal and spun him around so that they were standing face to face with each other.

Neal clutched his throat and massaged it to ease the pain and then spoke in a raspy voice,

"What are you doing here Max?" Max was a middle aged balding guy, about 6ft and had a muscular build.

Max smiled coldly which sent a shiver down Neal's spine.

"Somebody's eager to meet you, boy. Come on." His tone left no place for argument.

Neal tensed. He knew exactly who wanted to meet him. "I really don't think its the right time, Max. My job ain't finished yet. " He spoke with more courage than he felt.

Max shook his head and clucked his tongue, "Uh..Ah..boy, you don't get to decide what you do. Now get in the van."

Neal glanced everywhere hoping against hope for Peter to appear miraculously and save him from this monster but dread pooling inside his stomach was telling him that Peter wouldn't be here any time soon.

Its not that he didn't want to go with Max but he knew the consequences he would be facing if he went with him. He desperately wanted to delay that for as long as possible.

He gritted his teeth, "I'm not done yet Max. I am not coming with you."

Max grinned evilly, "Oh you are coming boy, whether you want to or not."

Even before Neal could open his mouth to reply, Max lunged forward and grabbed Neal's head from behind and slammed his forehead on the roof of the van.

Pain shot behind Neal's eyes and went through his skull. The pain was so intense that he thought that his head was going to explode. He felt his knees buckle and the darkness calling him but Max' strong hand grabbed him again.

"Not so fast boy!" He exclaimed. "You know how much pleasure I get seeing you in pain right."

Neal just swayed, only standing because of Max' hold on him. Everything was blurry to him. He blinked a few times to clear his vision but then without warning his head was banged again into the metal.

This time Neal lost consciousness and Max let him go and he crumpled on the ground. Max tsked and hefted unconscious Neal on his shoulder and threw him into the van and closed the door. He then sat on the drivers seat and drove off.

...

Neal slowly began to wake up. The first thing that he felt was pain. He tried to open his eyes but it took much effort. He felt blinding pain shoot through his skull. His hand automatically went to touch his forehead where he felt wet stickiness. He then brought his hand in line of his vision and could see the crimson liquid coating his fingers. Blood! He was sprawled out face down on a concrete floor. The coolness of it seeping into his bones. He shivered. He looked around and knew that he was back in one of the safe houses that he lived in. He tried to get up but then he felt heavy weight pressing into his back.

The pressure increased and Neal cried out in pain. A wave of dizziness washed over him. Whatever was pressing down into him was crushing him. He wasn't even able to draw in a breath. He was about to loose consciousness again when suddenly the pressure was gone.

Neal drew in sharp breaths and gasped in pain as he was rolled on to his back with a sharp kick to his ribs. Everything spun. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms to his throbbing head. Suddenly the weight was back, only this time it was crushing into his chest. He opened his eyes to a slit and saw that it was Max who was crushing him with his booted leg pressed hard into his chest.

A few seconds later another figure came and stood next to Max. Neal's blood turned ice at the sight of the man. The man clucked his tongue and spoke,

"Hello son!" James Bennet greeted his son in a cold voice.

"Please Dad..Please.." Neal pleaded gasping for breath to his Dad to remove the weight from his chest.

James took pity on his son and his eyes went to Max, "Max!" He ordered. Max uttered a groan of disappointment but removed his leg anyway.

Neal sighed in relief. He tried to control his breathing. All of a sdden he was hauled on to his feet. The world tilted for Neal in this new upright position and his knees gave out but Max was there and only his strong hold on Neal was helping the teen to stay standing.

A few seconds later Neal's vision cleared, dizziness faded so he looked at his Dad and spoke,

"Dad.. I haven't.."

James cut Neal's voice in mid sentence, "You don't look good Neal, I bet you don't feel good either."

As if his dad really cared. Neal suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. No use angering his father than he already was. " Why did you want to see me Dad? You know how risky this can be."

"It's been three days since I saw you. I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about your job. You don't generally take this long."

"No Dad, I remember my job." Neal replied fearing each second how his father was going to react because of it.

"Hmmm.. Then did you do it?" James asked calmly.

Neal faltered. He was still feeling dizzy and his head was throbbing in tune with his heartbeat. He just wanted to lie down but he knew his father wouldn't let him go until he gave him answers.

"I..um.. I " He stammered.

"Did you finish your damn job?" James growled.

Neal flinched, "No Dad.. I was suffering from fever so I..."

Suddenly James lunged forward and grabbed Neal by his collar and shook him hard. The world spun dangerously for Neal and he swallowed the bile rising in his throat scared that he might puke on his father. No! That would be the death of him.

"You were given one job. One damn simple job and you still haven't done it? Fever you said? I don't care if you have fever or you die, I want results and that too quick. It wasn't like you haven't suffered from a stupid fever before, is it?" James' angry words filled Neal's ears. His eyes watered. Immediately Peter and El's worried faces came to his mind. They were so worried about his fever and here his father didn't care at all. The strong smell of alcohol from James assaulted Neal as his father's face was only an inch away from his. Don't throw up! Don't throw up!

Neal stuttered in reply, "Dad, its not that easy.."

"Easy? Easy! You were at the Bureau today right? Right where you had to be, near Burke's office. How much more easy did you want?" James once again shook his son.

"Yes.. I was at the Bureau Dad but the agents weren't leaving me alone even for a second." Neal lied. If really had wanted to, he could have easily dodged the agents.

"You are trained better than this you idiot!" James pushed Neal hard and Neal went down on the floor, his right side getting hit by the edge of the coffee table. He bit his lip from crying out because his body was engulfed in pain.

"Enough James!" A new voice rang out.

Neal managed to get on his knees and turned to look at the newcomer. He groaned softly. The job that he was supposed to do was for that man. He had come to James for the job who had ordered Neal to finish it. His name was Jesse Carlton.

Jesse Carlton was a famous mob boss. Apparently he had beef with Agent Peter Burke and was determined to destroy him. He had come to James and asked him to steal a very important confidential file from the White Collar division. The file could be anywhere, either at the Bureau or at Peter Burke's home. This file if stolen then Peter Burke's career would be finished.

"No, Jesse! This kid here was given a simple task and he failed. I hate failures." James spat venomously.

Jesse strolled towards Neal who was trying hard not to topple over. Jesse grabbed Neal's shoulders and hauled him up. The latter swayed but stood to his ground.

"So Neal you were given such an easy job, you do remember what that was right?" Jesse asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, I remember."

"Oh good! Now tell me what was it?" Neal stared at Jesse who was staring at him dangerously.

He shivered and answered, " I had to convince Pe..Agent Burke that I have lost my memory and stay close to him so that I could get access to the Bureau and his house."

"Hmmm.. So were you successful?"

"Yes, I am staying in Pe..Agent Burke's home at present."

James came forward and stood beside Jesse. He chuckled before speaking, " What a plan! Ain't it? Totally fool proof. Nobody doubted Neal. Not even that fool Agent Burke." Jesse chucked too.

Anger boiled in Neal. He clenched his jaw and balled his palms in fists. How dare his Dad insult Peter like that.

"It was risky, I admit. After all it was your son's life at risk. I mean getting hit by a bullet and that too in the head , you can never be sure." Jesse said.

James shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, " If Neal had died in the process he should have been proud. Proud that he died being useful to his dad."

Neal was disgusted at his father's words. His father was clearly suggesting that his son's life didn't mean anything to him at all. He swallowed thickly and blinked furiously to will away the tears forming in his eyes. It was no use after all, his father wouldn't give a damn about his tears too.

Jesse nodded, " But when I want to job done , I do it thoroughly and professionally. That's why I hired a sharp shooter to shoot Neal at the accurate place. Yes, it was still a risk but we came through. Plus the sharp shooter fled before the FBI agents could apprehend him. Yes, we lost a few friends of ours in the process to the FBI agents."

James nodded," Plus, there was this risk of Neal going to the Juvie, but like I said that fool Peter Burke just made everything easy." He stared at his son hard and again came forward and grabbed Neal by his collars. "But this stubborn little idiot has wasted three days and still hasn't completed the task. All because of stupid fever that he was apparently suffering from."

Jesse came forward and untangled James from his son, " Enough James!"

James moved away from Neal who was swaying and was finding it extremely difficult to stay upright.

Jesse turned to Neal, "I guess I don't have to remind you what happens if you don't finish your job soon?"

Neal really wanted to shut the guy up with a punch to his face but he knew that would only anger his Dad more so he replied,

"Yes.. I remember."

"Then why is it taking this long son?" Jesse asked coldly.

Neal looked at his Dad helplessly. His eyes pleaded his father to defend him but he knew it was not going to happen. His Dad never cared for him. For James he was only a source of income.

"I wasn't ready. I.." Jesse's murderous glare was unnerving him. " I promise I will get it soon."

"You better do that son or you will have to face the consequences." Neal gulped visibly and nodded. Jesse seemed satisfied so he moved away from him.

"Max, take him out." James ordered Max who nodded. He then turned to Neal and spoke, " Neal, I want this job done as quickly as possible. No more excuses."

"Yes Dad." Neal answered softly.

James crossed the short distance between them and wrapped up Neal in a strong hug. It was far from pleasant. Infact he was crushing his son. Neal gasped in pain.

"Dad..please.." He whispered.

"You better get this job done or I will have to kill you myself before Jesse does. You get it. I'm running low on money. I need the money soon." James whispered back harshly.

Neal struggled to free himself but James only increased the pressure. " Do I make myself clear?" James asked in a low growl.

"Yes..yes Dad." James finally relented and released his son non too gently and gestured Max to take him away.

...

Max stopped the van a few blocks away from the Burkes home. He gestured Neal to get out. Neal opened the door and got out gingerly, his entire body ached but he bit his lip and steeled himself from crying out in pain. He started to walk away but Max' strong hand rested on his shoulder. He didn't even realise that Max had got out of the van and was standing near him. He winced. Now what! Neal slowly turned around, " What?"

Max' eyes travelled up and down on Neal's body. Neal tensed. He really got nervous about the way Max was looking at him. He was about to shout to gather public but Max spoke first.

"You are a conman boy, I am sure you will improvise."

Neal gave him a confused look. Max huffed in irritation. "Your injuries, you fool! Be sure not to let the Burkes know the real reason behind them."

Neal nodded, finally understanding and then turned and walked away.

...

Neal walked slowly and came to a halt when Burkes home came into his line of vision. He gingerly sat on the pavement, the snow creeping right into his body. From where he was sitting he could clearly see the Burke home. He could clearly see the lights twinkling softly. He could clearly see Peter and El sitting in the kitchen and talking. He could clearly see that they were worried. Worried for him probably. He could also clearly see his winter wonderland on the upper floor.

He brought his knees up and folded his arms on them and rested his forehead on them. The events of the entire morning came crashing on him. His eyes watered and this time he didn't blink the tears away. He cried softly first , his face buried in his arms but then he couldn't control and cried harder. The sobs shook his entire body. The little but precious moments spent with Peter and El were dancing in front of his closed eyes. He suddenly got up, not caring about the way his body protested against it. He wiped the tears angrily.

"Why? Why did I meet Peter and El? Why? Why did they show me that they cared? Why didn't they just threw me into the Juvie?Why did I melt in their love and affection? Why? I had accepted the way my life was going, then why try and change it? Why? I was fine with at being worthless. Then why? I was okay about doing the dirty work for my dad and take the entire blame, then why show me me that life could be better? Why?" He shouted to nobody.

He sat down again in defeat and again he ignored the pain that assaulted his body and let tears fall freely from his eyes. " Why, God Why?" He asked , hugging himself tightly and his sobs getting louder and louder.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story :)

  
...

At the Bureau before Neal fled :-

Peter Burke was watching Neal very closely. The kid seemed to be going through a turmoil of emotions. He was trembling too. Then Neal suddenly let out a shout, 'No'. Peter raised his eyebrows in shock and decided that Neal was nervous about all this. He wasn't ready so Peter made a decision to call this thing off. He called Neal. "Neal?"

The kid didn't react to his name and kept his eyes shut and then slowly he opened his eyes and stared straight. Peter was getting increasingly worried about it. He was about to call Neal again but then the kid did something that Peter wasn't prepared for. He ran. He ran even before Peter could blink.

"What the hell!" Peter cursed loudly. He turned to look at Diana who was just as stunned as he was. Peter was however first to react. He immediately started barking orders.

"Catch him. Make sure that he doesn't go far."

"Yes Boss!" Diana nodded and started to go but Peter stopped her.

"Diana don't loose him okay. He doesn't remember anything. The outside world can be very dangerous for him."

"Yeah I understand Boss." By the time Peter and Diana reached the bullpen Neal was long gone. Peter then ordered Jones to follow him to search the teen. The more people the better it would be in searching the kid.

All the three agents waited for the elevator and it seemed like it was taking forever to reach the 21st floor. Peter kept muttering curses under his breath.

Jones spoke, "Relax Peter, Caffrey must have panicked. He mustn't have gone far from here. We will find him.

Peter barely nodded, "I can not loose him, Jones. God knows where will he be now? Why did he run away? He doesn't remember anything. God! What am I going to tell El."

"We will find him." Jones replied again.

The elevator finally reached the 21st floor and all the three agents entered and Diana pressed the button to the ground floor. Peter kept praying the whole time, "Please let him be somewhere near please."

They reached the ground floor and searched the entire area. Of course Neal wasn't there. Then Peter and his fellow agents went outside to search him. After an hour all of them came back to the FBI building. Disappointment clearly written on their faces.

"Find him?" Peter asked anxiously even though from the looks of his agents he knew what their answers were going to be. Both the other agents shook their heads in negative and Peter's heart sank.

"Don't worry Peter, we will find him." Jones said to his Boss. He knew he was repeating his words again and again but he could clearly see his Boss's distress. He just wanted to assure him that they would find the teen con.

"Yeah he must be somewhere within the area." Diana spoke. Peter didn't say anything. "Maybe he went home?" Diana added then.

Peter nodded, suddenly brightened up at the idea that Neal might have indeed gone home.

"Okay, I'm going home but still you guys keep looking. Gather more agents if needed. I will call you after I reach home and inform you guys whether he is there or not."

"Okay Boss." Diana and Jones both replied at the same time. Peter left them and went to the parking garage and located his Tauras. He quickly got in and drove off.

...

The entire drive was like a nightmare to Peter. He kept glancing at the passenger side of the seat. Was it only a few hours back that he and Neal were in this car and chatting amiably. His eyes watered. The more his thoughts went to Neal the more his worry turned into anger.

"Damn it Neal!" He shouted and slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. He cursed himself again. Bringing Neal to the Bureau was a bad bad idea. Why couldn't he just have waited for a few more days. Another thought crossed his mind and it sent a shiver right down his spine. What if Neal didn't go home. What if something bad happened to him?

No! He slammed his hand on the wheel again. Neal has gone home. Yes, he is at home. He just panicked and went straight to home. No other thought would Peter let in his mind.

...

By the time Peter reached home it was lunch time so he knew that El must be home. Plus she must be eagerly waiting to know what happened at the Bureau. Dread filled his heart. What was he going to tell El. Please let Neal be home, please. Peter kept chanting these words like a mantra. He also mentally told himself that if Neal was indeed at home, then he wouldn't get angry at him. He will just let go of the fact that Neal had almost given him an heart attack.

He exited the vehicle and headed towards his house. He unlocked the door and entered. El's voice floated through the kitchen.

"Peter honey!" El asked.

"Yes hon, it's me." Peter replied.

El came into the living room wiping her hands on the apron that she was wearing. She smiled, "I made lunch. All Neal's favorite. Poor kid must be straved. " Peter's heart was beating fast. El just confirmed that Neal wasn't here. What was he supposed to tell his wife. El looked over her husband's shoulders and frowned, " Peter, honey, where's Neal?"

"El..Neal.. I " Peter faltered.

El's eyes widened, "Don't tell me that his memory returned and you sent him to the Juvie straight away."

"No! No..El.." Peter sighed.

"Then where is he Peter?" El demanded.

"El.." Peter stammered.

"What is it Peter, I'm getting scared here." El pleaded.

"He's missing El." Peter finally spoke.

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"He..we" Peter sighed in defeat. He swore that as soon as Neal was found he was going to kill him. His decision about not getting mad at him can go to hell.

"We went to the Bureau, and then he was looking at those perps and I don't know what happened El but he suddenly just ran. I called him but he didn't look back and just ran. I went after him but I couldn't find him El. I then came home hoping that he came here."

El couldn't believe what Peter was telling her. Neal had panicked, he ran and now he was missing. Her heart clenched painfully. Her Neal was missing. In her grief she didn't even realize that she had addressed Neal as hers.

"Oh God Peter!" Tears rolled down her face. Peter didn't waste any second and engulfed his wife in his arms. "We'll find him El. Diana and Jones are looking for him."

"But Peter, he's only a kid. His memories are gone too." She said. Suddenly she gasped, "Oh God! What if he falls in wrong hands, Peter?"

"No! Stop El! Nothing will happen to him. I will find him. He will come back home, I promise."

El only nodded against Peter's chest. Peter's shirt was getting dampened by her tears. He felt so helpless. He knew nothing would comfort his wife. She only needed to see Neal. He suddenly wondered when did the teen con became an indispensable part of their lives.

The Burkes skipped their lunch. They really couldn't think that they could even push one bite down their throat. El just sat on the couch with her mobile in her hand. She kept staring at the picture of sleeping Neal in Peter's arms. It was the picture she had taken on Neal's first day at their home.

Peter repeatedly made calls to Diana and Jones. Both the agents kept answering in negative. Peter was beyond frustrated. He wanted to go search for Neal too but he also didn't want to leave his wife alone. He trusted his agents, they will find Neal. They will. And what if the kid came home? He ran his hands through his hair. "Where are you kid? Wherever you are, just be safe please."

It was evening and the Burke couple were in the kitchen. Both were worried to no limits. They were still searching for Neal but it seemed like he had just vanished from the face of the earth.

"What do we do now Peter?" El spoke breaking the heavy silence that had settled around them.

Peter shook his head, " I'm not giving up El. I will find him. I will bring him home."

El's eyes watered again, "Peter just find him please."

...

Neal had taken only a couple of steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened. Was Max back? He turned around slowly and his eyes met the owner of the hand and he sighed in relief.

"Mozzie!"

"Mon frere" Mozzie smiled. He closed the distance between them and gave his friend a bear hug. Neal immediately winced in pain. Mozzie quickly let go off his friend.

"Neal! You are hurt!" Mozzie took a few seconds to actually see Neal. There was a deep gash on his forehead and blood had dried there. His face was pale and eyes puffy. Definitely his friend was crying. Since Neal's body was covered in clothes Mozzie couldn't see any other injury.

"Where else are you hurt Neal?" He asked again when he realized that Neal hadn't answered him.

Neal shook his head, " It's nothing Moz. I've been worse."

"Neal!" Mozzie commanded. Neal sighed. He knew his friend wouldn't let it rest until he got what he wanted. He slowly lifted his jacket and shirt to show the bruises covering his front and then turned back to show the same.

Mozzie looked shocked," He's done it again. Hasn't he?"

Neal grimaced. He turned to face his friend again. He knew Mozzie was referring to his Dad. Mozzie too worked for his dad but he was Neal's best friend. He always hated James for treating his son like he was only a source of his income.

"Leave it Mozzie. It's no use." Neal begged.

"Damn it Neal! He's such a monster. One of these days I'm going to kill him." Mozzie growled in anger.

Neal couldn't help but laugh and it felt like he was laughing after a long time. " Relax Moz, you know that's not going to happen right?" Neal seriously doubted that his friend could kill anybody.

"You never know." Mozzie muttered.

Neal heard it but still pretented not to. "So what are you doing here?"

"I heard that monster had ordered Max to bring you at the safe house. He purposely gave me some stupid job so that I wouldn't be present there. As soon as I knew about it, I had to see you Neal. Needed to make sure that you were alright. "

Neal smiled, " Thanks Mozzie. I am fine. You can relax."

Mozzie rolled his eyes. Neal was anything but fine. Mozzie studied his friend for long seconds. Neal began to get frustrated.

"What, Moz?"

"You generally get the job done in a blink of an eye. Why is it taking so long this time buddy?"

Neal faltered. What was he supposed to say? "Moz I..um.."

"You think you finally found it, isn't it?" Mozzie suddenly asked. Neal groaned. Leave it to his eccentric friend to figure things out.

"Found what Moz?" Neal asked pretending to be actually confused.

Mozzie sighed, " You finally think you found your happy ending. Didn't you?"

Neal cast his eyes towards the ground. What his friend said was exactly the reason he wasn't able to finish his job. When his mom was alive, his life was happy. James was not the father of the year then too but Neal was always saved from him because of his mom. After his mom was gone, James had turned his life in to a living hell.

Neal had stopped believing that his life could ever be happy again. After he and Mozzie became friends they always discussed , what it would be to have a happy ending for once in their lives. He was sure deep down that he would never be happy again in his life and he would never have a happy ending.

Then he met FBI agent Peter Burke and his wife Elizabeth Burke. Everything changed again. He found happiness that he thought was long lost. Peter and El showed that even he can be happy in his life.

"Neal!"

"Yeah.." Neal answered, Mozzie's sharp voice brought him back to reality.

"Zoned out buddy."

"Um..yeah..sorry.." Neal offered.

Mozzie shook his head," You know that this happiness is not permanent right, Neal?"

"You haven't seen them Moz. They are good people. They care for me." Neal pleaded.

"Only because they don't know the real truth about you Neal!"

Neal rubbed his face with his hand and sighed, " You know El is just like mom. So kind, so loving. I just want to melt in her love. And Peter.." Neal smiled unconsciously, " Peter, he shows to the world that he's one tough FBI agent but you know Moz, Peter has such a soft heart, specially when it comes to me."

"Neal do you seriously think they will "care" for you after they learn the truth?" Mozzie purposely gestured the word care in inverted commas.

Neal just continued as if Mozzie hadn't spoken at all. "You know these few days that I have spent with them were the best days of my life after mom."

Mozzie had enough, he practically yelled, " Neal! Neal! Are you even listening to me."

Neal stared at his friend for a long time and then the tears were there. "They will still care for me Moz. They will still love me." He stuttered but this time he wasn't sure about what he said.

"Neal, they are suit! They have no feelings for criminals like us. Like you!"

"Moz.." Neal spoke helplessly.

"Neal, be true to yourself. That couple in there.." Mozzie pointed his finger in direction of Burkes home. "They will hate you when they will learn the truth. That same Peter Burke will throw you into the Juvie. That same El will not even want to see your face." Mozzie knew that he was hurting his friend with his harsh words but he just couldn't let him live with false hopes.

"But Moz.." Neal started to say again, not yet willing to accept what his friend was telling.

Mozzie snapped, " Stop it Neal! Come out of it. You are being delusional. They don't care! Happy endings aren't for us!"

And just like that Neal's heart shattered. He dropped to his knees and buried his hands in his hands and cried. Mozzie's heart broke at the sight of his friend in so much anguish. He too dropped to his knees and wrapped Neal in a hug mindful of the fact that his friend was hurting physically too. He just held Neal until his friend had finally stopped crying.

Suddenly Neal felt awkward. He was there on his knees, wrapped in Mozzie's arms and had just cried like a baby. He was never one to show his weakness. He gently untangled himself and got to his feet, wiped his tear streaked face with his sleeve and spoke, his breath hitching,

"You are right, Moz, I was getting carried away in all this. Guys like us don't get a happy ending."

Mozzie didn't reply. He was actually worried about his friend's sudden change in attitude. Neal apparently didn't mind that his friend didn't answer and simply continued,

"I will just find that god damn file and get out of their lives and get on with my regular life. "

"You okay Neal?" Mozzie asked in concern.

Neal nodded, "I'm Moz. Thank you. I should get going now. Don't want to make Pe..Agent Burke and his wife suspicious, right!"

Mozzie nodded, " Call me?"

"Yes, Of course Moz. See you around." Neal replied and turned and left with Mozzie standing there alone.

...

Neal stood on the steps of Burke house. He massaged his aching head. It was still throbbing painfully. For a few seconds he was unsure of what to do. What if Peter and El didn't take him back in? How would his father react if they didn't? He knew he didn't have any other choice but to go and find that out by himself. He took a deep breath, which hurt him like hell because his chest was still aching pretty badly thanks to Max' boot. He then massaged his aching head. It was still painful. He then gently knocked the door.

As soon as the door flung opened, Neal found himself face to face to a very stunned Burke couple. Neal could see that they were so shocked to see him there that they just couldn't get words past their mouths.

"Hey.. Can I still come home?" Neal asked doubtfully. His voice was so soft that even his own ears had to strain to hear it, so he doubted that either Peter or El heard it but the next second he was engulfed in a warm and tight hug by El. It hurt his body but it felt so good at the same time.

"Oh my god Neal! Where were you?" El asked frantically.

"I'm so sorry El. " Neal responded in a low voice.

"We were so worried about you, sweetie!" El spoke hugging Neal as if he were her lifeline. From behind her she heard Peter clearing his throat so El let Neal let go and Neal was then suddenly found himself in Peter's arms. Peter was hugging him and Neal just couldn't believe this. Neal at first just didn't know how to respond but then slowly wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. He quickly felt the difference between the bone crushing hug of his Dad and the hug that Peter was giving him. He felt so safe in Peter's arms. He just wanted to stay there forever but he knew he couldn't so he reluctantly released himself from Peter.

"What happened to to buddy? Where the hell where you?" Peter demanded as soon as Neal was out of his grasp.

"Peter.. I.." Neal started to say but was interrupted by El's shocked voice.

"Oh my gosh Neal, you are hurt!"

Peter then turned to see Neal and realised that he hadn't seen the gash on Neal's forehead before as he was busy being angry at him.

"What happened Neal?" Peter asked softly touching the gash. Neal winced in pain.

"I am really sorry, Peter..El.. I panicked at the Bureau and just ran away. But I was so scared about the whole thing, I just reacted badly. After I went outside the Bureau, I slipped.."

"You slipped?" Peter asked raising his eyebrow.

"Um.. Yeah Peter, I just didn't realise how slippery the roads were because of the snow. I slipped and then I hit my head and then lost consciousness. I came around a few hours back but then wasn't sure whether I should come back or not but then decided that I should."

El's eyes widened. "Neal...how could you doubt that? You should have straight away come home." She admonished Neal gently and then add, "Are you okay? Are you hurt elsewhere?"

Neal smiled, " Relax El, I am fine."

Peter then said shaking his head, " Please Caffrey, we all know that you are far from fine. There's a wound on your forehead, you were unconscious for god knows how long and your clothes are soaking wet."

"Yes Neal, you might have a concussion. We must go to the doctor. But before that you must change. You will get sick again." El gushed.

"Seriously guys, I'm okay. It's nothing that an hot shower and a good nights sleep won't heal." He really couldn't go to the doctor. The doctor will immediately know about the bruises on his body. No, he couldn't afford that. El began to open her mouth but Neal continued, " No El, I don't have a concussion. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Neal said smiling. Now that he was home, he realised he was really very tired. He just wanted to sleep in his winter wonderland.

"Neal.." Peter said.

"Please guys, I'm fine. Please can I just go to my room please?" Neal pleaded.

Peter and El shared a look and decided to let Neal go to his room.

"Okay Neal. You can go upstairs. Go and take a shower."

Neal smiled and went upstairs to his room.

Both Peter and El kept looking at Neal, making sure he really was back. They both were scared that if they missed seeing him, he would just disappear. After Neal finally was out of their sight, Peter engulfed his wife in a hug. The increasing wetness of his shirt was telling him that El was crying and he'd be lying if he said his eyes weren't watery too.

El then looked up to meet her husband's eyes and whispered, " He is back Peter.."

Peter tightened his grip on El and whispered back, " Yes, He's home!"

They stayed in each other's embrace for a little more time and then El spoke,

"Um..Peter.."

"Yeah El, I will get the first aid kit"

"And I will make him some soup. He must be hungry."

Peter nodded and thanked upwards for bringing Neal back home.

...

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic and leaving kudos. It really means a lot :-)

...

Neal went upstairs straight away to his winter wonderland. The moment he stepped into the room, he felt warmth course through his body. He sighed in content. He never thought he would be so attached to this room within such a short period of time. He then headed to the bathroom. Now that everything had calmed down, he was starting to shiver in the wet clothes. After Max had left, he had spent the whole time in the snow but he was busy wallowing in self pity so he never noticed that his clothes had become wet.

He gingerly removed his clothes after starting the shower. When he was satisfied with the temperature of the water he stepped in and let the warm water run on his entire body. The warm water acted as a soothing source for his aching body. His thoughts unconsciously went back to the conversation he had with Peter and El downstairs. They were so worried about him but he was no fool. Not any more, he knew better. This was all temporary.

All this worry and care they were showering upon him would disappear the moment they will learn the truth. The ever present tears were back but this time he didn't care.

He finished showering after fifteen minutes. Towelling quickly Neal slowly pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of track pants and then left the bathroom.

...

Neal was stunned to see that Peter and El were in the room waiting for him. He mentally sighed in relief that he came out clothed. He couldn't show them his bruises. Both Peter and El were smiling at him.

"Um.. What are you guys doing here?" He asked in confusion. He slowly walked towards his bed and sat down next to Peter who was already seated there.

Peter rolled his eyes and lifted the first aid kit to point out the obvious to Neal.

"Well..you said no doctor. Did you seriously think that we would leave that gash unattended?" He said pointing his finger towards Neal's forehead.

Neal just stared at Peter. Why did these people care so much? Why? And why the hell did he keep wanting more.

Peter then opened the kit and took out a ball of cotton and poured some antiseptic solution over it. He gently lifted Neal's bangs away from the gash and dabbed the cotton over the wound. Neal hissed in pain but otherwise remained silent. Peter then applied the butterfly stitches. He then ruffled Neal's hair affectionately and smiled,

"There you go kiddo."

Neal gulped. He closed his eyes because the damn tears were threatening to spill again. They don't care. They don't care. This is all temporary. As if to confirm his thoughts another thought reminded him cruelly that this is temporary. Mozzie's voice echoed in his mind. ' Happy endings aren't for us Neal.'

Neal's eyes snapped open. Peter and El were looking at him with worried and confused expression. "You okay there buddy?" Peter asked. Neal only nodded, not trusting his voice.

"It's not hurting too much is it?" Peter asked again.

Neal shook his head.

El then got up from the desk chair on which she was sitting and lifted the tray of soup and crackers. She went and sat on the other side of Neal. " Sweetheart, I'm sure you must be hungry."

At the mention of food, Neal's stomach actually rumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since the morning breakfast. He then looked embarrassed.

"Sorry..guess I am hungry.." Neal offered sheepishly.

El replied smilingly and Neal's heart fluttered. " Honey, you've hurt your head and were unconscious so I thought something light would be apt for now. Tomorrow you can have something more solid. I prepared some chicken soup and some crackers to go with it. "

Neal's throat tightened. He could barely swallow his own spit. The way El and Peter were caring for him was contradicting everything that his friend Mozzie had told. He stammered the words, " Thanks El, this is just fine."

"Come on now eat up baby, then you can go to sleep alright."

Neal nodded and took the tray from El and balanced it on his lap and started with the soup. After he finished everything that was on the tray, El took it away and Peter then handed Neal some painkillers which he washed down with a glass of water. Neal then stretched out on the bed lying on his back. Peter then got up and covered him up to his waist with his blanket.

"Get some sleep Caffrey."

Neal nodded. It took much effort but he finally spoke, " Thanks guys. I know I don't deserve any of this, but thanks."

El and Peter both frowned. El then came and sat beside Neal at his head and ran her fingers through his brown curls. " Neal, sweetie, you really don't have to thank us. Don't ever think that you don't deserve this because every kid deserves to be loved and cared. And we are doing this because we are selfish."

Neal's look turned into that of confusion. El only smiled, " We are doing this because we cannot see you in pain honey. "

Neal nodded and closed his eyes. This is all temporary. All temporary. They will change.

Suddenly he felt a dip in the mattress and he knew that Peter had again sat down on the bed by his legs. Peter gently rubbed his hand over Neal's lower leg.

"Relax kid, just relax. Don't think too much. Everything will be fine." Peter told Neal because he could clearly see that Neal was in pain. His eyes were closed but pain was clearly etched in his face.

"Yes sweetie, just let it go. Go to sleep. We will be here only. Everything will be fine." El soothed him too.

Neal immediately relaxed under the ministrations of El and Peter. But then again he opened his eyes. He had to do this.

"Hey Peter, can we go to the Bureau tomorrow, please."

Peter sighed, " No Neal. You are not going to the Bureau until I feel that you are ready alright."

"But.." Neal spoke but El cut him off.

"No Neal, we cannot take the same risk again. "

"But I have to.."

"No Neal! And that's final!" Peter spoke in a tone that left no argument.

Neal sighed, " How long do you guys intend to keep me here? You only told me that I cannot stay here forever."

"Yes Neal I remember. But after today, I am not willing to take any chances. You are not going back to the Bureau. Even if you don't remember anything. Even if we have to keep you here forever." Peter said and was surprised that he meant each and every word that he spoke.

Neal blinked in surprise, "You ain't serious."

El laughed at the look of surprise on Neal's face, " Neal sweetie, we are very serious." She leaned and gave a kiss on Neal's forehead. Neal just wanted to live with this love forever but he knew he couldn't

"Why? Why live with a criminal? Won't it ruin your reputation?"

Peter chuckled, " Because believe it or not kid, we both can't see this criminal in pain and want to give the worlds happiness to him. I don't really care about my reputation."

Neal was speechless. He closed his eyes again and unconsciously leaned into El's touch who was still moving her fingers in his curls. He knew whatever the couple had just told him would change the minute they came to know about his real intentions. Whatever was stored in for him tomorrow, he would take it without any question but for now he just wanted to feel the warmth and love of Peter and El and he was just going to do that. After a few minutes Neal finally surrendered himself in to the blissful sleep.

"Do you really think that he slipped and got hurt Peter?" El asked after making sure that Neal was asleep.

Peter rubbed his face with his hands and spoke, "I don't know El but right now he doesn't remember anything, he is very scared and vulnerable. We will have to give him a benefit of the doubt. I know that he's a criminal but my heart just doesn't want to doubt him. "

El hummed in agreement and leaned in again to plant a soft kiss on Neal's forehead. .

...

The next couple of days went without any event in the Burke house. Well if you did minus the constant whining of Neal that he wanted to go to the Bureau and Peter's constant denial about it.

Neal knew he would have to go to the Bureau quick because he knew his Dad would be getting very impatient. It was a surprise that James hadn't sent Max to kidnap him again. He tried but Neal just couldn't find a way to go to the Bureau so that he could search Peter's office.

So now he was sulking on the couch with his arms crossed while El was busy collecting the decorations so that they could decorate the Christmas tree in an effort to cheer Neal up. Peter had to urgently go to the office, so after having another argument with Neal he was gone. Neal was getting frustrated by all this. While on one side he was enjoying the life with the Burkes very much, the other side was scared to death. His Dad had told him to quickly finish the job and yet again he had wasted another couple of days.

Suddenly his eyes widened. He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. What an idiot! He told himself. He couldn't search the Bureau. Yet. But he could definitely search Peter's house. What if Peter kept the file in the house. He got out of the couch and his eyes roamed around the home. If the file was very important then Peter must be keeping it some place safe. But where? His eyes automatically went upstairs. Peter and El's room!

He groaned. He never went to Peter's room, how in the world was he going to do that, but he knew he had to take the risk. The risk was big because he was never alone. Even now, El was in the basement. She could be here any minute. He would have to think of something. But what? Neal was startled from his thoughts as El's voice floated in his ears.

"Neal, come on I got the decorations. Let's decorate the tree." El said smiling.

Neal returned the smile automatically. He just loved El's smile. He couldn't be angry with her at all. "Of course El.."

"Neal, I know you wanted to go with Peter, but sweetie, just take your time, don't rush into remembering things about yourself. Okay."

Neal nodded and followed El towards the tree that needed to be decorated.

...

Neal regularly tried to go inside Peter's room but always failed somehow. With each passing day he was getting increasingly worried. He knew James would be fuming at him but he really tried, it was just that he just couldn't search the Burke couple's room.

Finally the day came when Neal found an perfect opportunity to search Peter's room. It was Christmas Eve and Peter and El had organized a party in the home. They had invited their parents but none of them were going to be able to make it. Peter's fellow agents were invited. Reese Hughes was also coming. El's work colleagues were also coming. Neal helped El with the dinner and also decorating the house for the party. Neal was enjoying the festival very much as he couldn't remember the last time he celebrated Christmas.

They were also going to exchange gifts tonight. Even though Peter and El's parents weren't coming they made it a point to send Neal his Christmas gifts. Neal was really touched by their gesture. Even Peter and El brought gifts for him. All the gifts were resting under the Christmas tree in the living room. He couldn't remember what it was like to get a gift on Christmas. When his mum was alive she used to gift him Christmas presents but after that he never got any. And that was a long time ago.

Neal didn't have money to buy any gifts for Peter and El and he thought it really didn't feel correct to ask for the money from them only to gift them. After a lot of internal debating Neal finally decided to gift the drawing that he drew on his first night in the house. He didn't get the opportunity to wrap it or anything so he decided to gift it the way it was. So right now it was still rested beneath the stack of papers in the drawer. If Peter and El didn't like the gift they could always tear it away.

Slowly the guests started filling in. El's side of guests were unknown to Neal so the introductions were formal and easy but when Peter's guests came Neal became tense. Everybody was looking at him as if he would run away any second. He groaned in frustration. But then because of his charm, the tense atmosphere quickly changed into a jovial one.

Soon the Burke house was buzzing with the Christmas spirit. The twinkling of Christmas tree, the Christmas songs playing, the chitter chatter of the people present there and delicious aroma of the food had filled the entire house. El was still busy in the kitchen baking something.

Neal would have known what but right now he was extremely nervous. He didn't want to cheat Peter and El, he just couldn't break their hearts but he had no choice but to cheat them. The tiny voice in his head was always reminding him that this happiness was all temporary. The Burkes love and care was temporary. He didn't believe that if he told them the truth about him then they would forgive him. Why would they forgive him, he was a criminal after all.

He looked around the house and saw that this was the perfect opportunity to sneak into Peter's bedroom and search for the file. He glanced at Peter and saw that he was busy talking with Hughes. El was still in the kitchen. He quietly got away from everybody and silently climbed the stairs and headed for Peter and El's room.

He had almost made it to the room when suddenly El's voice stopped him. She was calling his name. Neal's heart leapt to his mouth. Did El know that he was going in their bedroom. What would she do now. Would she tell Peter. Of course she will tell Peter, you stupid. He slowly turned around and faced El who was looking at him with a confused expression.

"Neal?" El repeated again. "What are you doing here? You needed something?"

"Um..actually Yes. El I was looking for you. Wanted to ask you when were we opening the gifts." Neal quickly improvised. Come on after all he was a conman, his job was to con people but his heart was breaking up to lie to El.

El smiled and Neal's stomach tied itself in a knot. They would be so disappointed with him when they will know about the real him. " Sweetie, you will have to wait a little longer for that. First we are going to have dinner and then desert and then we can open gifts, alright.."

Neal fake groaned, " Not fair El, I wanted to open them now! But its okay I can wait." He ended the sentence smiling.

"That's better. Actually Neal I wanted a favor from you. That's why I was looking for you."

Neal immediately replied, "Whatever El, what is it?"

"Um actually I am out of milk..wrong calculation..so um do you think you could go and get some? .. I would have gone myself but it would look rude to leave the guests and go."

Neal smiled, "Relax El. I will go and get it."

El looked relieved, "Oh thank you sweetie, you are a sweetheart." She came forward and hugged him. When they parted she took hold of Neal's hand and led him straight into her bedroom.

Neal was surprised by this and asked, " Um..El what are we doing here?"

"Oh..I..my purse was here so.." She left it mid sentence so Neal guessed she wanted her purse. El looked around everywhere in the room apparently searching for her said purse. Neal took this opportunity to let his eyes wander too. The room was very beautifully designed. There was a double bed a dresser with a mirror. Two side tables, an arm chair and and the window had the beautiful view of the city. There was a wardrobe too. Neal guessed that maybe Peter kept the file there.

El couldn't find her purse but she did find Peter's wallet resting on the dressing table.

"Great! Peter left his wallet yet again. And then he will be screaming at the top of his lungs when he will realize that he doesn't have it with him."

She quickly pulled out Peter's credit card and kept the wallet inside the drawer. El handed over the credit card to Neal and spoke,

"Here, this will do. The grocery store is just three blocks from here. You will be back in no time."

"Yeah, okay." Neal replied.

They both then descended the stairs and went into the kitchen where Neal left the house from the back door and El got busy with her cooking again.

...

Neal walked out on to the street in the direction of the grocery store that El had told him about. It was snowing lightly and he was freezing even though he was wearing his jacket.

His thought went about how he failed today. But he knew he couldn't keep falling like this. He couldn't waste anymore time. His Dad and Jesse will kill him if he kept wasting time like this. He stopped and unconsciously looked over his shoulder half expecting Max to jump on him from behind and take him to his dad.

He quickly shook himself from his thoughts and started walking. He hugged his jacket even more tighter. When he reached the grocery store he groaned in disappointment. The said grocery store was closed. Now what! El needed milk and it seemed urgent or else she wouldn't have sent him out in this ice cold weather.

He wrapped his jacket tighter and made a decision to check out for another grocery store. Surely there would be another one in the neighborhood right. So he started walking in search of it.

Fifteen minutes later Neal was seriously doubting that he would be finding any grocery store nearby. He was getting frustrated and cold too. He was about to give up the search and head back home when he spotted a light a few feet away from him. Yes! He shouted. Definitely what he was searching for. He quickly jogged towards the store and entered. He got the milk and paid for it with Peter's credit card.

...

He was just outside the grocery store when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes. Not too far from the grocery store in the opposite direction from where he had come was a van standing and two men were loading something into it. Out of pure curiosity, Neal decided to check the matter out because it was very dark and it looked something fishy.

He quickly but stealthily crawled towards the van and the two men and took cover behind a car that was a few feet away from the whole situation. From where he was hiding he could get the clear view of what was going on. His eyes widened when he realized that the van was parked directly in front of the bank. It didn't take a genius for Neal to figure out what was going on.

Surely these two guys were robbers and they had just looted the bank and were now loading the van with the stolen money. He took a mental note to the van's number and memorized the faces of those guys and stayed there for a few more seconds before deciding to run and tell Peter about it.

...

Neal has just taken a step or two forward when he heard a shout from behind. Neal barely had the time to look behind before he was roughly turned around. Neal hadn't even recovered yet and he was struck hard in the face by a flailing fist. He saw stars and his vision blacked out for a few seconds but he managed to stay put on the ground.

His vision cleared slightly and he saw that he was facing one of the one who was loading the van. The said man spat venomously,

"You little shit! You really thought we didn't notice you,huh?" Something flashed in his hand. It was a knife.

Neal gasped in shock. He glanced at the other guy who was atill loading the van. He glanced behind his shoulder and to his great disappointment he saw that the grocery store was now closed. His heart sank to the ground. Infact the entire road was now empty except for him and the two goons. Neal knew he had to run and turned around again but the man grabbed him again by his arm. Neal violently jerked out of the grip and tackled the man, sending him and the man sprawling on to the hard ground. The only respite was that it was covered in thin layer of snow.

For a brief second or two, both of them lay stunned in a tangle of limbs. Before Neal could recover the man punched him in the stomach and slashed out with the knife. The cold metal caught him in his right arm. He felt a blinding flash of pain and he fell back on the ground with a strangled cry. His hand clutched his now profusely bleeding shoulder.

The man got on to his feet and looked at the bleeding teenager and felt a surge of anger course through him. He cursed Neal and then kicked him hard in the stomach again. Another brutal kick landed and then another. The man in his blind rage repeatedly kicked Neal.

As consciousness began to slip away , Neal hoped that somebody would find him before it was too late. In his mind Peter's image came up unexpectedly and wished that Peter was here to save him.

The other man who was loading the van approached the first man who was staring at the nearly unconscious teen.

The second man shook his head, " What did you do, Ron! He's only a kid!"

"What do you think Jason. He saw us!" Ron replied bluntly.

"Yeah I noticed." Jason answered back dryly. He then spoke again, " Come on .. Let's go."

Ron looked at Jason as if he had gone mad. "What? And leave him here?" He turned his eyes to Neal who was struggling to hold on to consciousness.

"Can't do that. He will tell the cops. Not taking the risk." Ron spoke again.

"But he's barely conscious Ron and he is incapacitated. What risk will he be to us?"

"Not taking the risk." Ron repeated adamantly.

"Whatever Ron! What do you plan to do with him." His eyes too went to the struggling Neal who was writhing in agony.

"Hmmm.. Let's take him with us. We will dump him somewhere where nobody will ever find him Jason."

"You sure? I mean we have the money, why not just get the hell out of here."

"No!"

Jason shook his head in frustration. He knew when Ron was stubborn nobody could change his mind. He had to go along with his partner.

"Alright haul him up and get him into the van."

Ron pocketed the bloody knife and hefted Neal on his shoulder who uttered a gutteral cry of pain at being handled roughly which led to jostling his injuries.

They quickly loaded him in the van and took off.

...

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
...

Jason had been driving the van since last ten minutes in silence. He was lost in his thoughts. Sure stealing was their thing but kidnapping definitely wasn't and that too an innocent kid. Ron, his partner in crime could be such a pain sometimes but there was nothing that Jason could do anything about it. He and Ron were partners for as long as he could remember so he had no other option but to go along with Ron's plan.

His train of thoughts came to an halt when he heard a soft whimpering from behind. He glanced at the rear view mirror, he couldn't see that the kid was still struggling to not pass out but he knew. He sighed,

"He's still conscious."

Ron who was seated at the back seat met Jason's eyes on the mirror and shrugged his shoulders and then his eyes travelled to Neal who was sprawled on the floor of the van clutching his wounded right arm. He was struggling very hard to not close his eyes but clearly he was loosing.

"Seems like it. He's one stubborn little kid! Well he doesn't know me, I am more stubborn than him." His lips twisted in an evil smirk. He viciously kicked Neal hard in the stomach and Neal cried out in pain and finally couldn't hold on to consciousness and closed his eyes and gave in to the painless darkness.

"Well, now he's out cold." Ron laughed.

Jason just shook his head and concentrated in driving. After a few minutes he spoke, " Where do you want to dump him?"

Ron didn't answer as he was busy checking the pockets of Neal's clothes. What if he found something valuable. He was disappointed when he found all the pockets empty, empty except one. He found a credit card there. He brought the card closer to his face so that he could read better in the dark.

"Hmmm.. Peter Burke.." He frowned. "I have heard this name before.. But where?"

Jason's eyes widened. "Peter Burke, you said?" He asked his partner.

Ron nodded, "Know him?"

Jason returned the nod and answered, " If that's the same Peter Burke who I think he is then yeah I know him."

"Well.. Who's he?" Ron asked impatiently.

Jason rolled his eyes. His hot headed partner was such an ignorant sometimes. "Peter Burke, Ron! He's the famous FBI agent."

Ron's eyes shot upwards at this knowledge. "FBI agent? You sure?"

"Yeah damn sure! " Jason replied.

Ron stared at unconscious Neal for long seconds and smiled cruelly. "Wow! This makes things interesting."

Jason's face screwed in confusion. "What do you mean Ron?"

"Means that if this kid here has Agent Burke's credit card, then surely he must be his son."

"Oh"

"Yeah 'oh'! Now what wouldn't a father do to save his son. Jason, this kid here can be our passport to get out of this country without any trouble."

Jason smiled. "Wow! This definitely makes things interesting!"

"Yeah, Christmas just turned a lot more fun for us but first we wait for the kid to come around so that he can talk to his Dad. It will be more easy to convince the agent."

"Yeah, valid point." Jason nodded.

The rest of the ride was completed in silence. When they arrived at a secluded torn building which was still under construction but work had stopped, where they were sure nobody would find them Jason stopped the van and indicated Ron to get out with the kid so that he could go and hide the van. Ron nodded and got out of the van and lifted unconscious Neal on his shoulder and went inside the building.

Ron soon found an empty room in there and dropped Neal unceremoniously to the ground. Neal uttered a moan of pain but otherwise remained unconscious.

Jason quickly joined them after he loaded all the boxes of stolen money from the bank into the building and hid the van. They both took turn watching over the kid. The wound on Neal's arm because of the knife was still leaking blood. Both Jason and Ron didn't want to kid to die because of the blood loss before they could make good use of him so unwillingly Jason had tied a rag over the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Now we wait." Ron said.

...

El kept glancing at the clock on the wall of the kitchen. Neal had gone for more than thirty minutes now. She bit her lower lip in worry. He should have been back by now. The grocery store wasn't that far. What was taking him so long. Maybe the store was closed by the time Neal reached there and he went further in search of another. Her eyes unconsciously went to the clock again. Her heart was racing. Thirty five minutes.

'Relax El.' She admonished herself. He must be on his way to home. Wait for him for another fifteen minutes. If he isn't back by then, then tell Peter about it. Her eyes travelled to her husband who seemed engrossed in some deep conversation with his office mates. Peter's eyes flickered towards El and El flashed her Monalisa smile to Peter who immediately sensed that El's smile was fake. He quickly excused himself and joined El in the kitchen.

"What's wrong El? You seem tensed. I didn't see Neal for quite some time too. Where is he?"

El's throat constricted. "Honey, I sent him on an errand."

Peter was confused now. It was okay for El to send Neal out on an errand but somehow Peter didn't think this was it, surely there was more because of which El was worried.

"Okay..what errand?"

"I was out of milk honey, so I asked him to get some." She replied tightly.

"El.. What is it? You look like you are worried to death." Peter was getting scared now.

"Peter, I sent him forty five minutes earlier and he hasn't returned home yet." El's voice shook.

Peter frowned, "Forty five minutes? But the grocery store ain't that far?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about Peter."

Peter's stomach dropped. He quickly grabbed his jacket that was resting on the dining chair and started to leave, " I will go and check on him. Maybe he lost his way back. It's snowing and dark too. You stay right here just in case he comes before I do."

El nodded even though she was absolutely sure that Peter was just as worried about Neal but was rambling only to put her at ease.

"Go bring him Peter. I will wait here."

"I will." Peter promised and gave a quick peck on El's cheek and left through the back door.

El stood there, her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears cursing herself for sending Neal out in the first place. She didn't think that Christmas celebrations would take such a turn.

...

Neal felt consciousness slowly creeping up on him. As he became more in tune with the present he became more aware of pain that seemed to be radiating off his entire body. Someone kicked him hard and Neal cried out and tried to move away from his abuser. His body protested the movement and he launched himself into a coughing fit that was extremely painful and he was left with gasping for breath.

Slowly he controlled his breathing and tried to open his eyes. He managed to open them to a slit. Everything was blurry at first and it took Neal at a minute to clear his vision and make out that he was lying on his back and two men were staring down at him.

"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up." One of the man said. Neal vaguely remembered that he was the same guy who had stopped him.

Neal blinked again and tried to get up but the simple movement sent waves of pain up and down his right arm. He glanced at his arm and saw that the wound had been tied up with a rag but still the blood continued to trickle down. He clutched his wounded arm and tried to get up again very aware of the fact that the two men were watching him like he was some pathetic bug that needs to be crushed.

After a few painful tries Neal managed to crawl to the nearest wall resting his back against it with his legs spread outwards. The small trip had left him panting and gasping for breath again. He took a few seconds to get his breathing in control. He once again clutched his wounded arm and blinked a few times to focus on the two men who were now watching him with amusement.

"What do you want from me? What are you going to do to me?" Neal's voice was very raspy.

The man who had spoken before clucked his tongue. "Jason, the kid wants to know. Do tell him." Neal's eyes flickered between the two men, one of whose name was Jason.

Jason shook his head, " It was your idea Ron, you do the honors."

"Well, if that is what you want." The guy named Ron replied to his buddy. Dread filled Neal as Ron slowly started approaching him. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest.

As soon as Ron was mere inches away from Neal, he grasped him by his hair and yanked his head cruelly.

"You boy, you are our ticket out of this country. As you know that we have the stolen bank money so obviously the cops will be on the lookout but because we have you nobody will even lay a finger on us."

Neal helplessly tried to free himself from the painful grip of Ron's hand and failed. He stuttered, "I.. I don't understand what you are talking about.."

Ron laughed menacingly. "Jason, you heard that? This little kid doesn't understand what I am talking about." He tightened his grip on Neal who screamed in pain.

"Please..please.." Neal pleaded through tears.

Jason came forward and spoke directly to Ron, "Leave him Ron! We want him in good condition until our work is done."

Neal tried to turn in direction of Jason. He was getting very confused about what was going on here.

Ron reluctantly let go off Neal's hair and stepped aside. " Get over with it quickly, I can barely stand him." He said gruffly.

Jason nodded, " Listen kid, we are going to make a call to your Dad. We are going to make demands in exchange of your life. You are to persuade your father to oblige to them, alright!"

Neal's head was spinning with what Jason was telling him. Why were they going to call his Dad? Did they know him? Were they his Dad's rivals? Did they kidnap him because they knew James? No, it couldn't be possible. He had coincidentally ran into these guys, this thing was not planned.

"My Dad? You are going to call my Dad?" Wiping his tears Neal asked to confirm what he was hearing.

Ron spoke, "Yeah kid. You better cooperate with us or else we will have to send small pieces of you in a parcel to Agent Burke."

Neal's eyes widened in surprise, "Agent Burke?" He questioned.

Ron shook his head, " What? You forgot your Dad's name? I didn't knew that you were hit in the head."

"But Agent Burke will never do anything for me. You don't understand." Neal was very confused as to why these guys thought that Peter was his Dad?

"So you are saying that Agent Burke, your Dad won't save you? And you think we will believe you? No father can be so cold hearted to not do things that can save his kids life!" Jason said.

Ron nodded in agreement, "Yeah, your Dad will comply to our demands."

"But.." Neal started to say, these guys had got it all wrong and he didn't have a clue as to why?

"No buts kid. We are calling your Dad."

"You can't do that, you won't gain anything from that. "

"And why is that?" Jason asked.

"Because Agent Burke is not my Dad." Neal replied after breathing in.

Both Ron and Jason looked at Neal like he had grown a second head. They both started laughing hysterically.

"Nice try kid!" Ron said after his laughter died out.

Jason spoke too, " Care to explain why what Agent Burke's credit card was doing in your pocket?" He looked at Ron who pulled out the card and shoved it right in front of Neal's eyes.

Everything clicked for Neal. So that's why these guys thought that Peter was his dad just because of his credit card. How dumb!

"I am telling you the truth. Agent Peter Burke is not my dad. Infact I myself am a criminal. Please believe me." Neal tried to reason with Ron and Jason.

"Please just let me go, please. I swear I won't tell anybody about you guys please." Neal was getting frustrated with all this. His entire body was hurting and he just wanted to sleep.

Ron barked a laugh, "What did you say? You are a criminal yourself?" Neal nodded tiredly.

"What crimes are you famous for?" Jason asked.

"I am a thief, art forger, a conman. Please trust me. Please just let me go, I'm not Peter Burke's son, I am of no use to you." Neal pleaded.

"Alright, let's say that we believe you, then why did you have Agent Burke's credit card." Ron asked.

"I stole it. I am a thief, I told you." Neal replied. No use telling the bad guys that he was living with Peter these days. He was sure Peter would never fulfill their demands for him.

"Okay so if he's not your Dad then what about your real dad? You have one right?"

Neal nodded.

"And what does he do? He's a criminal too?" Neal nodded again.

Ron shook his head in disgust, " You know what? I don't believe you even for a second." He turned to his partner. "Jason, come on call this Peter Burke. We will automatically know how much truth this kid here is talking."

"Please.. You cannot call him. He will not help you. He will never do anything to save a criminal!" And Neal knew he was right. Why would Peter help two criminals in order to save a third one. No never! Peter would never do that! No matter how much he and El told him that they loved him and cared for him, he will never help criminals.

Ron had enough. He growled, " Jason just dial the damn number! The kid's just wasting time." Jason nodded.

"Wait!" Neal tried one last time. "Wait.. You can call my Dad, my real Dad! He has many contacts. He can easily get you guys out of the country. "

Jason and Ron shared a look. Could they believe in the kid? Well they could try. Plus, involving cops was always a dangerous option. If they could get help from a fellow criminal then that would be great.

Jason came forward and hauled Neal on his feet. Neal cried out in pain as his injured arm protested. Neal swayed dangerously and his legs threatened to give out but he bravely stood his ground.

"Alright, we will call your Dad. But no smart tricks, alright?" Jason said and Neal nodded.

Jason handed him a cell phone so that Neal could punch the number of his Dad. When he punched in the number Jason put the call on speaker. It kept ringing and ringing and Neal's heart was sinking by the second. But then he sighed in relief as his Dad finally answered.

"Hello!"

Ron covered the cell with his hand and whispered to Neal, " Your Dad's name?"

"James Bennett" Neal whispered back.

Ron removed his hand away and Jason spoke aloud.

"James Bennett?"

There was a silence on the other side of the call. Neal couldn't understand why his Dad was not replying.

Jason looked at Ron and spoke again, " James Bennett?"

Another silence. Neal could tell Ron was getting angrier by the second. He prayed to God that his Dad answered or else he was going to die right there and his Dad finally answered but then Neal's heart stopped.

"Sorry wrong number." Was all that James said and the call was disconnected.

Ron hurled himself to Neal in fury and punched him hard across the face. Neal saw stars. He licked his bleeding lip but miraculously he was conscious and standing.

"You little shit! You liar! You thought that you could lie to us! You thought that you could trick us!" Ron howled in anger.

"No! " Neal breathed in. "He's a criminal too. He must have thought that the call was to capture him. You call him again please. Tell my name, Neal Caffrey. He will definitely help you. I am his son. He will do anything to save me." Neal was hoping against hope that what he was telling was true. He wanted no he needed it to be true. No matter how his Dad always treated him, he surely loved him deep down, right!

"I don't know..." Jason started to say but Neal spoke again.

"Please just call him once more, please."

"Alright kid! We give you one last chance." Neal nodded frantically.

Jason once again dialed James and waited for James to answer. As soon as James answered the call, Jason spoke,

"James Bennett! Listen I have something very important to tell you.. " James didn't say anything so Jason continued, " Neal Caffrey.. Your son, we have kidnapped him. If you want to see him alive then you will have to fulfill our demands."

James still didn't say anything and Neal's heart was hammering in his chest. Jason and Ron looked at each other. Neal then spoke softly,

"Dad..?"

Silence. Neal thought the silence will suffocate him. When Jason decided it was no use and was about to disconnect the call, James spoke,

"Sorry .. Wrong number.." And the call was disconnected.

Neal's heart shattered. His Dad had disconnected the call. He didn't care about his own son. He didn't care whether Neal lived or died. Tears started rolling down from his eyes and he sank to the ground in utter despair. He didn't care what happened now. He didn't care if these guys killed him right then and there. His own father didn't care for him.

...

Peter was back in the Burke house after half an hour of vigorously searching for Neal. He couldn't find him. All the guests were still present there apparently waiting for Peter so that they could know about Neal. Peter smiled tightly at his guests. His eyes then roamed around in hope of searching his wife. As soon as his eyes met El's, El came rushing to him and caught him by his arms and asked impatiently. "Where's Neal, Peter?"

Peter felt like he was trapped in some kind of a horrible time loop. It had only been a few days back when Peter had come home like this without Neal and El had asked the same question. Peter wished so hard that he could be able to give El a different answer.

"I couldn't find him, El." Peter told her with a heavy heart and within his peripheral vision he could see that the guests were shocked to hear the news.

Tears leaked out of El's eyes and she just crashed herself into her husband's arms who willingly held her tight.

"He's gone again Peter. What if he doesn't return this time?" El asked fearfully.

Peter tightened his grip on El and spoke with determination, "No El! He will come back. I promise you that." El nodded in his arms.

Slowly the guests started leaving wishing them that Neal be home soon. Reese Hughes, Diana Berrigan and Clinton Jones decided to stay back and Peter was very grateful to that.

...

"You sure Peter, that you checked everywhere for the kid?" Hughes asked from where he was seated on the couch. One hour had passed and Neal wasn't back yet.

Peter who was pacing in front of him stopped and turned to look at his superior, "Yes, Reese, I searched the entire neighbourhood, I just couldn't find him." He let out a frustrated sigh.

Agent Diana Berrigan got out from her seat and spoke, "Boss, I think I should go and check it out again."

Jones added too," Yeah, Diana, I will come with you." Diana nodded and they both left.

"Relax Peter, Neal will be home soon." Reese spoke sympathetically to Peter. He didn't know how but he could clearly see that Peter and El were very worried about the kid just like any parent would. He could see that the Peter pacing the room was definitely not the Agent who was worried about the teen con.

"I know Reese, I know Neal will return home soon but .. But I won't be able to rest until I see him." Peter shared a look with his wife who was standing in the kitchen. El didn't want to leave the kitchen thinking that Neal would come in through the back door any time soon and she wanted to be there when that happened.

Looking at each other both Peter and El were thinking about the same thing. How did the festivities of Christmas change into a nightmare? They both just wanted their kid back, safe and warm in the house.

...

Jason and Ron just stared at the cell phone for long seconds before Ron let out a frustrated growl. Neither of them bothered by Neal's heartbreaking cries.

"Now what? We have to do something quick. The cops will know about the bank robbery any minute. "

"Now we call Agent Burke. Even though this kid here may not be related to him. As an cop he will surely not risk a life of an innocent kid, right?" Jason said.

"Hmmm... Maybe you are right..let's call him."

"Come on kid, get up." Jason spoke to Neal who had stopped crying. He lifted Neal again on his feet. Even though Neal was lifted up by his injured shoulder, he didn't utter a sound of pain. The pain he felt in his arm was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling in his heart.

Ron quickly punched in the number of Peter. It began ringing but Neal didn't care. He knew Peter would never help him. His own Dad didn't feel like he was worth living then why would Peter feel any different. He just wanted Peter to quickly answer the call and be done with all this so that these two guys could kill him. Mozzie was right, happy endings weren't for people like him. Tears started falling again and he didn't care.

After the fourth ring Peter answered the call. "Peter Burke.." And Neal didn't care.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that many of you are reading this and I would really appreciate it if you left a few more kudos and drop a comment here or there because it really helps to know that your fic is liked :-)
> 
> It really disheartens me that so many hits but not enough kudos. It makes you think that your fic is not worth it. It discourages a lot but I will finish posting this fic because it is already completed and as many of u are reading it and I don't want to disappoint my readers :)
> 
> That being said, I really thank you for reading this :)


	10. Chapter 10

...

Peter had once again resumed pacing and Satchmo too was curled up near the couch subdued as if he knew that his family was going through hell. El was still in the kitchen waiting for Neal. She decided that she just couldn't stand there, it was killing her so she started to clean up the kitchen. She kept the food back into the refrigerator as neither the hosts nor the guests had eaten because they weren't hungry anymore. El silently cried while keeping herself busy. She prayed to God that her Neal comes back to her soon. She also hoped that wherever her baby was, he was safe and alright.

The sound of the front door opening made El leave the kitchen though she felt like she was betraying Neal but she had to know. Diana and Jones came inside through the front door and from the expression they had on their faces, both Peter and El could easily make out they they couldn't find Neal either.

Peter stopped pacing and turned to his superior Agent Reese Hughes.

"We have to find him, Reese. We have to bring in a bigger search team for Neal. I'm sure he hasn't disappeared voluntarily. My gut feeling is telling me that he is in some kind of danger, Reese." He said worriedly.

Hughes got up from the couch and walked up to Peter. He placed a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder and spoke,

"Relax, Peter. We will do everything to get Caffrey back."

Peter moved away from the touch and ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. " But we have to do something very quickly, Reese. God only knows where is he now?"

"Okay okay! I will do whatever is necessary to find him and that too quickly okay. But you do know that we can't officially file a missing report before the 24 hours are up." Reese tried to calm Peter's nerves.

"But..but ,Reese, don't you think he would have been back by now if nothing was wrong? Surely something must have gone wrong and we need to help him now! Bring him back home NOW!" Peter's voice was angry. Why wasn't Reese understanding what danger Neal could be in.

Reese remained calm. He knew Peter wasn't in the right frame of mind. "I very well understand what you are telling me, Peter, but there are rules. I can't go against the law."

"But.." Peter started to say.

Reese raised his hand and cut Peter off. "I am not saying that I'm not ready to help. I will help, Peter. Do everything to find him. Just ..just be patient okay!"

"Patient..yeah right!" Peter scoffed.

Reese asked incredulously, "What was that?"

Peter just waved his hand in dismissal,"How can you expect me to be patient when my kid is missing ,Reese?"

Reese raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You do remember that he's a criminal who has lost his memories and has come to stay with you guys until he remembers, right?" Peter stared at Reese in shock at the way Reese' voice sounded cold but his superior conveniently ignored it and went on,

"For all I know, I think he suddenly got his memories back and has fled to save his skin. And you keep forgetting that he's a criminal and not your son. So stop behaving like a worried parent and start acting like an FBI agent." Reese immediately regretted the words that came tumbling out of his mouth. He didn't really mean to be harsh on Peter but the latter was just not being reasonable.

Peter looked like he had been punched in the gut. Diana and Jones were stunned too. They both knew how much Neal had grown on the Burkes. El who was standing just outside the kitchen came and joined her husband. She snaked her hand around Peter's waist silently offering her support and understanding. Peter turned to El and smiled gratefully.

He then turned back to Reese and spoke with determination. "I do remember everything ,Reese. I do remember that Neal's a criminal and his stay here is not permanent but Neal lives here for now. He's my responsibility. It is in me to see to it that he is safe. I cannot let anything happen to him while he's with us. "

El squeezed his waist in affirmation that her husband was right. Reese opened his mouth to say something but this time Peter raised his hand and stopped him.

"Yes I know that he's not our son ,Reese ,but for me.." He paused and turned to stare into El's blue eyes which were so much like Neal's and his heart clenched thinking about where his kid will be right now but he steeled himself and continued, "for El..for us, he is like the son we never had. And we will only rest when our kid is back home."

El spoke deciding to voice her feelings too, "Reese, it's Christmas and no family should have to celebrate it specially when an important member of that family is missing. It just ain't fair. Christmas is the time for family and how do you expect us to think rationally when our baby is missing." She had tears in her eyes now.

Reese turned his face away from Peter and El. He was kicking himself for being so harsh. He once again opened his mouth to apologise to Peter but Peter's cell phone started ringing.

Peter quickly removed his cell from his pocket and stared at the screen. 'Unknown number.'

He frowned. Everybody present there was looking at Peter waiting for him to answer the call. Peter turned to look at El and her eyes held the same hope as he was daring to hold. Was it Neal who was calling? He quickly pressed the answer button and spoke, "Peter Burke." His heart was thrumming loudly in his chest as he waited for the person on the other side to speak.

...

Jason and Ron waited for Peter Burke to answer the phone while Neal just didn't care. He already knew what Peter was going to tell. Neal just gave up and waited for his end. Tears fell from his eyes and he rubbed them away forcibly with the sleeve of his shirt.

He was having a lot of trouble standing. His wounded arm was throbbing like hell and his entire body felt like it was on from the beatings that he had received but his mind blocked all the pain away and just kept feeling the immense pain in his heart.

After the fourth ring Peter answered the call, "Peter Burke." But Neal didn't care. He knew that as soon as the call ended Ron and Jason were going to kill him. The biggest irony in this was that he was actually looking forward to it because if it meant that to escape the pain he was feeling, he had to die then he would more than welcome death.

Peter's voice again reached his ears and he was brought back to the present. To the world of pain.

"Peter Burke." Peter was telling again.

Jason and Ron looked at each other and decided not to waste anymore time and get on with it. Jason spoke, " Is it FBI Special Agent Peter Burke?.

Peter nodded even though the caller wasn't able to see it and replied, "Yes, I am FBI agent Peter Burke. Who is this?"

Jason raised his thumb to Ron as an gesture to let him know that they had the right guy. Ron was listening to the conversation on the speaker along with Neal who just remained standing emotionless or at least tried to because even if he wanted to deny it he just couldn't deny that he was immensely happy to hear Peter's voice. After his Dad's cold answer he was feeling utterly alone but Peter's voice brought him a sense of warmth.

"That is of not any importance to you, Agent Burke." Jason replied.

Peter stared at the screen, he could feel the eyes of everyone present in the room on the phone too as they could also hear the conversation on the speaker. "What the hell do you want? You are wasting my time."

"Oh believe me, Agent, I'm not wasting your time." Jason said.

"What nonsense is this? What do you want?" Peter repeated himself. He was very disappointed to know that the caller wasn't Neal.

"You will be hearing about a bank robbery very soon, that is if you haven't heard about it already."

"Bank robbery?" Peter asked confused. He flicked his gaze towards Reese who also was giving the same confused expression. Jones on the other hand quickly removed his own cell and rushed outside to make the necessary call to confirm about the robbery.

"Yes bank robbery and the way you sound surprised I don't think that the news is out yet. Well it doesn't matter.." Jason answered, amusement in his voice.

"It does matter." Peter growled. "You think you will rob the bank and then call to gloat about it and I will do nothing about it then you are incredibly wrong!" In that moment Jones came in and nodded to confirm what the caller was telling.

Neal had to laugh sadly at this. As he had predicted, Peter wasn't going to help the criminals.

Jason quickly covered the cell with his hand so that Neal's voice wasn't heard on the other side. Ron grabbed Neal roughly by his wounded arm and dragged him away from the cell and increased the pressure of his grip who bit his lip to refrain himself from crying out loud.

Ron whispered harshly, "You think this is all very funny? What the hell did you laugh for?"

Neal didn't answer but just stared defiantly. Ron dug his nails into Neal's soft skin and drew blood. Neal closed his eyes as more tears of pain threatened to spill.

"You know when this is all over, I am gonna kill you. You little shit!"

He dragged Neal back to Jason who talking to Peter but Neal only caught the words towards the end. "...because I am sure you are going to help us get out of this country."

"You've got to be kidding me! Have you gone out of your mind? What makes you think that I am going to do that?" Peter asked incredulously.

Jason cackled, " You are going to do exactly as we tell you to Agent, because what is it that you guys call?..hmmm yeah.. Ethics.. You cops have a thing about not letting innocent people suffer. Am I not right Agent?"

Peter raised his eyebrows in doubt, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you will have to fulfill our demands or else.." Jason paused for the dramatic effect.

Peter rubbed his face with his free hand, " Or else what?"

"Well, let's just say that the kid who we have here would never forgive you for his death." Jason replied smugly.

Peter's eyes widened, " You are bluffing. How do I even know that you have taken somebody as a hostage and a kid at that too?"

Jason rolled his eyes even though Peter couldn't see it, "I knew it. I knew that you wouldn't believe us, so let me just tell him to plead for his life himself."

Jason turned his eyes to Neal and gestured him to talk but Neal remained stubbornly silent. Though he was happy to hear Peter's voice, he wasn't sure how his reaction would be when he knew that it was none other than Neal on the line. After the answer of his Dad Neal's heart just couldn't take another heartbreak again.

Ron on the other side was not in the mood of apparently another of Neal's tantrums so he just squeezed Neal's wounded arm tightly and Neal's cried out in pain. His vision darkened but he stubbornly stood his ground clutching his arm.

Peter gasped in shock. El's hand flew to her mouth. They could recognize that voice from anywhere in the world.

Peter yelled into the call, "Neal?" Everybody present there was in confusion. How in the world did Neal end up being kidnapped.

Jason and Ron looked at each other in surprise. Neal was stunned too that Peter had recognized him even though he hadn't even occurred a word. His heart fluttered with hope for the first time since his nightmare began.

Jason spoke breaking the moment, " So it seems that you do know the kid after all. Knew he was lying from the start. We never really believed him. 'I stole the credit card from Agent Burke' story was total crap."

"Credit card?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but let's not get into that now. What matters is that you know the kid and will help us. Plus by the looks of it it's clear that you are his father. I knew it was a waste of time calling the other guy."

"Father? The other guy?" Peter screwed his face in confusion. What the hell the guy was talking about.

Neal's heart skipped a beat. Peter could not know about James now. What would happen if Peter came to know the real truth now? Peter would definitely let these guys do whatever they wanted to do with him. He closed his eyes and pleaded to God. 'Please don't let Peter know anything yet please.'

"Oh please I really don't want to waste time in another round of talking about the real father here. I just want you to confirm that you are going to help us." Jason replied.

Peter ignored Jason's word, his mind completely not registering what Jason was speaking because of his worry for Neal and spoke, "I want to talk to Neal. Please let me talk to him." Neal immediately relaxed. Peter wasn't suspicious after all.

"I tried, Agent, but it seems that the kid isn't in the mood of talking." Jason answered.

Peter didn't answer Jason and called out to Neal, "Neal, kiddo, speak to me. Are you alright?"

Neal was too stunned to answer. There was so much worry in Peter's voice or was he imagining things. After hearing his Dad's ruthless voice, he was longing to hear a voice that held concern for him, so maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

Ron gave a hard smack on Neal's shoulder to bring him back to the present. Peter was still calling him. Indeed all this was true. His mind was definitely not playing tricks with him.

"Neal..just answer me please. Just let me know that you are fine."

Neal gulped and stuttered, "Peter.. Peter ..l"

"Neal, buddy are you okay? Tell me that you are okay. Tell me that these guys didn't hurt you." Peter pleaded even though deep down he knew that the answer was going to be bad.

Neal's eyes shone brightly. Peter cared. Peter cared for him. Mozzie was wrong. He was very very wrong. "I.. I am .. Peter.. I am.." Neal tried to talk, his breath hitching.

"Neal..sweetie..you are scaring us. Please sweetheart just tell us that you are okay." El's voice interrupted him. Her voice was thick because of all the crying. Neal's resolve broke. Tears leaked freely from his eyes.

"El.." Neal was so happy to hear El's voice. It soothed him instantly.

"Enough.." Jason and Ron had enough of the mush so Jason cut Neal off in mid sentence and Ron gestured Neal to keep quiet. Neal would have retaliated if he had enough strength but he didn't so he obeyed.

"So agent Burke, I really hope that you will help us leave the country without any trouble or else, Neal here will pay."

Peter growled in anger, "Don't you dare touch him! You get it! Don't touch him or I will see to it that today is your last day on this planet."

Jason scoffed. "Actually you are a little late for your stupid threats, Agent. You see, Neal's arm is not doing very well at present. Maybe it will require an amputation." Jason conveniently lied.

Neal's eyes widened in horror. Was his arm really that bad? Peter snarled again, " You Bas..."

"Uh..uh.. Now watch your tongue, Agent. We really don't need Neal's other arm to face the same consequences, right?" Jason flicked his eyes towards Ron who smiled viciously and applied pressure on Neal's wounded arm and Neal screamed in agony.

Peter yelled frantically even as El squeezed his waist tightly while tears ran down her face. " STOP...Stop...please.."

Ron let go off Neal who crumpled into a heap. Darkness once again threatened to swallow him up but he tried harder to not give in to it.

"What do you want?" Reese asked this time. He couldn't let Peter face more anguish.

"Now you are finally talking." Jason said. He then asked, " Who am I talking to now by the ways?" He realized that the voice didn't belong to Agent Burke.

"It's none of your concern. Just tell us what the hell do you want?" Reese spat in anger.

"Told you already, Mister, that we need to get out of here without any problems." Jason said in a bored voice.

"Okay, I'm listening.." Reese replied.

"And for that we will need a private jet. We will also be needing a transportation that will take us to the private jet. Better make sure that the transportation is big enough to load all the money." Jason said.

"Alright..where are you?" This time it was Peter who spoke. He had taken control over his emotions and was now in the FBI agent mode.

Jason laughed, "You actually asked that question didn't you, Agent Burke? Now I am sure that you are intelligent enough to find out our location. So please don't just insult me by asking such stupid question! And I really don't have to remind you that you will come alone and make necessary arrangements so that any kind of law doesn't stop us because you see Neal here will never get to meet you alive if anybody, I repeat anybody stops us. It's Christmas eve, Agent Burke, I'm sure you and your family would want to spend it with your son."

Peter gripped the cell phone harder in his hand. Any more harder and Peter feared that he would crush the cell into a million pieces. He was very angry at the person who had kidnapped Neal. He just wanted to go there and snuff the light out of him for making Neal suffer.

"Okay, I will find you and I will come alone and I will take care of everything else." Peter said gritting his teeth.

"Good enough for us. So Agent Burke, we meet in an hour. Merry Christmas Agent." Jason said and did not give any chance to Peter to reply and disconnected the call.

...

Peter stared at the screen of his cell a little while longer. He was so confused and worried. How in the whole wide world did Neal manage to be taken as a hostage?

"Peter..honey?" El's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"I am fine hon.. I just am still not able to believe that Neal is in danger. That kid will be the death of me someday. I really can't believe even after finding him I still have to find him."

El turned her husband so that he was facing her. "Relax Hon, I know you will find him, you always do. Just bring our boy home safe and sound please." El faltered at the last words. Her breath caught in her throat.

Peter closed the distance between them and hugged her. "I will bring him home, hon. I promise you that I will." El simply nodded.

Peter then broke away and faced his superior and his agents Diana and Jones.

Reese spoke first, "You are not going alone, Peter."

Peter sighed, "Yes Reese, I know that." He turned to Diana and spoke, "Diana, I want you to trace the call and make all the arrangements. The private jet, the vehicle for loading the cash, everything."

Diana nodded, "On it Boss." She turned and left the Burke house.

Peter then turned to Jones and spoke, "Jones, gather a team of agents and be ready."

Reese spoke,"You aren't going to let those criminals go, are you, Peter?"

"No Reese, I have no intention of letting those guys go free. I will put them where they exactly belong." Peter said determined.

El frowned, "Hon, if you do anything against their wish then Neal..Neal.." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Peter wrapped El in his arms once more. "I promise you Hon, I won't let anything happen to Neal. I won't let those guys to even touch a hair on his head."

El nodded, immediately relaxing upon hearing her husband's words. She just wanted to see Neal home.

...

Ron hauled Neal to his feet who barely uttered a word as soon as Jason disconnected the call.

"One hour kid! One hour kid and then you will be able to see your Dad and we will be on our way to freedom."

"Leave him, Ron. Let him rest, we have one hour to kill." Jason spoke.

Ron reluctantly let go off Neal who went down onto the ground. Jason and Ron then left the room and locked the door. Neal just didn't have the strength to do or say anything. He was just tired. He just wanted to go home. Home to his winter wonderland. Home to Peter and El. Home to warmth and safety. He slowly and painfully crawled back to the wall and rested his back to it. He brought up his knees to his chest and clutched his hurting arm to ease the pain and tilted his head to the wall and closed his eyes and finally gave into the darkness that was so enticingly calling him.

Ron and Jason kept looking at Neal through the window. Jason frowned and then turned to his partner.

"You are just going to hand over the kid to his father?" He asked skeptically.

Ron chuckled darkly, "Don't you know me at all, Jason? I have no intention of letting that little shit go alive to his family."

Jason smiled at that. He always knew his hot headed partner would never let the boy live.

...

Neal was jerked awake by a sharp kick to his ribs. His eyes flew open and was hit with an intense pain all over his body. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and saw that Ron and Jason were back.

Ron spoke, "Get up kid, times up."

"Yeah it's showtime!" Jason said.

...

 


	11. Chapter 11

...

Everything was set. Agent Diana Berrigan had made all the arrangements. A private jet was ready at a private air strip. A van big enough to load all the money was waiting just outside the Burke house.

The pilot of the jet who was waiting at the air strip was given all the instructions. He was told that he was to stall the take off for as long as possible so that the FBI agents could make their move and apprehend the criminals.

Agent Clinton Jones was prepared too. He was seated in the FBI van along with Diana and other FBI agents. He was going to follow Peter. Not too close for the criminals to find out that Peter didn't come alone and not too far if Peter needed his help immediately.

El was sitting on the couch looking at how everything was being set. She kept praying inwardly. She just wanted everything to be over quickly so that her Neal could be back to her. Suddenly sitting there made her feel very lonely and suffocating. Her eyes roamed around and landed on her husband who was busy talking to Reese Hughes. She felt an overwhelming urge to be in the warmth of her husband. She got up from the couch and strolled towards Peter.

"Hon.." El called out when she came within the reach of her husband.

Peter turned away from Reese and faced El. One look and Peter knew what his wife needed. He too was longing for the same comfort. He gently wrapped El in his arms. El hugged Peter back fervently.

"Just be careful, hon." El said.

Peter tightened his grip on his wife and replied, "Of course, El. I will be careful and Neal will be back before you even know it."

El nodded. They parted after a few seconds and Peter kissed El's forehead. He grabbed his jacket and turned to leave but was interrupted by Reese.

"Peter, be careful and bring Neal home." Apparently Hughes was still feeling guilty about the harsh words that had come out of his mouth.

Peter smiled tightly. "Of course, Reese."

...

Peter quickly sat inside the waiting van and pulled out his cell to check the address Diana had texted him. It showed that Neal was being held in a remote area where an under construction building remained under construction for a few years now.

He clicked the cell shut and took a deep breath. He glanced at the rear view mirror and saw that Jones and Diana were ready in the other van too. He closed his eyes and automatically Neal's smiling face lit up his mind. 'Please, kid, just hang on for a little more. I'm coming.' Peter said even though Neal wasn't there to hear him. He started the van and drove off to the destination.

...

Neal was jerked awake with a sharp kick to his ribs. He groaned in pain. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision and saw that Ron and Jason were back in the room. Ron was the first to speak,

"Come on, kid. Wake up. Time's up."

"Yeah, it's showtime." Jason added.

Neal tried to get on his feet but found out that the task was extremely daunting as any small movement was sending waves of pain to his body. He was hating himself for being so weak. 'Come on, come on." He mentally forced himself but he kept failing miserably. His body was just not cooperating.

Ron who was watching Neal with a disgusted expression had enough, so he mercilessly hauled Neal to his feet who bit his lip to refrain himself from crying out in pain. Jason shook his head, "Get yourself some grip, kid. Don't want you dead on your feet. It will be very difficult. "

Neal refrained from rolling his eyes. How the hell was he supposed to get a grip when he was in so much pain. He then asked the question that he wanted to ask so badly.

"Is Peter here?"

Ron shook his head. "No, not yet." He then turned to Jason. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders and went over to the window which gave the view to the outside. He kept glancing between his watch and the road outside. Seconds turned into minutes but there was still no sign of the Agent. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Why wasn't the Agent here? He was beginning to think that the Agent wasn't going to show up.

"I think you were right, kid. Your Dad doesn't care about you. Still no sign of him." Jason spoke to Neal even though his eyes still flickered between his watch and the road.

Neal didn't reply but his mind was suddenly swirling with doubt. Peter had sounded really worried on the phone. Hadn't he? He had talked like he had actually cared for him. Neal was good at reading people. He could tell easily if the person was lying or not. Peter sounded genuinely worried about him. Was he wrong this time? Was it because he was some random person who has been taken hostage and not because he was Neal, that Peter was worried for? No! He mentally scolded himself. Peter cares for him. He will be here to save him.

But as seconds stretched into minutes Neal was seriously beginning to think that Peter was not going to come and even if he was going to come it would be only because Peter was a cop and he had an innocent life to save, cop ethics and no other reason.

"He's here." Jason's voice cut through his thoughts. Neal's heart began thumping loudly in his chest. Peter came.

"He's alone?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it looks like that. I see only the van." Jason turned away from the window and strolled towards Ron and Neal. "I will go out and see him first." He said to Ron who nodded.

...

Jason stepped out of the building just in time to see Peter park the van and get out. Peter quickly shut the door of the van and started walking towards Jason. He was half way through it when Jason suddenly spoke,

"Stop right there, Agent Burke." Then he wrinkled his face and asked, "You are Agent Peter Burke, right?"

Peter stopped walking and nodded. "I'm Peter Burke." Peter's eyes roamed around in every direction searching for Neal but he couldn't see him anywhere so Peter deduced that Neal was inside the building.

"So glad to meet you, Agent Burke. I have heard a lot about you." Jason spoke bringing Peter's attention back to him.

Peter ignored Jason's words and asked instead, "Where's Neal?"

"What? No small talk, Agent?" Peter remained silent. "He's here only. First tell me, is everything ready?" Jason continued after Peter's silence.

Peter spoke nodding, "Yes. The van is right here and there is a private jet waiting for you at the airport. "

"Good work, Agent."

"Where's your vehicle?" Peter asked curious.

"Don't worry about it, Agent. Don't want to use that stolen vehicle any ways."

Peter held the urge to roll his eyes. If the previous vehicle was stolen then what about the one that he came in. That definitely wasn't theirs either.

"I want to see Neal." Peter requested.

"Yes, of course, Agent. You can see your son now." Jason answered.

Peter nodded, relaxing a little at the words of the criminal in front of him. His eyes shone in anticipation. He really wanted to see Neal and be sure that the kid was okay.

...

After what seemed like a long time Ron came out of the building with Neal walking beside him. Peter reacted instinctively and stepped forward towards Neal but Jason's voice stopped him again.

"Uh..huh, Agent Burke. Don't take a step forward or else." Jason removed a gun from his pocket and pointed at Peter.

Peter froze. He nodded and then turned to Neal. It was dark. The only light was coming from the moon but Peter could easily tell that the kid looked awful. Even though only a few hours had gone but Neal's appearance had changed drastically.

His face was bruised and he looked pale. The way he was clutching his right arm, Peter could tell that Neal's right arm was wounded and it seemed to be excruciatingly painful.

Blood boiled inside of Peter. He clenched his fists. He just wished he could just cause the same amount of pain or even more to these guys who had hurt Neal.

He spoke softly, "Neal.. Buddy.. You alright?"

Neal was staring at Peter. He didn't dare blink. He was afraid that if he blinked then Peter would disappear. The doubts that were swimming in his mind were slowly disappearing. Peter was here and that's all that mattered. It was not like Peter was his real Dad. His own Dad didn't think that he was worth saving so even if Peter was here for any other reason other than that he was worried about Neal, Neal would take it.

He spoke, "Peter.."

Peter's eyes were still searching for any other injuries that Neal might be sporting. He asked again, "Answer me..You okay, kid?"

Neal smiled. All his doubts clearing. Peter was making it very clear that he was very much here only because he was worried for Neal. He was here so that he could take him home, safe.

"I am okay, Peter." Neal spoke trying to sound strong but winced when his arm protested in pain.

Peter's heart clenched seeing Neal in pain. He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke, "How many times do I have to remind you, Caffrey, that it's Agent Burke to you."

Neal smiled automatically. He knew Peter was telling this only to distract his mind from his pain. "Whatever, Peter."

Peter smiled too. He was glad that Neal had temporarily forgotten his pain.

Ron spoke interrupting them, "Well, as much as I am all in for this family reunion, I'm afraid that we are running out of time."

Jason nodded. He strode forward and came and stood directly in front of Peter. Peter looked at him with a confused expression.

"Gotta make sure that you aren't carrying any weapons."

Peter nodded, "Of course."

Jason then pocketed his gun and patted Peter down and was satisfied with him. Peter was weapon less. "Alright, Agent Burke, get in the van's drivers seat."

Peter brows furrowed, "Wh..What, Why?"

"You're going to take us to the airport, Agent. Now come on, hurry up, don't waste time."

Peter glanced nervously at Neal who was equally nervous as him. "What about Neal?"

This time Ron answered, "Oh, don't you worry, Agent. The kid will be coming with us. Not gonna let him out of sight." He gripped Neal's arm more tightly to emphasize his words. Neal closed his eyes and waited for the pain to subside.

Peter shook his head in disgust, "But.. But I have arranged for everything. The van, the jet. Let him go. Please. I will come with you guys. Just let him go."

Ron clucked his tongue, "You really think we are stupid, Agent Burke? We know that you aren't going to let us go easily. As long as we have the kid here, nobody is going to stop us."

To prove his point, Ron removed his knife from his jacket and poked slightly into Neal's ribs who gasped in shock.

"No! Don't do anything to him. I will take you to the airport. " Peter said urgently seeing the metal glinting in the moonlight.

Jason removed his gun once again and ordered, "Get in the van. Now!"

Peter hesitated before speaking, "Can I.. Can I just hold him."

Jason didn't reply at first, seemingly thinking about what Peter had requested for. Then he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. Peter was elated. He quickly covered the distance between himself and Neal and enveloped him in a gentle hug. Neal hesitated first but then melted in the hug. He felt like he was in the safest place he could ever be. The feeling was so overwhelming that he could hardly breathe.

Peter hugged Neal like he was his lifeline but still mindful of Neal's injured arm. He kept caressing Neal's hair softly and kept murmuring into his ear, "It's okay, kiddo. It's okay. We will be home soon."

Neal only nodded clinging to Peter even tighter. For once he was actually thankful to his Dad for sending him on this job.

Jason came forward and broke them apart. Ron came and grabbed Neal.

"Get going, Agent, NOW!" Jason ordered.

Peter looked at Neal one more time and silently promised him that all this was going to get over soon. He was going home soon. Neal smiled, confirming Peter that he had gotten his promise.

Peter looked away from Neal and went and sat on the drivers seat of the van. He kept his eyes on the front. He was hoping that Jones was close enough to move in when required. He then heard a scuffle and instantly knew what was happening. Jason was loading all the boxes of money into the van. He then saw through the mirror that Ron was dragging Neal with him. Jason came and joined Peter in the passenger seat while Ron pushed Neal roughly in the backseat and joined him.

Jason kept his gun trained on Peter. "No smart move, Agent. I really don't want to see the kid's blown up head on Christmas Eve."

Peter clutched the steering wheel hard. "I know. One wrong move and Neal pays." He said coldly.

Jason smirked, "I knew you were intelligent." Peter ignored him.

In the backseat, Neal was struggling hard to not pass out. He really wanted to be on his feet and help Peter when time came but his resolve was weakening with each passing second. Ron still had his knife trained on Neal. He knew that the kid was weak but he wasn't taking any chances.

...

Peter kept driving to the airport in a tense silence. He was constantly glancing at Neal through the rear view mirror. He could see that the kid was making a valiant effort to stay conscious but Peter knew that Neal was getting weaker with every gone second and in lot of pain and that he wasn't going to last long.

His concentration was once again on the road in the front but internally his heart was beating very fast. He was acutely aware of Jason's eyes on him. He just hoped that Jones was following them very closely. He reached the airport after another fifteen minutes drive. He parked the van a short distance away from the jet that was ready for take off.

"We are here." Peter stated the obvious.

Jason nodded and waved his gun up and down in front of Peter. "I am not an idiot, Agent Burke. I can see that we are here. Now slowly get out of the van. No tricks or else.." Jason didn't complete the sentence, leaving it to Peter's dreadful imagination.

Peter nodded and got out of the van. From the backseat, Ron too got out dragging Neal out with him. Neal was barely able to stand on his feet. He completely sagged into Ron.

Peter's face crinkled in worry. "We are here. You guys got what you wanted. The jet is ready. You both can go in and it will take you to your freedom. Let us go now."

Jason and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing. Peter and Neal's stomach dropped to the ground. The way the criminals were laughing, they were making it very clear that they didn't have any intention of letting them go, not at least alive.

Peter's eyes searched in every direction but there was no sign of Jones and the other agents. 'Where are they?' Peter muttered worriedly.

Jason spoke, confirming Peter's fear, "Sorry, Agent, can't do that! You can leave but the kid stays."

Neal's eyes widened in horror. "Peter?" He was scared now, what if Peter left him.

Shock was written all over Peter's face. "What?... Are you kidding me? This was not the plan. No ways! Neal is not going with you guys." He growled. He took a step in the direction of Neal only to be stopped by Ron.

"Uh..huh.., Agent. Don't even think about it." He dragged Neal in front of him, his one arm tightly around Neal's throat and the other holding the knife against Neal's ribs. He went a few steps backwards.

"Please..Peter.." Neal pleaded Peter to do something to save him.

"Stop! Don't hurt him, please." Peter begged.

Jason waved his gun again, "Sorry, Agent Burke, it looks like my partner here has set his mind on the kid. You, my friend, will have to celebrate Christmas without your son." He cackled.

"Take me!" Peter spoke.

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"I said take me with you guys. I will also come with Neal. I cannot leave him alone. I can't." Situation was getting out of hand and the FBI rescue team was nowhere in sight, so Peter did what he thought was best. He just couldn't let the bad guys take Neal with them. What was he going to say to El if he came home empty handed. What was he going to do if Neal didn't come home, which would no longer be called home without Neal's presence, his laughter and his talks and his everything. No! Peter's life was unimaginable without Neal.

Neal's eyes widened in surprise. Was Peter actually willing to sacrifice himself for him? "Peter, you don't have to do it. Please, El will kill me."

Peter chuckled despite himself, "Your life is already in danger, kiddo, and you are worrying about El killing you."

Jason spoke, "Alright, Agent, if that's what you want. Come on. We will ask the pilot to bring in all the boxes." He pointed his gun at Peter and gestured him to start walking towards the jet. He followed Peter and slowly Ron joined them dragging Neal with him.

Neal's mind was reeling with all that was bound to happen. His Dad had clearly indicated that his life was worthless and he was okay with that but Peter? How could he let Peter risk his life for him. He couldn't let that happen. He had to do something. They couldn't board the jet. No he had to try a way to get Peter out of this mess.

Neal saw that Peter and Jason were walking a little ahead of him and Ron. He closed his eyes and prayed that his plan worked. He took a deep breath and called out, "Um..Peter.." He didn't wait for Peter to turn around and just melted into a dead faint at Ron's feet.

At the same time, he rolled into Ron and pushed him backwards and Ron stumbled off balance. Because he was unprepared for this the knife left his hand and clattered to the ground. Neal immediately flung it away and brought his foot forward and sent a sharp kick to Ron's legs who cried out in pain and went to the ground in a heap.

"You little shit." Ron growled. He tried to get to his knees but Neal beat him to it and landed a solid punch across Ron's face. Ron's world started spinning and the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the ground and Neal was straddling him. Neal repeatedly punched him. His wound arm protesting angrily at every punch it was delivering but Neal kept going and going until Ron finally lost the battle and was out cold.

"Guess I won this round, huh!" Neal stuttered.

Neal's world was dizzying too. He was about to collapse on top of unmoving Ron when he heard a shout. It was Jason.

"Hey, kid! You are going to die! Merry Christmas!" Jason then cackled. Neal looked over his shoulder just in time to see Jason firing the shot and Peter yelling and coming in between them. Neal's mouth escaped a cry of horror. "No! Peter! "

...

The moment Neal called out his name, Peter turned around to face Neal. He let out a horrified gasp when he saw that Neal just crumpled to the ground unconscious. But then his eyes widened the next second when he saw Neal throw Ron off balance. Everything clicked for Peter and he knew that this was all Neal's plan to distract Ron. From the corner of his eyes he saw that Jason was distracted just like him. He was still facing Neal and his partner. Peter quickly turned this into an opportunity and knocked out the gun from Jason's grasp.

Jason cried out in surprise. Before he could recover Peter punched him hard into his stomach. He bend over in pain gasping for breath. Peter then landed a right hook across Jason's face who grunted but otherwise remained standing. Peter then hit him with a left hook and Jason stumbled and swayed licking his bleeding lip and wiping his bloody left brow with his hand. Peter then shifted his attention to Neal who was straddling Ron and punching him. Big mistake. Jason turned this to his advantage and quickly retrieved his gun which was lying just a few steps away from him and smacked Peter hard in the head.

Peter cried out in pain and automatically his hands clutched the sides of his head to stop the piercing pain that was shooting through his skull. His vision darkened. He swayed. Jason smacked the gun again and this time Peter went down on his knees.

Jason then turned his attention towards the other fight. Anger coursed through his veins. He couldn't let the kid win. No! He readied the gun in his hand and shouted, "Hey, kid! You are going to die! Merry Christmas!" He then let out an evil laughter. Jason then fired the shot.

...

Peter who was still miraculously conscious heard Jason shout out to Neal. Through haze of pain he saw that Jason was about to pull the trigger. His heart hammered in his chest. He couldn't let anything happen to Neal. No matter what. He steeled himself and got to his feet quickly despite the pain and rushed to stop Jason.

Peter reached just as Jason fired the shot and the bullet hit him in the chest. At first he didn't feel anything and then came pain. White hot blinding pain. He clutched his chest with his hands and looked down and saw that blood was seeping through the fingers. In the distance he heard someone shout. Maybe Neal. Everything was quickly turning into black. He felt himself dropping to the ground. He landed on his side with a soft thud.

Consciousness was slipping away from him fast. He closed his eyes. He then felt gentle hands on his face. Neal. His fuzzy mind told him. He then felt wetness on his face. Tears. Neal was crying. He was telling something but Peter couldn't register. He opened his pain filled eyes and he gasped out, "Sorry, son.." Peter was sorry that he couldn't do anything to save Neal and gave in to the darkness unwillingly.

...

Neal quickly got off from top of Ron. His world tilted but he stubbornly stumbled towards Peter. On reaching near Peter, Neal quickly dropped to his knees ignoring the pain and gasped in horror when he saw blood leaking freely from Peter's chest. Tears began to form in his eyes. He gently placed his fingers on Peter's face even as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Peter.. Peter..please..don't.." Neal stammered.

To his surprise, Peter opened his eyes and gasped, "Sorry.. Son.." And closed his eyes again and he remained that way.

"Peter.." Neal called out, turning white as a sheet. Suddenly he felt a sharp kick to his right side and he toppled onto the ground. His breath was coming in short bursts. Struggling he looked up to see Jason standing over him with the gun trained on him. He looked maliciously at Neal.

"I missed. This time I won't. I am going to waste you." Jason spat viciously.

He started to pull the trigger when Neal heard shouts that he'd never thought he would be so happy to hear them. Neal no longer could keep his eyes open and finally succumbed to the oblivion.

"FBI! Drop your weapon! I repeat, drop your weapon!"

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

...

"FBI! Drop your weapon! I repeat, drop your weapon!"

The voice was Agent Jones boomed in the entire area. He and Agent Diana Berrigan along with other FBI agents had surrounded Jason, who was still looming over unconscious Neal, only slightly unsure now but finger still on the trigger. The FBI agents slowly closed in.

Diana spoke, "It's over. Just drop your weapon. Don't make us pull the trigger first."

Jason muttered a curse and finally accepted defeat. The gun left his hand and clattered on the ground.

The FBI agents didn't waste anymore time and charged in. They quickly arrested Jason and hauled him away to the waiting van.

Ron who came around at the same time was confused as hell. He blinked furiously and saw that he was surrounded by the FBI agents.

"What the hell?" He started to rise from the ground ignoring the pain but was immediately cuffed by Jones.

"Yeah, buddy, that's where you are going. Hell." A couple of agents came and led Ron towards the van.

Jones and Diana then shifted their attention towards Peter and Neal, who were already being attended by the paramedics. Jones had already brought them along, fearing the worst.

The paramedics loaded Peter and Neal on separate gurneys and walked towards the ambulance. After loading their patients, they turned towards Jones and Diana who were anxiously waiting for them to tell them about the conditions of Peter and Neal.

The paramedic whose name tag read as Leo Lewis, spoke, "The kid is faring much better. He's suffering from dehydration and a fair amount of blood loss. He is also sporting various injuries to his body but he is stable."

Both Jones and Diana nodded, a little relieved at the information. Jones asked, "How's Agent Burke?"

Leo faltered before speaking, "I'm afraid that at present Agent Burke's condition is critical. He has a GSW to his chest and has already lost a lot of blood. Only time will tell."

Jones and Diana paled at the words of Leo but nodded. Leo returned the nod and went inside one of the ambulances and left for the nearest hospital.

Diana and Jones quickly got into the van and took off too. Both couldn't believe that a tire puncture, yes a stupid tire puncture that delayed their arrival at the air strip, would have such disastrous consequences.

...

The first thing that Neal became aware as he started to wake up was how pleasantly warm he was. Not cold like he had felt recently stuck in that torn building. It seemed that he was lying on something soft. Bed, he mused. Then he heard the constant beep beep sound. Hospital. He deduced.

Realizing that he was in hospital, he was immediately hit by pain. He felt like his entire body was throbbing but it was manageable. Maybe the meds were making it bearable. Majority of the pain seemed to be radiating off his right arm. He instinctively tried to move his arm to check and felt that it was securely wrapped up in a sling.

He tried opening his eyes and managed to open them to slits. The lights were on but he could still tell it was day outside. It felt like day. Staring at the white ceiling and inhaling the peculiar hospital smell, he was satisfied that he was indeed in some hospital and not in that cold, damp and rotten building. Peter had saved him. Peter! Neal's eyes shot open!

Peter was shot! Peter was shot trying to save Neal. Where was he now? How was he? Was he alive? Was he d.. No! He couldn't finish the word. He had to know. He had to know about Peter.

He threw away the sheet that was covering him with his left hand and pushed himself in a sitting position. Everything spun but he stubbornly swung his legs to the side of the bed and got up planting his feet on the cool marble floor. He shivered as cold seeped into his body. Dizziness threatened him again. Neal waited for some of the dizziness to subside. After a few seconds, he breathed in harshly and commenced his trek to the door.

The pain and the meds were making it extremely difficult for him to take any step further and he knew he wasn't going to last long and consciousness was slipping away but he had to know. He had to know about Peter. He wouldn't rest until he knew. He merely covered half of the distance when his body totally gave up. Everything became a blur. The pain becoming worse. His free hand went to press against the side of his head. But it only got worse and suddenly he felt gravity pulling him with full force and before he knew he was falling and only one thought crossed Neal's mind,

"Shit! This will hurt!"

...

As soon as El entered Neal's room, she gasped in shock. Neal was awake and had somehow managed to get out of the bed. "Neal!" She cried out.

Neal didn't respond. El was sure that he didn't even register her presence and then to El's utter horror, Neal was falling. She quickly covered the distance between them and caught Neal in her arms mindful of his injured arm that was in the sling before he could hurt himself anymore and they both sank to the floor.

Neal lifted his head and looked at El through a haze of pain and dizziness. "El?..."

El carded her fingers through Neal's soft curls and spoke, "Yes, sweetheart. It's me, El."

Dr. Collin Grant entered the room and was shocked as well, as he took in the scene in front of his eyes.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

El twisted her body enough so that she could meet the Doctor's eyes. "Dr. Grant, please..two minutes.."

Dr. Grant opened his mouth to object but then he saw how Neal was clinging to El so he sighed and nodded, "Two minutes."

El whispered thank you to the Doctor and returned her attention to Neal.

"Neal, sweetie. What were you doing? You could have gotten hurt." She admonished him gently.

Neal who was now shaking badly mumbled something that El couldn't understand.

"What is it, sweetie?"

Neal was crying now. He stuttered in between his breaths, "El.."

"Yes, what is it, honey?" El asked in worry.

"Pe..Peter.." That's all Neal said and clutched El harder, well as hard as he could with his one hand.

El understood. She pushed away Neal's bangs to meet his eyes and spoke, "Peter's alright, Neal. He's alive. He's alright, honey."

Neal held his gaze. Tear filled eyes searched El's blue ones to see if she were lying. "You.. You promise?" He asked hopefully.

El smiled even though her heart was breaking at seeing Neal like this. "Yes, sweetheart, I promise. Peter's okay. You just concentrate on getting better and then you can see him, alright."

Neal asked again, "Peter's okay?" El smiled and simply nodded.

Neal closed his eyes and rested his head on El's shoulder. El kept running her hand through Neal's hair, murmuring softly in Neal's ears.

When she felt that Neal had relaxed she looked up at the Doctor, who was still waiting patiently in the same position. El knew Neal had to be back on the bed and not on the cold floor.

"Neal.." She called out but Neal didn't respond. El called his name again and was met with silence again.

Dr. Grant smiled and spoke, "He's asleep, Mrs. Burke."

"Oh.." El didn't know how else to respond. While she was glad that Neal was sleeping but she knew the floor wasn't the best place for that. She looked at the Doctor and asked, "um.. Doctor..could you.."

"Dr. Grant nodded, smiling, "Of course." He was then kneeling in front of El and he lifted Neal in his arms smoothly and effortlessly. El smiled gratefully. Dr. Grant laid Neal back on the bed and attached the various wires to Neal that Neal had unconsciously taken off.

The Doctor continued checking his patient while El who was now standing beside Neal's bed kept glancing between the Doctor and Neal in worry.

Her mind went back to the call that she had received from Diana. Never she had imagined that she would be here in the hospital with her family fighting for life.

It was like a nightmare come true when she had gotten the call. Diana had explained everything to her. Diana had talked to one of the perps who had confessed everything.

If somebody asked her how in the world did she manage to make it to the hospital from her home, she wouldn't be able to answer. It was pure horror to her, the ride to the hospital, imagining various worse case scenarios about Peter and Neal.

As soon as she was in the hospital, she was led straight away to her family. The Doctor had informed her that Neal was faring better. He was going to be okay but they weren't able to speak the same about Peter.

The long wait in the waiting room for any news on her husband was like pure living hell. Dr. Grant had then came and seen her, telling that Peter was going to be okay too. The bullet had missed his heart by a few millimeters and he had lost a lot of blood but because he was brought in the hospital in time, the surgery was successful.

True, she was angry at Neal when Diana had told her what had actually happened at the airport. Neal was actually the reason for landing Peter in the hospital in the first place but then she realized that she was being irrational. She was just overwhelmed by the situation. Neal was just a kid and had acted just like one. All he was trying was to distract the perps. It surely wasn't Neal's fault that the things turned out the way they did.

Looking at Neal now, as he slept on, El was overcome with immense guilt. She leaned in and kissed Neal's forehead. A lone tear escaped her eye, "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry for being mad at you. Please forgive me." Neal never answered as he remained asleep.

"Mrs. Burke." Dr. Grant's voice startled El. She had completely forgotten that the Doctor was still here.

"How is he, Doctor?"

Dr. Grant smiled reassuringly, "He's fine. Well, as fine as he could be right now but he's doing fine." El relaxed immediately.

"But why was he out of his bed?"

El looked confused, "I really don't know, Doctor. I had just gone out to request the nurse that after they shift Peter to a private room, could they shift Neal in that room too, you know it would be much easier."

Dr. Grant nodded.

"Well, I couldn't find the nurse so I came back but then I saw Neal out of his bed and barely standing. He was then falling and I rushed to hold him."

"It was good that you came Mrs. Burke. But I don't understand what made him do it, why did he get out?"

El smiled sadly, "He was worried about Peter. He wanted to know how Peter was doing."

Dr. Grant nodded. "Well, Neal's stable now. He's sleeping. "

"Dr. Grant, any news on my husband?" El asked.

"Agent Burke is stable too. I was here to give you this news. We will be shifting him to a private room which will be big enough to accommodate Neal too. " The Doctor replied smiling.

El couldn't help but return the smile. "Thank you, Doctor, thank you for everything."

"It's always a pleasure to give good news around the time of Christmas." Dr. Grant replied.

...

The next time Neal peeked his eye open, it was night. He could tell that from the moonlight streaming in the room. He was feeling sore, tired and his arm was aching with a dull throb but surprisingly he noticed that he actually was feeling better than earlier.

He closed his eyes in a contented sigh but then they flew open. Peter! Once again he was hit by guilt. He once again tried to sit up on the bed but this time El was there, she was ready. She was by Neal's side in a flash before he could even sit up.

"Easy, sweetie!" El gently grabbed Neal's shoulders and pushed him back on the bed.

"El..?" It took few seconds for Neal to register that El was there.

"Yes, honey. It's me." She smiled kindly and Neal felt some of his tension going away.

"Peter?" Neal asked fearing the worst.

"He's okay, Neal. He's alright. " El replied, the smile remained on her lips.

"Really?" Neal could not help but ask. He wanted to be sure.

"Yes, Honey. Don't you remember? I already told you that Peter is okay."

Neal stared at El in confusion. "You..you did?"

"Yes, Neal. But I guess then you were not feeling so great with the pain and the drugs in your system."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I guess so.." Neal replied looking away from El. He wasn't still sure. El wasn't there. He was. He had seen Peter taking the bullet for him. He had seen Peter bleeding. He had seen Peter dying.

El seemed to have sensed his disbelief. She placed two fingers under his chin and guided him towards her again. "You don't believe me, do you?" Neal remained silent.

El sighed but then her smile was back, "Peter's right here, sweetheart."

"He is?" Neal's eyes widened in surprise.

El nodded and moved out of his line of vision and to Neal's surprise he saw that he wasn't the only patient in the room. There was another bed on his right and it was occupied by none other than Peter.

"Peter!" Neal gasped. He started to sit up but El stopped him again.

"Relax, sweetie, Peter's still sleeping. "

Neal nodded unconsciously while he kept his eyes on Peter. Peter lay there on the bed. Asleep. An oxygen mask was obscuring most of his face. Neal finally relaxed when he noted the steady rise and fall of Peter's chest. Peter was alive. He was going to be okay.

"Neal, why don't you rest now. I am sure next time you wake up, Peter will be hopefully awake too."

Neal nodded tiredly and closed his eyes. El ran her hand through his hair and it lulled him into a peaceful sleep but not before saying, "Love you, Mom."

El stiffened. "Neal?" She called out but Neal was out like a light. El's heart fluttered with immense happiness even though she knew that it were the drugs that were doing the talking for Neal.

She bend down and kissed Neal's cheek and whispered, "Love you, son."

...

It was the day after Christmas and El was sitting in the chair reading some magazine. She had spent the night in the room sleeping on the couch at the other side of the room. Come morning, she had quickly made the trip to home, freshened up and was back. Both Neal and Peter were still asleep. She was really hoping Peter to wake up today. It was a good sign that the nurse had removed the oxygen mask in the morning. It was only a matter of time for Peter to wake up.

She didn't know for how long was she reading but then suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. She instinctively turned towards her right and to her pure joy, she saw that Peter was awake. Peter was watching her through tired eyes but she could easily see the love and affection held in those eyes too. She threw the magazine away and was next to Peter in an instant.

Her eyes filled with tears. She hugged her husband and gave him a kiss. "Hey..hon.." She said giving a watery smile.

Peter returned the smile just as eagerly. "Hey..hon." El once again hugged Peter tenderly.

"God! I missed you so much hon."

"Me too."

"How are you feeling honey?" El asked concern coloring her beautiful face.

"Tired. Sore. Chest hurts a little. But I will live." Peter replied smiling. El smiled in return and nodded.

She straightened herself. "I will call Dr. Grant." She turned to leave but Peter stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She turned around and frowned in confusion.

"Neal?" Peter asked hoping that El understood. And she did. She smiled and gestured with her eyes to her right. Peter twisted his head a bit to his left and saw Neal sleeping peacefully.

"He's absolutely fine, hon." El then chuckled. Peter raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"You know, you both are the same." El spoke. Peter's eyebrows furrowed further.

"He keeps worrying about you and you keep worrying about him." Peter smiled.

"He's my responsibility, El. I cannot let anything happen to him." El gently squeezed Peter's hand with hers. "I absolutely understand, honey." El then quickly turned her eyes away so that Peter couldn't see the guilt along with the wetness in them. But Peter noticed. He called out, "Honey, what is it?"

El turned to look at her husband again. Of course they knew each other inside out. Peter knew something was wrong. "I am such an horrible person,Peter." Peter raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Peter, I was so angry at Neal for his heroics. He should have thought twice before doing all that. You could have died, Peter." El's voice broke.

Peter shook his head, "I'm alive, El. I'm okay. And what happened wasn't Neal's fault. You know it better."

El nodded, "I know, honey. I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I feel so very guilty about it. Neal would never forgive me for thinking like that."

Peter smiled, "You are wrong, El. Neal doesn't have to forgive you because Neal isn't like that. He won't blame you for anything."

El still wasn't sure but asked hopefully, "You think so?"

Peter's smile remained. "No." El's face wrinkled in confusion. "I don't think so, I'm sure about Neal." El nodded. She wasn't entirely convinced but she would take Peter's word for now.

....

Dr. Grant came and checked out Peter thoroughly and was completely satisfied with Peter's condition. Peter and El talked for a little while longer until Peter started to get tired and El told him to rest. Peter didn't want to sleep, he just wanted to keep talking to El and wanted to be awake when Neal woke up but his eyes shut unwillingly and was sound asleep before he even knew it.

Seeing that both her boys were sleeping peacefully, El took this opportunity to go out for a while to the cafe and grab some coffee. So she left sleeping Peter and Neal in the room and headed for the hospital cafe.

...

Next time Neal was roused from his sleep, he noticed that it was morning. He looked at the window and could see the soft swirling snow. It reminded him of his Winter Wonderland. He sighed. He really wanted to go home. Wanted to go to his Winter Wonderland. He turned his head away from the window. His eyes then shifted to his right. He smiled softly. Peter was sleeping soundly.

Neal kept staring at Peter for a while but then he had this overwhelming urge to be near him. He just wanted to touch Peter and be sure that he wasn't dreaming, that Peter was really here. He gingerly sat up on the bed and swung his legs to his right side and got out of the bed. He was pleasantly surprised to know that he wasn't feeling weak or dizzy like before. Okay, a little but definitely better.

He slowly padded towards Peter. When he reached Peter, he gently placed his hand on top of Peter's and let out a relieved sigh. Peter was here and he was okay. He had almost lost him because of his stupidity.

Neal then removed his hand and grabbed the chair closer to Peter's bed and plopped down on it. He once again placed his hand on top of Peter's, relishing in the warmth of Peter's touch. His eyes suddenly watered. He kept his eyes on his and Peter's hands.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I am so sorry. You risked your life for me. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, kid!" Came an softer reply.

Neal's head jerked upwards to see brown eyes staring at him warmly.

"Peter!" Neal sprang up from the chair and hugged Peter. "Peter, you are awake! Oh my god! You are okay!" He kept rambling and hugged Peter even harder and then stopped suddenly when he heard Peter gasp in pain.

"Ouch!" Peter gasped softly. Neal broke away feeling guilty about causing pain to Peter.

"I'm so sorry, Peter..." He started to say again but Peter squeezed his left hand gently and whispered, "Don't, Neal..didn't even hurt that much." Peter lied and gave him a soft tired smile.

Neal relaxed a little at this and sat down on the chair again but didn't remove his hand from Peter's grasp. He just didn't want to let go of the warmth yet. His eyes remained focused on that only.

They remained silent for a while, both apparently lost in their own thoughts. Peter then spoke again, "You look like hell, kid."

Neal jerked his head upwards to meet Peter's eyes. He frowned. He hadn't seen himself yet in the mirror so he actually didn't knew how he looked like at present, but then he remembered that Ron had punched him repeatedly. He groaned. He must be looking like a horror movie star.

"Well, still nobody can resist this face, Peter!" He replied grinning.

This time it was Peter who groaned. "Yeah right, kid!" Silence fell over them once again. Peter was starting to get sleepy again and was on the verge of sleep when he heard Neal's soft voice.

"You saved my life, Peter. You didn't have to. But still you did." Neal wasn't looking at Peter but at their hands. Peter frowned. He wasn't liking what Neal was saying.

"You knew that I am a criminal, that my life isn't important, that it wasn't your problem in the first place to save me." Neal paused and Peter's frown deepened.

"You still saved me, Peter. Even though I wasn't worth saving, Peter.."

"Stop..please, Neal, please stop." Peter squeezed Neal's hand to get him to stop his monologue. Neal finally looked up to see Peter. He was worried that he upset Peter with his talk but Peter's eyes remained kind and filled with affection.

"You don't even know what you are telling, Neal. What makes you think that you aren't worth saving? You are more than worth it, kiddo. If I had to risk my life to save you again, I'd do it all over again."

Neal's eyes watered. Why was this man lying on a hospital bed, which was all because of him, caring for him? What did he see in him? His own Dad never saw anything in him.

"Why?" Neal whispered.

Peter didn't miss a beat and replied, "Because you are my responsibility, Neal."

"Oh." Neal's heart constricted in his chest. His eyes turned downwards. Of course. Of course he was Peter's responsibility. Peter was an FBI agent and he was an criminal, who apparently had lost his memories and was living with them. Of course, he was their damn responsibility. Burden even. Nothing more than that. Damn you! Caffrey! For thinking that Peter actually loved him.

Peter realized that what he said was not taken by Neal in the right sense from the pain that was etched on his face. So he tried to answer him more openly.

"Neal..look at me, buddy."

Neal hesitated but then complied. Blue eyes staring into warm brown ones.

"Neal, when I said that I risked my life because you are my responsibility, I didn't mean it that way, kiddo. I know you are thinking that I saved your life because I am some FBI agent who has to look out for a criminal." Peter paused. He wanted to make sure that Neal was giving him his full attention.

"But, Neal, I never did it because of that. Neal, from the moment you entered my life, El's life..our lives.. You filled this void that somehow we both think that only you could have filled." He smiled at the surprised reaction from Neal.

"Now I know, Neal, that one day your memories will return and you will go back to your real family, but this, now, whatever we have, me and El are more than happy to take it."

"For us, you are like the son, we have always wanted, Buddy. So now, if I am not wrong, it's the responsibility of a father to see to it that his son is safe at all costs."

Peter finished smiling while all the time, smoothing his thumb over Neal's hand.

Neal was stunned. No, stunned was a very minimal word to describe how he was feeling right now. Something stirred in his memory. He asked,

"At..at the airport.. " Peter nodded urging Neal to continue.

"When you.. When you were shot.. You addressed me as 'son'.. Was it, was it because you actually meant it?" Neal asked, his breath catching with every word that he uttered. At that time, he hadn't paid much attention. He was plain worried about Peter and he really had thought that Peter was addressing him as son in general.

"Yes." Peter answered simply. He knew it was enough for Neal.

"Oh!" It was second time that Neal didn't know how to react. His eyes shut on its own accord. This was all very overwhelming. Never he could have thought that the simple mission that he was sent to by his Dad would change his life like this. His heart actually fluttered with hope that he might actually get a happy ending after all. The happiness, the life filled with love that was lost to him long ago, he had found it again.

"Neal.." Peter's voice cut through his reverie. He opened his eyes and locked them into Peter's, which held nothing but only love.

"I didn't think like that, Peter... I... I..." Neal stammered.

"And here I thought you are the most intelligent teen con, I have ever known. Definitely your memory issues has affected your thinking." Peter replied.

Neal's face lit up. He gave a watery smile. He was grateful that Peter changed the emotional moment to something light.

"Well...Not my fault that my memory loss has made my mind fuzzy." He pouted. Peter laughed. God! How much he has come to love this kid.

"Speaking of fathers and sons, Neal..?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?"

"What were those guys talking about? The other guy? Whom did you call before calling me? Them thinking that I was your father.." "Not that I mind." He quickly added. "But at that time, I was only worried about you, but now I'm confused. What did all that mean?" Peter asked, confused expression filling his entire face.

All the color drained from Neal's face. His heart was beating so fast as if he had just ran a marathon. His mouth went dry too. It was like the bubble that he was in had burst. What was he supposed to say? Should he tell Peter the truth? Should he keep it a secret only? Thousand thoughts were swirling in his mind.

"Neal..."

...

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos :-)

...

"Neal.."

Neal was startled from his thoughts on hearing Peter's voice. He gulped imperceptibly. He looked away from Peter. He then felt Peter squeeze his hand in comfort before talking,

"Neal, I know, buddy, that it isn't going to be easy, recounting everything that has happened. I'm here now, with you. You are safe now. It's over." Peter gave him a reassuring smile.

Neal turned to Peter and returned the smile. Peter didn't know everything. Recounting everything was not in his top list of worry. Getting kidnapped and tortured was nothing compared to the truth he was hiding.

"Um.. Yeah, Peter, I know. Now I am safe. Now I have you. But.. But..still.." He faltered.

"Alright, tell you what? Why don't you just give me the answers to the questions that I ask. That way it will be easy."

Neal raised his eyebrow. "So now you are going to interrogate me?"

Peter laughed. "Well, I didn't mean it that way, but, yeah, I am the FBI agent who was on this case so yeah I can ask questions. Officially. But no, this way, it will ease your tension away." Peter ended gently.

Neal nodded slowly. "Okay, Shoot." Peter smiled.

"First of all, why in the world were you carrying my credit card?" Peter asked, deciding to go with an easy question first.

"El had given it to me, Peter. She was out of milk." Neal replied relaxing.

"Okay, see! Easy right?" Peter asked. Neal nodded. Definitely this was easy. "So how did you end up getting kidnapped, kid?" Peter asked confused.

Neal sighed and then muttered, "Wrong place at the wrong time."

Peter grimaced, "I should have guessed. Please don't go wandering around next time. Please, I want to live a little more."

"I'm sorry, Peter." Neal dropped his gaze from Peter, ashamed. Peter's heart skipped a beat. He hadn't meant the way it came out from his mouth.

"Neal, buddy, relax, I was joking." Neal looked upwards, hopeful. Peter raised his hand and pointed his finger at Neal , "but I seriously don't want you to get in trouble again, kid. That time.. When there was no news about you, that was the worst time of my life, Neal. Thinking about where you were was driving me and El crazy."

Neal smiled. He rapidly blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "I promise, Peter, I will not do anything stupid like that again."

Peter nodded but didn't believe Neal at all. After all he was Neal and not doing anything stupid was NOT in his to do list. "So why did they believe that I was your Dad?" Peter asked, continuing his questions.

"Um.. They found the credit card. They thought that since I was carrying it with me, and your name was written, they just assumed that you were my Dad." Neal replied, blushing.

Peter frowned, "You are blushing, Neal.." Neal reddened even more. "You are embarrassed that they called me your Dad?" He knew that Neal wasn't embarrassed in the slightest but he just wanted to gauge Neal's reaction to him being addressed as his Dad.

"Wh..what? No!" Neal spoke immediately. "I.. I actually thought that you would not like me being called as your son.."

Peter's frown deepened, "Neal.. I already told you buddy. You are like my son. In fact You are my son. I don't need to be related to you by blood to prove that. "

Neal nodded. Peter kept telling him that he considered Neal as his son but Neal, he was having really hard time adjusting to that fact. He kept thinking that this was all a dream. He was going to wake up sometime soon and his life will go back to being hell. Happiness wasn't his friend, it was long lost, his Dad always made it sure to prove that but this mission, it brought him to the Burkes. Since meeting them they only gave him happiness. He found happiness but he wasn't sure how long this happiness was going to last.

"Neal...Neal.." Peter squeezed his hand a little harder and Neal was out of his thoughts.

"Uh.. Yeah, Peter."

"You okay? I kept calling you but you didn't respond. If you are tired you can go back to your bed, buddy. We can talk later." Peter said smiling.

Neal shook his head. "No, Peter, I am fine. Just.. Just that..nobody has ever loved me, cared for me this much before." Finally a tear escaped his eye but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

Peter raised his hand and wiped Neal's tear away with his thumb and smiled, "Well, you haven't even talked to El yet. Imagine all the love she's going to shower upon you."

Neal laughed. Peter joined in too. Peter just wanted to will away Neal's melancholic mood.

"So, who was the other person, to whom those guys called before they called me?" Peter commenced his questions.

"Um.. Um.." Neal's heart was galloping. What was he going to say? Should he tell the truth? Should he not? Should he wait for the right time? What if this was the right time? What if it wasn't?

"Buddy, I am waiting." Peter's voice startled him.

"Um.. Yeah.. He was wrong number, Peter." Neal replied, the dread pooling in his stomach increasing.

"Wrong number?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Yeah.. Well, they, Ron and Jason, wanted to call you you when they figured that you were my Dad, they believed that you'd do anything to save me." He dropped his eyes to his lap.

"But you didn't believe it, did you, Neal?" Peter asked, disheartened.

"Um.. I.. Actually.." Neal started to say but he just couldn't come up with the right words.

"Neal.. please look at me.." Peter asked softly.

Neal complied. He was fearing that he would see anger or something in Peter's eyes but he was surprised to see only love , affection and maybe some hurt.

"It's okay, kid. I don't know about your life much other than that you are a criminal, a conman, a forger, a thief.." Neal grimaced. It was true what Peter was saying, but he still didn't like it. He never was interested in doing all these crimes in the first place. It was only because his Dad had forced him to do them.

"But these activities never told me about the real you." Peter continued. "I really don't know anything about your personal life. With your memory loss, it still in darkness. But since you came into my life, I can feel it, that whatever life you had before your memory loss, it wasn't easy."

Neal merely nodded. Not much time had passed since he was living with Peter but Peter knew him inside out. Peter knew.

"So I get it, I get it, buddy, you being insecure is completely okay. But.. But I promise you that, these doubts, this insecurity that you are feeling will go away one day. One day, you will realise that there are people in your life that actually care about you, Neal."

"Thanks.. Thanks, Peter." Neal really didn't know what else to say. Here Peter was going on with telling him that how much he loved Neal and here Neal was, lying straight to his face. Why couldn't he just say the damn truth.

"You don't have to say thanks, Neal. You never say thanks to your parents for loving you." Peter replied, smiling warmly. Neal automatically returned the smile.

"So, you gave them some random number?" Peter asked then.

Neal nodded. Peter frowned, "What did that person say when Ron and Jason told him about the whole hostage thing?"

Neal's breath caught in his throat. His Dad's words rang into his ears, crystal clear. More tears leaked out. Peter's heart sank at the sight.

He asked worriedly. "Neal, what did that person say? How did he react?"

Neal stammered, "He..uh.. He said, 'Wrong number '.." He closed his eyes. Had his Dad ever loved him? What kind of father doesn't love his own son? Was I destined to not have the love of a Dad? Another voice instantly contradicted him, 'You do have a person who is far better than your Dad who loves you just like a Dad.' His eyes flung open. Peter's eyes were staring back at him. They were filled with worry.

"Neal..."

"I'm okay, Peter.. " Neal stuttered. "I should have let them call you in the first place. All that wouldn't have happened."

"But it's not okay, Neal. How can one person be so indifferent? How can he say, wrong number? Okay, even if he wasn't the right person, he should have called the cops immediately. How can a person be that cold and stone hearted?" Peter spoke angrily.

"It's okay, Peter.. Maybe.. Maybe he got scared. He didn't want to get involved in all this.." Neal spoke trying to placate Peter.

"You remember the number that you gave them?" Peter asked?

"Wh..what..why?" Neal asked, heart pounding in his chest.

"I would like to give him a piece of my mind. " Peter replied determined.

"Please, Peter, leave it, please. It's over. I'm back, you are okay. Please leave it." Neal pleaded.

"No, Neal! What kind of a person does this to a kid? It was at least his moral responsibility to help you. What if .. What if, Ron and Jason hadn't called when they called me? How would have things gone then? What if they .. They killed you, Neal!"

Peter's voice rose with every word. The heart monitor started whirring. Neal became nervous and he quickly got up from his chair and freed his hand and placed it over Peter's heart. He started rubbing gentle circles around it. He didn't know what he was doing but he was getting very scared.

"Peter, just relax okay. Please."

Though Peter knew he was not in any danger but the gesture from Neal touched him to his core. He relaxed and smiled warmly at Neal.

"I'm fine, kid."

"You sure?" Neal asked skeptically, biting his lower lip.

Peter nodded and Neal relaxed marginally. He withdrew his hand and once again plopped down on to the chair.

"So you gonna leave the person?" Neal asked tentatively. Peter didn't reply at first. But then sighed and reluctantly nodded.

Neal let out the breath of air that he was holding. "Thanks, Peter. I know that you are not happy with it but please, let it be. It's over now. Can we just forget about it?"

Peter sighed again. He closed his eyes. He still was angry at that unknown person who had conveniently decided to not help. His mind was still going through all the worse scenarios that would have happened if Jason and Ron hadn't called him afterwards. But he knew, Neal was right. The nightmare was over. His family was okay and that was all important. Comfortable silence fell between them and Peter started to get tired of all the talk. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it and he then felt himself drifting into a deep sleep.

...

El was mad. No, scratch that. El was beyond mad. She had left Peter and Neal sleeping in their room and had gone to the hospital cafeteria only to find out that she couldn't have her coffee because the stupid coffee machine was out of order. She really wanted some coffee as she hadn't had one since the morning.

She then decided to go out of the hospital and head to the nearest place that served a nice warm coffee. After ten minutes she did find a cafe and purchased her coffee. She decided to go for a takeaway as she really didn't want to leave Peter and Neal alone for a long time.

After getting her cup of coffee, El headed straight to the hospital. As soon as she reached the hospital, she shook the snow away from her hair and shoulders and walked towards Peter and Neal's room. She kept muttering curse under her breath. It was well over three fourth of an hour. When she was just outside the room, one hand on the handle, El took a deep breath to relax herself. She then entered hoping that both Peter and Neal were still sleeping.

Well, she got her wish but the scene in front of her eyes wasn't what she had expected. Peter was sleeping peacefully on his bed but Neal wasn't on his bed. Neal was sitting on the chair but he had his left arm folded next to Peter on the bed and his head was resting on top of it. He too seemed to be asleep.

El first frowned in confusion. What was Neal doing in the chair? Neal was still hurting, and not being in the bed and plus sleeping on the chair like this, was certainly not good for him. But then her heart melted, as she took in the scene more closely. Neal's hand was on top of Peter's and Neal was holding it in a death grip.

She sighed. Surely the scene was touching but she couldn't let Neal sleep here. She walked up to him, placed the coffee cup on the side table and shook his shoulder.

"Neal.. Swetie?"

Neal didn't budge and slept on. El tried shaking his shoulder a little more harder. Neal moaned in his sleep but then jerked upwards.

"Wh..what? Peter?"

El squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "Relax, honey. It's me."

Neal twisted his hand in El's direction, yawned and smiled. "Hey.."

El just wanted to melt in that smile. "Neal, honey.. What are you doing here? You know this is not the best place to sleep right now..right?"

Neal smiled sheepishly rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Sorry.. Actually I woke up and.. I saw Peter sleeping and then.. Then I had this urge to touch him.." He reddened but El's face remained kind so he went on, "means, I wanted to make sure he was okay, so I got out and came and sat on this chair. "

"Neal..sweetheart, you should have waited for me." El admonished him gently. She checked on her husband, who was still sleeping and then grabbed Neal's shoulders and lifted him up. "Come on, let's get you back to your bed, okay." Neal nodded and leaned into El. El guided him back to his bed and laid him on it.

"There.. Much better." She said smiling.

Neal returned the smile gratefully. His body was aching badly from sitting on the chair. His right arm was throbbing more intensely too. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"You okay, sweetie?" El asked in concern.

Neal opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm okay, El. Actually I'm very good. Peter and I talked."

"Oh.. Peter was awake?" El asked in concern. Peter was awake. Was he okay? She cursed herself again. She should have easily skipped the coffee.

Neal hummed in response. "He's okay, El." He said smiling, sensing immediately that El was worried about her husband.

El relaxed a little. How couldn't she? The smile Neal was giving her was so radiant. She then tilted her head and asked, "You seem happy? I guess whatever you two talked about went well?"

Neal nodded fiercely. "Yeah, El, it was great. Peter...he told me that I was just like a son to him." He spoke excitedly.

El raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "He said that?"

Neal suddenly paled. How stupid. In his excitement, he forgot that he shouldn't have said that. Peter thought Neal was like his son but he didn't know what El thought about him. Of course, Peter told him that El too had same feelings for Neal. But .. But what if Peter was wrong.

"I'm..so..sorry.. El.. I mean.. I didn't...he ..Peter didn't..." He faltered. God could the earth just open and swallow him up. How could he let his emotions go out of control like this. He was fifteen, for gods sake!

El laughed. She actually was laughing. Neal's faced screwed in confusion. "Relax, honey. Peter never told anything that was not true. If he said that you were like a son to him, then definitely it is true and.." She paused and then continued slowly, "that goes for me too."

Neal's eyes widened so much in surprise that his eyebrows disappeared beneath his brown curls. His eyes watered and he quickly lowered them so as to not show the wetness in them to El. "Really?" He dared to ask. His voice almost to a whisper.

El's heart clenched in her chest. Neal's lowered face was looking so young. It was like he was a five year old kid. His bangs were obscuring his eyes but El knew that there was wetness in them. Why did Neal doubt that anyone could love him unconditionally. How could one not love him, who was not only sweet looking but also had a kind heart.

Suddenly, all these thoughts hit her like a like bullet to the chest. Guilt came back to her with full force. She too had been angry at him. She thought she loved him but Peter's condition made her realize how wrong she was. She was selfish. She had cared only for Peter and had blamed Neal. What kind of a person who claims to love someone does exactly the opposite of that.

Maybe it was because she didn't have a kid of her own? Maybe that's why she couldn't understand how to react then? But now looking at Neal's kicked puppy look, only proved that she indeed loved him. It was just that she didn't really know then how to handle both, her love for Peter and Neal evenly. Tears started to leak from her eyes too.

"I'm so sorry, Neal.."

Neal's face instantly jerked upwards and met El's. To his horror, El was crying and telling him sorry and he had no clue as to why? Was she sorry because he came into their lives? Did he do wrong by telling that Peter thought him as his son? Of course that only was the reason. How stupid he was. He cursed himself again. How could he even think that he deserved a happy ending? Happy ending was NOT for him. But... El was saying she was sorry and Neal had to know why, no matter how much the answer would hurt.

"Why?" He asked, his heart hammering loudly.

"I.. I blamed you, Neal. I blamed you for what happened to Peter." Neal's brow furrowed. "When Diana told me about everything that happened at the airport, I was quick to blame you. I thought that it was because of your stupidity that Peter was shot. I am so sorry, honey."

"Oh.." Neal said. He was relieved that at least it wasn't the reason that he thought El was sorry for but still he couldn't tell if El had forgiven him yet.

"There's nothing to be sorry for El." He said smiling, in the hopes to elevate some of El's distress. El just stared so Neal continued. "I know what I did was completely stupid. If I was in your place, I would have done the same thing. So it's actually me who should be telling sorry, El. I'm sorry." He finished, a small unsure smile tugging at his lips.

El opened her mouth to retort but Neal started talking again. "Now tell me, if I was actually your real son and had done the same thing, wouldn't you still be mad at me for acting recklessly?"

El seemed to contemplate the question. Yes, even if it was her real kid, she would have been mad at him too, but that definitely wouldn't mean that she didn't love her kid. Instantly her doubts seemed to vanish.

"El.." Neal called out.

"So.. You actually mean that I can be mad at you because you're like my son?" El asked deapanned

All the color from Neal's face flooded. He felt like his heart stopped beating. His stomach was doing flip flops. What was he supposed to say? Of course Peter had told him that he and El considered him as their son. His eyes unconsciously travelled to the sleeping form of Peter.

"Um.. Um.."

El laughed. She then darted forward and leaned in and wrapped herself Neal who gasped in surprise. El then broke herself free and kissed Neal's forehead. She then stood straight. There were tears in her eyes again.

"Sorry.. But you are just adorable, sweetie. I love you." El said giving him a warm smile.

Neal's eyes watered too. He knew he had to reply back but words just seemed to be stuck at the back of his throat. He still tried..

"I.. I ..." His mouth went dry. El just shook her head and spoke, "It's okay, honey, you don't have to say it back. Words are not needed to confirm that you love us."

Neal nodded grateful that El didn't be mad at him. El then covered him with the sheet up to his chest.

"Now come on, sweetie, get some sleep. You must be tired." As if on cue, Neal yawned. El smiled. She carded her fingers through Neal's curls softly and Neal began to feel sleep tugging at him. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. El kept her ministrations going until she was sure that Neal was finally asleep. She then she kissed him again on his forehead and murmured softly,

"Love you, son. Will wait until you say it back."

...

It was dark when Neal woke up from his sleep. He blinked a few times to clear sleep from his eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. It was only the second day with the stupid sling and he was already frustrated with it. He stared for a while outside the window and automatically smiled at the soft falling snow. A soft snoring on the other side of the room caught his attention so he turned his eyes away from the window and turned his head towards the snoring sound.

El was sleeping on the couch, her usual place in the room and Peter was snoring gently on the bed. He sighed. After his talk with El, he had slept nicely until he was woken up by the Nurse for lunch. Even though El had got him a sandwich, Neal couldn't eat it, as his stomach still felt a little queasy, so he had eaten soup and some crackers. Peter too had insisted on having something light.

After that all three of them had chatted amiably until Peter had started to get tired and dozed off. El and Neal had talked even after that. Later in the evening, Dr. Grant had come and checked out both his patients. While Peter still had some recovering to do, the Doctor had announced that Neal was going to be discharged tomorrow. Neal was ecstatic to know that while Peter only groaned about having to stay in the hospital a little longer. Neal didn't like the disheartened look on Peter so he decided to stay with Peter in the hospital and go home with him only.

Neal's thoughts once again travelled to the talk he had with both Peter and El. He was hit with immense guilt. He was still lying to them. Both Peter and El had declared their love for him and Neal didn't doubt them anymore but he was too coward to admit the truth. What if after learning the truth , Peter and El changed their mind? What if they didn't want to do anything with him anymore?

No! They loved him. They definitely did. No matter what Neal would tell them, their love wouldn't change. He just had to muster up some courage and tell them the truth. He was sure that after learning the truth, Peter and El would understand. They would understand that whatever Neal did was only because of his Dad.

Just thinking about his father, a violent shudder passed through Neal's entire body. His father hadn't contacted him yet. That had never happened before. Did his father really think that Ron and Jason had killed Neal? Had James finally given up on his son. Sure, he had never cared for Neal and the last nail to the coffin was that call. He had declined to save his own son but Neal never thought that his father wouldn't check on him. He had expected Max to come bursting through the door by now but that didn't happen. Maybe Neal was actually free from his Dad?

He scrubbed his face with his left hand. Wherever James was, doing whatever he was doing, Neal finally made up his mind. It didn't matter whether James left him or not, Neal decided that he definitely was not going to him. He was going to get his share of happiness. He was going to tell the truth to Peter. He was going to tell them he had been lying to them from the start. He decided that he would tell them everything after Peter returned home. Right now, he was weak and Neal didn't want to add more trouble for him.

Neal kept his eyes on Peter. Another thought crossed his mind. He knew that as soon as the truth was going to be out in the open, Peter would have to send him to the Juvie but Neal was prepared for it. Peter had once told him that he would try everything in his control to stop Neal from going there. Neal didn't know what Peter would do but even if he didn't succeed, Neal wouldn't blame him. He knew Peter loved him and that was enough for him.

Neal closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This time he was not going to lie to Peter. He just hoped that when Peter learned the truth, he would understand and forgive him.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for the kudos :)

...

"Seriously?"

Neal's excited voice filled the entire hospital room. His eyes were shining brightly. Dr. Grant had just come with the announcement that Peter was finally going to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning. Though Neal was discharged a few days ago but he had opted to stay with Peter. The hospital staff had initially denied that but then Neal's charm couldn't be resisted by anyone.

So the news that they would be finally leaving the hospital and the weird stuff that the hospital staff called as food had Neal smiling like crazy. Not only Neal, even Peter was excited about leaving the damn place.

"Yes, seriously, kid. We are leaving tomorrow." Amused Peter replied Neal. Peter had found it so touching that Neal had decided to stay with him. He had insisted Neal to go home but Neal had been adamant about his decision. Even El couldn't change his mind. But the way Neal was excited, it was a treat in the eyes of Peter and El.

"Yes! Yes!" Neal said excitedly, punching in the air.

"Whoa! Relax, sweetie! I don't want the hospital staff coming here thinking that we have gone crazy." El admonished Neal but her eyes were sparkling from happiness. She too was glad to be rid of the hospital and more specifically the stupid couch in which she had spent countless number of nights.

"Oh, come on, El! We are leaving! You know what that means?" Neal questioned eagerly.

Both Peter and El shook their heads and smiled with their eyebrows raised, apparently wanting Neal to answer that question himself.

"It means that I get to go to my Winter Wonderland!"

"Winter Wonderland?" Both Peter and El asked at the same time with an identical confused expression on their faces. What was this winter wonderland?

Neal's smile faltered a bit and he scratched the hairs at the back of his neck nervously.

"Um..um.. You know it's.." Neal stammered.

Peter and El shared a confused look with each other this time. What was this Winter Wonderland that was making Neal this nervous?

"Oh God! You remembered something? Are you getting your memories back?" El suddenly asked, her hands flying to her mouth, seriously hoping that Neal would reply in negative. She couldn't bear the thought of Neal leaving now when everything was going so well.

"Wh..what? No!" Neal yelled. El visibly relaxed and Neal was once again hit with the guilt of lying to the Burkes.

"Alright, Caffrey, out with it. What is this Winter Wonderland?" Peter demanded though he wasn't actually threatening Neal.

"It's my room." Neal finally replied in a soft voice.

"Your room?" El asked in confusion.

"Yeah! Its a secret name that I have given to my room because of the theme that you used in there, El." Neal replied nervously. He didn't know how El and Peter would react about Neal calling the room provided by them as his.

"Wow! It's a beautiful name that you have given to your room, honey." El spoke enthusiastically without skipping a beat.

"Yeah, couldn't have come up with a better name, buddy." Peter supplied.

"You guys.. Aren't mad? For claiming that room as mine?" Neal asked, his eyes darting from Peter to El, looking for any sign of anger but he couldn't find any.

"Why would we be mad, sweetheart? It's your room after all. And seriously, I loved the name. Winter Wonderland! It definitely has a nice ring to it." El replied smiling.

"Yeah, Neal. Plus, if at some point you remember everything and you have to leave us, that room will always remain yours. Nobody will ever be using that room. Winter Wonderland only belongs to you, Neal." Peter added and his heart melted seeing the smile that Neal bestowed upon them.

"Thanks.. Guys..really. You guys are the best." Neal spoke, his voice thick with emotion.

"There's nothing to thank us, Neal. " Peter said. Neal nodded. "By the ways.." Peter started to say and then paused to make sure Neal was listening and when he saw that he had Neal's full attention, Peter continued, "Dr. Grant was asking about how you want your name printed out."

"What? Why's that?" Neal asked frowning. El only suppressed a giggle and it went unnoticed by Neal.

"Well, you see, you keep coming here in the hospital so Dr. Grant was thinking about reserving a room specially for you and he needed suggestions regarding this nameplate of yours that he wanted to stick it up on that door." Peter finished deadpanned.

"What? Are you serious?" Neal asked incredulously. El burst into giggles that she no longer could control.

"Ha ha! Very funny, guys! I don't come here regularly." Neal pouted. El found it so adorable that she ruffled Neal's curls affectionately.

Neal swatted away El's hand and tried to show that he was annoyed, "Not the hair, El! I'm not a kid anymore. I have some prestige to maintain." El continued giggling while Peter who watched the scene with fondness started laughing too.

"Relax, Neal. I was joking but I can't say the same about you landing here repeatedly." Peter said.

Neal rolled his eyes and folded his left hand to his chest, "No ways, Peter! I don't come here repeatedly." Peter raised his eyebrow in question.

Neal sighed and replied sulkily, "Okay, okay! Twice.. Maybe thrice.."

Both Peter and El started laughing again and Neal couldn't help but join in too.

...

Neal and Peter were both ready in their regular clothes that El had brought for them. The nurse had come and informed them that Dr. Grant would be coming to meet them one last time before they left the hospital. El was downstairs at the reception counter making the necessary payments.

Dr. Grant strolled into the room and smiled. "So, you both ready to leave?"

"More than ever, Doctor." Peter replied.

"Can we leave leave now, Dr. Grant?" Neal asked impatiently. Dr. Grant chuckled.

"Of course you guys can leave. But, Peter.." Dr. Grant spoke. "Yeah.." Peter asked.

"Though I am releasing you today, please note that you are still weak. You will be fully recovered from the bullet only after a couple of months. So be extra careful about everything that you do alright? Don't strain yourself."

Peter nodded, " Of course, Doctor, I totally understand." Dr. Grant nodded in return and then turned his attention towards Neal who was sitting on the bed sideways and was dangling his feet. He looked beyond bored. The Doctor stifled a smile and addressed him,

"Well, Neal, you are okay now. Just be careful with the sling. It stays on always, alright?"

Neal groaned, "How long? Can I take it off tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Dr. Grant shook his head and smiled. "Well, kid, it doesn't come off before another couple of weeks."

Neal's eyes widened and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I hate this stupid thing."

"Well, you have no other option, Neal. The sling stays on." Neal muttered something under his breath but the Doctor ignored him and continued in a very serious voice,

"And, Neal?"

Neal nodded and asked, "Yes?" His tone equally serious.

"No matter what happens, please don't come back. Not at least as a patient. Please. "

Neal blinked, not exactly sure that he had heard what he had just heard. Like, Seriously? Peter on the other hand, burst into a laughing fit. Dr. Grant frowned and turned towards Peter and asked,

"Something wrong, Peter?" Seriously he had no idea as what private joke was Peter laughing so insanely about.

Before Peter could answer, Neal beat him to it because apparently Peter was still laughing like crazy.

"Relax, Peter, or else the Doctor here will have to admit to in the psych ward." Neal said to Peter, shooting daggers through his eyes. Peter stifled his laugher finally but the twinkle in his eyes remained. Neal then turned to the Doctor and spoke, "I don't come here repeatedly, Doctor." He huffed. Dr. Grant remained as clueless as ever and decided to let go off the topic as that exact moment, El came with a nurse who wheeled the wheelchair into the room.

"Peter, honey, we are ready to go. " El told her husband.

Peter eyed the wheelchair as if it was the world's most ugliest thing and spoke, "No ways, El! I'm not sitting in that."

Neal laughed, his mood changing automatically. "Sorry, Peter.. But .. What did you say when I had said the same thing, the first time I was here.." Neal tapped his fingers on his chin, apparently doing some serious thinking and then a brilliant smile graced his face and he continued, "Ah.. Yes.. It's the rule, Caffrey..so, Peter.. You can't say no.. Its the rule.." He flashed another one of his charming smile and Peter groaned.

"Why isn't he getting the wheelchair too?" Peter whined. He knew he was being pathetic but anything to Not sit in that horror.

Dr. Grant who was watching this scene with amusement spoke, "Uh..Peter, technically, Neal's been discharged a few days ago and now he is perfectly fine, so he doesn't require the chair."

Peter grumbled, "Not fair!"

El giggled and came forward and held out her hand so that Peter could take it and stand up. Peter looked at El pleadingly but El shook her head and gestured towards the wheelchair.

"Okay, okay! I am going to make sure that you both pay for this." Peter warned but Neal and El only laughed.

Grumpily Peter sat on the wheelchair and El went behind him and wheeled him out of the building with Neal following them. Peter then sat on the passenger seat and Neal took the backseat. El quickly came around and sat on the drivers seat and took off.

...

"Welcome home sweet home." El spoke as soon as all three entered the Burke house.

"It definitely feels good to be home, honey!" Peter said and was immediately wrapped up in a gentle hug by El.

"Yes, hon, I'm so glad that you are back. Safe and sound." She twisted herself a little a looked at Neal who was standing there awkwardly and smiled, "You too, sweetie! I am glad that you are home too."

Neal smiled. Peter and El hugged each other more tightly and Neal rolled his eyes. "Eww, Get a room, guys! No need for the PDA!"

Peter laughed while El chuckled. Peter then gestured Neal to come forward. Neal raised his eyebrow in confusion and wasn't sure about it but then Peter pulled his jacket from the front and joined him in the hug too.

Neal stiffened at first but then he quickly melted into the hug. Peter squeezed his arm in affection and El kissed his forehead.

All too soon the moment ended and they separated. Peter went and sat on the couch. He was getting a little tired and was hoping to sleep it off. Neal came and joined him. He sat next to Peter and smiled but then he turned his eyes forward and frowned. The Christmas tree was exactly in the same place as he had seen before he was kidnapped.

Peter seemed to notice it too because he called out his wife who was in the kitchen preparing some hot cocoa. El came and asked,

"Peter, you called?"

Peter nodded. "Why haven't you wrapped up the Christmas tree yet, El?"

El smiled sadly and replied, "We didn't get to celebrate the festival properly, hon, with Neal's kidnapping, you and him ending up in the hospital. I wanted to.. You know celebrate Christmas with my family. Not only Christmas, New year too. So.. " She looked from Peter to Neal expectedly.

Peter smiled and got up from the couch and enveloped his wife in his arms." Of course, we must celebrate Christmas and New Year together. Neal is with us this year. We have to make it special for him. Who knows..." Peter's breath hitched. He couldn't complete the sentence. He didn't want to complete the sentence. He did not want to think that Neal wouldn't be with them to celebrate Christmas. He didn't want to think that Neal might remember everything.

El understood Peter's fear and simply held him close. "Yes, hon, we will make this Christmas and new year the most memorable for him. Infact, every festival from now on will be best for him. "

Neal's eyes watered at the conversation Peter and El were having. They loved him so much and he was cheating them. He just wanted to tell them the truth at that very moment but he didn't have the heart to break their hearts now. Tomorrow after the celebrations, he will tell them the entire truth. For now he will just absorb all the love Peter and El were showering up on him.

...

Later they had a light brunch and finally they went to their respective rooms to take a nap as they were all tired and desperately wanted to sleep in their warm cozy beds.

As soon as Neal entered his Winter Wonderland, he let out a deep contented sigh. 'This is heaven!' He spoke aloud. He let his eyes wander around the room. He soaked in every single detail of the room. The bed, the cupboard, the study table, the wallpaper that surrounded the entire room. The small snowflakes that covered the walls looked so alive. Neal could actually feel like he was standing in some kind of a Wonderland.. Winter Wonderland! His room!

'My room!' He whispered softly, a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. This room was perfect. Not because it had all the amenities that he never had when he was with James. No that was not the reason he had fallen in love with this room. This room was special to him because it was a constant reminder that he was safe here. Peter and El loved him. He was happy here. He could actually believe that he could finally get his happy ending.

He scratched at the back of his neck and yawned. He slowly made his way towards his bed and laid on the bed on his back. The bed felt so soft, so good, so warm. He closed his eyes and was out like a light in the next second while thinking unconsciously why hadn't he noticed it before that the ceiling was scattered with snowflakes too.

...

It was evening by the time Neal woke up from his peaceful sleep. He yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He carefully got out of the bed so as to not jostle his right arm which was still in the sling to his grimace and headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

He came downstairs after getting freshened up. It was dark in the living room but a soft light was glowing in the kitchen. Strange! He was sure that Peter and El weren't in their room. Then where were they? Shaking his head, Neal went inside the kitchen. A sticky note tacked onto the fridge caught his attention. He walked up to it and read the message

Hey, Neal, me and Peter are out. There's pizza and milk for you in the fridge. Eat some okay. Be back soon.

El.

Great! Neal thought. He opened the fridge and pulled out the pizza box and the carton of milk and set them both on the kitchen table. He opened the pizza box and then pulled out a glass from the cabinet and filled it with milk. He then sat down at the table.

He looked around everywhere. Even though the place was not his, well, of course he was practically living here, but it wasn't his, but still a strange warm feeling filled his heart. It felt like home. Sitting here in Peter and El's kitchen felt so normal as if he had been staying here forever.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention on the food in front of him. He debated whether or not to heat the pizza but then he was too hungry. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go with cold pizza. He then devoured the first slice and washed it down with half glass of milk. He had started his second slice and was two bites into it when there was a knock on the kitchen's back door.

He paused, the half eaten slice still in his hand and halfway through his mouth. Who could that be? If it were Peter and El, they would have definitely come in through the main door. He bit his lower lip and replaced the half eaten pizza and got up. Maybe the neighbor. He mused.

The person knocking, knocked again. "I'm coming.." Neal grumbled. He wanted to enjoy his food in peace. He clicked opened the door and was surprised to see a very grinning Mozzie standing there.

"Moz!" Neal's expressions began to transform quickly. From surprise it changed to shock which was replaced by fear. "Moz!" He cried out in fear. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mozzie rolled his eyes and spoke, "Good to see you too, Mon Frere!"

Neal ran his hand through his already sleep tangled curls making it even more messy and let out a frustrated growl. "What the hell are you doing here, Moz? Do you have any idea how dangerous it could be? Peter and El might be walking through the door just as we are talking. You should have seriously let your mind do the thinking before popping right here!" Neal rambled on while Mozzie listened patiently.

Only after Neal was done rambling, Moz spoke in a soft voice, all the while adjusting his glasses, "I missed you, Neal. I wanted to see you."

Neal was immediately hit by guilt. Great! Nowadays all he was feeling was guilt. He quickly shook himself from that ridiculous thought and spoke, "I'm sorry, Moz! I'm fine." He punctuated the sentence by showing off one of his brilliant smiles. Now only if his face wasn't covered with the fading bruises Moz would have bought that. Since it was, Mozzie just huffed in mock anger and let himself in.

Neal was rooted to the spot for a fraction of a second before coming back to his senses and followed his friend to the kitchen table.

"Wow! Pizza! Your favorite!" Mozzie said with much enthusiasm than required. "You don't mind if I share, do you?" Even before Neal could say something, he grabbed a slice of pizza and began munching on it.

Neal sighed. "Moz, what do you want? My Dad sent you here?" Neal asked, while his keeping his finger crossed and hoping that Mozzie would say no.

This time Mozzie sighed and put down the half eaten pizza and walked around and stood in front of Neal. He then without warning engulfed Neal in a gentle hug. Neal's eyes widened in surprise but then he melted in the hug and returned the hug.

"I was worried about you, Neal. Do you have any idea what was going through my mind? I get to learn that you were kidnapped and that had me so worried. But then I came to know that the Suit rescued you. I can't even begin to explain how relieved I was on hearing that." Mozzie said while still hugging Neal.

Neal broke the hug and frowned, "How did you know about all this?" Then he eyes widened, "My Dad told you?"

Mozzie's face turned into something venomous. "That monster never told me anything. I heard it from my sources." Mozzie said through gritted teeth. But then something clicked, so he asked, "Wait! How would James know anything about the kidnapping?" He frowned, "So, you called your Dad and shared everything with him but couldn't bother to call me?" Mozzie answered himself.

Neal just rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Moz! Do you actually think that I would call my Dad?"

"Then how?"

Neal pinched his nose. His head was starting to hurt because of all this. He let out a soft sigh and answered, "It is a long story, Moz!"

Mozzie nodded and returned to his side of the table and plopped down on the chair. He grinned and picked up the half eaten piece of the pizza slice and started munching again and spoke in between his chewing, "Well, I have all the worlds time."

Neal groaned and repeated his friend's action and sat on the chair and gulped down the remaining milk in one shot and began regaling everything that happened, starting with his kidnapping, the phone call to his Dad, Peter coming to save him and his stupid antics because of which Peter was shot but at least the perps were captured.

Mozzie proved to be a great audience. He listened to each and every word that Neal spoke and gave apt reactions wherever required. The sound coming from his side was the chewing sound of the pizza. By the time Neal finished his story, Mozzie was fuming, though Neal wasn't exactly sure as to why? But then Mozzie snarled and Neal got his answer.

"That monster! How in the god damn world could he do that? He opted out of saving his own son's life? I swear, Neal! One of these days I am going to kill that poor excuse of a human being."

Neal was stunned to hear so much venom in his friend's voice. Mozzie was never this, angry. "Relax, Moz! Alright!" Neal tried to placate his friend.

"What's there to relax, Neal. I promise you, he is going to die with my own bare hands." Neal eyed his friend skeptically. Even though Mozzie was angry, he would certainly not do anything dangerous like that, would he? Well, Neal really didn't want to find that out.

"Um..yeah, whatever, Moz. But you know, there's nothing to worry about now. I'm not going back."

Mozzie looked at Neal like his friend had suddenly grown a third head. "Neal.. What did you just say? You aren't going back?"

Neal ran a tired hand through his hair. He was getting beyond frustrated because of the sling. He wanted to use his right hand so badly. "Yeah, Moz, you heard that right. I am not going back to James. When he refused to save his own son, that did it, he is no longer anything in my life."

Mozzie whispered harshly, "Do you have any idea what your monster of a father, will do when he learns that you aren't coming back! He's going to kill you, my friend. Period."

Neal rolled his eyes. "He's not going to kill me, Moz. In fact you know, he hasn't even contacted me since the call. I think he is done with me for good. Plus, even if he ain't, I'm definitely done with him. I'm not going back to do his dirty work anymore. I'm not going to be a source of income for him anymore."

"Okay..." Mozzie drawled out. "But then if you ain't going back then where will you go? You need some place to live right?"

Neal closed his eyes. For such a smart guy, Mozzie could really be dense sometimes. "In case you aren't noticing, I'm already living here, Moz."

Mozzie's eyes widened like saucer plates. "You are going to stay with the Suit.?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Neal gave his eccentric friend a weird look. "Moz, he's a good man. He risked his life to save me! Anyways, what's with you and Peter?" Neal couldn't help but ask.

Now it was Mozzie's turn to give his friend a weird look. "Because, he is a 'Suit' " Mozzie replied in a tone that implied that Neal had just asked the worlds most stupid question.

Neal rolled his eyes and got up. He was about to flip the lid back on the pizza box when Mozzie shot him a glare , so he just rolled his eyes again and waited for his friend. Mozzie snatched a slice of pizza and then Neal finished the task that he had started. He flipped the lid back and picked up the box and kept it back in the fridge. He then replaced the carton of milk too and placed the empty glass in the sink.

"So, you gonna live here?" Mozzie asked doubtfully. He finished the pizza slice and then licked the ketchup from his lower lip.

Neal sighed, "Yeah, Moz. They are good people. They love me. They have proved that with every passing second. Whatever doubts that I had about them has been cleared after my kidnapping incident. So please don't even try to mess with my head again." He plopped down on the chair once again.

"Okay.. So they are good people. I get it. So what? You are just going to live here like their part of the family? You are not going to tell them about the truth?" Mozzie asked apprehensively.

Neal closed his eyes. Though he was ready to come clean with Peter and El, every time the topic came up, he would feel the dread that was pooling in the pit of his stomach, increasing and increasing. He opened his eyes and looked at Mozzie resolutely.

"I'm going to tell them the truth Mozzie.." Mozzie opened his mouth to say something but Neal raised his hand and stopped him and continued, "No, Moz, this time there's no backing out. I have to tell them the truth. They love me so much and I can't keep lying to their faces. This has to stop."

"You know what you are going to do, right? As soon as you tell them the truth, the Suit will send you into the Juvenile center." Mozzie said.

Neal sighed, "Yeah, Moz, I'm prepared for that. Peter once told me he would make sure that I didn't go to the Juvie. Maybe I won't go there."

"But.." Mozzie started to say

"No buts, Moz, I'm doing it. I am going to tell them the entire truth. They will understand. They definitely will. And you will see it too that they love me irrespective of what I tell them. They will understand that I did what I did because of my Dad." Neal said cutting Mozzie's word.

Mozzie sighed and then got up and walked towards the kitchen back door. His hand grabbed the door knob and twisted it to open the door. He then turned around and spoke, "Are you sure , Neal, that this is the best idea, right now? I mean you don't have to tell them anything. They won't even know. You know, you can have your happy ending without messing anything up."

Neal got up too and padded towards his friend, "No, Moz. I can't lie anymore. Yes, I finally found happiness and I am not gonna have it in life filled with lies." He replied with determination.

Mozzie only nodded. He started to step out of the house but then suddenly whirled around and gave his friend an awkward but warm hug. "Take care, Mon Frere." He said softly and smiled and continued, "Best of luck, Neal."

Neal smiled in return and spoke, "Thanks, Moz, you are the best."

"That I am." Mozzie grinned, broke away from his friend and disappeared in the darkness of the night leaving a smiling Neal behind.

...

El clicked the door knob and the main door swung open. Both El and Peter entered the Burke house with smiles on their faces.

"It's dark in here?" El questioned, her smile faltering a bit. She was expecting to see Neal in the living room watching the TV. Peter shrugged and flicked the switch on and the entire living room filled with light.

"The kitchen's light is on though. Just like we had left it." El spoke. Peter nodded. "Neal's still asleep?" Peter shrugged his shoulders. They both walked towards the kitchen after depositing the carry bags in one corner on the floor and came to a stop at its entrance. Neal was seated at the table and his left arm was folded on the table top and his head was resting on top of his hand. He seemed to be asleep. Both Peter and El approached Neal and gently shook him. Neal stirred. He twisted his head and opened his sleep filled eyes and yawned. He lifted his head up and smiled, "Hey, guys."

Peter and El smiled at him too. "Neal, why are you sleeping here?" Neal just shrugged and answered, "I came down earlier to find you guys gone out. Read your note though, so I ate the pizza and drank some milk. I decided to wait for you guys here only. Maybe I fell asleep."

Peter shook his head, "You are still healing, buddy, you shouldn't be sleeping like this." Neal rolled his eyes at Peter's concern but inside he was feeling fuzzy.

"So, where did you guys go?" Neal asked instead.

"Well, since tomorrow is the big day, we went shopping." El spoke and Neal raised his eyebrow silently asking to further clarify.

Peter answered Neal this time, "Well, since the celebration was planned out of the blue and we didn't have much time, so we ordered the cake, brought grocery and some more gifts for you."

Neal blinked in surprise, "Gifts? Really, Peter, I don't want too many gifts. Staying here with you is the best gift I could have ever asked for." Neal said truthfully.

"It goes the same for us, sweetie, but we really want to do this. We want to see you happy." El replied affectionately.

"Yeah!" Peter said supporting El. He then placed a warm hand on Neal's shoulder and asked, "So you ready for the big day tomorrow, kid?"

Neal only nodded. Yes, he was more than ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow night he will tell them the entire truth. He just hoped fervently that when the truth came out, Peter and El still loved him.

...

 


	15. Chapter 15

...

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year."

The age old song was the reason that Neal woke up from his sleep. His Winter Wonderland was filled with the melodious music and even though Christmas was long gone and they were in the third month of the new year, Neal didn't feel like it was ridiculous. In fact, he was grinning from ear to ear. He then finally opened his eyes and was met by two of the most important people in his life staring back at him. Peter and El were standing by his bed and were smiling fondly.

"Good morning, Peter. El." Neal wished them, yawning. He then pushed away the covers and sat on the bed, mindful of his right arm with his back against the headboard.

"Good morning, Neal. Here's wishing you a merry Christmas and a happy new year." El wished Neal in return and produced a big parcel seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Neal.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, buddy." Peter said, smile lighting up his whole face.

"What? You are giving my gift already?" Neal asked in confusion.

El giggled, "No, honey, this is just to start your day. There are still many gifts waiting for you."

Neal's eyes shot so wide that his eyebrows disappeared beneath his brown curls. "So, what, um.. You guys are going to keep giving me gifts all throughout the day?"

Peter laughed, "Well, kid, you will have to just wait and watch. Now come on, it's time for breakfast."

"What? I don't get to open my gift first? Neal asked, gesturing the gift that was still in his hand.

Peter smacked his hand to his forehead, "Of course, Neal, open it first." El nodded in agreement.

Neal nodded, he started to peel off the wrapping paper but then realized that being one handed was not going to get the job done. "Um..guys, please, can you do it for me."

"Of course, honey." El replied smiling and took the gift from Neal and quickly unwrapped it revealing an icy blue Teddy bear that was clutching a heart. The words 'We Love You.' etched into it.

"Oh my God!" Neal whispered in awe but apparently El thought that Neal didn't like it and her face fell and she started apologizing immediately,

"We are so sorry, sweetie, we know that this is a little kiddish.." She chuckled nervously and continued, "no..not little, very much kiddish but we really wanted to gift you a gift that you could cuddle to when you sleep.. I know, boys don't do that but.. But we always wanted to give something like this to our kid. So we.."

Neal cut her off, "Hey, El.. I love it. It's very cute." He smiled and stretched out his left hand so that El could give him the Teddy. He then cuddled the Teddy and his eyes filled with water, "My mum had given me a Teddy when I was young."

Peter came forward and ruffled Neal's messy curls in comfort and spoke, "There's something else too, kid."

Neal crinkled his face in confusion, "What? Where?"

El held out her hand whose palm was curled into a fist. Neal raised his eyebrows in question but opened El's fist and gasped in surprise. There lying on El's palm was a silver snowflake shaped keychain with blue stones embedded in it that was glinting in the morning light. On it the words, 'With Love, Peter and El' were written.

"This is beautiful! I absolutely love it, guys!" Taking the keychain from El. He turned it over and smiled. 'To Neal' was written there. "You guys are awesome!"

Peter laughed, "Well, the day's just started. Save some of the compliments for later, kiddo!"

Neal flashed his most brilliant smile and shook his head, "No, Peter, this ain't a compliment, its the truth."

Both Peter and El smiled in return. "Now, come on, get dressed. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." El gushed.

Neal nodded and settled the Teddy on his bed and placed the keychain on the bedside table. He then got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom while El and Peter went downstairs to set the table.

...

Neal came downstairs after twenty minutes, freshly showered, wearing a navy blue button down and black jeans. His left hand was in the pocket, fisting the silver keychain tightly. The delicious smell of pancakes, scrambled eggs and smoked salmon wafted from the kitchen.

"Wow! This day keeps getting better and better." Neal grinned and took his seat at the table next to Peter who was solving his morning crossword puzzle while sipping on his coffee.

El smiled and filled a plate with blueberry pancakes, the eggs and the salmon and handed it to Neal. "We wanted to make sure that you enjoyed your day to the fullest, honey." She filled another plate the same way and handed it to Peter to took it smiling gratefully after setting aside his paper and the now empty coffee mug.

Neal just shook his head smiling. If this was the start of the day, God knows what else was stored in for him. Suddenly, dread filled his heart. Today he was going to tell them the truth. He hoped beyond hope that everything went well in the end.

Peter and El watched with confusion as Neal's face changed from smiling to gloomy in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong? You don't like anything? I can make whatever you like, just tell me." El asked, placing a glass of apple juice by Neal's side of the plate.

Neal gulped. "No! No.. I love everything! It's just.. Just that you.. I mean..Thank you.." He whispered. Both El and Peter relaxed and smiled.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Neal, there's no need to thank us." Peter admonished him.

Neal nodded. He then started eating his breakfast. It was really very delicious. El was definitely a great cook. They all ate while chatting about anything to everything. Neal was first to finish. He took his empty plate and placed it in the sink. He then went to his chair and started to sit back but his eyes fell on a flat rectangular box already sitting there.

He eyed curiously at Peter and El, who were grinning like crazy. Neal then lifted up the box and pulled the lid off with his teeth and let it fall. His eyes widened and his lips turned upwards in a smile. He placed the open box on the table and pulled out a brand new black leather jacket. He ran his hand over the material. It was perfect. His old jacket was ruined when he was kidnapped and Jason had slashed his right arm.

El asked apprehensively, biting her lower lip, "So? You like it?"

"It's perfect!" Neal replied unconsciously, his hand still roaming around on the soft material. "You guys didn't have to." He said finally looking at them.

Peter waved his hand in dismissal, "Nonsense! You don't have your jacket anymore. It's still very cold. Definitely you needed a new one."

Neal sighed and nodded. Only a few hours had gone of the day and he had already received such expensive gifts. He felt guilty. Peter and El shouldn't have wasted so much money on him.

"Now come on, let me help you to put it on. We are going out." Peter spoke cryptically, getting up and depositing his empty plate in the sink too.

"What? Where are we going?" Neal asked. Peter simply smiled and took the jacket from Neal, unbuckled his sling and helped him with the jacket. After the jacket was on, Peter replaced Neal's arm in the sling. Neal groaned, "Peter, can't I just go without the sling for today? I promise, I will wear it tomorrow. Promise!" He repeated again. "I cross my heart and hope to die." He was giving one of his best puppy dog eyes looks.

Peter laughed, "No buddy! The sling stays." He turned away but then turned to face Neal again, "Nice try though. Really? Puppy eyes? Come up with something better."

Neal looked annoyed and muttered, "Always worked though."

Peter laughed again. "Well, better luck next time, Caffrey." He then ruffled Neal's hair.

"Hey, not the hair, Peter!" Neal scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't go with your prestige. I know." Peter replied smiling.

El meanwhile finished clearing the kitchen and went upstairs and came down with her and Peter's winter jackets and gloves too. She brought one extra pair and gave it to Neal, who took it but then it was Peter who helped him wear it on his left hand. El then pocketed the car eyes and spoke,

"Now, come on, we don't want to waste any single minute of the day."

...

Neal got himself settled in the backseat of the Tauras. El took the drivers seat while Peter was left to ride shotgun. El kept driving for almost three hours, all the while listening to Neal's constant whining about wanting to know where they were headed. Both Peter and El laughed at Neal's adorable tantrums but they otherwise remained silent whenever Neal asked about their destination.

"Oh! Come on! You guys wanna tell me or not?" Neal asked like for the millionth time.

Peter shook his head. "Nope! You will have to wait patiently for that, buddy."

Neal groaned, "Patiently? Yeah right! I have been waiting patiently since three hours, Peter! I want an answer now!"

El answered Neal this time, sparing Peter from giving any other excuses. "We are almost there, sweetie!" She took a left turn all the while gripping the steering wheel tightly because the roads had become slick with snow and she didn't want any mishap to occur.

"Plus! Enjoy the scenery, Neal! Just look at these beautiful snow covered mountains. Enjoy the snow!" Peter spoke with a smile on his face.

Neal huffed in mock annoyance. His eyes went to the beautiful landscape that was almost a blur because of the speed at which El was driving. Even though he was kept in dark about where they were going, Neal was immensely enjoying this outing. He was enjoying the outdoor view to the fullest.

Wherever his eyes travelled, there was snow. All the snow was constantly reminding him of his Winter Wonderland. He smiled internally. Being here with Peter and El was, for the lack of better words, so very good. Everything about being here with them felt natural. It was just like he was actually a part of their family. He closed his eyes. Just let things be like this forever, please. He wished.

...

El parked the Tauras just outside of what seemed to be a park of some kind. No, not, any park, but a snow park of some kind. El and Peter both exited the vehicle and waited for Neal to come out. Neal took a tad longer to get out because of his sling.

"So, sweetie, you ready for a cool adventure?" El asked giggling. Neal raised his eyebrow. Seriously? El was using puns now? But El only giggled even more and Neal shook his head while Peter smiled.

They went inside the park and Neal was mesmerized by the view. There was snow everywhere and loads of people were having fun with their loved ones. In the middle was a lake that was now frozen and people were using it a an ice rink. Peter led them to it. Peter then let out a breath of fresh air which was visible to both Neal and El.

"This is heaven, Peter!" Neal said in awe of the place. El smiled. "That's why we brought you here, honey. Now come on, put on those skates and get rolling."

Neal beamed. Peter then lifted his finger and pointed at Neal and spoke in a stern voice, "You are not going to skate on your own though. Your arm is in the sling so don't wanna take any risks. Got it."

Neal nodded. He wanted to argue but then he found himself not caring about skating all alone. He was actually happy that either El or Peter would hold him all the time. This act only of theirs only showed how much they loved him.

All three of them toed off their shoes and put on the skates. Well, Neal had to acquire Peter's help to put his skates on. They then went inside the ice rink. Peter and El took their turns to hold Neal. They spend at least an hour skating all the while talking and laughing. Neal found all this very surreal. But he decided to just go with it.

After the skating, they all decided to go sledding. Neal was apprehensive about it at first because of his arm and also because the Doctor had specified that Peter not strain himself, as he was still healing but then eventually agreed to it when Peter had assured him that they weren't going to go very high and that they would be careful.

Sledding turned out to be one of the best experience Neal had ever had. The thrill. The cruising along the snow. The snow flowing everywhere. Peter and El enjoyed it too but al for different reasons. They were just enjoying Neal's company. Soon they were bone tired of all the adventures and decided to call it a day but not before stopping at a coffee shop in the park and getting a hot cocoa for them each.

...

As soon as Neal opened the car door of the backseat, he let out a soft gasp. There sitting on the backseat was yet another present from Peter and El. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the couple who were smiling broadly with affection.

"Uh.. What is it?" Neal asked. Peter shook his head and replied, "Check it out for yourself."

Neal nodded and maneuvered the small box in his left hand and held it for El to open it. El quickly peeled away the wrapper and flipped the lid off to reveal a very very expensive watch. Neal stopped breathing for a few seconds. He shook his head, "No ways! Guys! I cannot have this. It's way too expensive."

The smiles on Peter and El fell. Peter came forward and placed his gloved hand on Neal's shoulder and squeezed it. "Neal! Its not the price that matters. Its the feeling behind it, buddy. Now the watch might be expensive but it is of no value if you don't take it."

Neal just stared at Peter. Through his peripheral vision, he could see El looking at him expectantly. He let out another puffy breath and nodded. "Okay." He smiled, unsure but the smiles the Burkes were giving him were very much sure and priceless. Peter then removed the watch from the box and tied it on Neal's left wrist. "There! Now it's priceless." He said. Neal blushed and scratched at the back of his neck and smiled.

...

By the time they reached home, it was well past evening. El went straight into the kitchen to start preparing for the dinner while Peter and Neal sat on the couch in front of the twinkling Christmas tree. Peter talked mostly about the Christmases that he celebrated with his family when he was young.

Neal smiled while listening to Peter. In his head he was imagining a younger version of Peter and he had to at one point stifle his laugher. Soon he began to get tired and his eyes began to droop and he unconsciously dropped his head on Peter's shoulder but then suddenly jerked up feeling embarrassed about it.

Peter who very aware of this, just smiled and tapped his shoulder to let Neal know that he could definitely use his shoulder as a pillow. Neal smiled gratefully and wanted to say thanks but he was just too sleepy. After he was awake and alert, he knew he would be embarrassed either way but right now he just didn't care and so next second he was resting his head on Peter's shoulder and sleeping soundly.

Peter chuckled and slowly manuevered Neal's head on the cushion and streched his legs on the couch. He then draped the soft blanket that was resting on the couch over Neal's sleeping form and went to join his wife in the kitchen to see if she needed any help.

...

Neal woke up to a delicious smell of roasted turkey and candied yams. He yawned. Even though he had slept for at least an hour, he still felt tired. He wanted nothing but to go back to sleep but he knew that it was dinner time and it would be rude not to join Peter and El as the whole day was planned in his honor only.

He was about to get up from the couch when Peter and El came with the food and placed it on the coffee table. Upon Neal's questioning look, El answered that it would be more fun to eat in front of the Christmas tree than in the kitchen. Neal nodded to this.

Soon they were devouring the delicious meal prepared by El. They talked and laughed. Neal even at one point started singing the old Christmas songs that were playing in the living room. Though he was little unsure about it, but then the smiling faces of Peter and El encouraged him to keep going. They also danced to a couple of songs.

All too soon, the food was gone and all three got together and cleared the kitchen and went back to sit in the living by the Christmas tree. Each of them were carrying a glass of eggnog.

"So, our final gift for you.. For today that is." El spoke in between her sips of the tasty eggnog. She placed her half drank glass on the coffee table and grabbed a rectangular box sitting under the tree and gave it to Peter.

"Haven't you guys already given me enough? Seriously, guys, I don't want anymore gifts." Neal said sincerely. He drank his eggnog and placed the empty glass on the table.

Peter smiled, "Well, you may not want them but we want to give you any ways, so please, don't say no, okay. At least not today, please. Plus there are gifts from our parents" Peter waved his hand in direction of El and then himself, "they got you a mobile. You know, so that we could always be in touch with you." Neal raised in eyebrows in surprise but Peter only continued, "My team at the Bureau gave you an iPod." Peter and El smiled and looked at Neal hopefully.

Neal sighed. He wanted to say no but he didn't want to break Peter and El's heart too , so he decided to accept the last gift from them. He nodded and Peter unwrapped the gift for him. He then held out the box for Neal to open it. Neal opened it and his eyes widened in surprise.

"A whole paint kit?" He asked. "How did you guys know that I love painting?" His face crinkling in confusion.

Peter laughed. He took a sip of his drink and spoke, "You might have the memory loss but I very much have my memory intact, Caffrey!" His voice was filled with amusement. Neal's face remained blank. He had no clue as to what Peter was talking about.

Peter laughed some more before replying, "Well, I have spent years on researching about you, kid. You are an art forger. Anyone can tell that you love painting."

"Oh!" Was all that Neal could say. Peter reminding him that he was an art forger brought an immense pain in his heart. He didn't know if Peter had taunted him or he had genuinely thought that he liked to paint so he had gotten him the paint set.

He looked into the eyes of both the Burkes, searching for any sign of duplicity but he found nothing but love, care and affection. He closed his eyes. He knew now he had to return that love, care and affection. To do that, he had to tell them the truth, first of all the things.

Suddenly the entire day came back to him like he was watching it in some weird kind of TV screen. The fun and happiness that he shared with Peter and El. The normal talks, the laughter, the singing, the dancing, all the gifts that they gave him. They gave him so much and he couldn't give them anything in return before telling them the truth.

The drawing! How could he forget about that? He had planned to give it to them before he was kidnapped. He could definitely give it to them now and let them decide if it's worth their time or not. His eyes snapped open. Peter and El were looking at him worriedly.

"Neal, you okay?" Neal only grinned. Peter and El shared a confused look but before either of them could ask Neal about it, the latter was already standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Neal?" Peter called out.

"You guys gave me so much. Not only the gifts but everything else. I have something for you too. Just wait here alright! Don't follow me, I'll be back soon. I have got something to tell you guys too, after I give you my gift." Neal yelled from where he was standing on the top landing of the stairs.

Peter and El frowned but nodded any ways even though Neal wasn't there to see their nods.

...

Neal entered his Winter Wonderland and stopped to catch his breath. After getting his breathing in control, he went and flicked on the light. As soon as the light flooded the entire room, he headed to the desk and started to pull the drawer. Out of pure instinct he turned his eyes towards the window on his right and he froze!

Neal felt like all his blood drained out of his body. His heart was beating erratically. His knees felt weak and his legs began to wobble. He broke out in cold sweat. He just couldn't get his eyes off from what he was looking. There standing on the opposite side of the road, under the tree was Max.

Max' lips curled in a devilish smile and he gestured Neal to come down and meet him. For one full minute, Neal was glued to the spot. His brain and muscles not cooperating but then Max took one step forward and Neal was out of his trance. He gestured weakly to Max that he was coming.

He shut the drawer back and ran out of his room. He stealthily crept down the stairs all the while, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. When he reached at the end, he heard Peter and El talking and laughing about something. For one wild second, Neal thought of going to Peter and telling him about everything but then he shook his head and turned in the opposite direction and went inside the kitchen and was out of the house through the back door.

...

Neal shuddered as the sound of thunder startled him. He had removed his jacket after coming home in the evening, and now was only in his shirt and jeans. From the looks of it, it felt like it was going to rain. Strange, he thought. All morning it was snowing and now it was about to rain. Another cold gust of wind swirled past him and he shivered. Another thunder rumbled. His heart was beating madly.

He quickly crossed the road and came up to Max. Max grinned evilly. He then purposely let his eyes roam over Neal's body. Neal closed his eyes in disgust. Another rumble from the clouds above. Neal pocketed his left hand, clutching the silver keychain tightly so that Max wouldn't see how badly it was shaking. Whether from the icy cold weather or Neal's company, Neal wasn't sure.

Neal opened his eyes and forced him to look at Max bravely. "What do you want, Max?" He was happy that his voice came out stronger than he was feeling.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, boy. I bet you missed me too." Max said instead of replying to Neal's question and he winked.

Neal shook his head in utter loathe towards the man. He knew Max was playing with his mind but it still felt dirty. "Not what I asked, Max!" Neal spoke and then purposely laughed bitterly, "But then, knew that you were always a little dense in here." Pointing his finger to his own head to make sure that Max understood him.

Max who was grinning cruelly, apparently enjoying the dirty little game that he was playing with Neal, suddenly stopped. His face hardened. It filled it immense hatred and Neal once again shivered.

Another roll of the thunder. Neal then felt the first drop of rain on his head. Awesome! Just what he needed right now. Within seconds it was drizzling. Neal asked again, "I repeat, what do you want, Max?"

Max' evil grin returned and Neal suddenly wasn't sure if it had ever gone. "What? You ain't interested in small talk?" Neal remained stubbornly silent and only glared.

Max rolled his eyes and spoke, "Yeah, I guess the small talk's over." Neal still didn't speak anything. The only sound came was of the pitter patter of the rain. Th sound was increasing with each passing minute.

"Your Dad wants to see you, boy." Max finally answered Neal's question.

Neal scoffed. He had actually been waiting for Max so say that. "What? Now my Dad remembers me?"

Max shrugged, "What can I say? Your old man loves you." Though he himself didn't believe a single word that came from his own mouth.

"Loves me?" Neal asked incredulously. "Where was that love when I had called him? Where was that love when Jason had threatened to kill me? Where was that love when I needed it the most?" The last words that Neal uttered were a broken whisper but Max still heard them.

"Not my department to say anything, boy!" Max replied seemingly indifferent. He then continued, "You can always ask him, you know, when you come to meet him."

Neal stared at Max for a long minute. His face hardened as he spoke, "Well, you know what? I don't care! I'm done with him. He can go to hell or wherever he wants to! I'm not going to see him. He means nothing to me anymore. I'm done!" He wiped his wet face with his left hand which was absolutely useless because the rain kept pouring.

He then whirled around and started to go back towards home but then Max grabbed his left wrist viciously and twisted his arm behind his back and manhandled him and slammed him face first into the same tree that Max himself was standing under a mere seconds ago.

The tree's hard wood dug into Neal's soft skin. He could feel sticky wetness on his left cheek. Blood. Max was pushing him into the tree by pressing his body against him. Neal could barely breathe. "Let..me...go.." He gasped out in pain.

Max ignored him and slammed Neal's head into the tree. Neal's saw stars. His vision darkened but he stubbornly remained conscious even as his legs buckled, if Max wasn't holding him, he would have surely dropped to the ground.

Max brought his mouth near Neal's right ear. Neal felt Max' hot breath on his cheek and ear and inhaled the smell of stinking alcohol that reeked of Max' mouth. His head swam and he felt nauseous. Max whispered, "You know that you don't have the right to do anything on your own, right, boy!"

Neal struggled fruitlessly. "Pl..please..let go ... Off.."

Max continued as if Neal hadn't spoken, "When I say, your Dad wants to meet you, it means that you are to come and meet him. It definitely doesn't mean that you can walk here and then walk out like you don't care."

The rain was coming down hard now. Neal could feel the blood flowing down mixed with the rain water from his forehead, where it was slammed into the tree. The rough branch scrapped more of Neal's skin even as Max twisted his wrist painfully. Neal knew if he didn't do something quick, then Max was going to kill him right here.

"I will come..." He whispered painfully. Max pulled Neal's brown curls cruelly, Neal bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out.

He once again whispered into Neal's ear, "What? What did you just say? I don't think that I heard it right!"

Neal panted. His breaths coming in short gasps as Max was crushing him to the tree. "I said, I will... Come see my Dad..." He stuttered.

"Now, that's like a good boy!" Max whispered and finally let go off Neal. Neal turned around to face Max with all the strength that he had because he didn't like the idea of being faced away from the monster.

All his strength drained in that one effort and Neal crumpled to the ground on his knees. His left wrist was hurting badly. His head throbbed and it felt like somebody was hammering into his head. His left side of the face was buring in pain. Max knelt down and stared deep into Neal's pain filled blue eyes.

"Don't forget. Tomorrow morning. We will be waiting." Max ordered and stood up. With one final glance at Neal, he turned away and left a stricken Neal behind him.

...

Neal, after a few tries finally managed to get to his feet. Rain was falling on him mercilessly. He was soaked to the skin. In front of him he could see home. Home, where Peter and El were waiting for him. A lone tear escaped from his right eye. He stubbornly wiped it away even though it was already washed away by the pounding rain. The thunder rumbled again and rain picked up vicious speed.

Neal shivered. He swayed but held to his ground. Instead of going forward, he went behind the tree and gingerly sat under it. The rain was still hitting him hard and even the leaves of the tree couldn't provide him with the much needed shelter. But, Neal didn't care. He brought his legs upto his chest and rested his forehead on the knees, totally forgetting that his forehead was still stinging like hell. He pocketed his left hand, it hurt so much but he didn't care. He gingerly pulled out the silver keychain, his fingers curled around the cold metal tightly. He closed his eyes and let despair wash over him.

...


	16. Chapter 16

...

Peter and El spent at least fifteen minutes talking to each other, first about their day, and they just couldn't stop laughing at how best the day had gone. Then they discussed about the sudden change in the weather while waiting for Neal to come down. After those fifteen minutes, both started glancing at the stairs that led to Neal's Winter Wonderland. El bit her lip in worry. What was Neal doing upstairs? What was taking him so long? She looked at Peter who's face mirrored her expression.

"Um.. Should we go upstairs?" El asked, no longer able to contain herself.

Peter shook his head and replied, "No, Hon, he said to wait here and not follow him. I say, we give him another ten minutes. If he isn't here by then, we go up, alright?"

El nodded. Silence fell over them except the sound of the pitter patter of the rain. Even though El nodded, she wanted to go upstairs now. She didn't know why but she wanted to see Neal now but then she thought she was being ridiculous. 'Neal is right here. It's not like he's missing or something.' Her breath hitched at the thought of Neal missing. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. She then concentrated them on the Christmas tree that was twinkling in front of her.

Peter ended his call with Diana. He just wanted to know the latest updates in the Bureau because he hadn't been there since he was shot. He pocketed his cellphone and turned his attention to his wife who was staring at the Christmas tree as if looking it for the first time.

"El.." He called out softly.

El blinked and twisted herself to meet her husband's warm brown eyes. "Peter?" She questioned.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. Neal's taking way too much of the time. Plus, it's gotten very chilly in here and his jacket is right here. " Peter said grabbing Neal's jacket from the couch on which it was lying and handing it to El.

El nodded, smiling gratefully and stood up. She held out her hand for Peter to grab and hoist himself up.

Together the pair ascended the stairs and headed towards Neal's Winter Wonderland. Yup, they were now officially calling it, Winter Wonderland.

They reached the room. The light was on but there was no sign of Neal. The only sound coming was of the rain hitting the window harshly. Both El and Peter shared a confused look.

"Hm..maybe he's in the bathroom?" El suggested. Peter nodded and called out, "Neal? " No reply. Peter walked up to the bathroom and knocked. "Neal? You in there, buddy?" Still no reply. Peter turned slightly and looked at his wife. El just shrugged her shoulders. The thunder rumbled. El curled her fingers into a fist.

Peter turned back to the bathroom and spoke again, "Neal! You better be decent, I'm coming in." He chuckled half heartedly. Something was telling him that Neal wasn't going to be there in the bathroom. He turned the knob and the door flung open.

Peter called out again, "Neal?" He entered the bathroom and dread pooled at the pit of his stomach. Neal was not there. He quickly turned around and left the bathroom and shook his head towards his wife who was waiting for an answer.

El's hand flew to her mouth. Her doubt was turning into reality. "Peter, where is he?" Another roar of the thunder and more sounds of rain lashing out mercilessly.

Peter bit his lip and answered, "There's no reason to worry, El. I am sure he's somewhere in the house. He told us he was going to give us something. Maybe.. Maybe.. He couldn't find anything here and so went elsewhere." Peter didn't know what he was saying but he couldn't let himself think about any other alternative.

El nodded frantically. "We should check out the house. You check downstairs while I look around here."

Peter replied nodding, "Yeah." He quickly went out of the room and bounded downstairs while El left the room to check out the other areas. They both searched everywhere but both came back in the living room empty handed after another five minutes.

"Where is he, Peter?" El asked nervously.

"Maybe, he's gone out. Come on, lets search outside. I'm sure nothing's there to worry about." Peter replied in the hopes of pacifying his wife even though, he wasn't sure about his own words.

El nodded, "Come on, let's go." She was already opening the front door by the time she finished talking. Peter followed her and both went out.

The rain was falling in heaps now. The couple couldn't even see a foot in front of them. It was freezing cold and they were completely drenched in water. But none of these mattered to them. They had only one thing in mind, to find Neal. Both Peter and El repeatedly called out Neal's name but every time they didn't get any answer.

They continued searching the front area frantically for about ten minutes but were becoming increasingly disappointed with each passing second. Peter wiped the water from his face and looked at his wife whose eyes were still searching for any sign of their kid.

"Why don't we check backside, El?" Peter asked shivering. He was beginning to get tired. The day's events finally catching up on him. He knew he should be resting and not worrying to death about that kid but he also knew that it was not possible for him to rest unless and until they found him.

El didn't utter a word, fearing that she wouldn't be able to utter any ways and only nodded. The couple quickly walked behind their house, making the sounds of splish splash on their way.

They searched the entire area, all the while calling out, nonstop to Neal. Both their hearts beating wildly when they couldn't find Neal or didn't get any reply from him for that matter.

"Now what, Hon?" El asked scared.

"Keep looking, El. Just keep looking." Peter replied adamantly. El nodded and went in the opposite direction of her husband. Another ten minutes and still there was no sign of Neal. The rain finally showed some mercy and slowed down. They were able to see clearer but the result was the same. No sign of Neal. Just when they were about to give up and head home, El called out.

"Peter!"

Peter turned in the direction where El's eyes were fixed. On the opposite side of the road, behind a tree, he could make out a silhouette of a hunched figure under it. Peter's heart skipped a beat. Was it Neal? He gestured towards El to follow him and he trotted off.

...

Both Peter and El gasped in shock when they reached the hunched figure. It was Neal. He hadn't moved from his position. His legs brought up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. Even if he heard Peter and El approach him, he didn't move so Peter couldn't tell if he had heard them or not.

"Neal!" El called out. Her heart thudding painfully in the chest. Neal's sight was making her nauseous. What happened that he was here in the rain sitting under the tree? Neal didn't move but Peter knew he had heard El, because he saw him stiffening at the mention of his name.

Peter crouched down to Neal's level and placed his hand on the latter's shoulder. "Neal, buddy... Look at me, please." Neal didn't respond. Peter was alarmed at how he was shivering. God! For long long was he here? Was he here the entire time? Peter shook his head from such thoughts. He would have time to ask Neal those questions later. Right now, he needed him to get home and warm him up.

"Come on, kid, let's get you home." Peter didn't wait for Neal to reply and grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him to his feet. He quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around him. It was wet but still it was better than nothing. El held back a gasp. Neal was shivering like a leaf in the wind. His face was very pale and a few scratches marked his left side of the face and was that a gash? El didn't dwell on these thoughts much and she quickly went on the other side of Neal and grabbed his arm gently.

Neal didn't protest when Peter and El stood on the either side of him and grabbed his arms. He didn't protest when they gently led him into their home. He knew he should say something, anything to them but he was just too wound up in his own misery. He was hurting too much, not just physically but mentally also.

This was not the way he had planned his day at all. Okay, he knew once he was to tell Peter and El his real intentions of coming into their lives, they were bound to be mad but this? This was not at all, what he had in mind. Max had shown up and ruined everything. Every God damn thing!

...

As soon as they were home, Peter quickly led Neal to his Winter Wonderland while El went into the kitchen to prepare Neal some hot cocoa to warm up his body. Peter started removing Neal's clothes while Neal just stood there and let Peter do whatever he was doing. Alarm bells were ringing in Peter's head. What the hell happened in such short time? When Neal had gone upstairs, he was happy but now.. Now it seemed that happiness was sucked right out of him.

After removing Neal's sling, wet clothes and drying him up, Peter made him wear a full sleeve shirt and jeans and covered him up with more than a couple of blankets and made him sit on the bed. Neal went through all this on autopilot. Peter then increased the heat in the room so that it would help Neal in getting him warm.

Peter looked at Neal's dejected look. His eyes were lowered and were staring at his hands at was rested on his lap. Well, the sling was gone, just like Neal had wanted. Something had happened in last hour. Something very terrible enough to send Neal spiraling downward like this. He sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Neal.. Stay here. I will just go and change myself into some dry clothes. Stay put! Alright!" He ordered and left the room.

When Neal was sure that he was alone, he finally looked up and let his eyes roamed around. He was Home. He closed his eyes. He was still trembling from cold but he didn't care. "Why, God, why? Why do you keep doing this to me?" He whispered.

What was he supposed to do now? Should he tell Peter everything? He was planning on telling him tonite any ways. Surely, he will help him. He will understand. He will put James in his right place. Even Max for that matter.

But. But what if they didn't understand? No! They will. But Peter's health? He is weak at present. What if James used that against him? No! He can't do that to Peter and El. Already, once because of his stupidity, Peter's life was in danger. He won't take that risk again.

He opened his eyes and looked ahead at the beautiful little snowflakes on the wall with determination. Yes. Yes, he can handle his Dad alone. He would go and meet him tomorrow for once and for all. He would tell James that he's had enough and won't take any of his orders anymore. Yes, he could do that. He would talk to his Dad and then after he's done with him, he would tell everything to the Burkes. No use, endangering Peter's life unnecessarily. The sound of feet approaching his room pulled Neal out of his thoughts.

...

Peter and El both came back to Neal, in fresh warm clothes. El was carrying a tray of hot cocoa, which she deposited on the side table. Peter went inside the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He sat beside Neal and cleaned the wound and bandaged also cleaned the scratches on Neal's left cheek. Neal remained silent all throughout this whole time.

Peter then gently rolled the sleeve of Neal's left hand and applied ointment on the swollen red wrist. And wrapped it up. Peter was getting angrier by the second but he forced himself to remain calm for Neal's sake. He got up and remained standing.

El picked up the warm glass and sat beside Neal while Peter remained standing in front of him, trying his damnest best to control his anger.

"Neal, honey, here, drink this. It will help you warm up quickly." El spoke gently.

A tear dropped from Neal's eye but El and Peter tried their best to ignore it. Their first preference was to get Neal to drink the hot milk and get him warm.

Neal streched his left hand and took the glass of milk and began drinking. He was constantly aware of Peter and El's eyes on him and this made him feel guilty as hell. They were so worried about him and here he was, lying and manipulating them according to his wish. He closed his eyes to block the sight of their eyes on him.

Soon the cocoa was gone and El had taken away the empty glass from him and replaced it on the tray. Neal's pale face had regained some of its color and his shivering also stopped. Neal knew now was the time to break his silence but he just couldn't get his tongue to work. Apparently it was okay with Peter because he launched himself in a tirade.

"What the hell, Neal! What is wrong with you? What the hell were you doing outside in the rain? " He paused and started pacing. "Do you have even a slightest idea what we were going through? We thought... We thought that you went missing again. We were so worried."

"Peter..honey..please relax. It's not good for your health right now." El spoke gently but Peter was way too angry with Neal.

"I don't care about my health right now, El, and from the looks of it, Neal here seems to care even less." He snapped. Neal's face twisted in pain at Peter's words but Peter just went on.

"You don't care about us, do you, Neal? You just think you can walk into our lives and then do as you wish, without even bothering to check what it is doing to us? Right?"

Neal didn't reply. He once again lowered his eyes. He didn't know what to say. What Peter was telling was absolutely right and he was more than happy to hear it. Peter let out a huffed sigh and neared Neal and sat on his heels, his face in level with Neal's. He placed his hand on Neal's left thigh was spoke again.

"Alright! Alright! Do as you like. Just tell us what the hell happened? What were you doing outside? How did you get hurt? Please." Peter pleaded.

Neal finally looked up. Blue eyes meeting the brown ones. "I'm tired, Peter. I just want to sleep."

Peter shook his head. "No, buddy, you don't get to say you are tired and want to sleep. You are not going to sleep until you tell me and El what happened. You get it?" He demanded, leaving no room for Neal to deny.

Neal gulped and nodded. He turned his head towards El who was looking at him expectantly. Her eyes were shining suspiciously. He cursed himself for putting these people in such hopeless situation.

"I.. I remembered something.. I can't seem to recall what it was but then at that time, it was suffocating me. ... I.. Just don't want to remember anything. I ...just ... I just want to remember you both and nothing else.." Neal spoke, each word uttered causing his heart to break little by little. He had done it again. He was lying to them again. Actually what he said was all the truth but it was still lying.

El placed her hand on Neal's hand and began rubbing it in smooth circles with her thumb. "Neal.. Honey.. It's okay. It's okay to remember. We promise nothing will change if you remember your life. Please don't stress yourself about it. Please, honey."

Neal didn't know what to say so he continued his talk, "Like.. Like I said, it was suffocating me, so... I went out. I ... Couldn't take it anymore. I tripped and fell. I hit my head and and wrist." He paused and then continued, " I don't want to remember, Peter. I want everything to be just the way it is."

Peter's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Neal looked so utterly hopeless and dejected. He had kept telling Neal that he was like his son to him. That he would always remain the same no matter what happened. But Neal here just didn't think that it was possible.

He knew no matter what words he would use, Neal wouldn't be convinced. Peter was filled with this sudden desire to find out about Neal's life before his memory loss. What kind of life had Neal led to make him like this. Why couldn't he believe that there were people that actually cared for him.

Shaking his head, Peter did one thing that he knew would make it up for the lack of words. He engulfed Neal in a warm hug. Neal remained unresponsive at first but then gave himself in and sagged in the hug. He wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and cried. Peter turned his head slightly and met El's wet blue eyes. She nodded, silently telling him that he did the right thing.

Neal cried while clinging tightly to Peter until he had no tears left. Still Peter held him. Neal wanted to remain in his safe haven for ever but he knew it wasn't possible. He then untangled his limbs from Peter's neck and stared deep into Peter's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Peter." He then turned his eyes to El and repeated, "I'm so sorry, El."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, buddy." Peter replied shaking his head. Neal nodded and spoke, "I'm tired. Can I sleep?" Indirectly telling them that he didn't want to talk anymore.

El nodded, "Of course, sweetheart, come on." She sat a little back on the bed and folded her legs and gestured Neal to rest his head on her lap.

Neal smiled and did as El told. He rested his head on El's lap while Peter finally got to his feet and covered Neal with the blanket. Neal closed his eyes and sighed. El started stroking his hair to lull him to sleep. After a few seconds Neal was sleeping but the Burke couple could make out that it was restless. Something wasn't right.

Whatever story Neal told them, it wasn't right but for now, they would let it go. They will give Neal his space. Maybe, he would realize that he could trust them and tell them about what was bothering him. They knew that they were trusting him too much but they couldn't help it, Neal was an indispensable part of their life now.

Looking at the sleeping form of Neal, Peter didn't resist his urge this time and bent forward and kissed his forehead, mindful of the gash. He then gently ruffled his hair and sighed. He spoke sadly, "We are right here, kid, if you could just let us in."

...

Dawn was just breaking in. Neal's eyes flew open and he shot up on his bed. His heart was hammering loudly. His eyes roamed around the his Winter Wonderland. What woke him up? He clenched his eyes shut. Everything from yesterday came rushing to him. He shuddered. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. James would be waiting for him.

He tumbled out of the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. After twenty minutes, Neal came out freshly showered, wearing a red and black checkered shirt and blue jeans. His sling was still wet so he didn't bother with that. Any ways he hadn't liked that stupid stuff. He saw his jacket lying on the bed, so he quickly picked it up from there and put it on.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still early. Since Peter wasn't going to the Bureau, he would be asleep. El, Neal wasn't sure but he prayed to God that she would be sleeping too. He opened his door and was almost out but then he gasped softly. His keychain! Where was it?

He remembered that he had pocketed it again last night while sitting under the tree. He did a quick scan of his room but couldn't find the jeans that he wore yesterday. He went inside the bathroom and smiled when he found the jeans. He quickly removed the keychain and left the bathroom.

...

Neal had almost made it outside the home when he was stopped by El's voice. Shit! He cursed. He turned around to find a sleepy but confused El standing with the empty jug of water.

"Neal? " She asked again. "You going somewhere, sweetie?"

Neal fidgeted on one foot to another. "Um.. Yeah, I just wanted to go out for a walk." He said quickly improvising.

"Walk? Honey, last night was pretty rough. Shouldn't you be sleeping in your room right now instead of going for a walk." El suggested gently.

"No.. I'm actually feeling better, El. I will just go around the corner, not very far. I promise." Neal said hoping El wouldn't be very adamant.

"Sweetheart, please, just don't go today. Take rest and then tomorrow you can go, alright?" She continued persuading.

Neal sighed. He had to leave. He couldn't afford to sit in the home while his Dad was waiting for him but El was just not letting him go.

"El, relax! I won't go far. I'll be back soon, okay."

"No, Neal. I'm afraid that I cannot let you go." El replied stubbornly.

Neal's frustration got better of him and he yelled, "Come on, El! You don't get to tell me what I am supposed to do here. You are not my mum, so stop behaving like one."

That stung. El's eyes began watering. He closed his eyes. Damn you, Caffrey! You hurt the person who cares about you! He opened his eyes and glanced at El's hurt face one more time before opening the door and leaving.

He knew, what he did was bad but he didn't have a choice. After coming back from his meeting with his Dad, He would apologize to El. He just hoped that she forgave him like she always does.

...

Neal arrived at one of the safe houses of his Dad. His stomach was tied in a knot. He just wanted to talk to his Dad and get out of there quick. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door swung opened after a few seconds. Max was standing there with a smug grin on his face. Neal wanted to wipe that grin away forever but he controlled himself and spoke, "Where's my Dad?"

"What? No Hi Hello?" Max asked in a bored tone.

Neal ignored him and asked again, "Where's my Dad, Max?"

"I'm right here, Neal." James deep voice came from behind Max. Neal's heart began beating fast. His hand instinctively went inside his pocket and his fingers curled around the keychain. He didn't know why but that keychain made him feel safe.

"Max, let him in." James ordered. Max reluctantly nodded and stepped aside to let Neal in.

Neal clutched the keychain tighter in his palm and stepped in. James was standing there by the window facing away from him. Neal walked slowly and stopped when he was at least two feet away from James. "Dad?" He called out.

James turned and smiled widely at his son. Neal felt disgusted. He knew James' smile was just as fake as him. James quickly covered the distance between him and his son and wrapped him in a hug even before Neal could understand what had happened. The hug wasn't warm in fact it was suffocating Neal. He desperately tried to free himself from his Dad but failed. James, after he was satisfied that he had terrified his son enough, broke the hug and stood close, too close for Neal's comfort.

"So good to see you, kid." James gushed.

Neal shook his head, "What do you want, Dad?" Standing bravely.

"Aw.. Come on, your old man missed you. Doesn't he have the right to miss his one and only son?" James replied in mock hurt tone.

Neal snorted, "Oh, so you finally remembered that you have a son? I guess you had forgotten about it, when you had received Jason's call, right?"

"Oh, come on, kid, you know, how dangerous that could have been. I couldn't take the risk. The cops would have arrested me." James replied lightly.

This only angered Neal, "They would have killed me, Dad. Your one and only son!" He yelled.

"Oh, now you are being ridiculous, Neal. It's not like you are dead. You are very well alive and kicking." James said matter of factly.

"I don't believe you, Dad! You just don't care! Do you?" Neal asked incredulously.

"Of course I care! What kind of a stupid question is that?" James asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then why didn't you help me when I needed your help the most, Dad? Where were you when I needed my Dad the most?" Neal asked, his eyes burning with the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I don't think that I liable to answer to your stupid questions, Neal. I have more pressing issues to take care of." James waved Neal off.

"So, this is all about that? Your pressing issues that need to be taken care of? And here I thought... My heart was telling me that maybe.. Maybe... My Dad cares about me and wants to see me because he loves me.." Neal whispered, finally letting his tears fall.

"Neal.. I don't have time for this. Let's get to the point. Now that you have come back to the Burke house, how much time do you need to bring me that stupid file. Jesse is becoming restless." James retorted in irritation.

Neal stared at his father. How can one person be so heartless? He wiped off his tears and once again he hand went to reach the keychain. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

"Thank you, Dad. Thank you for sending me on this job because I got to see your real face." He sniffed. "Actually, I always knew what kind of a person you were but.. " he paused again, his voice breaking. James on the other hand was standing with a blank expression.

"But.. There was always a small part in my heart that wanted to believe that you cared, you loved me but.. I was wrong..so very wrong..." More tears spilled. "You never cared! And now you know what? I have had enough! I'm done with you. I now no longer care!"

James shook his head. "Neal.. Can we please stop this monologue of yours. I am kind of getting bored here. I have no time to waste."

Neal felt like he was slapped in the face. He was talking about his feelings and his Dad told him that he was bored. He steeled himself and replied, "Okay... Okay..you want to talk business? Let's talk business." He wiped his tear streaked face.

"I will not do anything that you say. I will not steal that file. I will not hurt Peter in anyway or let anybody else hurt him for that matter. You can do whatever you want to do with me but I will not do anything for you from this moment onwards. I'm done with you."

James first didn't react but then burst out laughing. Then without warning, he grabbed Neal's collar and shook him hard. "You seriously think that you have a say in this? In case you are forgetting, I'm your Dad! You are a minor. I have total control over you. You will not do as you please but do as I say."

Neal was trembling. The grip of his father's hand had slowly shifted from collar to his neck and James was squeezing the air out of him. "Dad..." He gasped but James didn't relent.

"And what was it that you said?" Squeezing a little more, "Aah.. Yes.. You are not going to hurt Peter or let anybody else hurt him.." James mimicked Neal. "Hmmm.. Now I wonder what transpired in the time that you spent with those Burkes that has caused me to loose my God damn son." He spat and finally let go and Neal stumbled backwards, clutching his neck and gasping for breath.

James approached his son and Neal took a step back. This little dance of theirs continued until Neal finally hit dead end and was pinned against the wall. "You can kill me, Dad, but I will not steal that file. I will not betray Peter. " He spoke defiantly.

James came to a stop mere centimeters away from his son. "You have always done your job well, then what is it about this job that has changed your mind so drastically? What has this Agent Burke done to you?" He asked genuinely. Seriously, he was intrigued by this Agent Burke now.

"He's... From the day I met him, he's been more of a father than you ever were, Dad." Neal said with confidence that not only did he meant but felt too. With these words, for the first time he realised what Peter actually meant to him. Peter in every sense was like a Dad was supposed to be. Peter always kept telling him that he was a son to him and Neal had believed him but he never realised that Peter was Dad to him too. James looked like he'd been punched in the gut. Neal wasn't sure but he thought he saw a pang of jealousy in his father's eyes.

"Max!" James yelled. Max who was standing at the door, listening the entire conversation silently came forward and spoke, "Yeah?"

James never looked at Max but fixed his eyes on his son. They were filled with venom. "Go and kill Peter Burke." He ordered in a deadly calm voice.

Neal's eyes widened in horror. He let out a horrified gasp. " Dad!" He stuttered.

"Didn't you hear me, Max? Go and kill Peter Burke." James yelled, still not leaving his son's face.

Max nodded and turned and started to leave but then Neal shouted, "No! Dad, please, you can't do that, please."

"Son, you are not willing to steal that file for your real Dad just because you don't want to betray your other Dad." James said in mock disappointment while Neal stared at his father in disbelief.

"So that leaves me with only one option, Neal. Peter Burke will have to die so that I can get my son back just like he was before." James continued as if discussing weather.

"Please, Dad.. You can't do that, please." Neal begged.

"No, son, I'm sorry but I don't have any choice but to kill the agent." James spoke, his voice dead serious. He then turned towards Max who was waiting for the final word and ordered, "Max, you are wasting my time."

Max nodded and started to leave but only to be stopped by Neal again. "Wait! Stop! I will do it, Dad. I will steal that file and give it to you. I will come back to you, just leave Peter alone, please. " Neal pleaded, tears leaking from his eyes again.

James faced his son again, "You sure, Neal? Because this time, I want results and that too quick. Any further delay and you can say goodbye to that Agent forever."

Neal nodded frantically. "Yes, Dad! I promise you, this time no more excuses. I will find the file, bring it to you and forget them. I promise."

James walked up to Neal placed his hand on his son's wet cheek and then slid it down and pressed his shoulder in a death grip, enjoying the pain that marred his son's beautiful face and spoke, "Neal, I'm trusting you this time, don't let me down. I don't like it when people let me down." Though his voice was calm, Neal clearly heard the underlying threat in that.

Neal nodded, "I will come back, I promise." James seemed satisfied and stepped backwards.

"You can go now. You have three days. Three days and then Max will go and kill Peter if you are not back with the file." James warned.

Neal nodded and walked out of the door, all the while feeling James and Max's eyes on him.

...

Neal sat down under the tree where he had sat the previous night. He brought his legs to his chest and folded his hands over them. He rested his head on them and closed his eyes. Everything was over. His wish to have a happy ending was over. He laughed darkly. Mozzie' words hitting him like a bullet. 'Guys like us don't get happy endings.' He should have known. He was not meant to have happiness. He was just a source of income.

He jerked his head up and stared ahead. He had to steal the file. He couldn't let his Dad kill Peter. There was no way out. He dropped his hands to his side and stood up. He walked on the other side of the tree and saw the Burke house. He smiled bitterly. Shaking his head, Neal made his way towards it. He had a file to steal.

...

 


	17. Chapter 17

...

FBI agent Peter Burke sat on his bed thinking. Yes, FBI agent. Today Peter had woken up to the sound of Neal's harsh tone and since then he had switched himself into the FBI agent mode.

He had heard Neal protesting, apparently wanting to go for a walk and El gently denying him because of the way things had gone yesterday night but then Neal had uttered those horrific words which were still ringing in his ears. 'You are not my mum, so stop behaving like one.' Yes, those exact words were spoken by Neal. Peter had then let out of a horrified gasp. He had waited with bated breath for El's reaction but El never spoke anything and then Peter had heard Neal leaving.

Peter had tried his damnest best and stayed in the bed and not gone running to his wife to console her. El had come up after a few minutes with the refilled jug. She had stayed in the room a little while longer. She paced around in the room, replacing one thing with another, to calm down a little and then had left. Peter who was pretending to be asleep had not failed to see the redness in El's eyes. Yes, she was crying. Peter had decided to give his wife some space so he had continued to pretend that he was sleeping. And if El knew, she'd never let him know.

And now after El had gone downstairs, Peter had pushed himself up on the bed against the headboard and sat thinking. He mulled over Neal's changed attitude since yesterday. Okay, guaranteed that Neal was behaving oddly since he had woken up after getting shot to the head in the warehouse but Peter had sumed that up to Neal's memory loss. Yesterday whatever happened was definitely not related to memory loss. There was no reason for him to remember something from his lost memory. Okay, what triggers a memory isn't certain but still Neal was in a happy mood and he had been to his Winter Wonderland a zillion times, there was no reason for him to remember. Something had happened which had caused Neal's sudden change. That had led him to run out of the house. But what?

Peter closed his eyes and replayed his time with Neal from the start. Right from the moment he saw the kid's blue eyes in the hospital to yesterday's night. Neal had acted just like any normal kid. Not ever showing any signs of the fact that he's the famous conman, the art forger, the thief but still there was something missing.

Peter sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands. He pushed away the covers and got out of the bed and started pacing. It always helped. It helped him to focus. He once again started replaying Neal's behaviour in his mind. Everything about the kid was telling him that he was okay, that he was genuine but something wasn't adding up. But what? He closed his eyes and thought about all the talks he had with the teen.

Suddenly Peter's eyes snapped open. While Neal had perfectly played the role of a teenager who had lost his memory he wasn't able to hide one thing. His loneliness. He always told him and El that nobody had ever cared for him. Never had anybody cared for him since his Mum! Now if he had actually lost his memory then how in the world had he known about his Mum? How had he known that nobody loved or cared for him, his entire life?

Peter smacked his hand to his forehead and cursed. "Shit! How could I not see that? Neal Caffrey is a con. I mean he lies for a living." He rubbed his forehead with his hand. He had been blinded by Neal's charm and his innocent face that he hadn't seen past it. His superior Reese Highes' harsh voice came back to him. 'You are not his parent, so stop behaving like one and start acting like an FBI agent.' If only Peter had implemented it sooner. But. Another thought crossed Peter's mind.

What if he really has lost his memory? There were cases, exceptional, but there were cases where the victims of memory loss remembered some aspect of their lives subconsciously. So it could in all way be possible that while Neal's memory was gone, he could still remember some part of his life subconsciously.

'Great' Peter thought while he ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a frustrated sigh. This is all so messed up. Now if Neal actually did suffer from his said memory loss then Peter had nothing to worry about. Well, except for the fact that something was bothering the young con. And that he could manage. He could help Neal with whatever was troubling him.

But. And that was a huge But. If Neal was lying about his memory loss, then the biggest question was why? Peter stopped pacing and went and plopped on to his bed and put his head in his hands. What was the reason? Maybe because he was caught, so that's why he lied? No! Peter shook his head. Neal had taken the bullet for him. So that meant that Neal knew that he would be caught. So definitely didn't lie because he was caught. Plus, he had saved him out of pure humanity, right? He didn't have to save him.

If not out of humanity then why? He wanted to get caught. But why? He knew that I would have sent him to the Juvie. But you didn't. Peter chastised himself. You brought him home. He scowled. He wanted exactly that! Peter's head shot upwards. Yes! He wanted me to take him in. He wanted me to bring him home. But why? God! So many questions. He got up and started pacing again.

Either Neal's memory was really gone or he was lying. While Peter was okay with the part where Neal's memory actually gone, his heart constricted in his chest at the thought of Neal lying to him, to El. No, Peter! Don't go there yet. Trust that kid. He deserves that.

Now that Peter's mind was filled with doubts, he knew he couldn't rest until he found out the truth. Only one to find out. If Neal is lying then give him the opportunity to do what he had planned to do. Peter sighed. God! I really hope, Neal that you are not lying to us. He thought sincerely.

He quickly showered and put on his casuals and headed downstairs.

...

"Hey!" Peter called out his wife as soon as he entered the kitchen. El who was busy preparing breakfast gave him a sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes but Peter conveniently ignored it. He knew that if El wanted to talk to him about Neal's stinging words then she would on her own. He wouldn't force.

"Hey, hon! Breakfast will be ready soon. Neal would be back by then too." El replied, pouring coffee in Peter's favorite mug. She placed the mug on the table where Peter was taking the seat. She poured herself a mug too and took her seat opposite Peter.

Peter nodded. He was actually relieved that Neal wasn't back yet. He wanted to discuss a few things with El. He started out slowly.

"El, how was he feeling today?"

"Mmm.. He seemed better than yesterday." El replied, sipping on her coffee, trying to appear nonchalant.

Peter nodded and sipped coffee from his own mug, feigning his own indifference. "Um.. El, from the moment Neal came into our lives, did you notice anything off about him." He asked casually.

El stopped halfway through her sip and raised her eyebrows. "Peter, hon, Neal's lost his memory, of course he will be acting off."

"Yeah..yeah.." He chuckled, trying not to show his anxiety. "No, that's not what I meant, honey."

"Then?"

"What I actually wanted to ask you is that, has Neal ever behaved strange other than behaving like he's lost his memory and all?"

"Well, if you could count, then, he's always running off and coming back injured, some way or the other." El replied thinking.

"Yeah.. Now I noticed that too. Actually, noticed it all the time, but, didn't dwell on it at the time. Now I think I should have." Peter said regretfully. His thoughts went bck to all the times Neal ran off and came back with injuries. He frowned. Yesterday, while applying the ointment on Neal's wrist, Peter had thought he had seen finger prints on them. He wasn't sure then and he wasn't sure now but what if it were true?

"Honey? What is going on?" El asked, sensing that her husband was being cryptical here.

"I .. El.. Actually I'm very worried about Neal. Something is clearly disturbing him but he's just not willing to share with us." Peter replied, snapping out of his thoughts. He knew that it wasn't the full truth but he knew it would shatter El's heart if he told her that he was having doubts about Neal's memory loss story.

El really loved the kid. Hell, even he couldn't deny that he loved Neal too. Neal had come in their lives and filled it with immense happiness. Peter didn't want to break El's heart unnecessarily.

"Hmm.. Yeah, even I feel that something is troubling him. But what? Yesterday he was so happy the whole day. What went wrong?" El asked thinking about last nights events.

"Yeah, he said he remembered something, but what? Think, El, think. Anything that comes across as something odd."

"Hmmm... I don't think so, Peter. There's nothing odd about him." El replied, getting up and discarding her half drunk, now cold coffee in the sink. She turned with a frown. "That day on Christmas Eve, when you were busy with your staff and I was in the kitchen and I ran out of milk.. I didn't find Neal with you but he was upstairs in front of our bedroom. Though I'm sure he knew that I was in the kitchen."

Peter's face wrinkled in confusion but then something clicked. He quickly covered his expression and spoke, "Maybe, he actually didn't know that you were in the kitchen?"

El nodded, thinking. "He has never been to our room, actually he hasn't been anywhere other than his Winter Wonderland, the living room and here, so I thought that it was strange then,because he doesn't seem to be the kind of kid who would go in anybody's room without permission, but then my mind was on the milk so didn't pay much attention."

"Okay.. But I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about. I guess we'll have to wait for him to open up." Peter replied lightly, though his mind was racing. Whatever El was going to reply was stopped because at that very moment Neal chose to come in through the kitchen's back door.

...

"Hey..." Neal spoke uncertainly. He clutching his keychain tightly in his hand in his pocket. He was sure that by now El would have told Peter about his misbehavior.

"Hey, buddy. How was your walk?" Peter asked, unfolding the newspaper and turning to his favorite section, the crossword puzzle. Even though he had spoken as if everything was normal, Peter was silently accessing Neal. The kid was looking more pale than yesterday. Wherever he had gone, it definitely wasn't walking.

Neal smiled, "It was great, Peter. It relieved some of the stress of yesterday." He lied, but his insides were screaming to tell everything to Peter but he schooled his features and smiled, he was a con after all and Peter because he was in FBI agent mode since morning caught his lie immediately but he decided to go with it for now.

El smiled sweetly, "Hey, sweetie. You are in time. Breakfast's ready."

Neal was hit by immense guilt. He had treated El so badly but she was behaving as if nothing happened. From looks of it, Peter didn't know anything about it. El mustn't have told him anything.

"Yeah.. I'm hungry. I could eat a horse." Neal said to ease things a little between him and El.

El giggled, "Come on, honey, settle down." Neal nodded and took his regular seat beside Peter.

Neal practically wolfed down whatever was served. He actually was very hungry. To his relief the atmosphere wasn't heavy at all, like he had expected but just the same as always. It was filled with laugher and chitchat.

Peter had then retreated back to his room, telling them that he needed to work on a file that was urgent. That left Neal with El who placed a glass of milk in front of Neal and started doing the dishes as if there was no tension between them.

Neal stared down at his glass though not really looking. He was contemplating on how to apologize to El. He sighed and closed his eyes. He told himself that he had messed enough of their lives, he could at least apologize for one thing.

He opened his eyes , "I'm so sorry, El." He whispered. It was so soft that nobody could have heard it but El heard. She stopped whatever she was doing. She remained standing with her back against Neal.

Neal's eyes again slid shut. What were you thinking? You had been very rude! What did you expect? You would just say sorry and she will forgive you? Actually you don't even deserve her forgiveness. Neal thought in defeat but El only surprised him by walking over to him and enveloping him in a warm hug.

Neal was caught unawares. He let out a surprised gasp. "El?"

El only tightened her hold on him and remained that way for long minutes or was it only a few seconds, Neal couldn't tell. Eventually she broke herself free and looked at Neal. She smiled. That same smile in which he had melted when he had first seen her in the hospital.

"Neal, honey. There's nothing to apologize. I totally understand what you are going through. Memory loss is not an easy thing. I know you are frustrated. I know whatever you told me in the morning wasn't true."

Neal nodded. How can she be so kind when he had hurt her so badly. For the millionth time he cursed himself for coming in their lives and ruining it.

"Now it might be true..But.. "El stared to say and Neal raised his eyebrow in anticipation. "But.. That doesn't mean that I will stop mothering you. Even if you don't consider me as your Mum, and trust me, I don't want to replace her. Never. I will always consider you as my kid."

Neal nodded again, his eyes burning. "I wouldn't have it any other way, El." He smiled. El returned the smile and hugged him again and then placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Just remember, baby, we are here. No matter what problems you face, you aren't alone. No matter what happens, we are there for you, okay?"

Neal nodded, unable to form any coherent words. He knew that they would be there for him, no matter what, but he didn't trust his Dad. Since he was young, he had seen James never failing in his threats. No, he couldn't tell them the truth. Not yet.

...

Peter was once in his room going through the file in his hand. Actually he was trying to go through it but it was becoming increasingly difficult as his mind was occupied with only one thing or one person for that matter. Neal.

Thinking about his discussion with El, Peter thought that Neal had almost made it to their bedroom and would have completed the task if not stopped by El. Now it could have been a completely innocent act. He could have really been looking for El or.. Or he wanted to be here for a completely different purpose.

Peter's eyes wandered around the room. What is in here that has him so interested? His eyes widened. His files! 'Damnnit, Neal! Dont tell me that you are here for them!' Peter thought aloud. Shaking his head, Peter remembered how adamant Neal was about going to the Bureau. Maybe he wanted to search for the file over there?

Peter scrubbed his face with his hands and ran them over his hair. What was he supposed to do now? Confront Neal? But? But what if, what if what Peter is thinking is all his musings and none of it is true. What if Neal has actually lost his memory? God! He huffed out.

Just then El came in and saw that Peter was looking troubled. She asked in a concerned voice, "Honey, you alright?"

Peter turned and met his wife's eyes. So much like Neal. He closed his eyes to block out those eyes but still Neal's laughing face filled his mind. His blue eyes twinkling. Damn!

"Peter?" El asked again, grabbing Peter's arm gently. "What's wrong?"

Peter opened his eyes and spoke, "Um.. El.. I don't feel too good. Why don't we go and meet Dr. Grant in the evening?"

"You're not feeling well? Honey, you want to go now? I can call him now and take the appointment." El said worriedly.

"No.. El.. I'm okay.. I mean I can wait till evening. No rush." He smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. She nodded.

...

Neal was back in his Winter Wonderland. He was streched out on the bed on his back. He had first gone into the bathroom and applied some ointment on the bruises on his neck where James had been suffocating him. He had made sure to cover up the bruises with the collars of his jacket in the morning, so that Peter and El wouldn't know. Then he had changed into something comfortable and instead of joining Peter and El downstairs had decided to just rest and plan out how was he going to steal the file.

James had given him three days. Suddenly asking Peter to take him to the Bureau again will create doubts in Peter's mind. No, he couldn't do that. He bit his lower lip in worry. He would have to search the house first and then think of something that will not make Peter suspicious at all when he asked him to go to the Bureau.

But how was he supposed to search the house? Peter never left, and Neal didn't know for how long was he going to rest at home and El too only left for groceries and only when it was inevitable. She was doing all her work from home only. He couldn't search with them around. He had to think of something. Something very soon because he knew this time his Dad wasn't going to hear any excuses. This time he would send Max to kill Peter and not stop.

Thinking about Peter, Neal knew that he was an FBI agent. He could very well take care of Max and James together but what if his Dad was keeping tabs? What if even before Neal could utter a word, Max acted upon his orders? Neal had seen his Dad operate from very young age so he knew what an intelligent man he was. Hell, he could have actually planted bugs in here for all Neal knew. Max could be hanging around somewhere within the area too. Neal was half tempted to get up and go to the window. He was sure that if he did actually go through it, then he would see Max standing right there under the tree. He shuddered.

No, Neal wasn't going to take that risk. He wasn't going to tell anything to Peter. His Dad wasn't going to do anything as long as Neal fulfilled his job and came back to him. As much as it was killing him, he was going to steal the stupid file and get out of the lives of Peter and El forever.

He knew that when they would learn the truth, they will understand. Yes, he trusted them enough now to know that. He just hoped that they would be able to forget him like a bad nightmare.

Just thinking about them forgetting him, Neal felt his eyes prickling. He reached out for the keychain from his pocket and stared at the words, 'With love, Peter and El'. Even if they would be able to forget him, Neal was sure that he would spend the rest of his life with the loving memories of his family. His family. That thought brought a smile to his face. Yes, they were his family. Peter was just like his Dad. No, not like James but exactly the kind of person who deserves to be called 'Dad'. El.. She was amazing. Just thinking about her brought a smile on his face. Neal remembered his Mum almost very well but since living with El, whenever Mum word came to his mind, always El's face came up in Neal's mind. Yes, he wasn't going to forget them.

He stared at the keychain a little longer, soaking in the words to his heart and eventually he felt his eyes close, he yawned and surrendered to a restless sleep.

...

Neal groggily opened his eyes and was surprised to see that it was evening. He stretched and tumbled out of the bed. He clicked the light of the lamp on his side table. Why had El not come to wake him up? Thinking about El, suddenly Neal realized that the house seemed to quiet. He quickly set his messy hair with his hand and left his room and went downstairs.

Reaching down Neal noted that the lights in the living room were off but were on in the kitchen. He went straight away into the kitchen and read the message he knew El must have left for him.

'Gone to see Dr. Grant. Will be back soon. Just a routine check up. Nothing to worry, sweetie.

Love, El.'

Neal's heart started beating wildly as soon as he reached the end of the message. Peter and El had both gone out. He was all alone in the house for the first time. Okay, he was alone before but then he had no intention of stealing anything but this time he had.

He checked the time. He wasn't sure when had El and Peter gone and when would they be coming back but he knew he didn't have a single second to waste. He took a deep breath and left the kitchen and headed straight for the Burkes' bedroom.

...

Neal grabbed the knob and twisted it, praying for it to be open and not locked. He sighed in relief when the door swung open. He went inside and quickly found the switchboard and clicked on the switch. The room was instantly filled with light.

Neal's eyes immediately landed on the photograph of Peter and El together on the dressing table. He slowly walked towards it and gently lifted the photo frame in his hand. The couple were smiling contently in each other's arms. His eyes started burning. He whispered, 'I'm so sorry. Both of you. I wish I hadn't come in your lives.' He pressed his forefinger and thumb over his eyes to stop the ever present tears from falling. His hand unconsciously fingered the keychain in his pocket. He looked at the smiling couple in the photograph one more time and whispered, 'I love you.' He replaced the frame. He pulled out his cell, the one he had received as a gift and clicked the picture. It wasn't perfect but it was enough for Neal. He replaced his cell and turned around.

Neal let out a soft gasp. Peter's files were lying on the bed. There were too many of them. Not only the files, there were other documents and other important stuff. Neal's face twisted in confusion. Why hadn't Peter kept them back? He had told them in the morning that he had to work on some of them but this? Had he worked continuously and then had no time to keep them back? Did he trust him so much that he left this important stuff just here lying around? Neal was once again hit by guilt. But then another thought crossed his mind. What if visiting the Doctor wasn't a casual visit? What if Peter wasn't feeling well?

No, Neal, stop it. Neal shook himself from these thoughts. Whatever the reason, he didn't have time to dwell upon it. He was running out of time. Peter and El could be arriving at anytime. When they would come, he would ask them about this routine check up. He quickly approached the bed and started going through all the files intent on finding the one he had to steal.

He knew that the file could be at the Bureau too but just prayed that the file was here so that this whole mess could be over for once and for all. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a brown colored file. On it was written 'Confidential'. Neal quickly grabbed the file and scanned through the pages. His eyes shot up. This was indeed the file he was looking for.

He shut the file, tucked it under his arm and started to leave the room as soon as possible and he was almost out but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw another photo frame that was resting on top of the drawer. The file he was carrying almost slipped. He blinked as if to make sure that what he was seeing in the picture was actually in the picture.

He padded to the drawer, placed the file on top of it and picked up the frame. An automatic smile graced his face. The smile quickly replaced with an soft chuckle. It was the picture of him and Peter. If he remembered correctly then it was taken on his first day in this house.

He was asleep in the picture but that was not what made him smile and warmed his heart. No that wasn't the reason. The reason was that Peter was carrying his sleeping form in his arms. Even though Peter's face had surprised reaction, probably because El had taken the picture without his knowledge, he seemed happy to carry Neal.

Neal was surprised by this. He never knew that the Burkes had taken his picture and had framed it too. Not only framed but this picture had a place in their bedroom too. These people loved him so much. He wished he didn't have to do this but he didn't know what else to do. His father was very dangerous. He couldn't make even one mistake. It would kill Peter. El would kill him too if she came to know that Peter had died because of him. She had already told him once that she blamed him for Peter getting shot. No, he won't do anything that will repeat his mistake.

Shaking his head sadly, Neal replaced the frame. He then once again pulled out his cell and clicked the picture and clicked off the light. He quietly left the room, carrying the file with him and went to his Winter Wonderland.

...

Peter and El came home after their appointment with Dr. Grant. Dr. Grant had checked Peter out and was satisfied with the results. Peter had known all the time that the results would come normal because he was actually feeling better but still he had decided to see the Doctor because he had an ulterior motive.

On returning home, El noted Neal's absence. "He's still sleeping?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders and replied, "He had a rough night, maybe he needs more rest."

El nodded, "Maybe you are right, Honey." El went straight into the kitchen to start preparing the dinner. She told Peter that when the dinner will be ready, she would wake Neal up. Peter had simply nodded and had gone upstairs, telling El that he needed to lie down for a while. Not true but El didn't need to know that.

On his way to his own room, Peter passed Winter Wonderland. No voice was coming from there. Was Neal still asleep and had been sleeping the entire time? Peter didn't know but he knew one way to find out. He quickly crossed the distance and entered his room and flicked on the light.

Everything seemed to in the exact position as Peter had left before going to the Doctor. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe Neal actually is suffering from memory loss? He was doubting the kid unnecessarily. He bit his lower lip in worry. He can't just jump into conclusions. He had to be sure.

He walked over to the bed and sank into it. His eyes fell on the scattered files. The files seemed to be just like he had left them. But still. He had to be sure. He slowly went through each one of them. As he went through them, Peter felt a ray of hope that maybe he was wrong in suspecting Neal like that.

Just when he was about to fully relax, his breath hitched. One file was missing. The one that had 'Confidential' written on top of it. He was sure he had left it right there along with the other files. If the file was missing...Dread pooled inside Peter's stomach and his heart sank.

"Dammit, Neal."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos :)


	18. Chapter 18

...

"Damnitt, Neal"

Peter growled in anger, frustration and disappointment. His heart was beating wildly. Neal had lied. He had lied since the day Peter had met the kid in the hospital. He closed his eyes. The image of Neal sitting in the hospital bed like a kicked puppy came to his mind. Peter had been mesmerized by the kid's blue eyes, his charming face and his infuriatingly addictive smile.

Peter snapped open his eyes. It was all a lie. A lie. Peter couldn't help but remember all the beautiful moments spent with Neal. The times spent with Neal were so real, so perfect. 'But it was all a lie.' Peter whispered brokenly.

"It might have been a lie to him but it wasn't a lie to me, to El. We both loved him like a son. We both still love him so much." He confessed it to himself. He got up and started pacing. He seemed to be doing this a lot since morning.

Neal lied. Neal lied. These two words kept repeating in Peter's mind. He just couldn't grasp the fact that Neal was lying to him, to El since the start. His eyes started to burn. Neal always seemed to reciprocate the love that they showered upon him. That couldn't have been a lie. Right? But.. But he was a con. What if he was just acting all those times? God! He thought.

This was all so messed up. He rubbed his face with his hands. How could he have been so stupid. He had been chasing the con for a very long time. And yet when he found him, what did he do? He was completely blinded by his charm and innocent face. How could I forget that Neal was a con? He was a liar. But.. But Neal.. He always showed that he loved, he cared for him and El. If he was lying, then he is one hell of an actor and definitely deserves an Oscar. Peter scoffed. Or.. Or he's just an brilliant con. He muttered in defeat.

Peter stopped pacing and decided to talk to Neal about this directly. No use making assumptions and speculations. He took a deep breath and left his room and headed towards Winter Wonderland. Peter reached the room and saw that the door was ajar. He was about to enter when he heard Neal talking to someone apparently on his cell. Peter stopped and stood against the wall beside the door and listened.

...

Yes, Moz, I have the file with me." Neal paused. He was pacing across the room. Peter who was standing outside thought that whoever Neal was talking to was speaking now.

"I have kept it somewhere safe." Another pause and then Neal sighed, "No! Moz! I'm not dumb enough to steal the file and then hide it somewhere in his house only." Neal spoke, clearly irritated. Neal stopped pacing and went and stood by the window, his back to the door. Peter started getting angry at Neal's words because even though he knew now that Neal had been lying to them, hearing it from his own mouth was just painful.

"Yeah, I'm going to bring it to you tomorrow." Another pause. "No, Moz, Peter doesn't have a clue about it. In fact he has so much trust in me that he just left the file right there for me to steal it." Neal's voice sounded amused. Peter curled his fingers into fists and controlled himself to stay put and not plummel Neal right there.

"Yeah, they trust me. It's like I can rob the entire world and they will think I am innocent." Neal replied to Mozzie. He chuckled as if he was sharing a joke and this time Peter closed his eyes on Neal's voice because it only fuled his anger. Neal was talking as if he and El were the world's biggest idiots.

"Yeah, Moz, they are absolutely pathetic." Another pause. "Yeah..yeah.. see you tomorrow. I will be there with the file. After all that's what I was here for from the start, right?" Neal replied again. "Yeah.. See you." He ended the call and pocketed the cell. Peter's anger flared up to no limits. He was not going to let Neal talk rubbish about him and definitely not about El.

He decided that he had enough and barged in, anger written all over his face. Peter saw that Neal was startled to see him barge into his room.

"Hey, Peter..." He asked seemingly unsure about what caused Peter to behave like this but Peter was not going to be fooled anymore.

"Where's the file, Neal?" He commanded.

"Wh..what file, Peter?" Neal asked with an confused expression but Peter was having none of it.

"You think that I really am pathetic, right?" He said scornfully. Neal paled and Peter was satisfied that he got such an reaction from him.

"I don't understand, Peter." Neal replied regaining himself and feigning confusion but inside, his heart was galloping. He clutched the keychain tightly in his pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" Peter asked instead of answering Neal. His voice deadly calm.

"I wasn't talking to anyone, Peter." Neal lied. This infuriated Peter, he lost it.

"Neal, you better drop this charade of yours. Who was it? Your partner in crime?" Peter asked, his voice rising with each word.

Neal's face twisted in pain for all one second but he quickly schooled his expression and answered, "Even if I was actually talking to someone, Peter, it's none of your concern. I have the right to have some privacy. I'm not liable to tell you about everything that goes on in my life." His voice was filled with venom but each word he uttered was killing him.

Peter shook his head, "Enough, Caffrey!" Neal's heart sank. Peter was back to calling him, 'Caffrey' again but he knew that this was bound to happen.

"The game's over, Caffrey, I know you are not suffering from any memory loss." Peter continued with equal venom in his voice. Neal gasped and actually took a step backward. He opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by El's shocked voice.

"What? What are you talking about, Peter?" El asked in a shocked voice. She had finished preparing dinner and decided to wake Neal up and bring him downstairs.

"El.." Both Peter and Neal gasped out. While Peter didn't want his wife to know about Neal's truth yet, Neal on the other hand was utterly saddened by El's appearance because he knew that as soon as the truth came out, it would shatter her heart but seeing it actually happen was extremely painful.

"What were you talking about, Peter?" El repeated. She had reached Winter Wonderland just in time to listen Peter tell Neal that the latter wasn't suffering from memory loss. Surely she must have heard it wrong.

"El..honey, why don't you go downstairs... I will explain everything later." Peter replied, coming closer to his wife and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He did not want to discuss anything with Neal in front of her.

El removed Peter's hand and turned to Neal who was looking very pale. Pale as in, he was shocked that Peter could accuse him like that or pale, as in, he was scared that his truth was finally out. El did not know but she was determined to find out.

"Answer him, Neal. He thinks that you having been faking your memory loss. Is it true?" She voice was strong but Neal could make out the slight tremor in that.

"I.. Don't know.. I don't know what Peter's talking about, El." Neal lied. He clutched the keychain even more tightly.

El's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God!" Her hand flew to her mouth. "You have been lying. You have been lying all along, all this time."

Neal didn't answer. What was there to answer. El was telling the truth. He lowered his eyes.

"How could you do that to us, Neal? And for what?" El's words were thick with emotion. Peter once came closer to El and wrapped his hand around her shoulders in slient comfort.

"He's faking it so that he could steal some file from me, El." Peter replied sadly instead of Neal.

Neal raised his head and looked at Peter and El. Both were looking so crushed. All they did was love him since the moment he entered in their lives and this is what he gave them in return. He took a deep breath and spoke, "Finally! Finally, this whole stupid memory loss stuff is over. I was actually, kind of getting bored with it." He spoke feigning as if he was actually relieved.

"What?" El asked in disbelief while Peter's eyes widened in shock.

"I mean.. Seriously, Peter.. You call yourself an FBI agent?" He laughed coldly. "I am amazed by your stupidity. You have been researching on me for years and yet you were so foolish that you believed my memory loss act so easily." Neal paused and chuckled darkly, "I mean what kind of an agent are you? I guess a dumb one.." He muttered loud enough for Peter and El to hear him. He wanted them to hear him. He knew his words were doing so much damage but he had to do this.

"That's where you are wrong, Caffrey. I knew it that you are faking all this. Okay, I wasn't sure at first but I had my doubts. The reason I went to see the doctor and left all my files lying there on the bed was to test you. I wanted to see if you were lying or not. You proved that you were lying by stealing the file." Peter retorted. El turned to see her husband in surprise. Neal looked shocked.

"You knew?" El asked her husband. "Why didn't you tell me, Peter?"

"Honey, like I said, I wasn't sure and I didn't want it to be true because I knew how much it was going to hurt you. I so desperately wanted myself to be wrong. I wanted Neal's lie to be true." Peter replied with sadness.

Neal's heart clenched in his chest but he steeled himself and spoke, "Well.. I guess you were wrong, Peter." He smirked coldly. "You were foolish enough to keep the files lying around. I was just thinking about how to find a particular file the other day and today, you just served it to me in a silver platter." He laughed. "Thank you, Peter."

"Don't... Don't call me Peter! Caffrey! Don't you dare call me Peter. It's agent Burke!" Peter snapped.

Neal's grip on the keychain tightened as he replied, "Of course! Agent Burke!" He drawled out. "But you know I prefer,' Peter ', because when I say, Agent Burke, it reminds me constantly, what an failure you are." He paused. Ignoring the pained looks of the couple, Neal went on. "I still can't believe that you believed my act."

"You lied! For what? For one file? Was that your plan all along?" Peter asked and El waited for Neal's answer still hoping that Neal would tell them that he might have lied about his memory but was never lying about his feelings for them. She had seen the love for them in his eyes. She couldn't be so wrong.

"Of course, Peter... Oops! Agent Burke" Neal replied. He was shaking. Trembling with a horrible pain in his heart. He didn't want to hurt these people who still loved him but he had made the decision. "It was the plan from the start. It started right from where I took the bullet for you. It was all planned, Agent Burke."

"What?" El asked while Peter waited because he knew Neal wasn't finished yet.

"I was seriously thinking that you would send me to the Juvie but you.." Neal chuckled, "you brought me here! Right where I wanted to be! Alright, I confess.." He brought his right hand up in air and continued, "Not a very good place, of course. You know... It's kind of suffocating here."

"Stop it, Neal." El ordered. "Just answer us one question, just the one." Her eyes were shining with tears. Neal's own eyes shone suspiciously bright but he lowered them and blinked rapidly to clear them. He was not going to fall apart now.

"Yeah...what's that?" He asked amused though inside there was no amusement left, only pain.

"Was any of it real?" El asked with so much hope in her eyes and words that Neal almost said 'Yes' because that was the truth. Almost, but he bit his tongue to stop from speaking and El continued, "The time that you spent here, with us, the fun, the laughter, the care, the love, the family moments, was any of it real?"

Neal remained silent. He so desperately wanted to say yes but he didn't and this angered Peter because he would be lying if he told that he wasn't waiting for Neal to say 'Yes.'

""Just answer her, Caffrey. Yes or No?" He asked in frustration.

Neal still didn't answer and kept staring at El. El couldn't take his silence anymore. She came forward and closed the distance between her and Neal. She took Neal's hand in hers and caressed it with her lips. " Please, baby, tell us we are wrong when we say that you love us too. You might have been faking your memory loss, and we are okay with that, seriously, but you weren't faking your feelings towards us. Right? Just say it, please."

Neal stared at El. God! He loved her so much. Just tell them, Neal. They mean a whole world to you. You love them. Just tell them. No! He wasn't going to falter now that he had come this far. He jerked his hand out of El's grasp as if burned. "No! None of it was real." He answered stonily.

El nodded while tears streaked her face. "I know you are lying, sweetheart. I just know." She brought her hand upto Neal's cheek and stroked it lovingly. "I'm here. We love you. Just remember that, okay, because I know something's troubling you. I just know it."

Neal gulped. This was not supposed to go this way. They have to hate him. "Sorry, lady, but you got it all wrong. I don't love you. So please stop this crap."

El looked like she was punched in the gut but Peter was there in an instant and he held her in her arms. "Honey, why don't you go out. I will handle him."

El stared at her husband, "But, Peter, he's lying."

Peter nodded, "Yeah.. I know, hon, I know. You just leave. I will take care of everything. Please." El nodded. She turned to look at Neal who was looking everywhere but El and Peter.

"Please, Neal, sweetie, just share your troubles with us. We will help." With those words she left the room leaving it on Peter to talk some sense into Neal.

Peter stared at Neal for long seconds. El's words playing in his mind repeatedly. The kid was standing with an air of indifference but Peter was not be to be fooled. He could now clearly see the imperceptible shakes going through the kid's body. Neal was trembling. How had he not seen this before? Neal was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was in pain. But why?

Neal was telling that it was all his plan from the start and that he didn't care about them but Peter's heart was telling him that the kid was lying. All those moments couldn't be a lie. The way Neal had asked , 'Will you miss me?' On their way to Bureau. The way Neal had been clinging to him every time he was in pain. The way Neal's face used to lit up whenever home was mentioned, whenever Winter Wonderland was mentioned. The way Neal was always happy in El's company. All that can't be a lie. No, that wasn't a lie, this is a lie.

"Neal" Peter started and Neal jerked his head in Peter's direction. His heart fluttered. Peter was calling him,Neal. "Buddy.. Just tell me where is the file and for whom you have stolen it. I don't care whether you have been faking ur memory loss. I know that you weren't faking everything else. Everything will be alright. Just trust me on this, okay. I'm an FBI agent. I will help you in every way possible. Just tell me where is the file."

Neal shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, P..Agent Burke. And so you know, I'm not working with anybody else. I wanted that file for myself." He lied but he knew he couldn't tell Peter the truth.

Peter huffed out a sigh in frustration. "Seriously, Neal! What is wrong with you? You really think that I'm going to believe you? You are saying that you wanted that file for yourself but you know what? That file.. That file can spell my doom. So, you mean to say that you hate me so much that you stole it because you want to destroy me?...somehow I just don't think that is true, kid."

"It doesn't matter what you think, Agent Burke. I'm not telling you where the file is." Neal replied adamantly.

"Damnitt, Neal." Peter growled in irritation. "Well, then, you do know what happens now, right?" He asked trying a different tactic to get Neal to talk.

Neal smiled sadly, "Yeah..Agent. You are going to have to send me to the Juvie, right?"

"Yeah.. " Peter replied. He then placed his hand on Neal's shoulder and spoke, "Please, buddy, I can help. Just tell me."

"I don't need your help." Neal replied, removing Peter's hand away.

Peter shook his head sadly, "Alright, you know what? I will give you a night's time. You have one night before I take you in. Just calm down and think, Neal. You don't have to go to the Juvie. I will make it sure that you don't. Just tell me why you needed to steal that file." He was really hoping that Neal would tell everything by morning and that he really wouldn't have to send him into the Juvie.

Neal laughed which was void of any mirth. "You really are dumb, Agent Burke. Aren't you? I said I don't need your help. I stole that damn file for myself. Yes.. Yes.. I hate you so much that I want you destroyed." Peter was stunned to hear so much venom in Neal's voice.

"I'm fed up of this cat and mouse game of ours. I wanted it to end for once and for all. So I stole that file. Simple."

Peter remained quiet, still not believing that Neal had actually uttered those stinging words. He might not be good as judging all the people but he was good at judging Neal and every instinct was telling him that the kid was in trouble. He sighed. If only Neal could allow him into his troubles.

"One night, Neal. Just think about it." Peter said and turned around and started to leave the room and was almost out of it when he heard Neal's soft voice.

"Why do you guys still love me?"

Peter stopped and turned to face Neal again. Neal's face was down but Peter could see the pain. "Because you are our son, Neal." Neal still didn't look up to meet Peter's face but Peter didn't need that. He knew Neal was grasping each and every word like lifeline, so he continued, "When kids do or say bad things, it doesn't make their parents to hate them. They will never hate them, angry, yes. But never hate." He smiled, even though Neal's face was still down and left the room.

...

Neal remained standing there, his head bowed. He didn't move as if frozen to the ground. After what seemed like hours or only a few minutes, Neal finally moved and closed his door and sank to the ground against it and let all his pent up emotions free. He cried. He knew what he said to Peter and El was wrong. Very wrong but he did all that so they could hate him.

He suddenly laughed, which came out pained and then his laughter stopped and his started crying again. He wanted to instill hatred for him in Peter and El but they stubbornly made sure that he failed. No matter what he threw at them, they took it, and only loved him more. He pulled his legs to his chest and folded his arms over his knees and dropped his head on them. His thoughts drifted away to what happened before Peter and El had come home.

...

Earlier, after Neal stole the file but before the Burkes came home:-

Neal walked into his Winter Wonderland and dropped on to the bed and flung the file beside him. He was shaking. He hadn't realized then but now suddenly everything clicked. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and fumbled with it. After many unsuccessful tries, he was finally able to feed in the number and press call button. The person who he had called picked up the call on fourth ring.

"Just so you know, this is not me that you are speaking to." The person spoke apprehensively.

Neal calmed down a little on hearing the familiar voice and rolled his eyes. "Relax, Moz, its me."

"Neal!" Mozzie was beyond surprised to hear his friend's voice. "How are you, Mon Frere? You told the Suit everything? How did they react?"

"Moz, Moz, Moz. One question at a time. Huh.." Neal said interrupting his friend.

"Yeah, okay. So tell me?"

"Moz.. He knows." Neal replied.

"He knows? Who knows what, Neal?" Mozzie asked in confusion.

"Peter.. Peter, he knows." Neal replied, his hands started shaking again. Damn!

"You told him? How..."

"No, Moz, I never told him.. He is very smart, Moz. He already knows before I could tell him." Neal replied in defeat.

"What? How? You sure?" Mozzie asked frantically.

"Yeah." Neal wiped his face with his free hand and continued, "He's gone to the Doctor but I know it's a trap, Moz. He left all his files on the bed. He was inviting me to steal them. He was testing me. But he forgot that l'm Neal Caffrey."

"And what did you do, Neal?" Mozzie asked, scared that his friend might have done exactly what Suit wanted him to do.

Neal laughed though there was nothing funny to laugh about, "I stole it, Moz. I stole the file. It is right here with me."

"What? Are you crazy, Neal? Why would you do that? Didn't you tell me that you won't do what your Dad says anymore? Then why?" Mozzie shouted over the phone.

Neal got out of the bed, "Moz, my Dad threatened to kill Peter. Max had come here" Neal out of curiosity went to stand by the window and he almost dropped his phone. Just as he had thought, Max was standing right there under the tree on the opposite side of the road. Neal quickly went away from the window and sank down on to the bed.

"He's right here, Moz. Max is right here. He's always here." He whispered harshly as if Max could hear him from the opposite side of the road.

"What? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give the damn file to my Dad and leave this house forever, Moz. My Dad is very dangerous. As long as I am here, Peter's life will always be in danger. I will have to leave." Neal stuttered.

"Neal, you're wrong. Tell Peter everything. He's an FBI agent. He can help you in capturing your Dad and that Max. Just tell him."

Neal sighed, "I can't, Moz. Didn't I just tell you, Max is right down there. One word against my Dad and he will shoot Peter. No! I take take that risk."

"Neal.." Mozzie tried to make his friend understand but Neal cut him off, "No, Moz, It's final. I get out of Peter and El's lives as soon as possible."

"Then what are you still doing there, Neal? You got the file. Just get the hell out of there." Mozzie asked trying to gauge Neal's reaction.

Neal's breath stopped. Why was he still here? He got what he wanted, then what was stopping him from leaving. He closed his eyes. Each and every time spent with Peter and El danced in front of his eyes. Suddenly, he them snapped them open. His love for them. That was what was stopping him. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving them. If this was making it so difficult for him to leave then how will Peter and El feel when they will come to know that he left. Their love for him will hurt them more.

No, he can't do that to them. It would be easier for them if they hated him instead of loving him. Yes. He would do exactly that. He would stay a little longer just to inflict pain in them and then leave.

"Neal! Neal? " Mozzie's frantic voice snapped Neal back to the present.

"Yeah.. I'm here.. Moz." He replied softly.

"You okay, Neal? You didn't answer my question?"

"Yeah.. I'm good. Moz, listen.. I want you do something. Come right now and take the file with you. I will join you later. " Neal replied ignoring Mozzie's question.

"What do you have in mind, Neal?"

"I will explain it all when you are here." He clicked the cell shut and threw it on the bed. What he was about to do was going to hurt Peter and El very much but it would be better for them. They would be able to forget him with much ease because of his plan.

He picked up his cell again and clicked it on and opened gallery. He then opened Peter and El's picture that he had taken a few moments earlier. He stared at the picture for a long time. A tear dropped and he wiped it away with his shirt sleeve.

'I know that you will hate me then but I can't let you be in pain. I know how it feels when you are away from your loved one. It just kills you a little every day. I can't let that happen to you guys. This way it will be easy. If you guys hate me, you will be able to forget me easily... I'm so sorry for ruining your lives.'

...

Neal heard El and Peter enter the home. Mozzie had come and gone with the file a few minutes before. Mozzie had managed to be secretive and had avoided being seen by Max. Neal waited for Peter to come upstairs so that he could get on with his plan. After a few minutes, he heard someone come upstairs. Most probably Peter, who was going straight to his room to see whether the trap he set for Neal worked or not.

Neal waited for Peter to go to his room and then opened the door and kept it ajar so that Peter could hear each and every word he was going to say. He heard footsteps after an half an hour. He quickly pulled out his cell and started talking as if he was actually talking to Mozzie making sure he was loud enough for Peter to hear each and every word of his.

...

Neal blinked and he realised that he was still sitting on the cold floor. He slowly got to his feet. His eyes roamed around and soaked in every detail of his Winter Wonderland. He sighed. This was the last time he was seeing his safe haven. He walked up to the window and opened it. Max was still standing there, his eyes boring into Neal's.

Neal turned around once again. "I'm sorry." He whispered and pulled out the keychain from his pocket. The words 'With love, Peter and El', staring back at him. "You love me today but you won't when you find me gone tomorrow." He stuttered sadly. He turned and jumped out the window. His room was on the first floor and so the drop wasn't very high but still it knocked the wind out of him. He tried to get on his feet and that's when he felt intense pain shoot in his left ankle. Great! He thought. He bent slightly to take a good look and he grimaced. He didn't know whether it was broken or not but it was excruciatingly painful. The skin around the ankle was scrapped away and it was bleeding.

He shook his head. This pain was a small punishment compared to the pain he had caused Peter and El. With one last look at his home, Neal limped away in direction of Max who was waiting for him to take him to his Dad.

...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you QUEENBOUDICA for agreeing to be my Beta. Thank you :)

 

 

 

Peter Burke and his wife Elizabeth Burke lay side by side on the bed of their room. Both had their eyes closed but neither were actually sleeping. Both were lost in their own thoughts. It was El who broke the deafening silence.

 

"You think he will talk in the morning?"

 

She had left Winter Wonderland earlier because she knew that Neal was just going to torture himself by insulting them, so she had wanted to save him from that pain. Peter, after talking to Neal, had informed El about giving the kid the night. El, upon hearing the news, had been relieved because she had been sure that Peter was going to arrest the kid right then. Yes, Peter had neglected his job by not arresting him then, but Neal deserved a second chance. Anybody who wanted a second chance deserved to get one.

 

Peter sighed. He shifted on his side so that he was facing El. "I really have no idea, El. I'm hoping that he will. Clearly he's troubled by something. If only he would have trust in us, then he would see that we would make everything alright."

 

El hummed but didn't open her eyes. A long silence stretched between them. Both Peter and El thought that the other was asleep but then El whispered, "I'm scared, hon. What if he doesn't talk to us? You'll have to send him to juvie, right?"

 

Peter shook his head even though El's eyes were still closed and she couldn't see him, "No, El, even if that kid doesn't talk, he is not going to juvie. I will do everything in my power to see that he doesn't."

 

El hummed again. "He's a good kid with an equally good heart, Peter. We just have to keep him away from whatever's bugging him." She said.

 

"Yeah, I know, hon. First, I was blinded by rage. I was too angry at him to see that he was in pain—he is in pain. But now that I know, I will make sure that Neal doesn't have to face that pain alone. He has us now. We will fight whatever is troubling him."

 

"Yeah.. Yeah, that he does now." El replied and finally opened her eyes and stared into Peter's brown ones. No more words were needed. They both knew how much they loved Neal and to what extent they were willing to go to keep him safe and happy. El shifted and melted into her husband's warm embrace and closed her eyes, sighing softly. She hoped that, come morning, Neal would open himself up to them.

 

...

 

Neal limped slowly towards Max who was watching him like a hawk. The pain in his ankle was intensifying with each step he took but Neal stubbornly went on. The snow was back late that afternoon and so the ground was carpeted with the white snow that crunched whenever Neal took a step forward.

 

Neal reached Max and tried to keep standing bravely but he knew it was a losing battle, as the pain in his ankle was spreading to the entire leg and he was feeling light headed. Max, who was still staring at him, finally moved away from the tree under which he was standing and grabbed Neal's arm to keep him from falling.

 

"Leave me, Max." Neal snapped, fear coursing through his body. He hated when Max touched him, even if it was only to help.

 

Max only smirked, which irked Neal to no end. "You ain't gonna last long on your own, boy. As much as you hate me, you have no other option but to rely on me." He replied smugly. When Neal didn't answer, he continued, "Plus, you have no idea how it feels to help you like this." His smirk grew more evil and Neal paled at his innuendo. Max was only playing with Neal's mind, but the boy didn't really need to know that.

 

Neal wrenched his arm out of Max's grip and swayed. He closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. After he was sure that he was not going to pass out or topple over, Neal opened his eyes and stared hard at Max. Only the need to stop Max from touching him was keeping him standing. Max who was looking at him with an amused expression shook his head.

 

"I don't need your help, Max. Let's go." Neal replied adamantly. Max chuckled coldly and shrugged. "Whatever, boy. Let's go."

 

Neal turned around and gazed at the Burke house. So many thoughts and memories swam in his mind. His eyes started to burn but he stubbornly kept the tears at bay this time because he didn't want Max to see them. “I love you guys.” He whispered and turned away. He started limping away but Max's cold voice stopped him.

 

"Where's the file, boy?"

 

Neal didn't turn around and remained standing with his back to Max. "It's in one of the safe houses. We’ll go there first."

 

Max frowned, "I've been watching you the whole time. When did you get out of the house and hid the file?"

 

"You forget that I'm Neal Caffrey, Max. When I don't want to be seen, I make sure that I’m not." Neal replied with a shrug.

 

Max' face hardened, "When time comes, boy, we’ll see who has the last laugh." He promised.

 

Neal chose not to answer Max and limped off with an angry Max following him. They reached the van that was parked somewhere in a less suspicious area. Max took the driver’s seat and Neal took shotgun. He told Max that the file was hidden in safe house number five so they were now driving to the said location while Neal kept hoping that Mozzie had done his job well.

 

The reached the safe house after an forty-five minute drive. Max was the first one to exit the vehicle because Neal was hindered due to his injured leg.

 

"You wait here; I’ll go and get the file." Neal said when they were at the entrance of the building.

 

"Yeah, right! Not happening." Max retorted dryly. Neal scowled and limped into the building with Max behind him.

 

They entered the apartment and Neal straight away went to the couch and sat down heavily. Max threw him an irritated glare but Neal ignored it. His gaze went down towards his injured ankle. It was swollen now, but thankfully the blood had slowed. The pain had doubled, though. Neal knew he should do something about it as soon as possible, or it could get infected. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

 

"You gonna tell me where the file is or are we going to spend some quality time looking at your damned leg?" Max snapped.

 

Neal opened his eyes and glared at Max but didn't return any wisecrack comment. He knew better than to anger Max unnecessarily. Instead he replied, "I have to take care of my leg first, Max. It’s awfully painful." Neal hoped that Max would get a clue and bring him the first aid kit but Max only glared and crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye and hauled Neal to his feet, grabbing his arm viciously and not letting go.

 

Neal cried out in pain as unintentionally his injured leg had to carry his weight. "What—" Neal tried to ask, but Max cut him off and snarled, "Where's the file, boy? Don't waste my precious time here, or else you will pay." He paused, his face inches away from Neal. "And let me tell you that you don't want to find out how you are going to pay me.”

 

Neal shivered that had nothing to do with the room's temperature and nodded frantically. "It's in the room.. I’ll... I’ll get it.." He stammered. "Let me go.. I’ll get it."

 

Max let go and Neal swayed. The pain was becoming increasingly unbearable. Max was staring at him coldly. Neal gulped and hobbled off to the room where Mozzie was supposed to keep the file. Upon entering the room, Neal sighed in relief. The file was resting right there where he knew Mozzie would keep it. He sluggishly went across the room and grabbed the file and tucked it under his arm and left the room.

 

He gave the file to Max who took it and shoved it inside his jacket. Neal sighed in relief when Max didn't bother to check the file. Max then stared at Neal. Neal started fidgeting. Max' stare was making him very uncomfortable. When he couldn't take it anymore, he asked warily, "What?"

 

Max held out his hand and spoke, "Your mobile."

 

Neal frowned. "What?"

 

Max huffed out an annoyed sigh and repeated, "Your mobile, boy! Now!"

 

Neal shook his head, "Why would I give you my mobile, Max? Not gonna happen."

 

"Well, then I guess I'll have to just take it from you. I'm sure you will love that,” Max looked up and down Neal's body lasciviously.

 

Neal blinked and shook his head slowly as he understood what Max was implying. He pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket and handed it over to Max. "What do you want to do with it, Max?" He asked, worried about Max' intentions.

 

Max rolled the cell on his hand a couple of times and then suddenly, without warning threw it on the ground and crushed it with his booted leg. Neal gasped in shock while Max looked at him with a smug grin plastered on his stupid face.

 

"Wh..what..why would you do that?" Neal questioned angrily.

 

"Can't let the FBI agent to know your location now, right!" Max replied with a shrug.

 

"But.. You didn't have the right to do that! That cell was very important to me, Max!" Neal yelled.

 

Max eyebrows crinkled in a frown, "Now you only got the cell a couple of days back. What was so important in that cell that you are so mad about? Relax, boy, you could always get a new one."

 

Neal shook his head sadly, "You won't understand, Max. You never will." He replied. The cell was important—it had been given to him by Peter and El's parents—but the most important thing about the cell were the pictures he’d taken.

 

Max's expression shifted into something Neal couldn't understand but then it was gone as quickly as it had come on his face. "Whatever, boy, let's go."

 

The pair left the apartment and sat in the van and Max drove off to where Neal's dad was waiting for him. Neal kept his eyes on the passenger side window seeing the city pass in a blur. Max kept driving and Neal began to wonder where his dad was actually waiting for him. They'd passed all of their safe houses. He sighed softly.

 

Wherever they were going, Neal knew he wasn't going to come back, at least, not alive. He dropped his head to the window and closed his eyes. He yawned. Dawn was just breaking. Peter and El would be waking up anytime soon.

 

Thinking about Peter and El, Neal's heart felt like lead. There was this intense ache that made Neal's heart feel like would explode. He inserted his hand in his pocket and clutched the keychain tightly. They would find out that he ran. They’d be so mad at him. They said that they’d always love him no matter what. Would they still love him when they found him gone? Neal didn't know what they would feel. He hoped that they hated him, so that forgetting him would be easier, but he also hoped that they would forgive him.

 

A few tears escaped his eyes and Neal wiped them away slowly and if Max noticed, he didn't comment on it and Neal was grateful for that. Eventually Neal fell asleep with the thoughts of a particular couple in his mind who were the world to him.

 

...

 

Peter finally got out of the bed when the alarm rang in his cellphone. He had spent a restless night getting little sleep, while whatever sleep he got was filled with nightmares regarding Neal. He was actually glad that it was morning now so that those horrible nightmares wouldn't trouble him anymore. He glanced at his sleeping wife. He knew that El too hadn't had a good night. She too had spent it tossing and turning.

 

He sighed. He lowered himself a little and shook El gently, "Hon, Come on, wake up." El's eyes snapped opened. "Peter, what is it?" She asked in a frantic voice.

 

"Relax, El. Everything is okay...Okay?" El relaxed fractionally. She got out of the bed and padded to the other side of it and hugged Peter who returned the hug with the same enthusiasm. Neither said anything. She broke free and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Nobody had eaten dinner last night, so she thought it would be better if they ate first and then talked. In a way, it was El's way of letting Peter know that it was he who would have to wake Neal up.

 

Peter quickly finished his daily routine and came out of the room, dressed in casuals. He walked up to Winter Wonderland and knocked. He waited for Neal to open the door and seconds stretched by, but Neal didn't comply.

 

"Neal.. Buddy.. Open up." Peter said raising his voice slightly just in case Neal was sleeping. Still, Neal didn't reply or open the door. Peter strained his ears to listen to something, anything on the other side of the door. It was quiet. Way too quiet. Alarm bells started ringing in Peter's head.

 

"Neal.. Open the door!" He ordered. No response. Peter turned the knob to push open the door but was surprised to see that it was locked. "Neal!" He shouted. El was suddenly by his side. Apparently, she had heard Peter yelling so she decided to go and find out what was the matter.

 

"Hon, what is it?" She enquired.

 

Peter turned slightly to look at his wife and answered, "He's not opening the door, El. I'm getting bad vibes here." Frustration and fear evident in his voice.

 

El nodded and requested. "Just open it somehow, Peter, please."

 

Peter turned to the door and tried to kick it open but it was in vain. Then El gasped softly which made Peter turn to her again. "What is it, El?"

 

"There's a spare key in our bedroom, honey. Wait, let me get it." El left for their bedroom without waiting for Peter to answer. She returned after a few seconds and handed the spare key to her husband. Peter quickly inserted the key in the lock and clicked it open.

 

Upon entering the room, the couple frowned. The room was empty and the bed was in the same position as they had seen yesterday night. Peter and El both dreaded to voice their thoughts. Simultaneously their eyes flickered towards the window which was open.

 

"Maybe he's in the bathroom?" El suggested in a small voice, though her insides were screaming at her and telling her that Neal was gone.

 

"No, El. He's gone." Fury coursed through Peter. "Damnitt, Neal. I trusted you.. We trusted you.. And you.."

 

"Relax, Peter.." El started to say but Peter raised his hand to stop her.

 

"Enough, El.. We gave him enough chances. He should have trusted us. He should have trusted us and talked to us! And now he ran! He has that file too!" He spat in anger. El flinched.

 

"Peter, I know, what he did is wrong, but, hon, just relax and think.. Think where would he have gone." She pleaded. Her heart was beating rapidly just as her mind was racing fast. Lots of uneasy thoughts were running around in her mind. Neal had run away. She just hoped that wherever he was, he was safe, even though she felt betrayed. She had been hoping that Neal would talk to them today.

 

"What is there to think, El?" Peter replied angrily. "He told us last night that he hated us. He was here just for the file, not for us! He ran. So stop caring about him. He doesn't deserve it! I shouldn't have trusted him. I should have sent him to juvie last night."

 

"Neal was lying yesterday, Peter! You and I both know that! So stop saying that he doesn't care. I'm sure that wherever he has gone, it's to the person who wanted the file. Just go and find him!" She retorted.

 

Peter ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know, El. It's just that Neal's gone and we have no idea where. Every time we trust that kid, he betrays us. We are so blinded by him that we are always making mistakes regarding him."

 

El nodded, "I know, Peter. I’m angry too, but no matter how much we regret our mistakes, it won't help. From the day he entered our lives we always turned a blind eye wherever he was concerned, but no more! Mistakes cannot be undone but they can certainly be rectified."

 

Peter nodded in return, "But I have no idea where the hell is he, El. We trusted that kid way too much. We never thought that he would run away."

 

"Then find him, Peter! It's what you do, right? Find him." She repeated.

 

Peter smiled despite himself. El was right. He had chased the teen for a long time and had managed to get him. Though it was Neal's plan to get caught but it still counted. "You're right, hon. I will find him. No matter where he is now, I will find him."

 

El returned the smile though her heart wasn't in it. Something was going to happen. Something very terrible.

 

“Baby, just stay safe. Peter will find you,” she whispered, despite the fact that she was angry at Neal.

 

"El, I'm heading to the Bureau. I promise you I will find him." Peter promised. "I just hope that he lets me find him." He muttered then to his wife and left the room but El remained standing.

 

...

 

"Hey, boy! Wake up!" Max's irritating voice woke Neal from his restless sleep.

 

"We there?" Neal asked groggily. He was still sleepy. He wanted nothing but to go back to his Winter Wonderland and sleep. Neal was suddenly wide awake at the thought of his room. He was never going back to that room. Ever. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes and took a moment to control himself.

 

"You gonna sit here for the whole day or what?" Max asked snorting.

 

Neal didn't reply and opened the door and stumbled out of the van. He started walking towards the farmhouse that was looming in front of him a few feet away. He stifled a cry of pain as his injured ankle protested angrily with each step he took forward. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Max was walking beside him very closely with the file in his hand.

 

They entered the farmhouse and Neal saw his dad sitting on the chair near a table. Neal's eyes took in the details of the place. The interior was very plain. In fact there wasn't much furniture except for the table and chair and a tattered couch. The room was devoid of any heat. Neal cursed himself for not wearing his jacket. He was getting cold.

 

James upon seeing his son, leapt out of the chair and spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Neal! My son!..come here." He gushed as if he was actually happy to see his son.

 

Neal refrained from his rolling his eyes. He knew James was just happy to see him bring the file. He looked at his dad's widespread arms apprehensively. He knew that whenever his dad gave him a hug, it was to literally squeeze the life out of him but he knew that he had no other choice but to comply. He limped slowly to his father who engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. James didn't even care when Neal protested and gasped out in pain.

 

"Dad..please.." Neal pleaded. James didn't break the hug and only increased the pressure. Neal pleaded again and again. James finally took pity on his son and let him go. He took in his son's appearance. Neal was looking very tired and pale. He was shivering a little, maybe from the cold, James figured. His eyes then traveled to Neal's injured leg. He frowned. "What happened, son?" He asked though there was no real concern in his voice.

 

"It's nothing serious, Dad. Just a little scratch. It's okay." Neal lied. He knew his dad wouldn't care. No need to get his hopes up.

 

"Hmm.." James hummed and Neal lowered his head in disappointment. He was right. His dad didn't care. If Peter would have seen the wound, he would have taken care of it immediately just like he always did, Neal thought sadly and the image of Peter dressing his wounds all the times came to his mind. Stop! He should stop comparing Peter with James. Peter couldn't be compared with anyone. He admonished himself.

 

"So you finally came, huh? Finally came home!"

 

Neal stiffened. Home for him was not here. Not anywhere with his dad. Home for him was with Peter and El. His heart ached as he remembered them.

 

James chuckled, not all noticing the pain that was etched on Neal's face. "So glad that you finally left those Burkes and came to me, your father. So glad that you realised that I'm your real family and not them."

 

Neal lowered his eyes and stared at his injured leg just for some distraction so that he didn't have to see or hear his dad's fake words of love for him. Now that he was giving his injury undivided attention, Neal noticed that his ankle was swollen and very angry looking. Great! Signs of infection. He was beginning to get tired of balancing himself on his legs, not to mention that he was very hungry too. He hadn't eaten anything after the late breakfast, or brunch, whatever you called that. El's delicious food came to his mind but then his hunger died the next moment, thinking about El.

 

"You have no idea how much I missed you, son." James went on but then he noticed that Neal wasn't responding to him. He looked at his son and then his eyes went to the injured ankle as well to see what had his son so transfixed. He sighed.

 

"Where's the file, Neal?" He asked getting to the point straight away. When Neal was still mesmerised by his injured leg and didn't answer, James grabbed his arm and jerked him. Neal snapped back his attention on his dad. "What?" He asked.

 

James shook his head and asked again, "I asked where's the file, Neal?"

 

Neal's eyes went from James to Max who was standing there waiting for his next instructions. "Max.. He has it. I gave it to him." He answered slowly. His heartbeat picked up speed. This is it, he thought.

 

James turned to Max who didn't say anything but came forward and handed him the file that he was carrying with him all this time.

 

James smiled, "Finally! Jesse's going to be so happy. I will get my money." He said looking at the file as if it were a priceless gem. "I'm so happy with you, Neal. Barring the complications... you did good. I expect you to do your job better next time, however."

 

Neal nodded slightly. His heart started beating wildly. His Dad was going to be so pissed when he was going to check the file but Neal had done what he wanted to do, so he steeled himself and waited for his Dad's outburst.

 

James started to open the file but at that very moment Jesse Carlton entered the farmhouse. "So I see that you did your job finally, kid." He said, walking to stand beside James.

 

Neal didn't reply. He was just waiting for the inevitable to happen.

 

James chuckled, "Yeah, Jesse! He did it." Neal realized that James was not at all surprised by the sudden entry of Jesse. They must have planned the meeting beforehand. Neal then listened to what his Dad was saying. "He got the file. Peter Burke is gonna be finished." James finished. Neal fisted the keychain tightly. The sharp edges of the snowflake shaped metal digging into the inside of his palm. His blood was boiling. He just wanted to shut his dad up for good for talking such nonsense about Peter but he held himself back. There wasn't much that he could have done anyway. With three against one, Neal didn't think that he even had a chance.

 

James handed the file to Jesse who flipped it open just to make sure it was the right file indeed. Neal closed his eyes and waited with bated breath.

 

Jesse flipped through the pages of the file. His expressions rapidly changing until he was a brilliant shade of red with anger. "What the hell?" He growled. Neal's heart skipped a beat. He was so dead.

 

"What?" James asked curiously.

 

Jesse flung the file at Neal where it hit him hard across the chest, landing on the grimy floor with a thud. Neal flinched violently.

 

"That is not the file I had asked for! That is a piece of crap!" Jesse snarled. Neal reflexively took a step backwards, wanting to keep as much distance between him and Jesse and even his Dad for that matter.

 

"What? What are you talking about?" James asked in confusion.

 

Jesse shook his head and spat in disgust. "Just check the file for yourself."

 

James nodded and picked up the file from the floor and flipped it open. His eyes widened in surprise and shock. The file was blank. The papers were sparkling clean, without a spot of ink on them.

 

Anger filled in James' entire body. He threw the file away and leapt to his son and grabbed him by his collars. "What did you do? What did you do, Neal?!?" He snarled.

 

Before Neal could answer, Jesse spoke in a frustrated tone, "Stop this nonsense, James! I'm done with you both. You can kiss goodbye to your sweet money. I will go and find another person to do the job." He shook his head in disgust and walked out of the farmhouse.

 

James stood still for all thirty seconds, stunned at what had just happened. He snapped back to the present situation and stared at his son with bloodthirsty eyes. He snarled viciously, "What did you do?"

 

"I.. I couldn't let you destroy Peter's life, Dad." Neal stuttered.

 

"What?" James asked in a deadly cold voice.

 

"I swapped the real file with this one, with a bunch of plain papers. I.. I ..Peter's career is very important to him.. I couldn't do it to him..Dad.. I couldn't." Neal answered, his breath stopping at each word because his dad was tightening his hold on him.

 

"Where's the real file, Neal?" James snapped.

 

Neal shook his head slightly as the death grip of his dad was making it very difficult to do anything. "I have kept that file somewhere safe. Peter .. He will get it back.. He will ... His career will not be destroyed because of me." He uttered and James's eyes were blazing hot with anger. He was not going to spare Neal this time.

 

Neal saw the deadly look on his father's face and spoke, "D..Dad.. You can kill me but I won't tell you where the file is."

 

James tightened his grip even more and Neal brought his hands up and grabbed his dad's wrists, trying to loosen his dad's hold on his collar, but it was hopeless. James was strong and Neal wasn't. "I will kill you! I will kill you but I will kill Peter Burke first. You hear me!" He snarled.

 

"Not possible, Dad. He knows by now that I'm working for you. As soon as he sees me gone, he’ll come after you. In fact, he already must be on the lookout for me and you and everybody else I work with. He’ll be here even before Max takes a step outside the farmhouse."

 

Neal was lying, but he hoped that James took the bait and decided against killing Peter. Plus, he hadn't lied entirely. He had kept the file somewhere safe. Only in that instant, Neal now realised his mistake. He should have told Peter about his dad. Peter would have helped him get away from that monster. But he was scared then. Max had been watching him 24/7. How was he supposed to tell Peter without hurting him? You could have easily told him a million times if you wanted to, Neal, he thought. But what was done was done. Peter didn't know where he was, and he was here struggling for his life against his father.

 

"You sold your own dad out?" James asked in disbelief.

 

"You.. Are..not my dad anymore..James." Neal gasped out.

 

"You mean to say that Peter Burke is more important than your own dad?" James growled and slammed Neal into the nearest wall. Neal hit his head hard and saw stars. He bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from crying out in pain, drawing blood. A small trickle of it escaped Neal's mouth but James only continued,

 

"Answer me!" He demanded, seething in anger.

 

Neal stammered, "I already told you, James. Peter's always been more of a father than you will ever be."

 

James shifted his hands from Neal's collar to his neck and circled it just like he had last time. He started squeezing it viciously and Neal started gasping for air but James never relented.

 

"Peter Burke is NOT your father. I am!" James growled, applying more pressure on Neal's neck, squeezing the life out of him.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my QueenBoudica for being an awesome Beta :)

Peter Burke entered the interrogation room with little apprehension. During the drive to his office, Peter had been trying to find a clue, any clue at all that would help him figure out Neal's whereabouts. Something had clicked in his mind during the drive and he had immediately called Jones and told him to bring Jason and Ron in to the Bureau.

 

Jones had immediately sprung into action, and Jason and Ron were sitting in the interrogation room by the time Peter had arrived. Peter had decided to jump straight in and ask the question that had been troubling him throughout his drive.

 

Ron and Jason were both seated beside each other. Looks of befuddlement crossed their faces as they wondered why had they been suddenly brought to the Bureau. Peter walked slowly and took a seat opposite to them. Taking a deep breath, he started talking.

 

"You must be wondering why you've been brought here."

 

He paused, making eye contact with each of them before continuing.

 

"I went through your records." Ron and Jason looked at each other in confusion and then back at Peter.

 

"You guys are just thieves. You haven't murdered anyone. Yet. The only heavy charge against you is trying to kill me and Neal." Peter continued, still not giving away the real purpose of his visit.

 

"So?" Ron questioned, while Jason only stared at Peter trying to discern Peter's motivations.

 

"So, I am an FBI agent and if I want, I can cut you a deal."

 

"Oh, so you mean that you're gonna reduce our sentences just like that?" Jason inquired skeptically, raising his eyebrow.

 

"Why the sudden change of heart, Agent Burke? We tried to kill your son and now you want to reduce our sentences?" Ron chipped in, agreeing with his partner.

 

Peter clenched his fist and swallowed hard. He would never forget that these two criminals had tried to kill Neal and had shot him too, but he had to stay calm for Neal's sake. He cleared his throat and spoke, "That day, when Neal was with you guys... I want to know who he called before you called me. Who was the person on the other side of the phone?" Throughout the drive, at one point, Peter had thought about the conversation he had with Neal in the hospital. Neal had told him then that he had called somebody else before him. Neal's memory was intact from the start and he was a very intelligent kid. He couldn't have just asked Jason and Ron to dial some random number. Something was telling Peter that if he could find out who that person was, then he would find out where Neal was too.

 

Jason and Ron glanced at each other again. "We tell you who that person was and you reduce our sentences? You sure?" Jason asked doubtfully, turning to look at Peter again.

 

Peter nodded, "Yes, you have my word but only if you tell me the truth."

 

"What's in it for you, huh?" Ron asked, still not convinced.

 

Peter shook his head, "You're going to tell me or not?" He eyed Jason with dead serious look and continued, "Because, if you are not going to tell me the truth then I will not waste any more of my time." He started to get up from his seat but then Ron stopped him.

 

"Okay, we will tell you." Ron replied flatly.

 

Peter nodded, relaxing slightly and sitting down again. "So, tell me, whom did you guys call?"

 

"Well, according to the kid, the guy we called was his dad." Ron replied.

 

Peter's eyebrows shot upwards in shock, or surprise; he wasn't sure. "D..Dad?" He stammered. He suddenly felt a pang of jealousy creep in. All this time he considered himself as Neal's dad but then Neal's dad was already there. He would never be Neal's father. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

Both Jason and Ron shared a look of annoyance. "Yeah... his dad." Jason confirmed.

 

"You sure that Neal said that guy was his dad?" Peter couldn't help but ask again. He was not able to believe that Neal had called his dad. Out of all the possibilities, Peter had never thought that, that person would be Neal's dad. He knew that his mum was long gone, because the kid kept reminding them about it every now and then but he'd never mentioned his dad. Peter had done so much research on the kid, and yet new information cropped up every time. How many secrets did the kid have in his life?

 

"Are you always this dumb, Agent Burke?" Ron asked sarcastically.

 

"What did Neal actually tell you? To call his dad? Tell me everything from the beginning, please." Peter asked, ignoring Ron's insult.

 

"Yeah.. Well.. We wanted to call you first but then the kid started telling that you weren't his real father!" Ron smirked, "I mean, the kid actually thought that we would buy that. Did he think that we were idiots?"

 

"Of course we knew that you were his father, but that stupid kid was still being stubborn. Just wouldn't listen to us and was very persistent." Jason spoke, shaking his head in disgust.

 

Peter nodded. With the amount of time he had spent with Neal, he knew that the teen could be stubborn as hell. "So, you called this person. What did he say?"

 

"He just said we had the wrong number." Ron replied, shaking his head as if he was having a hard time believing it himself.

 

Neal's voice echoed in Peter's mind. He too had told him that the caller had simply claimed it was a wrong number. Well, at least he was telling the truth in that case. He thought to himself.

 

"Wrong number? If that person was his dad, then why would he say that? Wouldn't he have been eager to save his son?" Peter asked in confusion.

 

"Why would he? He wasn't his father, after all! You are, right?" Jason asked.

 

"And if you ask me, I'd say the kid was only stalling. He didn't want to call you right away. Thought that you wouldn't come to his rescue! Utter crap, I must say. You are his father, of course you'd save him. I mean, you did, didn't you?" Ron spat the last sentence.

 

Peter gulped. Yes, for him, Neal was and always would remain his son but sadly, Neal didn't think like that, otherwise that kid wouldn't have kept things to himself. He would have told him about his dad.

 

"How did Neal react to this? When the person replied, how did he react?" Peter asked instead of answering Ron and Jason's question.

 

Both Jason and Ron's faces twisted in concentration, as if trying to remember the events of that day. It was Ron who answered, "The kid started crying. He looked as if his world had shattered. We didn't pay much attention then." He paused. "Crazy though. Still don't understand why he reacted that way." He continued, shaking his head.

 

Upon hearing the words from Ron's mouth, Peter's heart turned into ice. He couldn't even begin to understand how Neal must've felt when his dad ignored him and left him at the mercy of these two ruthless criminals. What kind of a father does that to his own child?

 

He remembered that day in the hospital, Neal was saddened then too, just by remembering his dad's answer. Another scene from a hospital came to his mind. Dr. Colin Grant had told him that the teen was sporting various bruises, both old and new, when Neal was admitted for the first time. He too had seen them with his own eyes. His dad must have known about those marks of abuse too. How could his dad let anyone abuse his own son that way?

 

His stomach coiled in dread. Was it possible... Was it possible that Neal's own dad was the reason behind those injuries? Those marks of abuse couldn't be the part of the plan. New ones, maybe, but the old ones? No! Neal's injuries were definitely not a part of his plan. So, was his father abusing Neal? The kid was even malnourished. Was his father not feeding him, too?

 

Peter shook his head. No, he couldn't just jump into conclusions like that. Neal had a father. That information alone was hard to digest. Just because everything seemed to indicate that Neal's father was abusive didn't mean he was. Peter couldn't blame the guy before having any solid proof. Yeah, he was sort of jealous of the guy, but that didn't make him a monster. Who knows what kind of a person he was? Maybe he was a good father to Neal.

 

"So, anything else that comes to mind about that day? Anything at all?" He asked, coming out of his thoughts.

 

"Yeah, that kid said he was a criminal and that his dad was one too. That was the only reason we agreed to call that person first. Always better than involving the cop." Jason replied promptly and knowingly.

 

Peter shook his head in disgust, in disappointment. Everything was right in front of him but what did Peter do? Ignored all the clues and blindly believed Neal. In every step Neal lied and manipulated them but he just ignored all the signals. If only he had interrogated that kid like an FBI agent that he was and not as a father then things would have been different today. He felt anger course through his body but he squashed it for now. He had to find Neal first and then he could kill the kid himself for hurting them like this.

 

He wasn't doubting the teen's love for them but the things the kid did, the lies Neal told them, were not to be forgotten and forgiven that priority, however, was to bring him home, and then they could decide the punishment. That is, if he wanted to come home. He was with his dad now, of course he would be happy, Peter thought sadly.

 

"Did he by any chance give you the name of his dad?" Peter asked hopefully.

 

Ron nodded, "Yeah, James. James Bennett."

 

"James Bennett?" Peter's face screwed up in confusion. Neal went by the name of Neal Caffrey. Why not Neal Bennett? He must have decided to go with his mum's maiden name.

 

"Yeah, James Bennett. But the guy didn't acknowledge that he was James Bennett or that he was the kid's father." Jason replied with a shrug.

 

Peter nodded and stood up, "Thank you, both of you. I will see to it that I do everything I can." With that he left the room without waiting for Ron or Jason's reply, leaving them in utter confusion.

 

He met Agent Diana Berrigan as soon as he was in his office. She started talking after Peter settled on his chair.

 

"Boss, we tracked the location of Neal's cell. The place was empty by the time we reached it. It seemed like one of those safe houses."

 

Peter shook his head in disappointment even though his gut feeling was telling him from the start that Neal's phone wasn't going to be of any help. "Anything else at all that you found there?"

 

Diana nodded, "Yes, Boss. We found his cell, but it was shattered."

 

Peter nodded in return and spoke, "Find out everything you can about James Bennett. He's Neal's dad. Find out anything you can, and do it quickly. I'm heading home. El needs me there." He hadn't asked for the James' number, because he knew by now James would have destroyed it.

 

Diana replied, "Yes, Boss."

 

...

 

El was still standing in Neal's Winter Wonderland. Peter had left for the Bureau, but El just couldn't get herself to leave the room. Every second that she was spending in the room was painfully reminding her of Neal. She couldn't help but think back to all those moments that she, Neal, and Peter spent in this room.

 

A tear escaped from her eye despite her valiant efforts. She was so sure that Neal was going to open up to them that day. She shook her head in utter defeat. Maybe she was putting her trust in the wrong person. Maybe Peter was right, and Neal was here only for the file. All those beautiful moments spent with each other were just an act for him.

 

"No, El, he wasn't acting," she muttered, refusing to believe her thoughts.

 

She slowly padded towards the bed and sank on it. Her eyes landed on Neal's jacket that was lying on the bed. She stretched out her hand and grabbed it, pulling it to her chest. She inhaled the scent of it. It smelled like Neal. She smiled softly first but then gasped. It was still chilly outside and Neal had forgotten his jacket. She just prayed that wherever the kid was, he was warm.

 

Why, Neal, why? She thought angrily. Once again she was hit by anger. Why couldn't you trust us enough to let us in? We could have made things alright. Where did you go? She suddenly shot up and dropped the jacket back on the bed. This was Neal's room, his Winter Wonderland. Surely, there must be something that he might have kept that would lead them to him.

 

Peter was already doing everything he could. She could search here, look out for any clues. She nodded to herself and her eyes roamed around the room. Where to start? The cupboard, she decided. She walked up to the cupboard and opened it. All of Neal's clothes were there. He hadn't taken them with him. El quickly started rummaging through them. She searched each and every corner of the cupboard but there was nothing other than Neal's clothes.

 

She huffed a sigh. She closed the cupboard in disappointment and turned around. Now what? She frowned when she eyed the drawers of the table on the opposite side of the room.

 

There was nothing in the cupboard, would there be anything there? Well, no harm in checking, she figured.

 

She quickly covered the distance and pulled out the top drawer. The drawer was filled with stacks of papers, pencils, markers, and other stationary. There was nothing out of ordinary there. El was about to close the drawer back when her eyes noticed something about the stack of papers. It was very difficult to make out; she had almost missed it, but then she noticed that the last paper was a little out of place.

 

She bit her lower lip and she pulled out the stack and placed it on the table and closed the drawer. She quickly pulled out the last paper. There was some kind of a drawing done. Most probably Neal's work. She thought. El unconsciously took backward steps until the back of her knees met the bed and she plopped down. She lifted the paper to see clearly what was drawn. Her eyes took in each and every detail of the drawing and her expressions changed rapidly. From confusion to surprise to shock and then to regret at last. If only she had seen this drawing before.

 

Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare the drawing. Neal had done the sketch on his first night in his Winter Wonderland. He'd even put the date on it. She was right. Neal loved them. His memory loss thing may have been an act, but his love for them wasn't/, and the drawing had just proven that. El wiped the tears from her eyes even as her heart started thumping loudly. Neal was in danger. She just knew it. But what if she was worrying unnecessarily? He had took the file with him right, so he could be safe. But still, her mind was not calming. Something was wrong with Neal, she just knew it. She had to call Peter fast. She jumped out of the bed and hastily left Neal's Winter Wonderland and bounded down the stairs. She reached the living room just in time to hear Peter unlocking the main door and coming in.

 

...

 

Peter looked at his wife in confusion when he entered the house. El was looking like she was crying but it also looked like she wanted to say something. And what was she holding in her hand? A paper?

 

"El, hon, you alright?" He asked, quickly walking up to her and wrapping her in his arms. El nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's waist with the drawing still clutched tightly in her hand.

 

"Peter.. There's something I found out.." She started to say but then at that moment the doorbell rang and El stopped.

 

Peter broke away from the hug. "You expecting anybody?"

 

El shook her head. Peter nodded, turned, and opened the door.

 

Peter frowned at the person standing there at his doorstep. He'd never seen the guy before. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

 

Mozzie just rolled his eyes and brushed past Peter and entered the house, adjusting his glasses and the file that he was carrying with him.

 

Peter stood there for a moment, rooted to the spot, before slamming the door shut and walking over to where Mozzie and El, who was wearing the same confused look, were standing.

 

"Who are you, mister? You can't just come inside our house like that. We don't even know you. Who are you?" Peter asked sternly. He came and stood beside his wife who wrapped her arm around his waist.

 

Mozzie stared at the couple for a long time. He was trying to see what his friend saw in them. He shook his head. He would never understand why Neal loved the couple, why he saw them as his happy ending. He cleared his throat and spoke, "You don't know me, Suit, but I am a friend of Neal's."

 

Both Peter and El looked at each other in surprise. What was Neal's friend doing here? "What do you want? If you are here for your friend then let me tell you that he's not here. He's gone. Has Neal sent you so that you can gloat about how he made fools out of us?" Peter asked dryly, earning a glare from El.

 

"Peter, hon, let's be nice here." El spoke in a warning tone. Peter scowled.

 

Mozzie smiled, "I actually like you, Mrs. Suit. Now, I can see why Neal loves you so much." El smiled at that. "Can't say the same for Suit here." Mozzie continued, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"What's your name again?" Peter asked, rolling his eyes and ignoring Mozzie's comments.

 

"Hah! Like I was going to tell you that? No way, Suit!" Mozzie replied smugly.

 

Peter's face lit up as he remembered Neal talking to his friend the other day. "Mozzie! That's your name, right?"

 

Mozzie's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly hid his reaction. "How do you know? Whatever, that's not what I am here for."

 

"Why are you here, then? Where is Neal? Is he okay?" El asked, concern written all over her face.

 

"Relax, El, he's most probably with his d...partner. I'm sure he must be fine. He must have given the file to him so yeah, he is fine. He must be happy too, for betraying us." Peter retorted angrily. He didn't mean to say that but everything was frustrating him to no end. Neal disappeared, suddenly his dad popped up, all the kid's lies finally coming out in light, and now his friend enters the picture for God knows what reasons. He just wished he could turn back time and go back to the warehouse again where all this started and do things differently.

 

"Peter.." El started to say but Mozzie cut her off.

 

"Suit, you spent so much time with him and you still don't know him. I really wonder how could he really love you." Mozzie huffed in annoyance.

 

Peter shook his head in frustration. He'd had enough. "Are you going to tell me the reason for your unannounced visit or not, because I have work to do. If not, the door's right behind you."

 

"Here. This is yours." Mozzie spoke frigidly and handed the file that he was carrying to Peter with more force than necessary.

 

Peter blinked, not sure what happened at first, but then realised that a file was shoved at him. He frowned when he saw the file. It was very familiar looking file. The words 'Confidential' were written on top of it. His eyes shot upwards. It was the same file that Neal had stolen.

 

"This... This is the file... but how...why?" Peter asked in disbelief while flipping through the pages.

 

Mozzie shot him an irritated glare, "You think that Neal stole it and ran away. He might have run away but he definitely wasn't going to destroy your career, Suit. He gave it to me for safekeeping. He told me to give it you and tell you some lie that I took the file away from him and brought it here, but I can't lie, Suit. Neal doesn't deserve that."

 

Both Peter and El stared at Mozzie as he told them about Neal's plan. While they had believed that what Neal told them yesterday was all a lie, Mozzie bringing back the file just sealed the truth. Peter shook his head in sadness. Neal had taken the file, but he didn't give it to his dad. El gasped suddenly and Peter and Mozzie turned to look at her in confusion.

 

"What? What is it, hon?" Peter asked worriedly.

 

"Peter, if the file is here, then Neal must have gone to his dad without it. Peter, his life's in danger. God knows, what that monster will do to him when he knows the truth about the file." El replied, all the while her heart was racing wildly.

 

Peter's face wrinkled in confusion while Mozzie's face hardened in hatred.

 

"Hon? How do you know about Neal's dad? And that he is a monster too?" Peter asked.

 

"Peter.." She started to say while stretching her hand out to show the drawing to Peter but at that exact moment Peter's cell buzzed, telling him that he had received a message. Peter would've ignored it, but something in him made him pull out his phone and check.

 

He stared at the screen of his cell and the flashing message. His heart sank and he felt his knees go weak. El, who was standing closest to him grabbed his arm. "What is it, honey? Whose message is it?"

 

Peter didn't reply, but continued to stare at the message. El shook his arm and he blinked, finally coming out of the shock of reading the message. He turned his cell slightly so that El could read it.

 

'S.O.S, NEAL.'

 

El's hand flew to her mouth. She was right. Neal's life was in danger. Neal was in trouble.

 

Mozzie who was looking from Peter to El frowned. What could the message be to have such an effect on the couple? He quickly walked up to Peter and took away the cell from his hand and read the message. His eyes widened in horror.

 

"Neal's in danger!" He stammered, handing the cell back to Peter. Hearing the exact thoughts that were cruelly running around their minds from Mozzie's mouth made both Peter and El shiver out of fear. Fear for Neal's life.

 

"You shouldn't have let him go without the file, Mozzie! And where were you all this time? Why didn't you come to us straight away?" Peter asked in anger.

 

"James has always been cruel to Neal but I didn't know that he would try and kill him. I didn't come earlier because Neal told me to wait until morning. Neither of us thought that going back to his father would put his life in danger!" Mozzie retorted.

 

Peter shook his head in frustration. "I still say that you should have come earlier."

 

Mozzie rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, well, can't change the past. Now can we just find him?"

 

"Who sent the message, Peter?" El asked, trying to defuse the situation.

 

Peter shook his head, "No idea, El. It's an unknown number." He quickly dialed Diana and asked her to trace the number as soon as possible. He ended the call and all three waited for Diana to call back.

 

She responded after a minute, and gave the location of the cell from which the message had come. Diana also informed him about James Bennett. He was a cop before, but a dirty one. He had killed a fellow cop and had been arrested, but had somehow managed to escape prison and had been on the run since then. Peter's fears doubled at this information. If James had killed before, then he wouldn't hesitate to kill again. But was he so ruthless that he would kill his own son? Peter shuddered at that thought. He hoped that James wouldn't be so evil. Peter then hugged El, "Relax, El, Neal will be back soon."

 

El simply nodded. She didn't know how to react. This was becoming a routine for them. Neal disappearing, and them worrying, and Peter bringing him home. She just wished that this would eventually change. She just couldn't keep worrying for the kid like that. She promised to herself that as soon as her boy was home, he was going to face the timeout of a lifetime.

 

Peter and El separated and Peter quickly grabbed his jacket and started to leave, only to be stopped by Mozzie.

 

"Uh-uh, Suit! I'm coming too."

 

"What?" Peter asked, but one look from Mozzie and Peter knew he wouldn't win the case, so he simply nodded.

 

"It's a two hour drive, Suit. I don't think Neal has that much time." Mozzie said after he settled on the passenger seat.

 

Peter nodded, "Watch me! I will make it in forty five minutes."

 

"We do have to reach Neal alive. You know that, right?" Mozzie asked worriedly.

 

Peter rolled his eyes and just started the car and drove off to the location that Diana had given him.

 

...

 

"Peter Burke is NOT your father. I am!" James growled, applying more pressure to Neal's neck, squeezing the life out of him.

 

"Dad—" Neal gasped out. He brought his hands up once again and tried to push his Dad's death grip on him away but James only strengthened his hold.

 

"Am I making myself clear, Son?" James hissed. Neal once again lamely tried to push James' hands but failed.

 

"Dad... Please.." He stuttered.

 

James shook his head and increased pressure. "I'm going to kill you! You hear me? I'm going to kill you." He snarled.

 

"No matter what you do or say, Dad, I will stick to my word." Neal breathed out.

 

"You are a disgrace! You piece of shit!" James sneered and he pressed hard, intent on killing his own son.

 

Neal's lungs started to scream for oxygen and vision was fading quickly. Everything seemed very distant. No matter how hard he tried to breathe, he just couldn't get the much needed oxygen. His head started spinning and felt his limbs go slack. His eyes rolled back into his head and finally he succumbed to unconsciousness and went limp.

 

James continued to strangle his son but then realised that Neal had closed his eyes. He finally let go and Neal crumpled to the floor in a heap. James kicked his limp son viciously and turned to Max.

 

"Will you stop playing with that stupid phone of yours and check on him?" He growled.

 

Max quickly pocketed his cell and nodded. He slowly approached Neal's unmoving form. He crouched down. He stared at the boy and shook his head slightly. He placed the palm of his hand in front of Neal's nose to check if he was breathing. He frowned and then put his two fingers on Neal's neck and pressed, trying to find any sign of life in him.

 

Seconds passed and James waited. "Is he dead or still breathing?" James asked in an impatient tone. After what seemed like hours or was it only a couple of minutes, Max turned to face James and spoke in a deadly calm voice,

 

"He's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for leaving kudos.. It makes my day happier :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you QUEENBOUDICA for being the awesome Beta that you are :-)

  


Max crouched down and stared at the unmoving boy in front of him. He placed his palm in front of Neal's nose to check if he was breathing. He subtly sighed in relief. The boy was alive. He then made a show of frowning as if he couldn't tell whether the boy was alive or not. He pressed his two fingers on Neal's neck to pretend that he was looking for a pulse. It was definitely there, despite being a bit sluggish since Neal had been strangled just a few seconds ago.

  


James waited for Max to answer, and when he said nothing, he asked impatiently, "Is he alive or is he dead? What's taking so long?"

  


Max turned slightly to look into James' eyes and answered in a deadly serious tone, "He's dead." He hoped that James wouldn't come forward and personally check for Neal's pulse. He had sent the distress signal to the Agent about fifteen minutes earlier. He knew they were far from the city, in the wilderness, so the Agent would not be coming that soon. He had to keep the boy safe until then. He really didn't want to see James kill his son.

  


James nodded and sank down into the chair. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "Good riddance!" He spoke aloud, not even flinching once at the thought that he had killed his own son. Max shook his head slightly in disgust.

  


"Load him up in the car. We’ll throw him off the bridge on the way and get out of the city before Agent Burke reaches us." James ordered.

  


Max, standing up with clenched fists, turned to face James. 

  


"I don't think that’s a good idea."

  


James raised his eyebrow, "And why is that?"

  


"Think about it, this boy considered that agent to be his father," Max answered, making sure his voice sounded laden with disgust. James mirrored his expression and remained silent, waiting for Max to continue.

  


"Why give that agent the satisfaction of even getting to see the boy's dead body? Because I'm sure he’ll find him in the water when he conducts his search."

  


James nodded, agreeing with Max. He opened his mouth to speak but Max went on, "Plus, he’s an FBI agent. If he finds the boy's body, then they’ll figure out that you were the one who killed him. He won’t stop searching until he catches you. So, better hide the body somewhere where he won't be able to find it."

  


James got out of the chair and started pacing. Max' eyes followed him back and forth. He crossed his fingers, hoping that James would agree to the plan. He turned slightly and looked at Neal's unconscious form. The boy was still unmoving but Max couldn't be sure for how long he would stay that way. He had to get him away from his father as fast as possible.

  


James stopped pacing and turned to Max. "How do you plan to hide the body?" He challenged, crossing his arms across his chest.

  


Without missing a beat, Max responded.

  


 "I say we bury him." 

  


James' eyes widened and a cruel smile formed on his lips. "We’re on the outskirts of the city. A few feet away from here, there's an area dense with trees and grass. I’ll go and dig a hole, dump the boy's body, and then cover it up. We’ll leave before the agent shows up. Never in million years will he find that body." Max finished.

  


James chuckled, "I must say that I am impressed, Max. Great plan. You go and dig up the hole and then come back and take him away."

  


Max' heart skipped a beat. He couldn't leave without the boy. What if the boy regained consciousness after he went? James would surely kill him then and he wouldn't be here to save the boy. "No! I’ll take him with me right now. We don’t have any time to waste. I’ll do it quickly, and then we’ll get the hell out of here. "

  


"Hmm, you’re right. Pick him up and go. I’ll wait here. But, be quick. We have no idea when that agent Burke will arrive."

  


Max nodded and turned to Neal. The boy was still unconscious, which was a small mercy. Max hefted Neal on his shoulder and walked past James and out of the farmhouse. He kept walking until he was sure he was deep in the middle of the woods, far enough away from the farmhouse that James wouldn't see them. He gently laid Neal down on the ground and sighed.

  


He checked his watch. Thirty minutes. Agent Burke wasn’t going to get there for another hour and half. That is, counting on the fact that the Agent had seen his S.O.S message. How was he going to keep the boy safe ‘till then? He stared at Neal who seemed to be sleeping, if you overlooked the bruises forming on his neck. Max scrubbed his face with his hand. No matter what, he was going to keep the boy safe.

  


He turned and went towards the car to get a shovel to actually dig up a hole in case James came looking. At best, he would dig until help arrived, or, if that failed, he would use that damn shovel on James. He returned with the shovel within a few minutes and started digging.

  


...

  


Neal came to with a soft gasp. Instinctively his hands went to his neck where he felt a stinging burn. The next thing he felt was cold and the chilling feeling was coming right from underneath him. Why was he so cold? And why did he feel cool wetness beneath him too? He tried to breathe in slowly, feeling cold air fill his lungs, and he realised that he was somewhere out in the open. He frowned and tried remembering something, anything that would tell him what happened and why was he lying on the ground in the cold weather.

  


Suddenly everything came back with a rush—the memory of his father strangling him being the most recent. He managed to pry open his eyes and slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was somewhere covered with dense flora and was lying on his back. The snow underneath him had long ago melted, dampening his shirt. He shivered. Turning his head slightly, he focused on a figure who had his back to Neal. Wait, was that person digging?

  


Neal blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and gasped. The person who was digging was none other than Max. 'Oh God!' Neal thought. His father must not have been satisfied by choking him and wanted him dead so now Max was digging a hole in which he was going to bury him. No! He couldn't let Max do that. He was not going to be buried alive. He rolled on to his stomach as quietly as he could, and with the support of his hands he pushed himself on his knees. He swayed a little and closed his eyes for a few seconds to will away the dizziness.

  


He opened them and saw that Max was still busy digging. He thanked his stars for that. He slowly got to his feet and bit his lip hard, drawing blood, to stop from crying out as he was overcome by immense pain in his leg. His eyes travelled to the injured leg. The cold had stopped the bleeding entirely but it was still inflamed. That, however, was the least of his worries right now. He had to run away from Max who was going to bury him alive.

  


Neal searched the ground and found a rock, double the size of a tennis ball, lying just within his reach. He bent forward and picked it up. He shifted on his feet to gain balance and softly padded towards Max, who stood only a couple of feet away from him. Max, who was engrossed in digging, immediately sensed movement behind him and started to turn around, but wasn’t fast enough, and Neal slammed the rock on his head with full force.

  


Blood leaked out from where the rock had hit Max. He swayed while trying to clear his vision. His eyes widened when he realized that it was Neal who hit him. He opened his mouth to explain to him but Neal hit him again, while shouting, "You are not going to bury me alive, Max!" Max lost the battle and went down in a heap, losing consciousness. Neal stared at Max for a few seconds before dropping the rock and pulling out his keychain.

  


He stared at the keychain. It always gave him strength. It reminded him that there were people who loved him, and that fact always had him going. He pocketed the keychain and looked around. He had to get out of the place as soon as possible. He turned and started to limp away from Max. He didn't know where he was and where his dad was, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. The pain in his injured leg flared up with each step he took, but he stubbornly went own.

  


Neal limped on farther away from Max but just as luck would have it, instead of getting out of the dense region, he found himself getting deeper and deeper into it. 'Crap!' He muttered in frustration. Snow had once again started falling softly and he was already chilled to the bone. Damn! Where was he? He came to a stop near a large tree and leaned against it to give rest to his injured ankle.

  


He closed his eyes. He was very tired. He just wanted to go home. Home! He had betrayed Peter and El, and had run away from the only place that he came to consider as home. How could he go back there? And even if he was stupid enough to go there, would they take him in after what he did to them?

  


No. He shook his head in utter despair. He couldn't expect them to love him the way they always had as if nothing had happened. He opened his eyes. He pulled out the keychain again. The words, 'With love, Peter and El' reminding him strongly that Peter and El would always love him. He sighed. He squeezed the keychain tightly in his hand and pocketed it again. Wherever he decided to go, first he would have to leave this place, and quickly. Max wasn't going to remain out cold for long. He would definitely come after him.

  


He pushed himself away from the tree, brushed the snow away from his face and clothes and started walking again, ignoring the leg that was protesting angrily with each step that he took. The pain was becoming unbearable now, not to mention that he was tired and hungry too. He was once again hit by dizziness, and so he never noticed the branch that was lying in front of him. He tripped over it and went sailing headfirst into the ground. His head hit the ground with a jarring impact and he was out cold even before he knew what happened.

  


...

  


Peter Burke kept driving to the farmhouse, where according to Diana, the distress signal had come from. Agent Diana was also going to be there along with the team with as the backup. Peter had been driving in awkward silence. He was acutely aware of Mozzie's eyes on him. For the past half an hour, that is from the moment he had started driving, Peter had managed to ignore Mozzie's stare but now it was becoming increasingly difficult and uncomfortable.

  


He opened his mouth to tell Mozzie to stare somewhere else, only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He flipped on his cell and looked at the number. He sighed. It was El. She had already called him twice before this call. On both calls, she had asked Peter about where he was and how much longer he was going to take to reach Neal. Both times Peter had answered patiently, but now this was getting out of hand. Not that he didn't understand El's anxiety. He was nervous about all this too, but El's calls and Mozzie's stares were pressing all his wrong buttons.

  


He swiped the screen and answered, "Yes, El?" Pause. "Yeah, another half an hour maximum." Pause. Peter turned his head slightly to see that Mozzie was still watching him like a hawk. He mouthed in irritation, "What?" Mozzie shrugged but continued staring. Peter rolled his eyes and concentrated on the road again. "Yeah, El, I will call you as soon as I get Neal." Pause. He chuckled at something that El said. "Yup, I will remember to tell him that for sure. Okay, listen, El, I’ll call you later, alright?" Pause. "Yeah, love you too, hon." He ended the call and pocketed his phone.

  


He drove for another mile or so and finally decided to give Mozzie his piece of mind. He parked the car on the service road and turned and stared hard at Mozzie.

  


"Okay! Now will you tell me, what the hell is your problem? Why the hell are you staring at me?" He asked angrily.

  


Mozzie shook his head, "I'm not staring at you!" Peter glared at him and Mozzie rolled his eyes and continued, "I repeat, I'm not staring at you. I'm trying to discern what Neal sees in you that he considers you his happy ending."

  


Peter frowned, "His what?"

  


"His happy ending, Suit." Mozzie repeated but when Peter continued to frown, he asked in an annoyed tone, "Seriously?"

  


Peter's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him, "Oh!" Mozzie huffed out a sigh, nodding and turned to see in front of him for the first time since he sat in the car.

  


There was a silence for a few minutes but then Peter broke it, "So, what did you see?" He asked pretending to be casual about this all him being Neal's happy ending but inside he was feeling like butterflies were dancing in his stomach.

  


"See? See what?" Mozzie asked turning his attention back to Peter. This time it was Peter who asked, "Seriously?"

  


Mozzie rolled his eyes and replied, "You are a good man, Suit. I can see why Neal was adamant about it. Even though you're really angry at him for betraying you and Mrs. Suit, you still love him."

  


Peter nodded because what Mozzie had just said was true. No matter what Neal did to them, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He knew that Neal had lied but he also knew that he loved them. But still... Still Peter was angry at the kid. He shouldn't have run away. He should have told the truth to Peter and El.

  


"You know, he's a good kid at heart." Mozzie said as if sensing Peter's line of thinking. "All the things that he did, it wasn't because he wanted to do them but because he was forced by his Dad."

  


"Still, he should have trusted us enough to help him." Peter retorted angrily.

  


"Don't you think that he might have tried?" Mozzie asked in irritation.

  


"Well, he was with us the whole time, he had all the world’s time to come out with the truth. But what did he do? Kept lying and in the end ran away." Peter snapped.

  


"James, that monster, had threatened to kill you and Mrs. Suit, Peter! His henchman Max was always standing at the back of your house! Neal was scared that his dad would actually kill you both." Mozzie replied, his voice rising with every word.

  


Peter stared at Mozzie dumbfounded after hearing that Neal always did what he did to protect him, to protect El.

  


"For him, you both meant the world. You have no idea what kind of pain he was going through. He wanted to tell you everything! He wanted to leave his cruel father and be with the only people that he considered as his real father and mother. But.. But that monster made sure that Neal never got his happy ending." Mozzie continued when Peter didn't reply.

  


Peter sat thinking about Mozzie's words. James Bennett seemed to be a very cruel person. He gasped as another thought came in his mind. He asked Mozzie, "Did his father abuse him too?"

  


Mozzie nodded, "Always." His eyes darkened with pure hatred for James. Peter's blood boiled too. He had seen the marks on Neal's body. James was going to pay for what he did to his own son. Mozzie continued, "But he never reached the point of actually trying to kill his own son. I’m really not sure what to think about that distress signal."

  


"Well, James Bennett might not have tried to kill Neal, but if he is planning on doing so now, he's going to have to do it over my dead body." Peter gritted his teeth.

  


Mozzie nodded. "You are not going to send him to juvie, right? I mean when Neal comes back?" He asked hopefully.

  


Peter shook his head. "No! He's not going to go there. Of course I don't know what kind of punishment El has in store for him."

  


Mozzie stared at Peter and then muttered, "Oops!" Peter chuckled. He then started the Taurus and drove off to the farmhouse. If he’d estimated right, then he was going to be there within half an hour.

  


...

  


Neal opened his eyes with a groan. He was out only for a minute but to him it seemed like centuries. He slowly tried to get on his feet and succeeded only after a couple of tries. He swayed and clutched his throbbing head between his hands. He felt wet stickiness on his left hand. He brought that hand in front of his eyes and sighed. Blood. He didn't have time to dwell on that. He had to get out of the place.

  


He started to limp forward but then suddenly he was viciously yanked backwards and slammed back first into the nearby tree. The wind was knocked out of him and everything spun. Before Neal could understand what happened, a hand was placed over his mouth to keep him from shouting and he felt pressing weight on his chest so that he couldn't move anywhere. Neal's body trembled and dread pooled at the pit of his stomach.

  


"I'm going to remove my hand but I expect you to comply with me and not make a single voice." Max hissed in front of Neal, whose eyes widened in shock of seeing Max and the predicament that he was in.

  


Neal nodded frantically and Max slowly removed his hand away from his mouth but the other hand remained there, applying pressure to his chest. Neal started to shout for help but once again Max covered his mouth with his hand.

  


"What did I tell you, boy? I told not to make a single noise. Can't you just listen to me for once?" Max snarled, unconsciously applying pressure on Neal's mouth and chest making it very difficult for the latter to breathe.

  


Fear coursed through Neal's body and he shuddered visibly. He knew he had to comply to Max. He didn't have any other option. This time he nodded again, his eyes telling Max that he was going to do exactly as Max had told him to do.

  


Max nodded and released Neal who started gasping for breath. "Pl...please.. Don't kill me...please, Max." He stammered.

  


Max raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Who told you that I was going to kill you, boy?"

  


"I figured by the way you were crushing me.." Neal replied, still out of breath.

  


Max rolled his eyes and turned around, "Come on, let's go. We need to stay safe until that agent of yours arrives."

  


Neal stood frozen to the ground. He had obviously heard Max wrong. Seriously..he didn't say that Peter was going to come here to save him, right?

  


Max who had already started walking realised that Neal wasn't following him. He sighed and turned around to face him. "What?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

  


"You said.. Did you just say that Peter is coming..here?" Neal asked doubtfully but a little part of him hopeful.

  


Max looked bored as he answered, "Good to know that your ears are working well. Now come on boy, we don't have time to waste."

  


Neal still didn't budge. "Nah..uh... I never told Peter where I was going. I don't remember calling him and telling him that I am here. How will he know where to find me?" He asked, shifting on his legs. His injured leg was troubling him more than ever.

  


Max huffed a sigh of frustration, "Look, boy, you wanna come or you wanna die here? The choice is yours."

  


Neal remained in the same position. "Fine!" Max snapped. "I sent him a distress signal. I'm hoping that he has read it and has traced the location of my cell, and is on his way here."

  


Neal's eyebrows shot upwards in shock. "You.. You sent him a message? And you think I’ll believe you, Max? No ways. I'd rather let my Dad kill me than trust you." He replied stubbornly.

  


Max ran his hands through his hair in annoyance. "Alright, you know what? Suit yourself!" He whispered harshly and turned around and started walking away from Neal.

  


Neal stared at the retreating form of Max and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. He didn't realize before but Max' presence had meant safety. Had meant hope. He called out, "Hey, wait!"

  


Max stopped, a small smile tugging at his lips, but he quickly wiped it away and turned to face Neal. "What?"

  


"Why?"

  


"Why what?"

  


"Why are you helping me? Thought you never liked me. Why the sudden change?" Neal asked.

  


Max turned away from Neal and looked around as if searching for the right word. He clenched his fist and turned to Neal again. "I don't have to answer you, kid."

  


Neal's eyes widened. Max had never addressed him as kid. Why did he suddenly change? "Well, I am not moving until you tell me what changed? Why help me?" He asked, but this time there was no stubbornness in his voice, only a request.

  


"You just won’t leave it alone, will you?" Max asked. Neal shook his head, hoping for Max to answer his question. Max remained silent for a long time and Neal thought that he wasn't going to answer.

  


"I had a son..your age.." Max started to say and Neal immediately noted the past tense. "He died because an enemy of mine wanted to have his revenge." Neal's heart sank at those words. What kind of a monster kills a young kid? Another thought came to his mind. 

Neal shuddered.

  


"I was devastated by this. With time, the pain lessened but then I started working with James and I met you. You look just like my Ronnie." Neal smiled sadly. "Whenever I saw you, I was reminded of my son and I was happy with that but then I realized that I couldn't get too attached to you. I lost my son once, I couldn't bear to lose you too. I saw the way James treated you. I knew if I got attached to you then I would never be able to cope without you if anything happened to you, so I did what I thought was best."

  


"You started hating me. Hitting me and torturing me." Neal completed for him.

  


Max winced at Neal's words but nodded slightly. "I know that I was being selfish, kid, I went about things the wrong way, but I couldn't take any more pain in my heart. But then the way you were sad on leaving that Agent's house and the way you cried, the way you were feeling dejected, it hurt my heart more. When James started strangling you, fully intent on killing you, that was it. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't see Ronnie die all over again. I quickly texted a message to your agent telling him that you were in danger." He paused. "This time I could at least save my Ronnie." He lowered his eyes as they stung, threatening him to spill tears and he didn't want to cry in front of the kid.

  


Neal finally relaxed and sighed. Max wasn't a bad person after all. "It's okay, Max. It's okay." He walked over to Max and placed his hand on the latter's shoulder to comfort him. Max looked at Neal and nodded. He turned abruptly, causing Neal's hand to fall off from his shoulder and started walking, "Let's go."

  


Neal nodded and started to follow Max. He was sure that if Peter had read the text message then he would surely come and save him. He knew that no matter what happened, Peter would always keep him safe. But then James' voice froze him to the ground.

  


"Don't even think about taking a step forward."

  


Neal and Max turned around to see James standing a couple of feet away from them.

  


James chuckled darkly, "Sorry to interrupt such an emotional moment but I have a busy schedule." His eyes locked in to Max' as he continued speaking, "You really thought that you could fool me, Max? I knew something was wrong the moment you suggested burying him." He gestured towards Neal with his gun.

  


"D..Dad.." Neal started to say but James cut him off.

  


"Why are you still living? Why the hell can’t you just die!" James growled.

  


Neal shivered at the venom in his Dad's voice. Max only stared at James. He hoped that the agent would show up soon.

  


"Well, doesn't matter! Now come on, start walking." James ordered, pointing his gun at Neal. Neal gulped and looked at Max, who nodded. They both were thinking the same thing, play along until Peter arrives. Both of them turned around and started walking. Neal was pushed forward again and again by James as he was limping and James was telling him something about wasting his precious time.

  


They came to a stop right at the edge of the hole that Max had dug. Neal frowned. His heart started beating erratically. His father was going to kill him and bury him. Max told that he had texted a message to Peter, but where was he? What was taking him so long? His hand automatically went into his pocket and he clutched the keychain tightly. He was going to die. Peter was not going to come on time. He just hoped that Peter was able to find him after he was buried.

  


He turned to face his dad but James suddenly brought his gun up and slammed it to his head with full force. Neal's head exploded in excruciating pain and everything began to spin. His hands went to clutch his head and darkness started to claim him. He lost balance and toppled into the hole and surrendered to the calling oblivion.

  


Max instinctively took a step forward to help Neal out of the ditch but James stopped him. "I wouldn't want to do that if I were you, Max." He pointed his gun at unconscious Neal. "Now, come on, fill the hole." He ordered.

  


Max' heart stopped beating. "What?" He croaked.

  


"You heard me, Max! Fill up the hole or else Neal here dies now!" James replied and readied his gun to shoot at Neal.

  


Max shook his head frantically. "Stop! I’ll fill it. Don't shoot." Max couldn't let James kill Neal. He had to fill up the hole and hope for the agent to come and stop him. He had no other choice. He picked up the shovel and started throwing the wet cold mud over Neal's body.

  


"Speed up, Max! Or else! Neal will die quicker than you can imagine." James barked on seeing that Max was filling the hole very slowly. To prove his point, he fired the shot right next to Neal's head who remained oblivious to it. "Stop!" Max shouted. James cackled, "Next time, I won't miss."

  


Max nodded and filled up the hole, burying Neal alive within a record time. His heart was pounding painfully. He couldn't do anything to save the kid. He cursed the agent. Where the hell was he?

  


James seemed satisfied with Max. He pointed the gun at him and ordered, "Come on, let's go."

  


Max complied and walked away from Neal's grave, to the direction of the car. They reached the car within a few minutes. James called out, "It was nice working with you, Max."

  


Max started to turn but then a shot rang out and he was hit by immense pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that the front of his shirt was rapidly turning red. He crumpled to the ground on his knees, his visions blurred. He saw James getting into the driver’s seat. He shook his head sadly. He didn't mind dying, but he hadn’t wanted the kid to die.

  


Suddenly the sirens and shouts filled the air. He turned his face upwards and saw that the entire area was surrounded by the FBI agents. He smiled and let darkness engulf him. He sank to the ground on his side. Hopefully the boy was still alive, though his chances were slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta Queenboudica for her help :)

Peter and Mozzie reached the farmhouse just in time to see that Diana and Jones had already reached and started surrounding the entire area. Peter quickly exited his Tauras and went in the direction where Diana was now pointing her gun at somebody seated in the car's driver's seat because that seemed like a more pressing issue. Mozzie started to follow Peter but then turned left and yelled at Peter.

"Suit, you go on there, I will go check out the farmhouse."

Peter nodded. He saw that a couple of his fellow agents were going inside the farmhouse too. If Neal was in there then his agents can take care of him, Peter decided. He reached where Diana was and took in the scene. A middle aged man was seated at the driver's seat, looking very angry and frustrated. Another man, middle aged too, was lying on his side on the ground. Blood had pooled in front of him.

Jones was who checking on the man was who apparently unconscious, looked up and spoke, "I've got a pulse. He's still alive."

Peter nodded, "Called 911?"

Jones nodded, "Yeah, Peter, did that already. They must be here soon."

Peter nodded slightly and turned his attention to Diana and the guy sitting in the car. He walked up to them, closing whatever distance was between them and stared long at the man. Peter hadn't met Neal's dad before, hell, he didn't even know that the kid had a dad until recently today. The man in front of him definitely had Neal's features—or Neal had his features, whatever. Peter deduced that this man was definitely Neal's father.

"Boss! He was running away after shooting this guy over here. I have confiscated his gun." Diana spoke, waving her gun, first at James and then at Max, breaking Peter's thoughts. He nodded.

"You are James.. James Bennett, right?" Peter asked to the man in the drivers seat.

James didn't answer. He was seething with anger. He was cursing his now probably dead son. He had been able to avoid law for so many years but his son, his own damn son made it sure that he was caught today. He was so angry at Neal that he felt like digging his son out of his grave and killing him all over again.

"Who's this guy over here? Is he Max? Your henchman?" Peter asked when he didn't get any answer from James, as he remembered Mozzie mentioning something about someone named Max in the car. Still, he was met by silence.

Peter sighed in frustration and opened his mouth to ask about Neal when Mozzie came running from the direction of the farmhouse.

"He's not there, Suit! Neal's not there." Mozzie said panting, worry clear in his voice. His eyes travelled to Max, who was unconscious, and he gasped. His worry for Neal increased tenfold.

"What do you mean he's not there, Mozzie? James is here and his man, he's here too. Neal has to be in the farmhouse. He has to be there." Peter said in confusion.

"He's not there, Peter! Haven't I made myself clear? If Max is here like this—though I am really happy to see him like this—then God knows what this monster did to Neal." Mozzie yelled, pointing his finger at James. James smirked evilly in satisfaction. Mozzie ignored him and turned to Peter. He wasn't angry at Peter, but his worry about Neal was giving him all the wrong ideas. "Didn't we come here because of the distress signal in the first place, Suit?" He asked Peter in frustration.

Fear spiked in Peter too. Mozzie was right. If Neal wasn't inside, then where was he? His thoughts went to the S.O.S message that he had received. Dread started pooling inside the pit of his stomach. He pulled James out of the car without any mercy by grabbing his collars and slammed him back first into the car.

"Where is Neal, James?" Peter asked gritting his teeth.

James cackled, "Oh! I wasn't going to tell you first but then... you'll be happy to hear that he is dead."

Peter blinked in shock. He hadn't possibly heard right. James wouldn't kill his own son. "I'm warning you, James! You tell me where Neal is or you will regret it for the rest of your life." He growled, his faces only inches away from James, his hands clutching the collars of James' shirt even more tightly.

James shook his head, "I told you, Agent. He. Is. Dead!" He answered in a deadpanned voice. Peter stared at James for all two seconds and before even James could process what he was going to do, he hit him hard across his face.

Diana quickly closed the gap between them and placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. "Boss—" Whatever she was going to say next was cut off because Peter snarled at James that exact moment,

"I will kill you, James! Just tell me where the hell Neal is!" James licked his bleeding lip and stared hard at Peter.

Mozzie's heart was pounding. He was actually beginning to believe James. What if he was telling the truth? What if he had really killed Neal? What if they were too late?

"I won't tell you where MY son is, Agent Burke." James replied, stressing on the 'my'. Peter looked as if he was punched in the gut. "Yes, you heard me right! Neal was my son, not yours! I had the right to do anything with him! I killed him! You can arrest me, but you know what? You will never find him. His dead body will rot away but you won't find him!" He laughed and his laughter was filled with nothing humorous but only menace.

Peter closed his eyes. No! He refused to believe that Neal was dead. He opened his eyes and hit James with his right hook. James's vision blurred and blood leaked out from his nose."He's not your son, James! Not anymore! No father would do this. Now tell me where he is!" Peter growled.

James remained stubbornly silent and Peter was about to pummel him, but then heard a weak voice behind him.

"The boy's... in... there.."

Peter along with Mozzie and Diana whirled around to see that Max had regained consciousness and was pointing his finger in the direction of the dense forest. Peter, who was still holding James by his collar, quickly let go off him and crouched down to Max' level.

"Neal? He's in there?"

Max nodded and tried to get up but gasped out in pain. Peter shook his head and pushed Max' shoulder to keep him on the ground but Max shook his head in negative too and managed to sit up with the help of Jones.

"Boss! He's lost a lot of blood. But the shot was through and through." Jones spoke as he helped Max to get to his feet as he was adamant about it despite Jones and Peter's efforts to keep him on the ground.

"You shouldn't be standing, Max! The paramedics are on their way. Just hold on until they arrive." Peter said, coming to stand on the other side of Max and supporting him. No matter what Mozzie had told about Max, Peter couldn't just ignore his injuries. First he had to let Max heal. Then they could deal with him and apprehend him. That is, if he was going to survive the bullet wound.

Mozzie huffed out a sigh of irritation, "Suit! Are you crazy? This is Max! He's the one who has always hurt Neal. Let him die! He totally deserves it." He said coldly.

Max chuckled darkly which turned out into a grimace, "It's good to see, Mozzie, that you care about me so much...but..Neal's.. Neal's life is in danger now." He gasped out the sentence.

"What makes you think that we are going to trust you, Max?" Mozzie asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Max shook his head, "We... Don't have time. Neal doesn't have time.."

"Don't you dare, Max!" James snarled. Diana turned to him and pointed her gun at him and ordered, "You open your filthy mouth one more time and you won't be able to open it for the rest of your life." James shot her a death glare but clamped his mouth shut.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Diana said in satisfaction.

"Let me take you to Neal..." Max stuttered breathlessly and started to get out of the hold of Peter and Jones but agents only tightened their grip.

"You can't walk, Max!" Peter said.

Max shook his head hard, "Don't you understand? Neal doesn't have time." He tried to growl in anger and frustration but it came out weak but it certainly conveyed the message that he wanted to.

Peter nodded, "Alright, we will take you there. Come on."

"Suit! You're making a mistake. You can't trust this guy!" Mozzie yelled at Peter, who, along with Jones, was supporting Max and walking away into the dense region. When Peter didn't reply, Mozzie muttered a curse, sighed in frustration, but grudgingly followed them.

Diana called out one of her fellow agent after turning James around and slapping handcuffs on his wrists. She ordered the agent to take James away in the waiting van and wait for the further instructions. She then, along with a couple of other agents, went in the direction where Peter had just gone.

...

Peter and Jones stumbled the whole way because Max kept sagging between them. Many a time Peter thought that Max wouldn't be able to go on, but the latter just kept stumbling forward with a stubborn determination.

They came to a stop in the middle of the area. Peter scanned the entire area, but he couldn't find Neal or any sign that the he was there.

"Um..Boss?" Jones asked, seemingly thinking on the same line as Peter.

"Where is he, Max? Where's Neal?" Peter asked in equal parts in concern and worry. Had Max led them here in some wild goose chase?

Max took in a shaky breath and pointed towards the area of the ground that was slightly raised. "He's in there." He replied closing his eyes. He was extremely disappointed in himself. He hadn't done enough to save the boy.

Peter and Jones stared down at the ground in stunned horror. Max was implying that Neal was buried under the ground. Did that mean the kid was already dead?

"What?" Peter asked in terror. Max only kept pointing towards the ground and repeating, "He's in there."

"He's dead?" Peter asked. He felt coldness wash over his body. His heart was hammering wildly. What was he going to tell El? How were they going to live without the kid?

Max started to shake his head in negative but then all three of them heard a horrified gasp and turned to see that Mozzie had joined them and was standing there with a look of pure horror.

"You are lying, Max! He can't be inside!" Mozzie yelled and suddenly was standing in front of Max and strangling him. Both Peter and Jones came out of their shock on seeing Mozzie react that way, and tried to free Max from his grip, but to no avail.

"You killed him! You and that monster killed Neal. Where is he? Tell me!" Mozzie gritted out.

Max shook his head slightly and gasped out, "He is in there. He was alive. He might still be.. Don't waste your time on me, Mozzie!"

Peter yelled, "Enough, Mozzie. Stop it. If this guy over here is telling the truth then we don't have time. Let him go!"

Mozzie reluctantly released Max, who sank to the ground in a boneless heap. Max clutched his chest with his hand where he felt the bullet wound. It was extremely painful but he ignored the pain and the fact that blood was trickling down between his fingers and closed his eyes. He didn't mind dying. He knew that he wasn't going to survive. Hell, it was a miracle that he was still conscious, but it didn't matter. He just hoped that the boy was alive.

Peter's eyes fell on the shovel that was lying on the ground. He quickly went to it and picked it up. He started digging and Jones and Mozzie decided to join him with what they had with them to help—their hands.

Diana soon joined them without any further questions, because she knew that for whatever reasons the men in front of her were digging, it concerned Neal. After about three to four minutes of digging, Peter finally stopped. Neal's blue shirt was peeking through the damp mud.

"Neal!" Peter gasped. He quickly turned Neal on to his back and brushed away the mud from Neal's face while the others removed the dirty mud from his body. Peter stared and at Neal's face and his breath hitched. Neal was too silent and too pale. His forehead was covered with sticky dry blood. Peter could see that the gash was long but at least the blood had stopped. He gently placed his hands on either side of Neal's face and called him out in a scared whisper, "Neal, son."

Neal remained unresponsive and Peter's heart leaped to his mouth. His eyes went down to Neal's neck. He saw the finger marks on Neal's soft skin and his blood boiled in anger. Anger towards James. He shook his head. He didn't have time for that. He had to make sure that Neal was okay. He called out again. "Neal!" No response. Jones quickly sat on his knees, next to the duo and placed two fingers on Neal's exposed neck. Seconds ticked by as he waited. Peter's eyes flickered between Neal and Jones as he prayed for Jones to give him a positive answer. He wasn't aware that even Mozzie and Diana were standing right there and waiting for Jones' response too.

"Jones... " Peter asked impatiently when Jones took more time at detecting a pulse. After another few seconds Jones nodded, "He's got a pulse." Peter nodded, wiping away the sweat from his face with his hands. The relief that Peter felt was immeasurable but then he felt the oxygen sucked right out of him when Jones hissed out, "He's not breathing, Peter!"

"What?" Peter asked in fear. Jones repeated that Neal wasn't breathing and so Peter didn't waste any more time and started CPR. Peter breathed for Neal while Jones did the chest compressions.

Mozzie and Diana waited with bated breath while Peter and Jones tried to get Neal to breathe on his own.

Mozzie urged his unconscious friend.

Neal wasn't responding. His body was cold, and skin clammy. His lips were tinged blue. Peter could feel hot tears stinging his eyes as he continued with the rescue breathing.

Jones continued pressing the teen's chest, but his confidence that the kid was going to breathe on his own was wavering.

Terror and panic began to grip Peter. He yelled, "Come on, kid! Breathe!" and he thumped Neal's chest hard, but the teen still remained impassive. Peter wiped his tears away and blew air down Neal's throat. He was acutely aware of the passing seconds.

Suddenly he was shoved away by the team of paramedics who took over the CPR from him and Jones. At first he didn't realize what had just happened but then registered that the paramedics were there. They had finally come and were trying to save Neal.

As the paramedics worked vigorously to save Neal, Peter closed his eyes and prayed. Please, son! Please! Come on. He opened his eyes and saw that the medics were still working and Neal was not showing any sign of coming around, but they weren't willing to give up yet. All of Peter's attention was on Neal, who lay there motionless. He didn't even register that another couple of medics from the medical team had strapped Max, who had finally surrendered to the darkness, on to the stretcher, loaded him into the waiting ambulance and taken off to the nearest hospital.

Peter's heart ached painfully as Neal continued to remain still. He closed his eyes again and tears rolled down his eyes. He prayed once more in one last attempt to make Neal come around.

That's when he heard it. The most wonderful sound to Peter in that very moment, a weak gasp and then an equally weak cough. He snapped his eyes open and saw that Neal's chest rising and falling.

"Attaboy! There you go!" One of the paramedics cried in relief. Peter's heart skipped a beat, and he felt all the tension release from his body. He quickly scrambled next to Neal, pushing away the medics and pulling Neal into his arms.

"Thank God, Neal! You're alive!" Relief was palpable in his words.

Neal continued coughing violently and then leaned back slightly. He blinked a couple of times, and saw that Peter was staring at him with an expression that he couldn't decipher. He coughed again and gasped, "P..Peter?" He wasn't able to understand why Peter there and what was going on.

Peter shook his head, gave him a watery smile, and hugged him again, speaking in a low whisper into Neal's ears, "It's okay, kiddo! It's okay. I got you."

Neal nodded weakly. If Peter said it was okay, then it must certainly be okay. But then why was he so tired? Why was he feeling so cold? Why was he having difficulty breathing? He coughed some more, and then closed his eyes and went limp in Peter's arms.

Peter gasped in panic. He gently pulled Neal away from him and laid him back on the ground. He turned to the paramedics and asked them frantically, "What happened to him? He was awake just now!"

One of the guys checked Neal and smiled. "It's okay, Agent Burke. He's just unconscious. He's going to be alright."

Peter nodded and sagged to the ground but he kept his hand on Neal's chest to feel the rise and fall of it to convince himself that Neal was indeed alive and was going to be okay.

"Alright, come on, load him up!" The paramedic spoke to his companion. Both worked in tandem and lifted Neal off the ground and laid him on the stretcher and covered him with a blanket and quickly took off from there to the van waiting on the main road. They loaded the teen into the van and were about to shut the door but Peter's voice that was right behind stopped them.

"I'm going with him." Peter spoke in such an authoritative manner that left no room for an argument. The medics simply nodded and gestured Peter to sit on the opposite side of the van. Peter nodded and quickly jumped in and the medic shut the door.

...

The room in the hospital was silent except for the beeping of the machines that were connected to Neal and soft whispers from the Burke couple. As soon as Neal was brought into the hospital, Dr. Colin Grant had gotten to work. An oxygen mask was placed over Neal's face to help him control his breathing. His injured leg was cleaned, treated and was wrapped under a cast, and his forehead was cleaned and bandaged too. Neal was also suffering from a mild case of hypothermia, but the doctor was able to raise his body temperature to the required minimum.

Neal's condition was rapidly improving, and Dr. Grant had said that Neal could go home as soon as he was awake and performed an MRI scan to determine whether he was suffering from any concussion or not, as he had hit his head twice.

So now, Peter and El were once again sitting in the room where Neal was staying until he woke up and the doctor declared him fit to leave the hospital. The couple was seated on the couch that on the right side of Neal's bed. They were talking in a soft whisper so as to not disturb the sleeping Neal.

"Thank you so much, honey, for bringing our child home." El whispered, taking Peter's hand in hers and squeezing it gently. Her eyes gazed at Neal affectionately. When she had received the call from Peter telling her that he had found Neal, she was utterly relieved, but then fear had gripped her when her husband had informed her that Neal had been taken to the hospital.

She had made it to the hospital as fast as possible. Peter had then explained her everything that had transpired at the farmhouse. She had let out a horrified gasp when Peter had told her that Neal was buried alive and that when they had dug him out, he wasn't breathing. Peter had held her in his arms, telling her that Neal was okay, or at least he was going to be.

The couple had then waited anxiously for the news on Neal's condition and when Dr. Grant had told them that their kid was going to be fine, they had both sighed heavily in relief. As soon as the doctor had moved Neal into the private room, they both had gone inside to see him, and had decided to stay with the teen there until they could leave the hospital with him.

El's eyes burned with tears upon seeing Neal lying unconscious on the bed. She walked up to him and kissed him on his forehead and spoke, "Get well soon, baby."

Peter came too, and stood next to El and placed his hand on Neal's and squeezed it in affection. The entire scene in the forest came back to him and his breath stuttered. His eyes stung too but he shut them tight to will away the tears. Neal was alive. He was safe now. There was no reason to cry anymore.

The couple had kept gazing at Neal, relishing his presence again in their life. After staring at him to their hearts' content, making sure that Neal was indeed here with them and was okay, the couple had taken their seat on the couch.

"You don't have to thank me, El. I'm just as glad that I was able to bring him back." Peter replied. He frowned. "Though I can't say that I brought him back safe."

El turned to stare into her husband's eyes and squeezed his hand a little more. "No, Peter. You did good and he's here. He's safe. So please don't blame yourself for his condition. If anyone is to be blamed then it's that monster James." El sneered at Neal's father's name.

Peter sighed. "Yeah, El. He really is a monster. He buried his own son alive. I mean, what father does that to his own son? Neal was an idiot too, to go to his father all alone. " He growled in anger, mostly at James, but some at Neal.

"Relax, honey. James paid for his sins. He's in jail now. He's not going to hurt Neal anymore. Even I'm angry at Neal for going away like that, but now's not the time."

Peter nodded. "I know, hon, but it's just that... I keep thinking about what would have happened if we—me and Mozzie—hadn't reached him in time. Neal would have been dead." He shuddered visibly just at the thought of finding Neal's dead body.

"Honey, Neal's alive." El soothed her husband. Th couple's eyes travelled unconsciously towards Neal who remained sleeping. "He's safe! So, don't think about any other alternative. Okay?"

Peter ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Yes. You're right, El. But it's just that... Neal has always lied to us. He lied from the moment he entered into our lives. If he had just spoken the truth, then the things would have been different." He sighed, "I know that he loves us but..." Peter stopped, not sure if he wanted to continue.

El frowned. "But..what, honey?"

Peter shook his head. "Nothing, El. With all his lies, excuses and manipulations, I sometimes wonder if he actually does love us. Is it just that our hearts are not willing to accept any other possibility?"

"You think that he has lied to us? You think that he doesn't love us?" El asked.

"No!" Peter replied immediately. "No, I know that the kid loves us. In fact, he risked his own life to keep us safe, but there's always something that comes up and we're suddenly doubting him. I mean, he has never actually told us what place we have in his life. What we mean to him. Mozzie told me that we mean the world to Neal, but has he ever told us personally? No!" Peter sighed. Why was it always so complicated when it came to Neal?

El smiled and she grabbed her purse from beside her and snapped it open. She pulled out a piece of paper that was folded very neatly. She then unfolded and smoothed out the paper and handed it to Peter who was watching the scene with curiosity.

"What is it, El?" He asked in confusion and curiousness both.

El continued smiling. "Just look at it and you'll know what we mean to him."

Peter frowned. What had this piece of paper to do with their place in Neal's life? He looked at El who gestured him to check out the paper. He nodded. The paper had some kind of drawing on it. He looked at El in confusion.

"It's Neal's." El replied. Peter nodded. He stared at the drawing to understand about what it was. The more he stared at it, the more it made Peter's heart ache. Neal had poured his heart into this drawing.

Neal had drawn Peter and El, who were sitting on the couch of their house with Neal in between them. They were apparently watching some kind of sports channel. Well, Peter was watching. Neal was resting his head on Peter's shoulder, apparently sleeping, and El was looking at him with pure motherly affection. This part of the drawing made Peter's heart constrict in his chest but the drawing wasn't complete yet. While this happy family moment was captured in one corner of the paper, where Neal had addressed it as home, the other side where the rest of the drawing was, made Peter's heart stop.

On the other side was once again Neal but this time he was standing just outside the Burke home, tears in his eyes- eyes that were glued to the place called home. James was there with him with his belt in his hand, ready to strike Neal. The picture was so detailed. Peter could literally feel like he was present there in the scene. The longing that the Neal who was standing outside had in his eyes brought tears in Peter's eyes. He blinked furiously to clear his vision and looked up to meet El's eyes that had tears too.

"El..." Peter's stammered.

"Yes, Peter. And you know what? He drew this on his first night at home. See, there's the date written there." El replied. Peter's eyes instinctively went to the drawing back and indeed there was a date scribbled.

"You know what this means, hon?" El asked and continued without waiting for Peter to reply. "We meant the world to him since day one. We still do. Now I know he made many mistakes, and we too made mistakes by believing him, but he never lied about how he felt for us."

Peter nodded, finally believing that no matter what Neal did, he never lied about his feelings towards them. He looked at the drawing one more time and vowed that Neal was going to get the home that he always wanted. He would give the kid the happy ending that he deserved. He folded the paper and handed it back to El, who put it back in her purse.

"Now, if only he'd wake up, so that we can go home." Peter said, looking at the sleeping teen.

El smiled. They sat in silence for a while and then El asked, "So where's Mozzie now?" The weird friend of Neal's had disappeared as soon as Dr. Grant had given them the news that Neal was going to be okay.

"I have no idea, El, but I am sure he'll show up soon," Peter replied.

El hummed. She opened her mouth to ask about who had sent the distress signal, but a soft noise on the other side of the room stopped her. Peter heard it too. The couple turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw that two orbs of brilliant blue were staring at them.

Peter and El quickly got to their feet and were next to Neal within a few seconds.

"Neal! Honey!" El said, placing her hand on Neal's cheek and caressing his face. She then leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Peter asked, smiling, relief clearly showing on his face.

Neal just continued to stare at the couple. He could not remember why was he back in the hospital. Of course he knew that he was in the hospital because when he had woken up moments earlier, he was instantly hit by the peculiar smell that only belonged to the hospitals and he had spent enough time in those to recognize it.

On opening his eyes, he had been met with the sterile white walls. A groan had escaped his lips on that realisation. Yup, he was indeed back in the damn hospital. He surveyed the room a little more, and his eyes landed on the Burke couple who talking softly. They turned their heads in his direction and were suddenly by his side.

"Please.. Tell me... Why I am back in this stupid hospital again." Neal croaked.

The couple chuckled. If Neal was cracking jokes, then certainly he was going to be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all reading and leaving kudos :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta Queenboudica :)

Chapter 23...

"He's absolutely fine, Peter." Dr. Colin Grant spoke, entering Neal's room. Neal had been wheeled back into the room a few minutes ago.

After Neal had woken up, the Burke couple had instantly called the doctor so that their kid could be thoroughly checked out. The nurse had then wheeled out Neal out of the room so they could perform the MRI scan and other tests.

Both Peter and El had waited in the room for Dr. Grant and Neal to come back and give them a positive news. As soon as they saw Neal enter the room, they got to their feet and waited for the nurse to settle Neal back on his bed. Neal was once again resting on the bed, but this time he was propped up in a sitting position.

Both Peter and El were next to him within seconds. El quickly began fussing over Neal, covering the sheet up to his hips and smoothing his bangs that were obscuring the kid's charming face. Peter, on the other hand, made sure that his hand was constantly on Neal. It didn't matter whether it was Neal's leg or his hand, Peter just wanted to feel Neal's presence. He wanted to be sure that Neal was indeed here and that he was okay.

Neal, who watched El fuss over him, was filled with warmth in his heart. He was aware of Peter's gesture too. And, if he was being honest with himself, he was absolutely loving these affectionate gestures. His eyes threatened to spill over, so he pinched them shut.

The nurse watched the scene with an affectionate smile on her face. She turned to Peter and said, "Dr. Grant will come soon."

Peter nodded and the nurse continued, "He is very lucky." Neal opened his eyes and smiled broadly, while Peter only shook his head. Both Neal and the nurse frowned in confusion.

It was El who answered to their frowns, chuckling. "Not him, we are lucky." Neal's heart fluttered and he felt giddy. For the millionth time he thanked Peter and El for loving him this much.

The nurse smiled widely. Dr. Grant chose that exact moment to enter the room, telling them that Neal was absolutely fine. The Burke couple released a sigh of relief.

Dr. Grant continued again, "He is alright. He can leave the hospital by evening today. But yes.." He turned his eyes to Neal, who watched him warily. "I will want you to do something for me before you leave, Neal."

Peter and El looked at each other. What was Dr. Grant talking about? Neal didn't have a clue either and only nodded as it was the only thing that he could do.

"Neal, before you leave I want you to inaugurate a room that I have decided to dedicate to you." Dr. Grant spoke in a dead serious tone.

Neal gaped at the doctor. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

Dr. Grant nodded solemnly. "Yes! You heard me right, Neal. Since you are always giving us the pleasure of seeing you here again and again, my staff and I have deemed it fit that we dedicate an entire room to you."

Neal was still gawking at the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't serious, was he? He turned his head in the direction of Peter and El. They were barely containing the laughs that threatened to burst.

Neal shook his head and scowled. "Ha ha! Very funny, you guys!" He crossed his arms to his chest and sat there pouting.

This time Peter and El didn't control their emotions and laughter rumbled through the entire room. Dr. Grant, who had started pulling Neal's leg, also couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Neal stared angrily at the trio but then seeing the happy and content look on the faces of Peter and El, his anger dissipated as quickly as it had come. He too joined them and laughed at the absurdity of the situation. In a way Dr. Grant was telling him the truth. He had been in the hospital way more than any person should have, and in such a short time.

Dr. Grant spoke again after the laughter had completely died out. "Seriously, Neal. What will it take for you to not come here so often? Trust me when I say this, because if I see you here again, then you won't be leaving the hospital without inaugurating that room."

"I will keep that in mind, doctor." Neal replied with that mischievous smile of his that actually meant that even though he had heard the doctor, it definitely didn't mean that he would be implementing it because try as he might, even he couldn't be sure not to come back again.

Dr. Grant shook his head, turned his attention towards the Burke couple and asked, "How do you guys put up with him?"

El giggled. "Oh, believe us, Dr. Grant, you don't want to know."

Peter nodded in agreement with his wife. "Neal can be handful but we love him so much that putting up with him just doesn't seem like it."

Neal gulped. He once again found asking himself what good deed had landed him here?

Dr. Grant smiled and took his leave deciding to give the family some private time together.

A tense awkward silence fell between the Burke couple and Neal in the wake of Dr. Grant's departure. Neal didn't dare look at the couple. He knew that they were going to ask him about everything that happened between them. His fingers curled around the sheets that covered him. He sighed deeply. He knew this time there wasn't any escape. He had to come clean with them. He closed his eyes and opened them again with absolute resolute in them. He turned his head to Peter and El and spoke,

"Peter. El. I—"

Peter raised his hand and stopped Neal from talking any further. "Stop, Neal. We don't want to hear anything now. Whatever talk that is due between us can wait until we reach home. Alright?"

There was this stern tone in Peter's voice that made Neal shudder. He knew that it would be better not to argue with Peter at this particular moment so he merely nodded.

"Yeah, plus after we are home and have talked things out, we will decide what punishment you'll be facing." El spoke as a matter of fact like tone.

Neal's heart plummeted. Punishment. What was he thinking? Of course, after talking to him about everything, they were going to see to it that he was punished for his deeds. They were surely going to send him to juvie. He shook his head at this bitter thought. How could he even think that even though everything was out in the open now and the fact that the Burkes loved him—that he could ever get his happy ending? He never deserved to have one. After all, they might love him but he wasn't their son.

He took in a jerky breath and said, "I'm tired, El. Peter. I want to sleep." With that Neal slid down and laid on his back and closed his eyes, silently letting Peter and El know that any conversation from his side was over.

Peter and El shared a confused look. What happened to make Neal suddenly behave like this?

El shrugged and walked up to Neal, caressed his locks and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, mindful of the bandage where he was hit at the farmhouse. Neal's breath stuttered in an effort to not let the ever present tears leak out and remained still.

...

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Peter said, sucking in a deep breath as soon as they entered the home. Dr. Grant had discharged Neal with the typical instructions of dos and don'ts. Neal, who was told to sit on the wheelchair so that the nurse could wheel him out, complied without making any fuss. His mind was occupied by only thing. He was going to juvie as soon as he told everything to the Burkes.

Peter and El were both taken aback by Neal's behaviour but had remained silent. They were aware that Neal had been suspiciously silent since the doctor had left them and Peter had told him that they would be talking at home. Peter wasn't able to understand what had caused the sudden change in Neal's attitude, but he and El had decided that they would clear things with the kid after they were home.

"Yes, hon! There's no place like home." El chuckled and headed straight away for the kitchen. On their way home, they had made a quick stop at the pizza shop and had ordered a takeaway meal. Since Neal's leg was in the cast and he was going to have trouble sitting at the table, El decided to bring the plates and silverware in the living room where Neal could settle on the couch and eat without much difficulty.

Neal stood there awkwardly at the entrance. He had behaved badly the last time he was here and had ran away, betraying Peter and El. His eyes flickered upstairs towards his Winter Wonderland and stared longingly. His eyes stung. He wasn't going to his bedroom anymore. The Burkes would talk to him, clear things up and then throw him in juvie.

"Come on, buddy! Let's take you to the couch." Peter's voice broke through his thoughts.

Neal turned slightly to face Peter, "I... I can manage, Peter." He replied. He adjusted his crutches again and started to walk in the direction of the couch but then, because this whole walking thing with the crutches was new to him, he tripped. Peter was right there and caught him immediately before Neal could fall.

"See! I told you." Peter shook his head smiling. He wrapped his right arm around Neal's waist and helped him to the couch.

By the time Neal was seated on the couch, he was spent. The pain in his injured leg had increased. He laid his head back and closed his eyes and waited for the pain to subside.

"Here. Take them." Peter spoke. Neal opened his eyes and saw that Peter's hand was stretched out and in his palm were his medicines. He looked at Peter, accepted them gratefully and shoved them into his mouth and washed them down with a glass of water that Peter handed him.

"You okay there, buddy?" Peter asked in concern. Neal smiled and nodded. "Good!" Peter said and sat next to him.

El came then with the food and Peter helped her with the dishes. They all had their dinner in silence. Neal didn't feel like eating—his stomach was revolting at the sight of the pizza—but he ate one slice just to please El. It was not that he wasn't hungry, but the thought of the impending talk and going to juvie was making him uncomfortable.

Soon the dinner was gone, the dishes taken away, and the kitchen cleaned. Neal sat still, waiting for Peter and El to come and join him again. After some time he felt a dip in the couch. He opened his eyes and saw that El was sitting on his left side. He smiled at her and she returned the smile in the most affectionate way possible.

Peter came and sat on the coffee table that was placed in front of the couch so that he was directly facing Neal. Neal gulped and managed a weak smile. Peter shook his head and placed his hand on Neal's thigh assuringly.

"Now explain everything from the start, kid!" Peter said. Neal nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Peter cut him off, "This time, we want to hear only the truth, okay?"

Neal turned to El who was smiling at him, telling him without the use of words that no matter what he was going to tell them, they were here for him. He returned the smile and turned back to Peter.

"I... I already told you, Peter, that everything was planned. Everything, from the intel that you received about finding me at that warehouse to me getting shot in the head, to lying to you, Peter. Everything."

El gasped softly, "Neal, honey, that was crazy! What if the bullet had killed you?" Peter didn't look too happy with the fact that Neal could have died then either.

Neal chuckled darkly, "Then I would have died while doing a job for my father. No big deal." He imitated the exact words that James had told him when Max had taken him from the Bureau.

"No! Your father is a monster, honey. He doesn't know what he has done! He should have valued a son like you, not put your life in danger like that." El replied in anger that was entirely directed at James.

Neal took El's hand in his and smiled, "I'm fine, El. See! Right here." El nodded, but remained quiet. Peter decided not to stay on the topic of Neal's death any longer because it was clearly disturbing El and himself.

He cleared his throat and asked, "You were supposed to get shot and fake that your memory was lost?"

Neal's heart clenched. Even though he had told them before that, faking his memory loss was always the plan, having it to repeat again was extremely painful. Telling them that he indeed was faking it meant that everything he did from then on meant that he had lied. "Yes, Peter." He whispered, ashamed of himself and lowered his head and stared at his hands on his thighs.

Peter smiled sadly and saw that El was mirroring his expression. Neal had confirmed yet again that he had lied from the start but they both could clearly see that the kid's heart was breaking at the confirmation. Peter placed his two fingers under Neal's chin and tilted his head so that Neal was staring into his eyes.

"Neal, kiddo. Just answer one question. Truthfully. All right?" Peter asked softly. Neal nodded. Peter smiled. "Were you on board with it from the start?..truth, okay." He removed his fingers and crossed his arms.

Neal closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "At first, it was like just a job to me. Like the rest of the jobs that my dad used to give me. But..but.. Then from the moment I saw El.. I thought she was exactly like my mom." El smiled fondly and squeezed Neal's hand in affection.

Neal continued when neither of the couple spoke anything, "From that moment onwards I didn't want to do the job, Peter. I swear, believe me. I didn't want to hurt you guys, didn't want to lie to you. But then I was scared, scared of my dad. I knew what he did, how he taught me the lesson if I didn't do things as per his wish so I continued lying to you guys. I'm so sorry." Neal's eyes lowered once again because tears were threatening to come out again and he didn't want Peter or El to see them.

Peter sighed, "Did your dad always abuse you?" He asked because he understood what Neal meant by James 'teaching him lessons'. Neal nodded. Anger boiled inside Peter. He should have killed James when he had the chance. El's face was hardened too.

Neal looked up and started talking again, "After my kidnapping, when.. My dad made it clear that he didn't value my life I had decided to leave him and tell you guys the truth. The all of it, that day when we celebrated Christmas, I was going to tell you everything, but then Max came and told me that my dad wanted to see me. I thought that I would go and see him for one last time but then he... He threatened to kill you and El, Peter. I couldn't let him do that."

El sighed, "So that was the reason that you were outside sitting under the tree that night? And in the morning you had gone to meet your dad?"

Neal merely nodded.

Peter shook his head. "You should have told me everything, kid. You forgot that I'm a FBI agent. I could have arrested that monster and we would have been spared from the things that happened at the farmhouse."

Neal nodded. "I don't know what happened to me, Peter. Generally I am not such an idiot." Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh, believe me, kid, you are an idiot. You should have trusted us enough to tell us the truth."

Neal nodded, he was actually feeling like an idiot. He should have told Peter everything.

"I was faking my memory loss, maybe my brains actually got affected?" Neal asked in amusement, trying to lighten the mood. It worked to some extent also, as both Peter and El chuckled slightly but then,

"So, that night.. When you told us, that you don't care about us. That you don't love us. That Peter was a fool to not know you well. Was all that true?" El asked. She knew Neal never meant those words but she wanted to hear it from Neal.

Neal cringed at hearing those words again. He had told them to hurt Peter and El. He shouldn't have said them. "None of them were true." He whispered, simultaneously shaking his head.

El and Peter smiled. "Then what is true, honey?" El asked softly.

Neal's mouth went dry. His heart started beating erratically. What was he supposed to tell them? That he loved them? That they were his world? That El was just like his mother, maybe even more. That Peter was father to him? That they were his happy ending?

"Neal..Neal?" Peter's voice drifted into his ears. Neal's blue eyes stared into Peter's brown ones. Those brown eyes were filled with love for him. But he was scared. Yes, Peter and El, both of them constantly reminded him that they loved him. Even after learning the truth, their love never wavered. But, was their love strong enough to keep him with them forever? No, El had told him about his punishment. They weren't going to keep him here forever. He was going to the Juvie.

But, this time Neal decided to tell what was in his heart. No matter where he went after this heart to heart, he wanted to make sure that Peter and El knew what they meant to him. He wasn't going to hold back anything this time. No more lying. He stared at Peter who was looking at him with an worried expression. He then looked at El who was also waiting for his answer.

"First of all, I am so sorry that I hurt you both. From the moment that I entered your lives, all you guys did was love me, and all I did was hurt you, but believe me when I say this. I never wanted that. I never wanted to hurt you. For me, you two are the most important people in my life. El, you are like my mom. In fact, not like my mom, for me you are my mom." El's breath caught in her throat on listening Neal's confession. Her eyes began to water. She had always wanted Neal to say these words to her and today he was.

"My mum died when I was very young so I don't remember her much but know that she loved me. Ever since I met you, El, Whenever I try to picture my mum, always your face comes to my mind." Neal smiled. There was a two seconds of silence and then El suddenly enveloped Neal in a warm hug. At first he didn't respond but then returned the hug just as equally.

El broke free from the hug, kissed the top of Neal's head, and gave a sweet watery smile. She didn't say anything. Peter who watched the entire scene in front of him, felt his own eyes burn with tears. He cleared his throat and asked,

"And what about me, Neal?" His tone appeared to be nonchalant, but inside he was anxious to know what Neal was going to say about him.

Neal chuckled, though his expression remained serious after that. He could clearly see that Peter was waiting for the answer with baited breath.

"You, Peter, you have changed the definition of the word father in my dictionary." Neal replied, nervously. He hoped that these little words would be enough to convey the message to Peter.

Peter's breath stuttered. Out of all the answers, he wasn't expecting Neal to tell him that so clearly. His eyes met El's, which were shining brightly too. Clearly, happiness dancing in them. Then suddenly without any warning, he surged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Neal. He then started chuckling. He had never felt this happy. Well, except for El's entry into his life.

Neal was shocked by the sudden display of affection but then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and returned the hug. Peter's was putting all his love in this hug, trying to let Neal know how much he loved the kid.

They finally broke apart. Peter sat back properly on the coffee table and smiled at Neal. Neal returned the smile at first but then his forehead crinkled in worry.

"What? What is it, Neal?" Peter asked, immediately noticing the worry lines on Neal's forehead.

"I never got the chance to ask but what happened to my sad? And what about Max? .. I mean.. My dad.. He didn't escape, right?" Neal asked, fear in his voice. He could still feel the phantom hands of his father on his neck, crushing him to death.

Peter sighed in relief. He didn't like it when Neal was worried. "Your dad is where he belongs to be in. He's in jail. So you don't have to worry about him. He's not going to hurt you anymore." He smiled, in a way telling Neal that as long as Peter was there, nothing was going to happen to him.

Neal nodded and relaxed. But then again he frowned, "What about Max? You guys caught him too?"

Peter shook his head. "No, Neal. He's..he's in the hospital."

Neal gasped audibly, "Hospital? But why? Is he okay?" He asked frantically.

El squeezed his arm in a comforting gesture and replied, "Relax, sweetie, he's fine. Just calm down, alright."

Neal nodded, "But what happened?"

"He was shot by James, Neal. The shot had been through and through and had missed the heart by millimetres. He's unconscious right now, and he's lost a lot of blood, but the doctor is very optimistic." Peter replied this time.

Neal sagged in relief. Peter frowned, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you are worrying about the criminal, Neal." Peter forced a chuckle.

"I'm worried, Peter. Max, he saved my life. He was the one who sent the message to you. He tried to keep me safe from my Dad until you had come." Neal replied without any hesitation.

"Max? Didn't he work for your Dad, sweetie?" El asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but there was good in him after all." Neal replied but didn't explain further.

Peter and El looked at each other in confusion but decided to drop the subject for now. El then suddenly got out of the couch and went in the direction of the kitchen. Neal looked at Peter in confusion but Peter just shrugged his shoulders. El came back after a few seconds and plopped down on the couch but she had a piece of paper with her.

Neal stared at the paper and frowned, "What is it, El?"

El unfolded the paper and gave it to Neal. It was the drawing that he had drawn on his first night here. He stared at the picture and his eyes widened.

"When.. When did you find this?" Neal asked, shaking his head.

"The next day after you.. You left." El replied sadly.

"Oh!" Neal said. He couldn't find a better answer for that.

"So, buddy. When were you going to show us this drawing? Or did you doubt that we wouldn't understand?" Peter asked.

Neal shook his head hard. "No! Yes! I mean.. " he sighed. "When I first drew this picture, I hadn't even realised that I had drawn this particular scene. It was like, I drew what was in my heart. At the time, I wasn't sure to show it to you but then I decided to give it to you guys to let you know what you meant to me but then things happened and I just wasn't able to. I'm sorry."

Peter and El smiled. "It's okay, honey, we understand." El replied.

"So?" Neal asked after a few moments of silence.

Peter's brow furrowed, "So what?"

Neal rolled his eyes. "Peter! The drawing. What do you think about it?" Neal's heart began beating fast. By asking about the drawing, he had actually wanted to know where he stood in the lives of the Burkes.

Peter's eyes widened at Neal's question in understanding. "Oh, that! The drawing was perfect! You are an excellent artist." He replied with an serious expression.

"Yeah." Neal said even as his heart plummeted. Peter only told him about the drawing. He didn't tell him that yes, Neal's home was here. Great, Caffrey! What were you expecting? This is not your home. They have already planned to send you to juvie. He thought bitterly.

El giggled. She swatted Peter's thigh lightly and admonished him sternly, "Come on, Peter! Stop it!" Peter chuckled and raised his hands above his head, "Okay! Okay! No jokes!"

Neal's eyes flickered between Peter and El. He couldn't understand what was going on. "What is it, guys?"

El looked at Peter pointedly and replied, "What we actually mean is, Neal, that whatever you drew on this paper is absolutely perfect. This place is indeed your home." El smiled and Neal's eyes watered.

"El.." Neal tried to say but just couldn't get himself to speak.

"We know, sweetie. We know. And after all Winter Wonderland only belongs to you, right?"

Peter nodded at Neal. "We had a deal, right? Winter Wonderland will always be yours."

Neal chuckled. "Yeah..." He fell silent for a few seconds but then his eyes widened, "What about you sending me to juvie?" He asked frowning.

It was the Burke couple's eyes to widen in surprise. "Who said that we were sending you to juvie, kid?" Peter asked.

"You guys told me that I was going to be punished for everything that I did. That meant you were going to send me there, right?" Neal asked.

"Of course not! Honey! We would never send you there. How could you think like that?" El asked in return.

"So that's why you were so down since El told you about the punishment. You thought that we were sending you there?" Peter asked, suddenly realizing the reason for Neal's changed attitude.

Neal nodded. "We would never do that, sweetheart." El gushed out.

"So.. I'm not going to juvie?" Neal asked hopefully.

Peter shook his head, "I am going to do everything that is in my control and see to it that you don't go to juvie, kid." Neal smiled in relief.

"But..that doesn't mean you will be spared completely. You will have to do a lot of community service." Neal nodded in agreement frantically. Anything to stay in this place with the people whom he loved.

Once again silence fell over them. Neal suddenly gasped. Peter asked immediately sensing something was troubling the kid, "What is it, Neal?"

"Dad..." Neal started to reply and Peter's heart skipped a beat. Was Neal calling him dad? But then Neal continued and Peter's heart clenched. Neal was actually talking about his own dad.

"Dad will never let me live with you guys. He will see to it that I go back to him." Neal replied in fear.

Peter shook his head adamantly, "No, kid! James can't even touch you. We have already filed a case against him. Plus, because of his murder and attempted murder charges, he's not going to leave jail. You are safe here."

"But..Peter.." Neal started to protest but this time El cut him off, "Neal, baby, trust us. James is not going to hurt you anymore, all right?" She squeezed his hand gently.

Neal nodded but inside he wasn't sure. It wasn't that he didn't trust Peter and El. It was that he knew his father very well.

Peter stood up and stretched his muscles. El too got up from the couch and spoke, "Neal, honey. It's very late now. Come on, get some sleep. You must be tired." As if on cue, Neal yawned. The Burke couple chuckled.

"Yeah, buddy. Go to your Winter Wonderland and rest well. Tomorrow be prepared for your punishment." Peter said in no nonsense tone.

Neal paled. "Punishment?"

"Yeah, sweetie, you didn't think that we were going to let you go that easy, right?" El asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Neal groaned. "Will I survive the punishment?" He asked pleadingly.

The Burke couple laughed heartily. "We shall see, kiddo!" Peter replied.

Neal scowled. He started to get up, but then Peter and El were by his side in a flash.

"Whoa! Buddy! What are you doing?" Peter asked in concern.

"Ah.. Trying to get to my room, so that I can sleep, just like you said?" Neal replied, not sure why Peter and El were holding him like he was going to drop dead any minute.

"No ways, sweetheart. You can't even walk properly, how will you climb up the stairs?" El asked.

"I can manage, El." Neal assured her but El shook her head and looked at Peter. Peter's eyes brightened as he understood what El was silently asking him. His thoughts immediately went to the first night of Neal's at home. He had carried the kid in his arms and taken him to his room. He chuckled. History was going to repeat itself. Peter seriously doubted though that Neal was going to be pleased with that.

Neal who was staring at the couple with curiosity and apprehension asked, "What is it?"

Peter in reply just came forward and even before Neal could process what happened, carried him in his arms, bridal style.

Neal was horrified by this. He yelled, "Put me down! Put me down, Peter!" He kept struggling to get free but Peter held him strongly.

Peter laughed, "No way buddy! You are in no position to climb the stairs. It looks like it's my job to get you to your Winter Wonderland."

Neal still continued struggling but was getting tired. He huffed an irritated sigh. This was ridiculous. He was fifteen for God's sake, and not a baby. "Peter.. You better put me down.." He ordered Peter who only laughed harder.

Neal once again opened his mouth to argue but then he heard a click of a camera. Surprised, he turned his head in the direction of the click and saw that El was holding her phone in her hand and was taking his and Peter's pictures.

"El!" Neal gasped out in horror and embarrassment.

El giggled, "Sorry, sweetie, but I had to have a picture of this moment."

Peter shook his head in amusement too, "For once, El, I totally agree with you."

El giggled more while Neal closed his eyes in utter embarrassment. He was seriously thinking that this was a mistake. Living with the Burkes was a mistake. But then he opened his eyes and saw the look of happiness and content on the faces of El and Peter, and his heart fluttered in happiness too. No, this can never be a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you QUEENBOUDICA for bate'ing this :-)

Neal woke up with a start. He shot up on his bed. His heart was racing as if it were competing in the Olympics and it would not be satisfied if it came second. Where was he? He blinked furiously to clear his mind and vision. He felt like he was trapped in some kind of weird time loop. It was as if he was experiencing this particular moment all over again. He unconsciously reached for the table lamp and clicked it on. The room was instantly bathed in dim yellow light.

 

Neal adjusted to his vision and finally realized that he was home; he was in his Winter Wonderland. The snowflakes were swirling around everywhere on the wallpaper in the room. He shut his eyes and searched his mind for the most recent events. He relaxed immediately. Everything was okay. Peter and El knew everything now. His dad was in jail. He wasn't going to hurt him anymore. He was going to stay with the Burkes now. Everything was good.

 

Earlier that night, he had gone to sleep with a relaxed mind. After Peter had carried him up in his arms and took him to his room, he had gently laid Neal on the bed. At first, Neal had found it ridiculous, being carried by Peter, but then, as he journeyed from the living room to his Winter Wonderland, Neal couldn't deny that he loved it. He loved the fact that Peter and El loved and pampered him.

 

El had come some time later with three mugs of hot cocoa. Peter then gently maneuvered Neal to a sitting position so that Neal could drink from his mug. While sipping on the hot drink, all three had chatted leisurely, feeling relaxed after a long time. Soon after Neal's cocoa was gone, he had fallen asleep in the middle of the conversation. Neal knew this because he could remember how he was having difficulty in keeping his eyes open throughout the conversation.

 

Then why had he woken up like this? What had happened? His eyes shot open. Nightmares! Damn nightmares were back again. He had been dreaming about his dad. James was once again strangling him and laughing maniacally. Neal shuddered. His dad was in jail. This was all only a dream. James wasn't going to hurt him anymore.

 

His hands went to clutch his head. He felt like a headache was forming. Suddenly he gasped. The keychain! He quickly rummaged through his pajamas but found nothing. His heart pounded in his chest. Where was it? He hadn't thought about it since he had woken up in the hospital, because Peter and El were there with him the whole time. That is, up ‘till now. Now that he was alone in the room and had woken up to a horrible nightmare, he needed Peter and El.

 

He shook his head hard and immediately regretted it. The slight pain in his head increased. He couldn't have Peter and El with him always. He wasn't a small kid anymore who could go running to his parents whenever he suffered from a nightmare. Parents! Wow! That had a nice ring to it. He could definitely get used to that. A soft smile tugged at his lips. Thinking about Peter and El once again made him want them. So now, he was back to his previous thought. He can't always have them near him. But he could have something that was close. That keychain! But he didn't know where it was and he couldn't wake Peter or El, for that matter. He bit his lip in worry. He then nodded slightly, coming to a conclusion. Tomorrow, tomorrow morning, he would ask them about it. Tonight he wouldn't disturb them.

 

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Something wasn't right. Something was troubling him but he just couldn't understand what. His anxiety was increasing with each passing second. He shifted with a little difficulty on to his side facing away from the window. It's nothing. 

, Neal thought, to pacify himself. Slowly his eyes began to feel heavy and sleep started to claim him, but suddenly he sensed someone's presence behind him.

 

Neal turned around and his eyes widened in shock. He let out a horrified gasp. There, standing next to him, was his father, James. James smirked cruelly and even before Neal could open his mouth to shout for help, James' hands were around his neck. He started squeezing Neal's neck with only one purpose, to kill his son.

 

"You didn't think that I was going to let you go that easy now! Did you?" James growled in a whisper, his face inches away from Neal's.

 

"D..Dad." Neal struggled helplessly. He brought his hands up and curled them around James' wrist to force them away from his neck but James only strengthened his hold. Neal dug his fingernails in James' skin, drawing blood, but still couldn't pry his dad's hands away.

 

"I'm going to kill you! You hear me? I'm going to kill you! You are a disgrace. You don't deserve to live." James snarled.

 

"Da.." Neal gasped out.

 

"I will get rid of you! I won't let that Agent Burke win. He cannot take my son away from me! You hear me?" James whispered harshly, tightening his hold on Neal's neck.

 

Neal's lungs started protesting the lack of much needed oxygen. His vision started to lose focus, and his head began to spin. He tried to scream for help, but it came out weak and sounded like a whimper, and he wasn't sure that Peter have heard him. Neal couldn't take it anymore, could not take in a single breath. His hands flopped sideways, knocking away the table lamp on his side table with a resounding crash. His eyes began to roll back into his head as darkness called for him, enticing him with the fact that there would be no more pain there.

 

"This is it!" Neal's fuzzy mind thought somewhere. He was just about to give in to the oblivion, when suddenly, the pressure on his neck was gone, along with a loud sound of the gunshot that rang out in the room.

 

"Step away, James!" Peter's solid voice entered Neal's ears. Relief washed over his entire body. Peter had come. He saved him once again.

 

Neal coughed violently, gasping as he tried to get in the air. He started to get up but his head was still spinning like a top, and then even before he could realize what happened, Neal was standing in front of his father, one of his father's hands was around his neck, and the other was holding a gun to his waist.

 

Neal coughed weakly, still gasping for breath. He tried to understand what was going on. He blinked his eyes slowly and saw Peter standing at the door with a worried expression, gun in hand. Great! Neal thought. How was he going to get out of this situation? He was doomed.

 

"You take one step inside and I will spill his guts all over the room, Agent!" James growled.

 

Peters gun holding hand wavered. "You were in jail. How did you escape, James?" He asked, trying to stall him so he could come up with something to get Neal away from his dad.

 

He had been sleeping soundly when his cell had started ringing. The caller was Agent Clinton Jones telling him that James Bennett had escaped jail and was on the run. Peter had immediately shot out of his bed. He went up to the drawer and pulled out his gun. His gut instinct was telling him that James would come back to Neal. He was halfway to Neal's room when he heard a loud crash. He quickened his pace and pushed open the door. He was met by a terrifying sight. James was strangling Neal. He quickly fired a shot, just shy of hitting James, and the bullet lodged safely into the wall next to the window.

 

James cackled, "You think that the bars can keep me in there for long, Agent? Plus I was missing my son. I had to meet him, right? Teach him that he can't get away after sending his own father to prison. Right, Son?" He poked the gun harder into Neal's ribs, eliciting a groan of pain from him.

 

"D..dad.. Pl..please." Neal pleaded.

 

"You know you can't escape this time, James. Let him go!" Peter said, slowly inching his way towards James and Neal.

 

James noticed that immediately and yelled, "Ah uh! Don't you dare come near, Agent, or else, Neal here will die quicker than you think." He took a step back and dragged Neal along with him. He then removed the gun away from Neal's ribs and placed it on his son's head.

 

Peter immediately stopped but he was still pointing his gun at James. "He's your son for God sakes. How can you even think about killing him?"

 

"Yeah, yeah you are right, Agent! He's my son! Not yours! So I can do whatever I want to do with him." James growled in anger and squeezed Neal's neck hard. Neal once again started gasping for breath. He tried to get free from his father's grasp but James was much stronger.

 

"P..Peter.." He gasped.

 

Peter didn't know what to do. James was hurting Neal and he was helpless. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock but he quickly recovered and kept his face neutral. There balancing herself on the window was none other than El. From the looks of it, El was trying to get inside the room, as silently as possible.

 

Peter's heart started beating rapidly. If James realised what was happening behind him, he would fire at El. No! Peter couldn't let that happen. So he started talking, trying his damnest best to keep James' attention on him.

 

"You don't have to kill him, James. He is your son. You want to take Neal with you? You can take him."

 

Neal's eyes widened in horror. What was Peter saying? James apparently was surprised to hear that too because he quickly asked,

 

"What? What did you say? Take my son with me? You don't want him to be with you? I mean he considers you his father after all."

 

Peter's heart leaped to his mouth upon hearing James' words and the look of betrayal on Neal's face but he couldn't do anything stupid. Not now. El was only seconds away from entering the room. He had to keep James distracted.

 

El too was not happy about the way things were going right now but she knew Peter was just trying to help. She smiled bravely and urged Peter to go on. She had woken up too when Peter's cell had rang but Peter had gestured her to go back to sleep so she laid back with her eyes closed, but then she had heard a loud crash and realised that it had come from Neal's room.

 

She quickly walked across the room and was out of the room in a few seconds. She realised that Peter was standing at the entrance of Neal's room and someone was talking. She strained her ears and let out a horrified gasp when she realised that the person was actually Neal's Dad and from his words it seemed that he was having Neal under his hold.

 

She knew she had to do something, and quick. In the spur of the moment, a crazy idea formed in her head. She quickly but stealthily bounded down the stairs and was out of the house through the back door that was in the kitchen. She trotted off in the direction of Neal's room and saw that the window was open. She deduced that it must have been James' work. This was what she exactly needed. Her eyes fell on the ladder that was lying nearby. James must have used it to climb up. She thought. She quickly adjusted the ladder right under Neal's window and climbed, praying that she could help save her family.

 

"Yes, he can go with you. After all he's your son and not mine, right? You only told me!" Peter continued forcing himself not to look at Neal's hurt look.

 

"P..Peter.." Neal started to say but the words just caught in his throat. Why was Peter doing this? Was he actually going to send him away with James?

 

James cackled like a maniac. "See, son! And you thought that he was more of a father than I ever was. I'm your real father. Your real family! Not him!" He sneered.

 

The next moment things happened so fast that it was utter chaos. El managed to climb into the room without any noise and sprang up on James from behind and knocked the gun out of his hand. James was caught unawares. The gun flew out of his hand, which fell to the floor with a loud clatter—not before accidentally firing off, but the angle was such that the bullet lodged safely on the wall next to the window, missing El only by a few inches because she had ducked right in time. El quickly kicked the gun away from the reach of James.

 

James lost his balance at the sudden attack, stumbled forward and lost his footing and went down on the floor taking Neal along with him. Neal groaned out in pain as his dad's weight fell upon him. Peter quickly ran forward and tackled James, pulling him to his feet, and punched him in his gut with his gun-free hand while El went to help Neal.

 

"You were right! I'm more of a father to Neal than you ever were and ever will be! In fact I am his father! And nobody, you hear me, nobody gets to hurt my son in front of me anymore!" Peter snarled at James, hitting him hard in the face with his left hook.

 

Neal, who had just gotten to his feet with the help of El, was stunned to hear the words from Peter's mouth. Suddenly everything clicked in his mind. Peter had those harsh words earlier as a distraction. He had wanted to give El time to enter the room. He felt extremely ashamed of himself to even think that Peter hadn't cared. He turned to look at El, to tell her that he was stupid and that he was sorry but El smiled at him reassuringly, letting him know that it was okay. That they understood.

 

Both Peter and James engaged in a fierce battle. After quickly recovering from the punch and the left hook, James hit Peter hard across his face and tried to pry off the gun from his hand but Peter held it firmly. Both wrestled hard to get hold of the gun that was in Peter's hand. For a while it looked like Peter was winning but then the next moment, James seemed to be having an upper hand. Suddenly a shot rang out and both of them fell down to the ground with Peter down and James on top of him. Both were not moving.

 

El let out a horrified gasp while Neal screamed, "Peter!" The silence that followed was thick enough to slice it with a knife. El clutched Neal's arm tightly. She didn't move. Her heart was thudding loudly. Had the shot hit Peter? Neal on the other hand was shivering like a leaf in the wind. Peter was dead. Peter was dead because of him. James had killed him.

 

Suddenly a soft groan filled the room and El and Neal gasped together. Peter removed his hands which were pinned under James weight, threw the gun away and used them to lift James up from top of his body. He manoeuvred James and laid him on the ground on his back. Peter's breath stuttered on seeing the crimson liquid flowing from James' chest. The shot had hit James square on the chest. Peter's own clothes were covered with James' blood.

 

"Peter.." El asked, fear clear in her voice. There was too much blood and she wasn't sure whose was it.

 

Peter looked into his wife's eyes and replied, "I'm..okay."

 

El sighed in relief. Peter was okay. He was alive. She started to walk towards her husband but then stopped abruptly. She turned slightly and saw that Neal was holding her hand tightly and was trembling. His whole body had broke out in a cold sweat and was white as sheet. His eyes were fixed on James' unmoving body.

 

"Peter.. Is he..?" El turned to Peter and asked.

 

Peter looked up from where he was crouching down near James and replied with a shake of his head, "He's dead."

 

The noise of sirens and FBI agents shattered the otherwise silent atmosphere. Jones and the FBI team were here. After talking to Peter on the phone, he had made necessary arrangements and had arrived at the Burke house.

 

El simply nodded. Immense relief washed through her. The monster who had hurt her Neal was dead. He wouldn't hurt him again. She once again turned to Neal. His expressions were still the same. She began to get worried. She turned away from him and looked at Peter who had gotten up to his feet, " Peter.." She gestured with her eyes towards Neal and Peter understood.

 

Peter slowly came up to Neal. He cupped his face with both his hands and nudged him to look into his eyes. When Neal finally complied, he spoke, "Neal, you okay, buddy?" Neal nodded slightly. Peter knew that the kid was far from okay but he let it be. His eyes were drawn to Neal's exposed neck. Bruises formed because of James' fingerprints made Peter's heart clench. He wished that he could kill James once again. Peter sighed softly and continued, "It's okay, buddy! He's dead. I'm okay. We are safe." Peter smiled softly.

 

Neal didn't reply anything but Peter knew that each and every word of his was heard. Peter shared a look with his wife, who nodded. They had to take Neal away from James' dead body. Peter dropped his hands to his sides. He then gently lifted Neal in his arms, to which Neal didn't protest at all and closed his eyes, finally blocking his view of his dead father.

 

Peter turned and walked out of the room with El following closely behind him. He carefully climbed down the stairs and was halfway through when the FBI agents came barging into the home.

 

"Boss! Is everything okay?" Agent Diana Berrigan asked, her gun ready in her hand. Concern was clear in her voice as her eyes landed on Peter and Neal, who was in his arms. Neal kept his eyes shut even upon hearing Diana's voice.

 

"James! Upstairs!" Peter barked, nodding, not telling anything more and completed the rest of the journey and carefully settled Neal on the couch. El followed and sat next to Neal and took his right hand in hers and squeezed it lightly, making sure that the kid knew that he was not alone. He was safe. He was with them.

 

Peter started to go upstairs where his team had already reached but a soft grip on his wrist stopped him. He turned around and saw that Neal's eyes were pleading him to stay with him. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. He was torn between wanting to go upstairs as he was an FBI agent and it was his duty to attend the crime scene, and being with Neal here as a father. The more he stared into those blue orbs the more Peter felt that the father inside him winning.

 

Peter eyed upstairs. His fellow agents were capable enough to get the whole thing sorted. He then looked at El, who was also gesturing him to sit beside Neal. His kid here needed him more. He gently removed Neal's grip from his wrist, not missing the look of panic on the kid's face, and sank down next to him.

 

Neal immediately relaxed when he felt the warmth of Peter's body next to him. Unconsciously he rested his head on Peter's right shoulder. His heart skipped a beat when he realised what he had done but it just felt normal so he didn't move and closed his eyes while his hand remained wrapped with El's securely. Peter smiled and patted Neal's shoulder lovingly with his left hand.

 

"It's okay, kiddo! I've got you. You are with us. You are safe now." He murmured softly. El smiled at her husband and started rubbing Neal's right arm slowly and gently to soothe him. His clothes were still soaked with James' blood and it was making him very uncomfortable. He knew he had to at least change the shirt, but he just didn't have the heart to leave Neal and go. He decided that he would change after Neal settled a little.

 

"Relax, sweetie! Everything is going to be alright." El cooed softly.

 

Relax? How was one supposed to relax when your entire being is overwhelmed with emotions? Neal was still not able to grasp the night’s events. His mind was still there, in that room with his dad.

 

He could still feel his strong hands crushing his windpipe. He shuddered involuntarily, but relaxed the next moment, when Peter squeezed his thigh in comfort. His dad's harsh, cruel words were still ringing in his ears. James had wanted to kill him. He couldn't believe that he had once again come close to dying. Not only him—El, too, had a close call. James' gun had accidentally fired, but thankfully it had missed her. And Peter. His breath hitched at the thought of losing Peter tonight.

 

After the shot had been fired and both James and Peter were lying still on the ground, Neal was sure that it was Peter who had taken the hit. But then Peter had been alive and it was his dad who was dead. James was dead. Neal didn't know what to make of it. His whole life, his dad had treated him like a money earning machine and nothing else. He had physically abused him, but still he was his father. He should be feeling something. But... If he were being honest with himself, he was feeling relieved instead of feeling sorry about his own father being dead.

 

Did that mean that he was not a good son? His dad had told him that he was a disgrace. And what about the lives of Peter and El that were put in danger because of him? What if this kept happening? What if he kept putting Peter and El's lives in danger? Was he never going to get his happy ending? Did he even actually deserve one?

 

"Peter?.."

 

Peter was slightly startled on hearing Neal's voice. The kid had been resting his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed for the past twenty minutes and the Neal hadn't given any reaction for the past fifteen, so the Burke couple was sure that the kid had fallen asleep.

 

For the past twenty minutes, the Burke house had been bustling with activity. James' body was taken away and Diana and Jones interrogated Peter and El, had taken their statements, gathered all the evidence, secured the scene and left. They had also wanted to interrogate Neal, but Peter had politely declined, and had requested they come back in the morning when Neal's state of mind was better. Neal hadn't acknowledged that he was aware of the ongoing activities, so they deduced that the kid was sleeping.

 

"Yes, kiddo?" Peter asked, twisting his head a little to see Neal's face.

 

Do you think that I am bad?" Neal asked, not opening his eyes or shifting from his position.

 

Peter and El's hearts broke at Neal's words. El looked at Peter, telling him to make everything alright again.

 

"Of course not, Neal. Why would you even say that?" Peter asked in disbelief.

 

"My d— James, he died. But, Peter.. I don't feel any remorse. In fact I feel relieved. I'm happy. Does that make me a bad son?"

 

Peter shook his head hard even though Neal wasn't able to see him, " No, Neal! James was a monster. In fact, I would have been worried if you weren't relieved."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, honey. James made your life a living hell since your mother passed away. He never treated you as his son. He was never a father to you. He deserved the end he got." El replied this time, instead of Peter. Her voice held strong determination which loosened the knot in Neal's stomach, somewhat.

 

"Neal, buddy. Just because he was your father, doesn't mean that he had the right to treat you the way he treated. In fact, you were and always will be a good son, kiddo.”

 

"For real?" Neal asked, doubt colouring his words.

 

"For real, buddy. You always did what your father told you too. You always loved your father even when he abused you. You also never hurt anyone during those jobs that your dad had given you. So, that definitely makes you a good son and a better person, kid." Peter replied promptly.

 

"Oh."

 

Silence fell over them. El continued to rub Neal's arm. Peter too was rubbing his hand over his thigh in smooth circles. These affectionate gestures were lulling him to sleep but he had to say one more thing. One very important thing before sleep enveloped him in it's arms. He forced himself up and opened his sleep filled eyes and flickered them from Peter to El.

 

"Neal, sweetie, what is it?" El asked in worry. Peter's face was mirroring the same expression that El had in her tone.

 

"I'm so sorry. Both of you." Neal said. His eyes were drooping shut, but he forced them to remain open. He was very tired and just wanted to sleep.

 

"What for, Neal?" Peter asked frowning.

 

"You guys almost lost your lives today and it was all because of me and my d—James." Neal replied, feeling extremely guilty.

 

"It's not your fault, sweetheart." El admonished him gently but Neal didn't think that El was right. That she was only telling it to pacify him.

 

"And you’re forgetting one very important thing here, buddy." Peter said knowingly.

 

This time it was Neal's turn to frown. "What, Peter?"

 

"Yes, a very important thing; we almost lost our lives tonight, but we also came close to losing our son's life too." Neal's eyes widened but Peter only continued, "and trust me, kid, our son's life is very important to us."

 

"So, we all came close to dying. Not only me, not only Peter but you too. So stop blaming yourself, sweetie." El continued convincing Neal.

 

"Yeah, so stop this now, okay! When one member of the family gets hurt or their life is in danger, that doesn't mean that another member has to be blamed for it." Peter said.

 

Neal's eyes watered and his heart ached painfully. God! How much he loved this couple. "So..so that makes us one hell of a family...huh.." He said, and it was not a question. He hadn't realised what he had just said because right now he was feeling very sleepy. Without seeing the stunned faces of Peter and El, or their answers, he once again rested his head on Peter's shoulder and yawned closing his eyes.

 

Peter looked at El who also was thinking that Neal had unconsciously in his sleepy state accepted that they were a family. Both smiled and gazed at Neal lovingly. A few seconds passed and Peter and El were both sure that the kid was asleep but then,

 

"El.." Neal whispered softly.

 

"Yes, honey?" El asked, surprised that Neal was still awake.

 

"Can you please continue rubbing my arm?" Neal replied, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

"Of course, sweetie." El replied smiling and continued rubbing Neal's arm softly.

 

"And.. Peter?"

 

"Yeah, buddy?" Peter asked in confusion.

 

"You too!" Neal simply replied.

 

Peter screwed his face further in confusion but then his eyes widened as he realised what Neal was actually telling him. He looked at El who was smiling at him which meant that she understood too. Both chuckled.

 

They looked at Neal and this time they were sure that the kid was asleep because of his soft gentle snores but Peter rubbed Neal's thigh in soothing circles just like the kid had asked him too. Neal was asleep but this time it was Peter who wanted to do it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my beta reader Queenboudica is a little busy, this chapter isn't beta read. I will replace it when she edits it. Until then please bear with me :)

Chapter 25

...

Neal slowly climbed down the stairs with the help of his crutches. Last night, after he was asleep, Peter had carried him to his and El's bedroom since Neal's Winter Wonderland was a crime scene. El and Peter didn't want to leave him alone so they too had spent the night with him. El slept next to him while Peter rested on the chair. It was uncomfortable but the couple were scared that Neal might suffer from another nightmare and they wanted to be there for him.

In the morning, Neal used Burkes bathroom to get showered and dressed. He was a little sceptical about using it but Peter had told him that it was okay as he wouldn't be able to use his room before another day or two. He was now dressed in a maroon plaid shirt and a black pants.

He entered the kitchen that was smelling like heaven. Neal's tummy rumbled. God! He was hungry. El, sensing his presence, turned around and smiled endearingly at him.

"Hey, sweetie, good morning." She greeted cheerfully.

Neal smiled in return and took his seat at the table. "Good morning to you too, El."

"Hungry?" El asked pulling out a plate from the rack.

"Very!" Neal replied. El chuckled.

"Well, you are just in time for the breakfast. It's ready." She replied, filling the plate with pancakes and pouring maple syrup over them. She then walked up to the table and set the plate in front of Neal. "Come on! Dig in!" She said smiling.

Neal shook his head smiling and picked up the fork and knife and started eating. El turned around and walked up to the fridge. She pulled out the carton of milk and poured it in one of the glasses that were resting on the table top. She then took the glass of milk and set it besides Neal's plate. She then filled her own plate and came and joined Neal at the table.

"Where's, Peter?" Neal asked in between his bites. His eyes wandered around and immediately noticed Peter's absence.

"Peter went to the Bureau. They wanted to know more about.. last night." El replied, faltering slightly when she said last night. Neal seemed to be in a very good mood and she really didn't want to spoil it by talking about last night.

"Oh!" Neal stopped eating and stared at the pancakes. How was it possible that one minute you are devouring them like they are pure heaven and the next minute they look like a disease. His stomach churned as last nights event came rushing to him.

When he had woken up earlier, he was feeling relaxed. He had actually slept soundly as his nightmares hadn't returned. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew what happened last night but he had decidedly ignored it and was successful in doing so. Peter too hadn't reminded him about it when he had met him earlier and had told Neal to use their bathroom. That was until now.

"Neal, honey, I am so sorry. I really did not mean to upset you." El said, apologising. Her heart was breaking at seeing Neal so depressed.

Neal jerked his face up and stared at El and forced a smile, "Relax, El! I'm fine. It's just that..that I still can not believe that my Da.. James is dead."

El smiled sadly in return. She took Neal's hand in hers and spoke, "Sweetheart, James has gone, forever. You no longer have to fear him. Whatever hell you were going through with him is over. You can finally be happy. You are finally home."

Neal gazed at his and El's hands, stacked up on one another and then looked at El. Her face, her eyes showed nothing except love, care and affection. Immediately Neal felt safe. The bitter memory of the past night began to fade rapidly.

"Thanks..El!" He stammered.

El smiled and shook her head, "None taken, sweetie. Now come on, finish up your breakfast. Peter was telling that Diana would be coming to meet you to take your statement."

"Oh! El..?" Neal asked.

"Yes, Neal?"

"Um.. El, Actually I wanted to go to the Bureau. Not.. Today, not tomorrow but later. Can you think that it's possible?" Neal asked. He wasn't sure how El was going to receive this bit of news.

El frowned. She opened her mouth to ask why did Neal want to go to the Bureau but then at that exact moment, Peter Burke entered the kitchen through the back door.

"Hey! I knew you guys must be in the kitchen." Peter said, closing the door behind him and taking a chair on the opposite side of Neal.

"Hey, hon!" El greeted smiling. She got up and went to fill Peter's plate with his share of breakfast. She also made him his favourite coffee.

"So, how are you, kid?" Peter asked Neal. "Feeling good? Diana will be here any time soon." He added.

Neal smiled, "Feeling better, Peter!"

Peter smiled in return too. Neal wanted to ask Peter if he could go to the Bureau but then Agent Diana Berrigan was already on her way and that meant they didn't have much time to talk, so he decided to ask Peter about it later.

...

"Thanks, Neal! This will be enough." Diana said. She had come to the Burke house a little over an hour ago and had been interrogating Neal since then. Actually, Neal should have gone to the Bureau and Peter's superior, Agent Reese Hughes had denied initially that Neal's statement be taken at home but then he had given in to Peter's earnest request.

"Okay. So, Peter won't be held responsible for Da..James' death?" Neal asked. He feared that because it was from Peter's gun that James had died and that it had Peter's fingerprints on it would held Peter responsible for his dad's death.

Diana shook her head, "No, Caffrey! What happened last night was an accident. Plus, James was an escaped convicted felon, he tried to kill you, El and Peter. Peter didn't shoot him on purpose so he will not be held responsible for his death. I assure you." She punctuated the last line with a smile.

Neal sagged in relief. Finally things were beginning to get better in his life. Finally he could have his happy ending. "Thanks, Diana." He replied gratefully. And then asked, "Would I have to come to the Bureau for this? I mean will I be asked questions again?"

Diana shook her head, "No, not for any questioning, hopefully, but you will have to appear in the court as the witness when time comes."

"Oh, okay."

Peter and El came out from the kitchen and entered the living room. El sat next to Neal while Peter remained standing. "So? All done, Diana?" He asked his probie.

Diana nodded, "Yes, Boss! All done. I will take my leave now. You guys take care. I will see you in the Bureau tomorrow."

Peter nodded in return. "Of course." Diana then bid goodbye to El and Neal, and left. Peter then took his regular seat, the coffee table right in front of Neal. He took a deep breath and looked at El who nodded encouragingly.

Neal eyed the couple curiously and asked, "What is it, guys? You are making me nervous. Did I do something wrong?"

Peter chuckled and replied, "Relax, buddy, you didn't do anything wrong. Well, at least not yet."

El smiled at Neal. "Actually, sweetie, we wanted to discuss your punishment with you."

Neal's heart stopped for all two seconds. "Pu..punishment?" He sputtered. He had thought that after yesterday's incident, Peter and El would let go the idea of punishment but , boy! Was he wrong.

El giggled, "of course, honey! We have already told you that you will have to face the consequences of your deeds, right?"

"Yeah.." Neal replied and slumped his shoulders in defeat and crossed his arms.

Peter rolled his eyes. Really the kid could really win an Oscar. "Please, Neal. This kicked puppy dog look ain't going to stop us from giving you your punishment."

Neal pouted at that. Peter and El found it so very cute and loving but they weren't going to tell the kid that.

"So, Neal, you ready?" El asked, placing her hand on Neal's arm. Neal looked at El's hand and sighed. These people loved him so much and he too loved them equally. He had hurt them, so he definitely deserved to be punished. He smiled at El, a genuine smile that lit up the whole Burke household.

"Yeah, Peter. El. I'm ready." He said resolutely.

El nodded. "Your punishment is written on the paper that is on the bed of our bedroom. You go in there and check it out." She said but Neal immediately sensed a little apprehension in her voice but remained quiet.

Neal frowned. "Your bedroom?" The couple nodded. "Okay.." He adjusted his crutch and got up. Peter got up too and spoke, "Want me to carry you and take you to the room?"

Neal's eyes widened in mock horror. "No ways, Peter! You've carried me enough!"

Peter laughed. "Oh, so you don't like it when an angel carries you in his arms?" He asked with an amused expression on his face.

Neal smiled automatically. He remembered that these were his exact words. He had told the Burkes on his first morning in this house that an angel must have carried him. He shook his head. Time had fled so quickly but history seemed to be repeating itself again and again but only this time, things were good.

"I wouldn't mind if that angel wants to carry me again." He replied, smiling.

The smile that bestowed upon Peter was priceless. Neal could give anything to keep that smile forever. He handed his crutches to El. Peter then gently lifted him off the ground in his arms.

"Just one thing though, kiddo!" Peter said in a serious tone.

"What?" Neal asked in confusion.

"Don't enjoy these airborne flights too much! You're kind of a little heavy!"

Neal and El both laughed.

...

Neal closed the door behind him and approached the bed. Peter told him that he and El would wait for him downstairs. After Neal read out his punishment, he was to come downstairs and then they would discuss things then. A thin stack of papers were lying on the bed. He frowned. So many papers for punishment? Then his eyes widened in surprise when it landed on the metal near those papers that was glinting in the sunlight that was pouring through the window. His keychain!

He leaned forward and scooped up the cold metal, that instantly warmed in his hand. He felt relief wash over him. He had missed this thing so much. He stared at the words, 'With love, Peter and El.' And smiled. He pocketed the keychain and picked up the papers and began to read.

Neal's eyes shot so wide that it disappeared beneath his brown curls. He felt his knees begin to tremble as if they couldn't support his weight anymore and his heart thudded painfully loud in his chest. He wiped his face with his free hand and sank into the bed and stared at the paper hard. He wasn't able to believe that he was actually reading what was on the paper.

These papers were none other than adoption papers. Peter and El had actually wanted to adopt him as their son. No! This couldn't be possible. He must be dreaming. He had to be dreaming. Peter and El would never think about adopting him. But.. But they loved him, so of course they would love to adopt him, right? But, he had never actually thought that they would actually consider this.

He once again read the contents of the paper. He lips curled into a soft smile but then it disappeared as soon as it had come. The Burkes wanted to adopt him but he suddenly wasn't sure about it. Dreaming about him being their son was very different from actually being their son. After his mum died, he had lost the reason to be happy and ever since it was imprinted on his mind that happiness was not a word for him, even James had made it sure that it wasn't.

But.. Peter and El? Ever since he met them all he found in each and every single step was happiness. But what if he actually didn't deserve it? After all he was a criminal, he lied, he manipulated people, his father was a murderer and Peter and El were so nice people. What if..what if he said yes and their lives were ruined because of him? No, They deserved someone who is much better than him.

Neal's eyes began to water. He wanted to live with the Burkes but he hadn't thought that they would adopt him. 'How in the hell were you going to live with them then, Caffrey?' He asked himself. Maybe he had thought that they would be his legal guardians? Then after he was eighteen, he would move out.

But no, they wanted to adopt him. Make him their son. Neal shook his head. No, he didn't deserve them. It's not that he didn't want to be their son. He wanted nothing more than that. Peter and El were just the parents that he had imagined all his life but he just wasn't worth it. Wherever he was, happiness was destined to elude that place. He couldn't do that to the people whom he loved so much.

...

Neal didn't know for how long he was sitting on the bed holding those adoption papers in his hand. He knew that Peter and El were waiting for him downstairs. He knew that he had to give them his answer but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't say yes and ruin their lives. He pulled out the keychain and stared at the words written on it. They loved him and he loved them too but he couldn't do this. They didn't know what would happen if they adopted him. He wasn't going to spoil their lives.

He sighed and got up adjusting his crutches that Peter had left for him in the room. He slowly walked towards the door. His eyes fell upon the pictures that had his heart ache. He smiled sadly at Peter and El's picture. 'I'm so sorry.'

He then looked at his own picture with Peter. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to live with them as their son. They were his happy ending but it seemed that happy ending wasn't meant for him. A few tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away with his shirt sleeve.

He pulled open the door and walked in the direction of the stairs. He had just reached the top landing when suddenly Peter came climbing up and was next to him within seconds.

"We heard the door, so I thought you might need help coming down." Peter said, panting. He smiled at Neal but Neal knew that he was nervous.

Neal forced a smile, "Relax, Peter. I can manage. I swear!"

Peter shook his head, "I know, kiddo. But it will make me feel better if I helped you." He was still smiling. "Come on." He put his arm around Neal's waist and Neal wrapped his arm around Peter's neck. Slowly they climbed down the stairs and went to the living room where El was still sitting on the couch. She smiled brightly and Neal could see that her eyes held so much hope that Neal's stomach churned in guilt.

Peter helped him to settle down on the couch and went and sat on the coffee table. Neal's eyes flickered between Peter and El. They were both looking at him with so much expectations, his heart clenched at the thought of breaking their hearts.

"So?" El asked nervously. A smile was plastered on her face but Neal could see right through it. He was a conman after all. He shook his head. Great! See! Once a criminal, always a criminal. He chastised himself bitterly.

"Um..Peter, El.." He started to say but then Peter raised his hand stopping him.

"Neal, remember one thing, whatever your answer will be, we will never stop loving you, buddy. Nothing will change between us." He smiled assuringly.

El took his hand in hers and said, "Yes, sweetie, there is no pressure on you. You can tell us the truth. But yes, it would make us immensely happy if you'd agree to be our son, baby."

Neal stared at El. He loved her so much. He wanted her to be his mum but he couldn't do it.

"Yes, Neal. I have been saying this always and now I might sound like a broken record but..Ever since you came in our lives, we have been nothing but happy. You have filled our hearts with love. You are everything that we desire, son."

"Yes, baby, we don't want to be your guardians. We don't want to see you leave forever when you are eighteen. We want to be your parents, honey. We want to be the ones that you come to in vacations, at the times when you are in need of helpful advice, be there when you come with your better half, with your children. We want to be your children's grandparents. We want to give you the perfect life. The perfect home, sweetie."

Neal gulped. His heart constricted in his chest and tears leaked out from his eyes. They didn't understand. They were loving the wrong person. He didn't deserve to be their son. He would make their lives hell.

"But, just like El said, there's no pressure. Alright." Peter said in encouragement.

Neal nodded. What was he supposed to say? Refuse them right away and break their hearts? No! He couldn't do that. "Um.. I .. I .. I need time." The pain etched on Peter and El's faces as soon as the words were out of his mouth, was enough to make Neal's heart stop. Damn you Caffrey! He cursed himself.

"Of course, sweetie." El forced a reply. She smiled but her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"You can take all the time you need, kid. We are always here. Whenever you feel like you have reached a decision, you can tell us." Peter assured Neal even though his own heart was aching as if icy hands had clutched it tightly.

Neal nodded and remained silent. What was there to say. He knew what he had done had caused immense pain to Peter and El but according to him, it was the right thing to do. He knew that after they found out his reply, they might not want to live with him but right now, he would just take all the love that they shower upon him.

...

Fifteen days later :-

Neal was laid out on the couch on his back. He was toying with the snowflake that the Burke couple had given him. He had removed it from the keychain and had threaded it through a chain and now was wearing it around his neck so that it would always be with him.

El had gone to a meeting with one of her clients while Peter was at the Bureau, busy with his new case related to bond forgery. Fifteen days. It had been fifteen days since Neal had read those adoption papers. It had been fifteen days since he had told the Burkes that he needed time to think about it.

Since then everything was going great. Peter and El's love for him had only increased. Each day was filled with joy and laughter. Things had gone back to normal again. El had started going out to work and Peter had started going to the Bureau. Peter had been able to evict Neal from his past crimes. Neal had gotten a months community service but it was agreed that he would do it after his leg was healed well.

Peter and El had also enrolled him to the nearest school which also Neal was supposed to start after his leg was healed but he knew that it was pointless as when Peter and El came to know about his decision, they would just kick him out. Neal was feeling extremely guilty about this all. The Burkes' love never wavered even though he still hadn't given them his answer. He knew that even though they hadn't pressurised him even once, whenever he looked into their eyes, he could see how much hope they had in them. It was like they were confident that Neal would say yes eventually.

"What?" Neal asked. Satchmo was curled up on the floor. He was sitting directly opposite of Neal with an expression that told that he was mad at Neal for making them wait for his answer. He barked softly as if telling Neal that his decision was wrong.

Neal snorted at that. "Oh. Come on, Satchmo! You know that I can't ruin their lives, right? You know, I'm like one of those bad omens that only causes bad things in your life. I can't say yes. I can't be selfish. They deserve someone better."

Satchmo barked once again but this time only louder. Neal rolled his eyes. Of course he or his decision wasn't going to be affected by the judgemental dog!

The sound of the knock on the door, startled Neal slightly. He frowned. El and Peter weren't supposed to be home before an hour. Then who? The knocking grew louder and louder. "I'm coming!" Neal yelled as he got out up from the couch and limped towards the door. His leg was no longer in the cast but he still had little difficulty in walking. Satchmo ran in the direction of the kitchen to go to his house through back door.

He unlocked the door and swung it open. He let out a soft gasp of surprise. "Mozzie!"

"Neal!" Mozzie greeted his friend and walked past him without waiting for Neal to let him in.

Neal rolled his eyes, "Come on in, Moz!"

Mozzie went into the living room and settled himself on the couch while Neal limped his way to the armchair and sank in.

"It's so good to see you, Moz!" Neal told his friend earnestly. Mozzie smiled.

"You too, Mon frere! I was so worried then at the farmhouse. I thought that I had lost you." Mozzie said, his eyes shining suspiciously bright as he took in his friend's appearance.

Neal smiled at his friend. Mozzie never expressed his emotions and never showed physically that he cared for Neal, always, but once in a blue moon, he would and that day was today. "I'm right here, Moz. I'm okay. In fact I am very good." He replied.

Mozzie straightened himself and asked, "That's why I'm here, Neal. Wanted to see how you are doing? I didn't see you at the hospital because you know all the germs." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Neal rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Mozzie, I figured."

Mozzie shook his head and ignored his friend's sarcastic remark. "So, how's life here?"

A soft smile spread across Neal's face instinctively. "Life's good, Moz! In fact, it's too good. Peter and El.. They just love me more and more with each passing day. Peter, he got me evicted from my crimes, Moz! I will also be starting school from next week onwards." Neal gushed out.

Mozzie immediately sensing a but asked, "But?" He adjusted his glasses and gave his friend the look that meant that Neal had to answer truthfully. No conning.

Neal sighed. He ran his hands through his messy mop of brown curls. He should have known. He could never keep anything hidden from his friend.

"They want to adopt me, Moz." He replied, stating the fact directly because he knew he couldn't beat around the bush forever.

"Whoa! You serious?" Mozzie asked in utter shock and disbelief.

Neal looked into his friend's eyes and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Wow!" Mozzie muttered, still awed by the information.

"I know, Moz." Neal replied, sadly.

"So?"

"So, what?" Neal asked trying to delay the answer.

Mozzie huffed a sigh of irritation. "Really, Neal? You are going to play games with me now?" He got up and walked in the direction od the kitchen.

"Well, I had to try, right!" Neal muttered. He too stood up and limped to the kitchen where Mozzie was already attacking the fridge. He pulled out an apple and a carton of orange juice and sat at the table. He gestured Neal to get two glasses from the counter.

Neal threw him an annoyed look but got the two glasses any way and set them on the table. He sat on the opposite side of his friend. Mozzie filled the glasses with the juice and passed one of them to Neal.

He took a sip from his glass and spoke, "Will you give me a reasonable excuse as to why you haven't accepted their proposal, Neal?"

Neal frowned. "Was it that obvious?" He muttered.

Mozzie rolled his eyes. "Um.. Yeah!" He drawled out the words. "Neal, you are ignoring my questions by making some stupid excuses. I know you well, buddy. So, shoot!"

Neal fingered his juice absently. He took a deep breath and said, "You told me once, Moz, that happy endings aren't for us."

"Neal.." Mozzie started to say but Neal kept talking.

"You only told me that we are criminals and criminals don't get a happy ending, Moz. First, I thought that there was still a hope but you know what, Moz? You are absolutely right. I don't deserve to get a happy ending." Neal lowered his head and stared at his drink as if mesmerised by it but inside he was hurting so much.

"What? Are you crazy, Neal? When I told you that we don't get happy endings, the circumstances were different then. Your monster Dad was alive. I didn't know the Burkes. You are no longer a criminal. Everything was complicated then, Neal!"

Neal didn't reply or lift his face to look at Mozzie but Mozzie knew that his friend was listening to every word of his. Neal had this dejected look on his face and it was breaking Mozzie's heart to see him like this.

"You definitely deserve to be happy, Neal."

"But..but.. I was a criminal, Moz. All my life I have been unlucky. Happiness was never for me. What if my bad luck ruins Peter and El's life too?" He finally looked up to meet his friend's concerned face.

"So, just because you don't want your happy ending, does that mean that you can deprive them from theirs too?" Mozzie bit back. He was getting angry at his friend.

"What?" Neal asked in surprise.

Mozzie rolled his eyes, "Come on, Neal. Now if they are your happy ending, then it's obvious that you are their happy ending. They love you so much. I have seen them, Neal. First here, then at the farmhouse and then at the hospital. They care about you. It's like, you are their world."

"But, Moz.. I don't deserve them. They are just too good for me." Neal replied sadly.

"Okay! You don't deserve them but does that mean that they don't deserve to be happy too?" Mozzie demanded.

Neal chose not to answer but Mozzie continued undeterred, "There are many things that we don't deserve, buddy. But that doesn't mean that when you still get them you throw them away. You accept it. You don't get that lucky always, Mon frere! Peter and El, they love you even with your faults, past life and every other excess baggage that you carry. When they are willing to love you so much then why the hell can not you give them their happy ending?"

Neal stared at his friend as if Mozzie had literally knocked the sense in his head. He finally understood what his friend was trying to tell him. He thought that he was doing good to the Burkes by not getting his happy ending but in the end he was actually only hurting them. When they were ready to be with him with all his qualities, good or bad and they were happy and he too wanted to be with them, then who is he to deny this.

"Neal?" Mozzie's voice broke into his thoughts. "Neal? What happened? You zoned out, buddy!"

Neal sighed. "Sorry, Moz!"

"You okay?" Mozzie asked in worry.

"Yeah.. "

"It's up to you, Neal, whatever you decide but just keep one thing in mind. Everyone deserves a happy ending. Whether it's you or them."

Neal smiled. "Yeah.. Yeah.. Thanks, Moz."

Mozzie stood up and gulped down his glass of juice and picked up the apple. He took a bite and headed for the back door. Neal too stood up and followed his friend.

"Thanks for coming, Moz. It feels like a burden has lifted off me." Neal spoke gratefully.

Mozzie shook his head. "Neal, you don't have to thank me. I'm always there for you."

Neal smiled. Suddenly he came forward and engulfed his friend in his arms. "You are a good friend, Moz."

Mozzie chuckled. "Late news, buddy!" He broke free and opened the door and stepped out. He turned around and said, "Go for it, Neal. You won't get a second chance."

Neal sighed. "Yeah..Moz.."

Mozzie nodded, "Just one thing though. Please don't tell the Suit that I talked in his favour, okay."

Neal giggled, "Never, Moz, never!" Mozzie rolled his eyes and turned around and left. He knew that Neal was definitely going to tell the Suit.

...

Neal closed the door and turned around just in time to hear the main door opening. He walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the main door. He smiled as soon as he saw Peter and El enter the home.

"Hey, honey. How was your day?" El asked. She dropped her purse to the nearest table and walked past Neal to the kitchen.

"It was okay. Mozzie was just here."

"Really? We didn't see him outside." Peter said, removing his jacket and following El.

"Yeah, he went through the back door, Peter." Neal replied with a shrug.

Peter nodded. "He should have stayed. We brought chinese."

"Yeah, maybe next time." Neal replied. He wanted to tell them about his and Mozzie's talk but he knew now wasn't the right time. He would talk to them in the night.

...

"You ready, Neal?" Peter called out. After having their lunch, El had already left saying that she had another meeting with her client. She had promised to come home early. They were supposed to go to the new restaurant in town that apparently served the best italian dishes. Peter on the other hand was heading back to the Bureau and Neal was going along with him.

"Yup, ready, Peter!" Neal came down the stairs wearing a simple blue button down and a faded blue jeans.

"Alright, let's go!" Peter replied smiling.

...

Max was sitting in the interrogation room for about last ten minutes. He wasn't sure about why he was suddenly brought here. His bullet injury had healed a few days before and he was sent to the prison soon after. He shifted in his seat and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the glass wall. He frowned. Somebody must be watching him. Once again he thought what was he doing here.

Suddenly the door opened and Peter entered the room. Max' eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you, Agent?" Max asked. He wasn't able to understand why the agent had come to see him. He had already given his statement.

Peter smiled though it was a formal one. "There's someone who wanted to meet you, Max."

Max' face crinkled in confusion. He didn't have anybody in this world. So who was it that wanted to meet him.

A few seconds later Max got his answer when Neal Caffrey entered the room and stood beside Peter as if the agent was his protective shield. Max refrained himself from smirking. Even after all the things that happened, the boy was still scared of him.

Peter turned to Neal and spoke, "You sure you want to be here alone? I can stay if you want."

Neal smiled, "No, Peter. It's okay. Plus I know that you are standing right on the opposite side of the mirrored wall, right?"

"Most definitely." Peter replied without any hesitation and Neal's smile broadened.

"I will be fine, Peter."

Peter nodded. Neal had told him everything about Max but he was still apprehensive about leaving Neal with the criminal. "Don't take too long, okay!" Neal nodded and Peter left the room, closing the door behind him.

Neal walked towards Max and took the seat on the opposite side of him. Neal didn't look at Max but he was acutely aware of Max' eyes on him. Yes, he knew that Max had saved his life more than once but still he was kind of intimidated by the man.

"You look great, kid." Max said, deciding to break the silence finally and make it easy for the kid.

Neal jerked his head up and looked at Max. He was surprised to see him smiling genuinely instead of smirking cruelly. Neal automatically returned the smile.

"Thanks to you, Max. If you hadn't saved me from James then, then I wouldn't be here today."

Max shook his head. "Thanks not required, kid. You know that what I did was only to make it sure that my Ronnie didn't die all over again." He stumbled upon his son's name and his heart constricted but he looked at Neal. Neal who was just like his Ronnie. Neal was safe. He had saved his Ronnie this time.

Neal shook his head and smiled sadly. "I know, Max but still..thank you. And.. And I am glad that you are okay too." He replied with a shaky breath.

Max smirked but it wasn't cruel, only a playful one. "Now, now, kid. If I didn't know any better then I did think that you are worried about me?"

Neal smiled, "Yeah.. I guess I learned that from you.."

Max laughed at this and replied, "What can I say, kid, but I guess you've grown on me."

Neal smiled again. "Will you be good.. I mean.. You are in the jail.. I mean.." Neal stammered.

Max shook his head, "Relax, kid. This is not my first jail time. I will survive." Neal nodded and relaxed. His eyes instinctively went towards the door. Max noticed it and spoke, "You know that the agent loves you, right?"

"What?..oh.. Yeah.." Neal replied with a smile.

"I'm sure that you have shown him that you love him too in return, right?" Max asked as if sensing that Neal had done the exactly opposite of that.

"Um.. I.." Neal stuttered. What was he going to say?

"Kid, it's not in every person's luck to have someone who loves you this much. And when you do get this lucky, you know what you have to do, right?"

Neal didn't answer and only stared at Max. How was it that everyone knew what he had to do, everyone except him.

"Don't let go, kid. Don't let go before it's too late." Max continued. "I loved Ronnie so much but never got the time to let him know that. You are lucky, kid. Agent Burke shows it almost twenty four hours in a day. When you have someone who does that, you don't think, just grab the opportunity and let know that you love them too."

Neal continued to stare at Max. How right his words were. Neal had delayed enough. Now he wasn't going to repeat his mistakes. He was going to Peter and El how much he loved them. He wasn't going to make them wait any longer.

He smiled, "Thanks, Max." Max nodded and returned the smile. "Anytime, kid."

...

Peter kept glancing at Neal while driving back to home. The kid was uncharacteristically quiet in the car. He was not even playing with the radio. Peter frowned. Everything had gone smoothly at the Bureau. All the agents had greeted Neal well. Even Reese Hughes was happy to see the kid. Neal's talk with Max had apparently gone well too. Peter knew this because he was standing there there on the opposite side of the wall. There wasn't a instance when he felt that Neal was at unease.

Of course, he couldn't hear the conversation between Neal and Max but from their looks, it didn't seem worrisome. But then, since then Neal had been quiet. But why? "You okay, kiddo?" He asked finally when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yeah, Peter.. I am good." Neal replied promptly with a smile. There was something about the smile that made Peter uneasy. Neal was upto something but what?

All too soon they arrived home. Peter sighed in relief. El was home too. He knew this because of the twinkling lights in the living room. He parked his Taurus and exited the vehicle along with Neal.

Neal then without waiting for Peter quickly limped to the house. Peter was utterly confused at this. El opened the door as soon as he rang the bell.

"Hey! You are back!" She said, smiling.

Neal's heart fluttered at her smile and he automatically returned it. " He then without warning, he engulfed El in a tight hug. El let out a gasp of surprise but then wrapped her arms around Neal after the initial shock.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked. What had happened to Neal to react this way?

"I'm fine.. I am okay.. I.. I just wanted to tell you.. I love you, Mom!" Neal whispered.

El was stunned. Peter who had just reached the duo froze to the ground. What did Neal just say? El broke free from the hug and stared into Neal's deep blue eyes which were so similar to hers. They were shining brightly. "Neal..?" Her heart was hammering in her chest. Neal was finally telling her what had she always wanted to hear.

"I love you, Mom. I love you so much. I know.. I know that I never told you this before but it's the truth. I love you." Neal replied. He was nervous about this. He didn't know how Peter and El would react to this.

"Neal, buddy?" Peter called him.

Neal turned and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and hugged him too. "I'm sorry I am late in telling this but .. I love you.. I love you, Peter.!"

Peter's heart stopped. He was expecting Neal to call him Dad just like he called El mom but no, Neal had called him Peter. He shook his head. At least this was a start.

Neal stepped away and scratched the back of his neck. God! He was nervous. "Do you guys still want to adopt me?" He looked at Peter and El with hopeful eyes.

Both Peter and El were too stunned to reply. What had transpired that led Neal to this conclusion. Not that they were complaining but still this was a surprise.

Neal mistook their silence as a no and his hesrt sank. He was too late. Peter and El didn't want him. "It's okay, guys! I understand that I am too late... I..." Whatever he was going to say was cut off as both Peter and El enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Of course, sweetheart! You are already our son." El gushed, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Neal gasped in surprise but then relaxed in the hug.

Peter said laughing softly, "We would not want anything else, kid. Thank you."

Neal shook his head, "Thank you, for loving me so much."

The three parted but the silly happy smiles remained on their faces.

"This calls for celebration!" El said excitedly. Neal grinned at her and Peter nodded.

"Your choice, son! Wherever you like, we will go there!" Peter said to Neal.

"My choice?" Neal asked? The Burke couple nodded. "Um.. How about we relax at home and order pizza?"

"You sure? I mean we could go out to that italian restaurant that we were supposed to go. It was your wish ,right?" Peter asked.

Neal shook his head, "Tonight, I only want to be home."

Peter and El smiled and nodded. The three went inside and ordered pizza.

...

Soon the pizza was gone amidst the cheerful atmosphere and Neal was now sleeping on the couch with Peter's shoulder as his favourite pillow. El then told Peter to carry their precious bundle up to his Winter Wonderland. Peter smiled and shifted Neal away from his shoulder and stood up. He gently lifted Neal in his arms and went to Neal's room.

He gently laid him on the bed while El covered him up with his blanket. She kissed Neal on his forehead and whispered, "Good night, baby. I love you." She then turned and joined Peter who was standing a few feet away. She wrapped her arm around his waist and sighed softly. The couple stared at their sleeping kid a little while longer and then turned around to leave.

Peter stopped suddenly and said, "You go, El. I will join you in a minute." El smiled knowingly and left.

Peter turned towards Neal and walked up to him. He stared at Neal feeling overwhelmed with a lot of emotions bubbling in him. He couldn't describe this feeling but if put simply, then he was happy.

He hesitated a bit but then gave in the urge and kissed Neal on his forehead just like El. "I love you, son." His eyes began to water. He turned around to leave but then a soft warm hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned around once again and saw that Neal was looking at him with utmost affection.

"I love you too, Dad." Neal whispered. His blue eyes staring intently into Peter's brown eyes, letting Peter know that how much he truly had meant those words.

Peter smiled in return even as his heart thudded loudly. This was the happy ending that they all were looking for.

Neal smiled too. He had found the happiness that he had once lost.

...

...The End...

 

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Lost and found. I really hope you enjoyed this story :) 
> 
> I have started its sequel Life ever after. I will be posting it here in a few days :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this and leaving kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also come visit my tumblr [malec4everr](http://malec4everr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
